The Shield Between
by Nightstar Fury
Summary: Constantly blamed for things gone wrong; Hiccup Haddock decides to live up to the behavior that he is accused of. Stoick temporarily bans his son out of the village for two years. However, afterward; Hiccup finds himself stuck living two lives. The one forced on him without his consent, and the one he chooses to lead to bring peace to the world as they know it. HiccupXOC.
1. Chapter 1

**The Shield Between**

Rated; M  
Pairing; Hiccup X Brenna(OC)  
Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon

 _ **{Author's Note;**_ _Okay, here we go folks! Another story coming your way set it the Viking Universe! Before we begin, I'd like to let everyone know how the places, dates, and times will be written, so there's no confusion about these words you may not know. I am going to use the Viking Calendar. Meaning, there will only be Summer and Winter months. Also, I am using the Viking Days of the Week. So, for months…_

 _ **Winter;**_ _Gormandur is October 14 to November 13. Ylir is November 14 to December 13. Morsugar is December 14 to January 12. Also, December 21 is the Winter Solstice. Porri is January 13 to February 11. Goi is February 12 to March 13. Einmandur is March 14 to April 13.  
_ _ **Summer;**_ _Harpa is April 14 to May 13. Skerpla is May 14 to June 12. Solmandur is June 13 to July 12. Also, June 21 is the Summer Solstice. Heyannir is July 13 to August 14. Tvimanudur is August 15 to September 14. Haustmanudur is September 15 to October 13.  
_ _ **Days of Week;**_ _Manudagr is Monday. Tyrsdagr is Tuesday. Odinsdagr is Wednesday. Porsdagr is Thursday. Frjadgr/Frigga's Day is Friday. Laugardagr is Saturday. And Sunnudagr is Sunday.  
_ _ **Times of Day;**_ _Early Morning(1 am-5 am), Dawn(5 am to 6 am), Morning(7 am to 9 am), Midmorning(10 am to 11 am), Midday(12 pm), Afternoon(1 pm to 4 pm), Dusk(5 pm to 6 pm), Night(7 pm to 9 pm), Late Night(10 pm to 11 pm), Midnight(12 am)._

 _So that is how this story will go. I will be using those names to represent dates and times. The format below is how things will appear — the Point of View; then the Day of Week, Month; Time of Day. Below that is the Island; Location on the Island. Everything will take place inside the Barbaric Archipelago. Hope you enjoy this next story! -Nightstar._ _ **}**_

1.

 _ **=Hiccup's POV=  
(Laugardgr, Goi; Dawn)  
(Berk; Village)**_

"I WILL STOP YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO, DRAGE RIDDARI!" bellowed an angry voice from below. I stood atop my dragon's back as I looked down at the crowd of people forming where the man who had yelled at me stood. All of them were sweating, panting, and mad at me. A glimmer of light caught my eyes as I glanced East and saw the sun beginning to rise. Sighing, I knew it was time to stop this, or at least do the best I could.

"Ready, Toothless?" I asked my dragon; he gave an affirmative nod. Together, we let out a roar as the dragons flying around rose and hovered around Toothless and me. I waved my black staff around in a circular fashion before pointing West. Toothless began to fly that way, and the dragons followed us. I finally turned my head to face the direction we needed to go. Another raid was over; all I wanted to do was get back to my home, make some food and get a little sleep.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Berk; The Cove)**_

Toothless touched down in the cove, which sits about a half an hour walk behind the village I was just flying above after the dragons dispersed and we circled back to the island; I got off his back and rubbed his snout. "Good work, bud," I stated gently and with a yawn.

It wasn't easy being me, and this was a tough job to keep the peace, but someone had to do it. That someone might as well be me, and my name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third; I'm eighteen years old as of today. I was born in the village that I'd just left, but for the time being; I'm not allowed to step foot inside until my temporary banishment is up.

See, I'm the only son to the Chief of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe who resides on this island that we call Berk. My father, the Chief, is Stoick the Vast Haddock; he's a four-hundred pound, seven-foot tall man. My mother was carried off by a dragon when I was a baby, so I never met her. It's been my dad and me; we used to be close when I was younger, but as I got older; he started pawning me off to Gobber, his best friend and the village blacksmith. I know a lot about forging and Tribe-related things because of Gobber. I liked to make inventions, but they often failed and caused some minor destruction around the village, which led to me meeting my best friend, a dragon, and getting temporarily banished from the village for two years.

This technically started three years ago, when I was fifteen. During a dragon raid; I shot down the most elusive dragon known to man, a Night Fury. However, no one believed me, and I got yelled at, but what was new. I'm not like the rest of my Tribe or Vikings in general. I've always been different, so everyone gives me a hard time. As my father is Chief of the Tribe, I am his only child and Heir to the throne of Berk; I become the Chief when he retires or, Odin forbids it, but he passes away. But my father hates that I'm different, so I'm scolded often for messing up and not doing what I'm apparently told. So, I shot down a Night Fury and he landed here in the cove. I tried to get the Tribe to see for themselves, but they all said I was crazy and my dad told me that he had bigger problems to deal with.

I decided to check things out for myself and found Toothless, the Night Fury I shot down. I was going to kill him, prove that I was a Viking and killed the legendary dragon known as the Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death. However, seeing Toothless lying in my bola wounded; I couldn't kill him. I wouldn't do it because he reminded me of myself. Being different from others. I let Toothless go, and he let me live when a Night Fury was rumored not to let its victims live. A couple of days later; I went back and spent time observing since he was wounded and could fly. We eventually bonded and became friends, and it was nice to have a friend for once. I spent all my free time with Toothless; I learned to fly him, and I discovered dragons weren't bad. But that was only the start of something bigger, leading me to where I am now. Vikings and Dragons are at war, and if I'd ever been caught with Toothless; they would kill him and then me as a traitor.

Things began to get worse over that year; it seemed people were determined to get rid of me for a while, so I started getting framed. Some of the Tribe members who didn't like me did it, setting up trouble and when my dad asked who did it; I got blamed over and over again. The worst part, no matter what I said; he didn't believe me because I was known for causing the types of accidents that were happening. When I was about two months from turning sixteen; I decided that if they wanted to make me out to be a bad kid, then I would be. I started being everything they said I was. And just as I turned sixteen, my father had enough and issued a temporary banishment outside the village where we lived. I could be in the forest, on the beaches, any of it, just not the village itself.

So I've been out on my own since I was sixteen years old; I learned how to survive out here by fishing, hunting, and farming. I built my own home and forge. I make my weapons by hand from materials I collect or get from Trader Johann. I'm allowed down by the docks for a maximum of fifteen minutes to look on the ship and get things I could use. I typically trade with other things I've made or found. Johann likes my work. It's just Toothless and I. However, thanks to Toothless; I could leave Berk and get around more. A lot has happened in two years, and since I'm eighteen now; I may just leave for good. I'd never be accepted, so why stick around?

I knew why I stayed, though; it was because Toothless, and I controlled the raids. This did not mean we caused them, but we made sure the cause of them didn't succeed. Toothless and I ran interference on the attacks, making sure the Vikings didn't hurt the dragons, and vice-versa until we could figure out how to stop things. The problem is that I couldn't do this as myself; I became Drage Riddari; the dragon master. Or at least that's what they all call me around the islands because it looks like I'm leading the raids, and controlling the dragons. I'm a human riding a dragon; that already makes me Viking enemy number one. I do this almost every night, and it's all to help the Vikings despite how I've been treated; I wanted peace, so the first objective was to keep both sides from fighting.

Perhaps one day I'd tell them the truth, and pray they forgive me and understand. For now, this is all I could do. I thought I had defeated the problem while I was still sixteen, almost seventeen. Toothless and I did it together, and things were peaceful for a while; this is when I spent a lot of time traveling around with Toothless outside the Archipelago, learning more about the world beyond our borders. I always returned, of course. Then, everything started up again, and I haven't been able to discover the source thus far. So, I'm doing all I can until that time comes. As I said, a lot has happened in two years, and I could very easily just up and leave. However, the way I see things right now; dragons aren't bad, but whatever is causing their behavior is making them seem like vicious creatures. I know that's not the case, so until I get to the bottom of things and stop it; I needed to continue doing what I am to protect both sides. I'm the shield between.

"Hiccup!" a voice pulled me from my thoughts about the last two years and my alias as Drage Riddari, the dragon master who everyone hates. "Hiccup, where are you?!" I recognized that voice; it was Gobber.

"Toothless, hide!" I said quickly. Toothless quickly bounded into the cave and out of sight. I was still in my riding suit, and Gobber was here. I took a breath to relax. "I'm in my house, Gobber. What do you want?" I'd been here by myself with Toothless for two years; now someone decides to come?

"There you are," Gobber said, relieved. "Was worried you got carried off during the raid. We saw the rider come this way," he added.

"Pretty sure no one would care if I got carried off," I remarked. "I was sleeping. What do you want?" I repeated.

"Oh, don't be that way, lad," Gobber sighed. "Will you come out, please?"

"No. Kind of in the middle of bathing, so would you hurry? I have a long day of making it another day out here to get started on. And the Chief said no one was to come to see me. You expect me to believe they were worried? The _Chief_ must have believed I'd be just fine when he banished me two years ago," I stated.

"Hiccup…I tried to stop it," Gobber informed.

"Yeah…Only you," I scoffed, crossing my arms over my chest now, still in the house. "The rest would likely prefer I disappear. Not sure why the Chief calls it a temporary banishment, none of them want me back in the village,"

"It's temporary because you'll be allowed back, Hiccup. Your dad just issued an overly…Harsh punish-," Gobber started.

"Gobber, I don't care. I was sixteen years old, and he banished me out here with nothing more than a bag of clothes, dagger, bow and ten arrows. I knew nothing other than the house and the forge," I huffed.

"Seems like you've done fine, laddie. This is pretty impressive," Gobber mentioned.

"Spare me, Gobber. Just…What are you doing here?" I said coldly.

"Your punishment is up. Your father says you can come back; he was going to come himself, but I elected to deliver the news," Gobber enlightened. I stood in my house quietly now; the punishment was over? "He thinks you've had enough time to think over what you did, and that you're ready to come back,"

I shucked off the rest of my suit and leaned against the wall. This was a bad time to have me come back; how would I do my raids? See Toothless? Gods; I wish it had been permanent. Well, I made things work before the banishment; I could do it again. I'd just have to be careful and sneak off in the craziness. I sighed heavily.

"You don't sound happy," Gobber said now.

"Why should I be happy about coming back to a bunch of people who wanted me gone and my father agreed?" I asked now. "Nothing is going to change. Maybe it's better if I just stay here,"

"Can't do, lad. You're eighteen now, and the Heir to this Tribe. You have responsibilities to uphold…Your father wants you in the Great Hall by breakfast. I'm here to bring you back," Gobber informed.

"Just woke up, and in the bath Gobber…Think you can give me a little bit to finish up and I'll just come back after I'm done…" I remarked.

"Alright, but if you take too long; I'll be returning," Gobber mentioned. "Can't wait to see ya, and hope you'll join me in the forge again. I've missed having my right hand…Well, left," he chuckled a bit. "See ya soon," it was quiet as I peered through the door, seeing Gobber climbing out of the cove and leaving. Toothless warbled as he poked his head into view now, I smiled a bit.

"Don't worry, bud…Things will be okay," I said softly. "Just stay hidden, and I will come to you. You know the safe spots," I rubbed under his chin as he crooned at me. "Guess I better get ready," I sighed. Today had only just started, and I already hated it. So I was allowed back into the village finally? This should prove incredibly interest because no one has seen me in two years. When Trader Johann came; I'd see him before anyone else did. Johann would plan his trip to come early morning while it was still dark; then meet me on the beach. I couldn't wait to see their reactions when I walked through the Great Hall doors. Aside from a lot happening in two years; I'd changed too.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Shield Between**

Rated; M  
Pairing; Hiccup X Brenna(OC)  
Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon

2.

 _ **=Normal POV=  
(Laugardagr, Goi; Morning)  
(Berk; Village)**_

The members of the Hooligan Tribe were all gathered in the Great Hall for the morning meal. There had been a meeting the night before about Hiccup's banishment ending, and he would be allowed back after the sun rose. Stoick was going to go himself, but Gobber stopped him and suggested that he go instead because the day Hiccup left; he was mad as hell walking through the crowd and into the forest. Hiccup never looked back once.

 _ **/Flashback; Two Years Ago-Goi/**_

" _Hiccup, this behavior has gone on long enough. I hoped with time you'd outgrow this destructive, disobedient, disrespectful phase, but I can see that I'll have to resort to a harsher punishment to teach you that this is unacceptable," said Stoick Haddock._

 _It was after a raid where Hiccup had tried to help and got blamed. Hiccup knew he'd been causing trouble as everyone claimed he was, but this time; he'd tried to help._

" _I didn't do anything," Hiccup remarked._

" _You never do, Hiccup," Stoick sighed._

" _I'm telling the truth!" Hiccup glared._

" _Don't you take that tone with me; I'm your Chief!" Stoick argued._

" _You're also supposed to be my father, but it's clear you don't listen as either!" Hiccup snapped back._

" _How dare you speak to me that way!" Stoick yelled._

" _How dare I? How dare you treat me like I'm nothing more than a burden!? I'm your son, but you act like I'm an enemy who wronged you in life! Like an outcast! You don't listen to me at all; you shove me off and tell me you have bigger problems. So I'm a problem for you? Maybe if you treated me like I'm your son or at least a member of the Tribe; I wouldn't try so hard to get your attention by doing bad things just to get you to notice me!" Hiccup raged._

" _So you do this on purpose?" Stoick huffed._

" _Negative attention is still attention. If the only way to get my father to remember I exist is to be bad; then hey, I'll do it. You can't ignore me when I'm causing trouble," Hiccup shrugged._

" _If you have a problem, you come to me, Hiccup. You don't have to-," Stoick started._

" _YES, I DO!" Hiccup screamed angrily, making his father close his mouth. "YOU DON'T LISTEN TO ANYTHING I SAY! This, right here, is the only way to get you to acknowledge me!"_

" _Hiccup, I have an entire Tribe to run. I can't put all my time and effort into being around you every moment of every day so that you won't act out. You're sixteen years old; you know right from wrong! If you want to choose to be this way…Then I have no choice but to issue a punishment that I hope will give you some time to think about what you've done…Maybe when you come back; you'll have a different manner of thought and be ready to grow up, so I can train you to be the next Chief," Stoick said now._

" _Stoick…You can't be thinking about…" Gobber started instantly._

" _Yes, Gobber, I am. Hiccup needs a harsh lesson learned, and this is the only way to do it," Stoick sighed._

" _Stoick, he's only sixteen, and he doesn't know anything other than the forge! You can't; there has to be another way. He'll die out there," Gobber begged._

" _Then it will be his decision to survive and grow up, " Stoick paused. "Maybe some time out there will teach him to be a real Viking; toughen him up, and he can come back ready to lead this Tribe. If not…If he dies; it's his fault," Hiccup's eyes widened a little. "If he doesn't survive his punishment; I just find someone else to take over who is capable. But the way Hiccup is now; he doesn't belong or deserve the position,"_

" _Stoick, please! Reconsider…Please, give him another chance?" Gobber tried again._

 _Stoick looked at Hiccup now. "Are you going to stop, Hiccup?" he asked. "If you will stop right now, I won't issue the punishment. Are you ready to grow up and act like the Heir of a Chief?"_

 _Hiccup knew what his father was going to do now, and Hiccup couldn't wait. Oh, he was going to show his dad and everyone else a thing or two. "I can't stop something I never started; this wasn't me. But hey, you aren't going to believe me whether I speak to you as a member of this Tribe or your son…So do it. Go ahead…Prove to me that I'm right and you and the rest of them just want me gone…"_

 _Stoick hesitated a moment as he saw the pain hiding in Hiccup's green eyes. Yes, there was a challenging look, but there was pain behind that. "Stoick…Please…" Gobber said again._

 _Finally, Stoick sighed. "I'm sorry, Gobber, but he has to learn. Effective immediately, Hiccup; you are at this moment temporarily banished from the village," announced Stoick Haddock._

" _Yeah…That's what I thought," Hiccup chuckled a bit as he walked away shaking his head. "I'll get my stuff and go. We'll see who is capable and who is deserving. Maybe while I'm gone…You can work on being a better father because I don't know anyone who would throw their own child away when all they wanted was for someone to care and to be part the same Tribe the rest of these people are. Guess I'm not Viking enough to get that, and I'm just not good or bad enough to be your son either," he entered the house._

 _Within ten minutes; Hiccup packed his clothes in a bag, grabbed his dagger, drawing stuff, and a bow and some arrows. Hiccup came out, still seeing everyone standing there in shock of what he said. Hiccup's eyes were cold, and angry now. "See ya whenever, or not. It doesn't seem like you, or anyone else cares if I live or die," he entered the forest and went out of sight._

 _ **/End Flashback/**_

"Gobber," Stoick's voice pulled Gobber from his thoughts of that day. "Did you find him?"

Gobber looked at Stoick now. "I did Chief. He's alive if that's what you're wondering," Gobber informed.

"How did…He look?" Stoick inquired.

"I don't know, Stoick. Alright?" Gobber stated. "I didn't see him physically; he was answering from inside the house he built himself. Stated that he had just woken up and was in the bath,"

"Where has he been?" Stoick pushed.

"The Cove below Raven Point. Hiccup has quite the setup down there, Chief. He built a house, forge, a spot for growing stuff, small storage shed. I saw some crates, and it…Looks like he did alright for himself. I can't believe you let it go for two years…" Gobber grumbled a bit.

"I…Honestly forgot how long it had been," Stoick admitted. "Until you mentioned that you were worried about Hiccup,"

"You know…You saying that makes me wonder if Hiccup was right, Stoick…No disrespect, but Hiccup said you didn't notice him, and you admitted to me just now that you forgot you had banished your son…" Gobber remarked. "Hiccup said to me when I spoke with him that he felt like you'd forgotten about him and that maybe he shouldn't bother coming back. I got him to agree, of course, stating he had a duty to his Tribe…But he's different, Stoick. There was…No emotion to his voice. He's still pretty heated about what happened. All he ever wanted was to be treated like a member of the Tribe, and your son. Everyone was kind of mean to him,"

"I…Realized that. I took Hiccup's words to heart two years ago. Started thinking about everything; I never treated him like my son…I wasn't fair to him as a Chief either. I was going to end the punishment, but then the dragon rider showed up and I completely forgot he was still out there. I've been a horrible Chief and an even worse father. I have to make it up to him," Stoick sighed.

"There's a lot to make up for, but don't be surprised if he's not so accepting of you or anyone else. I suspect that he may return what he was given…He said he'd finish his bath and come to the hall. Like I said; I haven't seen him physically, so I'd warn everyone he's coming back," Gobber informed.

Stoick nodded. "Aye, you're right," And then he stood up. "Attention! Alright, settle down everyone…" he called as the Tribe quieted down and looked Stoick's way. "Listen up. After a discussion with the council last night; we agreed to lift Hiccup's punishment,"

"Is he…Still alive?" someone called.

"Yes, he is. I sent Gobber this morning to find him after the raid, and Hiccup is very much alive. He's been informed to return-," Stoick began as the door suddenly pushed open and everything went quiet as a young male walked through with auburn hair and green eyes. "Hiccup…" Stoick breathed out, shocked to see his son after two years. Hiccup was not the small boy he had left as; Hiccup was now eighteen years old, much taller, still skinny, but showing some muscle in his arms and upper chest.

All eyes were on the young Heir. Hiccup's hair was thicker, longer, and two small braids on the bottom right side. Hiccup wore a long sleeve red shirt, dark brown pants and somewhat lighter brown leather boots. However, there was more to the outfit that made Hiccup seem…More Viking-ish. Hiccup wore brown armor that covered his chest, shoulder, upper arms, and wrists, and the backs of his hands; there was a brown belt around his waist as well. The chest piece appeared to be leather but looked like scales, and there was a strap going down from the left shoulder. Also, on Hiccup's person was an all silver/metal shield and sword hanging off the back of his armor.

"Lad!" Gobber got up with a wide smile and rushed to him. "Oh, I've missed ya!"

"Hi, Gobber," Hiccup greeted. "Missed you too,"

"As soon as you're settled back home; I got your position in the forge ready! I-If you still want it?" Gobber said instantly, not wanting to make Hiccup feel like he had to do it.

"Back home?" Hiccup inquired. "Who said I was coming back?"

Gobber's smile fell a bit. "B-But you're punishment is over. You're allowed back…" he tried now.

"Punished for something I didn't do, and no surprise that no one listened. Great, glad I'm allowed back…Who said I wanted to be? It seems like everyone was fine with me gone, and I was good without them," Hiccup stated.

"Hiccup…Didn't two years teach you anything?" Stoick sighed. "This behavior is why I punished you?"

"Yeah," Hiccup remarked. "I learned how to survive, just like you wanted. And I found out that I do a lot better without any of you," he added as Stoick tensed. "What behavior, Dad? Learning to stand on my own? Doing exactly as you said, or don't you remember? _It'll be his decision to survive and grow up._ And just like I told Gobber this morning; nothing would change with this over. I'm still not enough for this Tribe, or you,"

"Hiccup…You're the Heir and eighteen now; it's time to start your Chieftain training," Stoick tried.

"Oh? Is it? Hadn't noticed since you banished your Heir for two years and said that you didn't believe I belonged or deserved the position. You didn't even think I was capable…No one here did, so tell me why I should stay?" Hiccup asked as Stoick hesitated an answer. "What's this place ever done for me? What have the people ever done for me? They hate me. Why would I lead a Tribe that hates one member who is different? Why should I even live here when my father can't stand that I'm different? Yeah, I ain't like the rest of you, but that doesn't mean I'm useless and can't do things," Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest now.

"Hiccup…I'm sorry, for everything," Stoick lowered his head. Hiccup arched a brow at him. "I thought a lot about what you said two years ago before you left. You were right…I wasn't fair to you as a Chief…Or your father. I'm sorry that I didn't take more time to be your dad; that should have come above anything else. I shouldn't have sent you to stay with Gobber in the forge; I should have had you with me. And I should have listened more. I'm sorry for all the things I said to you that day, and any other time I put you down. You're my son, and I love you,"

"Do you?" Hiccup asked. Stoick nodded. "Why couldn't you prove it before?"

"You're different, Hiccup, and it bothered me. But…It's because your mother was too," Stoick said as Hiccup looked at him. "Your mother didn't like to fight; she always wanted to find another way to do things. The night she was taken was one of the hardest things I ever had to deal with, all because she couldn't kill a dragon…I was scared that…I'd lose you too, son…You've…Had a lot of close encounters with dragon attacks. I realized that sheltering you wasn't going to help matters any…So I banished you, hoping you'd learn how to survive on your own…You never showed an interest in fighting…So I was scared that if anything happened during a raid…You'd be killed or taken; I wouldn't be able to bear it again. Hiccup," he continued.

"So you sent me off to make me fight. To force me because I wouldn't do it willingly?" Hiccup inquired. Stoick nodded. "And it was because you were scared to lose me?" Again, Stoick nodded. "Not the best method, but I guess I get it. I suppose I could have had a better approach to getting your attention too…I just got sick of trying a nice way," he informed.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup. I know I can't fix the past…But will you give me the chance to be a better father now until the day I die? I promise things will be different…I might be the Chief, but I'm your father first…And if you need anything, o-or just to talk…I will be there. Just…Stay, please?" Stoick asked.

Hiccup stared at his father for a minute, then closed his eyes and sighed while dropping his arms. "Fine…" he agreed as Stoick's eyes lit up with hope. "I'll stay on Berk…But you still have to prove your words today. Do that, and I will forgive you and the rest of the village,"

"Done, yes! Of course, son," Stoick nodded quickly. "I'm so glad you'll be coming home," he went to hug Hiccup but was surprised when Hiccup backed up a step or two.

"I, uh…I never said I was coming back to the village," Hiccup stated as Stoick's face fell. "I said I'd stay on Berk, come into the village, do the Chieftain training and stuff…But I will remain living in the cove, Dad. I do have quite the cozy little set up for myself, pretty proud of it…So I want to keep living there. It's not like I'm far from the village,"

Stoick went to protest, but Gobber elbowed Stoick in the side, shaking his head. This was Gobber's way of telling Stoick not to go back on what he just promised about listening to his son. "A-Alright, Hiccup. That's fine if it's what you want to do, but always know that you have a place here in the village too?"

"I will. Now…If you don't mind; I'm going back to the cove to get some sleep. I was up all night and only got a little bit of rest. I'll come through later," Hiccup informed.

"Go on," Stoick nodded his head. Hiccup turned and left the hall.

"I told you he was different, Stoick. No matter what he just said about forgiving; Hiccup won't forget what happened, and there will always be some harbored feelings anger about the situation," Gobber stated now. "The easy part is over; now, you gotta prove everything you said to him. The village too. You want him to come home; you need to make him feel like this is home," he added.

"Understood," Stoick nodded. "That goes for everyone," he announced. "Hiccup is to be treated as a member of this Tribe, and the Heir,"

"Yes, Chief Stoick!" the Tribe replied, in total agreement that their behavior towards Hiccup before was unacceptable and perhaps they were the reason for his sudden change. For now; it seemed that Hiccup was giving them another chance. If they blew it, Hiccup seemed like he was prepared to leave Berk for good. Failure was not an option.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Shield Between**

Rated; M  
Pairing; Hiccup X Brenna(OC)  
Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon

3.

 _ **=Normal POV=  
(Sunnudagr, Goi; Midday)  
(Berk; Village)**_

It was still surprising to see Hiccup yesterday morning looking the way he did. Hiccup had grown taller and remained skinny, but he still had some muscle. Also, the armor set was interesting too. Everyone wondered a lot about how Hiccup survived two years in the woods by himself, but it didn't seem Hiccup was up to talking because as soon as he exchanged some words with his father; he returned to the cove to get some sleep, claiming that he hadn't the night before due to the raid. Hiccup said he forgave everyone for how he was treated, but there was still some lingering feelings of resentment that stirred within Hiccup. It showed when Hiccup returned to the village a little after midday, and he didn't want to talk to anyone. Everyone was still shocked that Hiccup stated he wanted to stay in the cove instead of returning to the village.

Thankfully, there was no raid through the night; it meant Hiccup could get a good night's sleep and recover some from all the work he'd been doing as Drage Riddari. Hiccup didn't just help Berk; he helped all the islands and had been doing this job long enough to know which places would be attacked on what nights. Hiccup couldn't help everyone; there was only one of him and sixteen islands. In addition to that; there were only seven days a week. Hiccup knew he couldn't do everything, but he had to try. This is why locating the source of the raids and defeating it was so crucial. Today, there was a Chieftain meeting; there was one every year to discuss the raids. Stoick had completely forgotten about it and to mention something to Hiccup.

The Chieftains had arrived earlier that morning and settled on having the meeting during lunch since it had been a long trip for some. That time had come, and Stoick wasn't sure where Hiccup was; Stoick sent Gobber to retrieve Hiccup that earlier, but Gobber stated that Hiccup wasn't there and must have been off hunting.

"Where is your son, Chief Stoick? He's of age to attend the meetings," stated the man to his left.

"My apologies, Chief Mogadon; Hiccup must have forgotten. You know how he is…I'm sure he's in the cove," Stoick sighed.

"So he survived his banishment?" retorted another leader who sat down the table a bit.

"Yes, Madguts; he did. I lifted the punishment yesterday; he's done well for himself," Stoick informed.

"The cove…That is below Raven Point, yes?" asked one of two female Chieftains in the room.

"Yes, Chieftess Bertha," Stoick nodded. "It's not a far walk, and I guess that's where Hiccup set up during his temporary banishment. I have not been there yet,"

"If the punishment is over, why is he still there?" inquired another male leader.

"Hiccup claims he put a lot of work into his living situation over two years and didn't want to leave, so I let him continue to live there, Chief Cuyler," Stoick mentioned.

"Why don't we go there then? I'm sure Hiccup just forgot about the meeting," stated another female ruler.

"Yes, that might be a good idea, Chieftess Magnilda," Stoick agreed. "Come," he stood from his seat. The Chieftains and their Heirs got up and followed Stoick out of the Great Hall and up the hill more, heading for the forest.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Berk; The Cove)**_

Hiccup was in the middle of training when Toothless suddenly lifted his head and looked towards the entrance of the cove.

" _Hiccup…People are coming,"_ Toothless informed. Hiccup stopped and narrowed his eyes a bit.

" _Hide in the cave, bud,"_ Hiccup replied to him. Toothless nodded, getting up and taking refuge in Hiccup's house, but going farther back into the cave that the house was built off of. _I still can't get over the fact Toothless, and I can talk!_ Hiccup thought with a small smile. It was something else that happened in the two years Hiccup was banished. After the defeat of the first raid source, Hiccup was gravely wounded, and Toothless took Hiccup to Berkserker Island where Hiccup met the Bewilderbeast after recovering from his wounds. Hiccup learned the Bewilderbeast was an Alpha species of dragon, capable of controlling a lot of dragons with just a stare from his eyes.

The Bewilderbeast saved Hiccup, and in that, Hiccup gained some inhuman abilities. Talking to dragons was one of them. Along with that; Hiccup had enhanced sight, hearing, smell, and strength. Hiccup's eye could change to slits when he was mad, and he held the slight ability to make the dragons listen to him. Hiccup could emit a sound that caused the dragons to listen; he used his staff to do this, but it could be achieved with his sword or roar; this was along the same lines of what the Bewilderbeast could do, only Hiccup's was temporary and not nearly as strong as the King of Dragons. Hiccup spent months training his abilities and have mastered them. It was one more thing he had to be careful of in the presence of other humans.

"Hiccup!" Stoick's voice called. Hiccup rolled his eyes and looked up to see his father, and the other Chieftains with their Heirs.

"What are you doing here, Dad?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh, good; you are here. Gobber said you weren't this morning," Stoick smiled as he climbed down carefully and looked around. "I can see why you like it here,"

"Not much, but works for me," Hiccup shrugged. "And I was off hunting," he added. "So…Why are you here? And why did you bring them?" he inquired.

"There's, uh, a meeting today. And you're eighteen now, so you attend them with me, remember?" Stoick said, hinting that he'd forgotten to tell Hiccup yesterday.

"Right, right. Sorry, Dad. I get sidetracked easily," Hiccup informed, playing along. Hiccup set his sword in its sheath on his back. "Come on, back to the village then," he said.

"Well, we're already here, and this seems like a big enough space to do things…" remarked one of the Chiefs. Hiccup recognized him; he was Dagur of the Berserker Tribe and someone who always got joy out of giving him a hard time.

"Do you…Mind, son?" Stoick asked.

"Is this going to take all day? I have things to do," Hiccup wondered.

"It shouldn't…" Stoick shook his head.

"Fine, but I'm not stopping what I'm doing to sit and talk. These gatherings are only to talk about dragons and updates with each Tribe…" Hiccup stated. "This place doesn't run itself. You'll have to rocks or logs to sit on, or just the ground. Sorry, unprepared for a large gathering sit-down," he shrugged before heading into his house.

"I don't remember him being so…Well, like that," informed a Chief who was on Stoick's left now.

"Hiccup isn't exactly happy with the rest of the Tribe or me right now," Stoick sighed. "We haven't been the best to him," he admitted.

"That's such an understatement," Hiccup claimed, stepping out of the house with a few things on a flat piece of wood where metal covered the top part. Hiccup moved over towards the fire pet where he had a large metal container hanging from a hook over the flames, Hiccup took the cover off and dumped everything on the tray he was holding into the pot. Hiccup stirred it and recovered the top.

"That smells good, what are you making?" asked Bertha, who Hiccup knew was the Chieftess of the Bog-Burglar Tribe.

"Soup…" Hiccup said, unsure why he had to say something, wasn't it obvious to them? "Just…Go about your meeting. When it's done; I'll share…I know you haven't eaten yet," he added. "I'll still be listening," After a momentary pause, the meeting started as Hiccup continued his work around the cove while hearing everything they were saying. Hiccup did know who everyone was, despite being banished for two years; things hadn't changed much other than the fact the Heirs were present because they were of age to do so.

There were sixteen islands that held sixteen Tribes. One of them was Berk with the Hairy Hooligan Tribe, and Stoick was the Chief while Hiccup, is the Heir. Mogadon Meatsen was the Chief of the Meathead Tribe on Meathead Isle, and Thuggory was his Heir. Berserker Island was run by Oswald Bazirk, but he disappeared some time ago, so his son, Dagur Bazirk took over when the Berserker Tribe needed a Chief. The next current Heir was his little sister, Heather unless Dagur got married and had a child. Bertha Boggs was Chieftess of the Bog-Burglar Tribe on the Bog-Burglar Islands, and her Heir is her daughter, Camicazi Boggs. Also, the Bog-Burglar was an all-female Tribe; men were not welcome there other than the purpose of producing more females.

Madguts Axall was the Chief of the Murderous Tribe in the Murderous Mountains, another island that sat Northwest of Berk. Madgut's son was Soren Axall, and he also had a second Heir, his niece, Signy Ostberg, whose parents were killed when she was very young. Erland Vinter is the Chief of the Shivering Warriors Tribe on the Shivering Shores Island, and he has a daughter, Gala. Magnilda Ramirson is the Chieftess of Bashem, recently taken over after marrying and taking over; she already has an Heir, Mikkel, but he's too young to attend, so she brings her husband, Reidar, who is considered a second in command.

Magnus Eldur is the Chief of the Visithug Tribe on Visithug Isle, and his son is Magnor. Chief Henrik Anderson runs the Quiet Lifes Tribe on Quiet Island, and he has several children, but the oldest is Britta, able to attend meetings. Norbert Heift is the Chief of the Hysterics Tribe on Hysteria Island, and he has two children; Natalie and Syver. It seemed Natalie was present today because Syver wasn't quite old enough. Elvar Trapp the First was Chief of the Wave Rider Tribe in the Waterlands, and his son is Eret the Second; they specialized in Dragon Trapping. Alvin Ogglebert was Chief of the Outcast Tribe on Outcast Island; he has one son; Oivind. UG, no idea about the last name, is the Chief of the Uglithugs Tribe on Uglithug Isle, he has a daughter, Tantrum. Gunner Falk is Chief of the Lava-Louts on Lava-Lout Isle; he has a daughter, Ragna.

Chief Cuyler Grayson of the Peaceables in Peaceable Country brought his daughter, Brenna with him. And finally, Viggo Grimborn is Chief of the Dragon Hunter Tribe on Hunter Island; he has two Heir's from different women because his first wife passed away, and a niece. Brynjar, Katja, and his niece from his older brother, Ryker, is Vera. It appeared Brynjar and Ryker had both come to the meeting. Hiccup hated that he knew so much when it didn't interest him, but he was good at listening when no one thought he was around, so it was easy to pick things up.

Hiccup didn't pay much attention to the meeting; it was mostly about the dragon raids, and of course, Drage Riddari. As Hiccup already knew, none of the leaders liked that guy, which happened to be him. There was more talk about trying to locate the nest, which Hiccup also knew was pointless because he'd already found and dealt with back when he was sixteen. Hiccup battled Red Death with Toothless, winning, and temporarily stopping the raids until this new source came alone. Either way, the nest was just a home for dragons now, and they lived there peacefully among one another.

Hiccup checked the food after a bit and saw that it was done; he started separating portions into decent sized bowls and setting them onto trays to carry over to where the group sat; he made sure to include a spoon as well. Hiccup began passing them out before taking a seat to enjoy his food; he'd made sure that Toothless got his lunch too; thank the Gods that he was hidden and Hiccup could sneak into the cave without being seen.

"This is very good, Hiccup. I can see that you didn't inherit your mother's inability to cook," Stoick laughed a little.

"It's not hard to cook soup…I don't know how someone could mess it up…" Hiccup stated.

"Still, it's tasty," Heather Bazirk smiled.

"Thanks, I guess," Hiccup replied. "All homegrown," he motioned to the small farm bit in the cove; things were growing, and there was even livestock behind a fence.

"I have to know, son…How did you manage all this?" Stoick wondered. "Some of the things you couldn't have gotten without coming into the village…Were you sneaking in at night?"

"No, and you need not worry how I did this," Hiccup informed. "As instructed, Dad; I learned to survive," he added a bit coldly.

"I'd love to know how you avoided raids…" Eret stated. "I mean…There isn't much of a defense system here…"

"Didn't need one. The dragons don't come here often. Is this meeting over yet?" Hiccup asked after finishing his food.

"Almost, son. There are just a few more things to discuss, why don't you join us? It's Tribe updates; you should be part of it," Stoick offered.

"Unless they affect me directly, I don't think I need to worry," Hiccup remarked. "Now, let's finish this meeting so I can go about my day; I have a million other things I could be doing, and you're interfering with all this nonsense that has no bearing on me. Dragons aren't a problem for me, so a meeting about how to stop them has no place for me in it," he added.

No one said anything after what they say; it did seem Hiccup had things, for him at least, under control. "Well, this next bit is about you for Berk, son," Stoick mentioned.

"Do go on," Hiccup invited.

"Well, you're eighteen now…And I mentioned yesterday that you'd be starting your Chieftain training," Stoick continued.

"Uh huh…" Hiccup said.

"Well…There is a requirement you have to meet before becoming Chief…You have to get married," Stoick informed.

"I figured as much," Hiccup nodded. "I'll cross that bridge when I get to it,"

"The thing is…I already set things up, f-for you to get married to someone," Stoick hesitated as Hiccup's eyes began to grow serious now.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"You're…Already arranged to be married, son. I-I did it years ago…" Stoick went on.

"What…" Hiccup said again; this one was more of a _what did you do_ statement.

"Lad, what you're father means is that you've been arranged to marry someone since you were about twelve years old. And the agreement of the marital contract is about to hit in a month, where you will be married," Gobber explained.

Hiccup's eyes widened. "WHAT?!" he yelled now.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Shield Between**

Rated; M  
Pairing; Hiccup X Brenna(OC)  
Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon

4.

 _ **=Hiccup's POV=  
(Sunnudagr, Goi; Afternoon)  
(Berk; The Cove)**_

If everything else throughout my eighteen years of life wasn't bad enough, I just learned that my father arranged for me to get married to some girl when I turned eighteen, and this was happening in a month? Couldn't my father have mentioned this to me? I feel like I have the right to know that I'm getting married long before now! I know this is how Vikings did things, arranged marriages were nothing out of the ordinary, especially for an Heir or Heiress. However, I didn't agree that we should be left in the dark until a month before. I couldn't believe this, and I doubt there was anything I could do to stop or change it. That didn't mean I wouldn't try, of course.

I'd already voiced with one word how shocked and not okay with this I was. So far no one had said anything. "Son," Stoick reached for me as I backed up. "Listen, son…I know you're probably upset," Stoick began.

"Probably?" I arched a brow. "You think I'm _probably_ upset about the fact I just got informed that you arranged for me to marry someone six years ago and I'm getting married to said person in a month?"

"Okay, you're upset…" Stoick sighed. "Hiccup, Vikings have always used arranged marriages…You know this," he tried.

"Yeah, but I was pretty sure that the Heir, upon the time of beginning their Chieftain training, is the one who picks their bride, or husband if the Tribe operates in that fashion, and then the marital contracts come into play. Since when do we arrange marriages the way you've chosen to do things?" I asked now.

"How did you know that?" Stoick blinked a bit.

"Just because I never showed an interest in being Chief doesn't mean I neglected my duties as Heir and needing to know laws and tradition of the Tribe I would be running…" I rolled my eyes. "So back on topic…Why did you decide to arrange my marriage when I was twelve if the tradition is that I pick who I marry?"

Stoick sighed, closing his eyes. "S-Son, you have to understand that at the time…" he began.

"Out with it," Hiccup stared.

"I-I didn't think you would be able to, Hiccup…" Stoick admitted, almost ashamed to be saying it. I stared at him.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I…" Stoick stopped, looking at me now. "I didn't believe you would be capable of choosing…A bride for yourself," he confessed. I continued staring for a moment, and then I closed my eyes and turned away from my father. "Hi-Hiccup…" Stoick said, but I put my hand up.

"No. No; you can just stop right now," I remarked.

"Hiccup, please…I-I didn't know you'd-," Stoick tried.

"Yeah, I know!" I turned around, glaring at him now. "There's a lot of things you _didn't know_ about me or that I could do. You didn't think I would survive my birth. You didn't know I was constantly teased, scolded, degraded, belittled, picked on, and beat up by everyone except Gobber and Gothi. You didn't I could handle working in the forge, but the ax you love so much built by me. I made it for your birthday when I was thirteen," I yelled at him as he looked at his ax.

"I will back that statement," Gobber put a finger up.

"You didn't think I could be Chief. You didn't believe I'd even survive out here during my punishment. And on that…You didn't even believe me when I said that I didn't do it. You never listen to me, Dad. You just push me off as a problem you don't want to deal with. And don't think I don't know that you forgot about me being banished! And what's worse…You didn't just forget as my Chief; you did as my father too, " I snapped at him.

"You admitted it yesterday; scared to lose me because I'm just like my mother. Different. Gods…If you don't want to lose me, stop pushing me away! Stop ignoring me. Stop trying to control everything I do. For Odin's sake, you have so little faith in your son that you expect to run the Tribe; you arranged for me to marry someone when I was twelve because you didn't think I could do it. I know how contracts work…There's no way out of it unless I get cast out or end up dead. So thanks, Dad…Thanks for absolutely nothing. Is there anything else I should know about my life that you decided to choose for it?" I asked.

"No, Hiccup…" Stoick said calmly, feeling guilt for what he'd done.

"Good. Because I'm ridiculously close to building a boat and leaving," I said.

"Hiccup! You wouldn't!..." Gobber interjected.

"Gobber…I would. Of everything I've had to deal with these past eighteen years…I'm more than ready to exile myself," I stared as Gobber bit back nervously. "Now, will everyone please just back off so I can attempt to settle with the fact I have to train to become the next Chief, and that I'm getting married in a month?" I remarked. I started for my house now.

"Stoick, don't…" I heard Gobber tell my father.

"Gobber, he can't just walk away from this," Stoick informed.

"He's not, Chief. Hiccup is only asking for a little time to sit with everything. I mean…You've known about this for years; he just found out that not only is he betrothed, but going to get married in a month. And you want him to start his training after you only lifted that two-year punishment yesterday morning…Give the lad some space because if you keep pushing him…He will leave, and you have seen that he can survive on his own," Gobber told Stoick firmly. "Back off…"

Stoick sighed. "I've messed up badly, haven't I?"

"Yes. Yes, you have," I remarked before going into my house and slamming the door shut. I listened as Gobber suggested that they all just go back to the village.

"Stoick, just stop. I'll try to talk to him. He isn't going to respond to you right now; you'll only make it worse. Let me try and calm him down," Gobber offered. I sat in my house extremely angry about all this new information. How could my father not tell me that he arranged for me to marry someone six years ago?! You don't just forget those kinds of things. Then again; my father forgot he banished me. I knew this because I heard it before I entered the Great Hall yesterday.

"Lad?" Gobber knocked.

"What?" I snapped.

"Come now…Don't be that way with me. I've never done ya any wrong," Gobber stated. "Can I come in?" he asked. I sighed heavily and flipped the lock. Gobber pushed the door open a bit, peering in and seeing me sitting at my table with a mug in my hand. "I know what he did wasn't fair,"

"Wasn't fair? I didn't even get a say, Gobber. I never do, in anything. I'm supposed to be his son, his Heir to the Tribe…But I get nothing. And he has so little faith in me; that he picked my future wife for me? Because he didn't believe I would be capable? Just like all the other stuff he didn't believe about me. I never even got a chance. I get I'm different, but for him to just…Disregard me like that? How can he expect me to run the Tribe with the love and respect from the villagers if he can't even respect me as his son and Heir…?" I mention.

"I see what you're saying, laddie. I do, but this happened a long time ago, and there's nothing that can be done now. Maybe it won't be so bad?" Gobber tried as I shot him an unamused look.

"I'm getting married in a month to someone I don't even know or have feelings for that I've been betrothed to since I was twelve and just learned about after being forgotten about for two years, and avoided or ignored all the years before. Oh, and I'm going to be training to be the next Chief to a Tribe that hates me. Yeah, I don't see how this could possibly go wrong…" I rolled my eyes, taking a drink.

"Alright, you got a point, 'Iccup…But who knows? Maybe you and this girl could learn to like one another…? And you'd do fine running the Tribe. Look at all you've done here in two years? The weapons you've made with me? I'd say as sure as I'm a Viking that you can do this without a problem," Gobber tried.

"Oh, so Dad got to marry my mom out of love, but I have to marry because he didn't believe I'd ever find someone for myself? And the worst part…There's no way out of this, as I mentioned," I sighed. "I'm gonna be married in a month, and Thor only know until he makes me Chief…" I closed my eyes. "It's just…Not fair, Gobber. I'm only eighteen…Being out here on my own for two years…I finally felt some peace. No scolding, teasing…No being my dad's biggest disappointment…And now, all that changes. I didn't get to enjoy my childhood, and it looks like I don't get any say in my adulthood either…"

"Everything will work out, lad. Stop looking at all this as a bad thing. Yeah, all this stuff is happening, but what if instead of seeing is as what happened because no one believed you could do it; you go through with everything and prove them all wrong?" Gobber offered as I looked at him.

"I…Guess I didn't think of things that way," I admitted.

"No one believes you can be Chief, so train hard and become the Chief. Prove them wrong. Be the best Chief we've ever had, and you know something else? Do it your way. Yeah, follow the traditions and laws…But rule in a way that shows the best of you. Because Hiccup, you are not useless and you are not a failure. You're creative, smart, strong and capable of so much that they can't see. This is your moment to show them who you are. Your time to shine," Gobber informed. "I think you can change a lot for us with your _different_ ," he smiled.

"You think so?" I asked.

"No, lad; I know so," Gobber said. "And I promise that I'm on your side no matter what. You need anything; you come to me, and ole Gobber will do everything he can for ya," he added. I smiled a bit and took a breath.

"Alright…I guess maybe it won't be so bad. Gonna take some serious adjusting…" I sighed a bit.

"Part of life, kiddo," Gobber lightly punched my arm.

"Just…Wish there was a way to push things back, gimme a little time, you know? I've got a month…" I said.

"It'll be alright, laddie. Don't worry; you can do it as you have everything else. You've always had to fight for your place in the world, don't stop now. You got what it takes to overcome anything you face, so don't give up. It's not your style," Gobber winked.

"Yeah, I guess so," I replied. "I'm still mad at him, though,"

"Not gonna tell you that you can't be, but it's time to take the place you've fought for, laddie. You're the Heir and upcoming Chief of Berk. Let's show them what you got," Gobber encouraged.

"Alright, alright…Let's go," I finished my drink and stood up.

"Atta boy," Gobber smiled. It would be a challenge for me to do all this; it wasn't just the marriage and Chieftain training. I still had my work as Drage Riddari to worry about, and Toothless too. I had to find a way to continue those aspects of my life. This only drove me to want to find the source of the raids and end it faster, and maybe…Just maybe when I became Chief; I could show everyone that Vikings weren't bad. My goal was peace, and this might be the best way to achieve it. Exiting the house; I saw that my father, the Chieftains, and the Heir's were still here. I felt Gobber's hand on my shoulder as I sighed.

"Son," Stoick stood instantly. "I-," he started, but I put my hand up to stop him.

"I don't want to hear any more apologies from you, Dad. You keep saying you're sorry, and that things will change, and so far; the only thing that has changed is my life. I already couldn't live the way I wanted growing up because you and the rest of the Vikings don't like that I'm not like you. I'm different. And now because of you, I don't have a say in my future either, or at least who I get to spend the rest of my life with into it. However…As I have no say whatsoever in this, and it would be frowned upon with you looking bad if I decided to up and leave…I'll deal with the life you've chosen for me. And just like with my banishment; I'll find a way to survive," I said in a flat voice.

Stoick didn't say anything. For once, I don't think he knew what to say in response to my words. Gobber stepped up, clearing his throat. "Perhaps…It would be a good idea to introduce the lad to his future wife, Chief? It's a month to the wedding; I think they could use a little time to get to know one another better?" he suggested.

"That seems like a wonderful idea, " stated Cuyler of the Peaceables Tribe.

"It's…Against the tradition," Stoick sighed.

"I think we can afford to change a few things up, in light of the circumstance that Hiccup did not know anything about this arranged marriage until today when all others involved have…" Cuyler informed. "The lad hasn't had six years to prepare for a wedding that is happening in a month. So I believe it might be alright that he meets his bride sooner than the day of,"

"Aye," Stoick nodded, agreeing now. "Hiccup, I'd like you to meet the firstborn daughter of Chief Cuyler," Stoick motioned to Brenna; the girl with blonde hair and purple eyes. I watched her step forward with a small smile.

"Hi," Brenna waved. I stepped closer before her; she was stuck in this as much as I would, so I wouldn't be a jerk to her. I watched as mine and Brenna's father had stepped back. "I-I'm Brenna Grayson; firstborn to Cuyler and Mildri Grayson of Peaceable Country. It's a pleasure to meet you,"

"I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third; first and only born son to Stoick and Valka Haddock of Berk," I went to shake her outstretched hand, but decided to hold it gently and bow slightly, kissing the back of her hand. "The pleasure is all mine, Milady," I added before standing up straight again and releasing her hand. Brenna was blushing a deep shade of red, and the rest watching were just surprised. Boy, am I glad I spent some time off the island and traveled the world to see a lot of other customs of how men were with women. This could be interesting after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Shield Between**

Rated; M  
Pairing; Hiccup X Brenna(OC)  
Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon

5.

 _ **=Normal POV=  
(Sunnudagr, Goi; Afternoon)  
(Berk; The Cove)**_

Everyone was surprised at the outcome of today, but learned Hiccup does have a voice, and it's been vocal as of late. Hiccup spent two years on a temporary banishment and had learned that his father forgot about the punishment, so Hiccup spent longer out here in the cove than he was meant to. On top of all that, Hiccup got off punishment and learned he's a month away from getting married when it had been arranged six years ago. After a little pep-talk from Gobber, Hiccup seemed to come around and be more open to the idea of things. No one knew what Gobber said, but Stoick was certainly grateful. Hiccup met his future bride, Brenna Grayson of Peaceable Country, and it seemed that Hiccup and Brenna might make a good pair.

Hiccup was better with the ladies than his father assumed he would be. Not even a minute after Hiccup and Brenna met; Hiccup had her blushing. It seems Stoick was wrong, and Hiccup was very capable of many things that no one knew because Hiccup was different, so no one paid him any mind at all. Which, Hiccup stated clearly to Stoick after learning he was already betrothed. It didn't matter now, Hiccup seemed to accept things and despite not being happy about it; he would deal and survive as he'd done with everything else in his life.

"Now that we have this taken care of…We should go over the contract, Stoick," Cuyler said, gaining Stoick's attention.

"We settled that years ago," Stoick informed.

"Well, things have changed. Such as the fact your son lives out here instead of in the village?" Cuyler chuckled.

"Don't worry about that, Chief Cuyler. This was only built because I was forgotten about and didn't know when I'd be allowed back," Hiccup interjected. "Yes, I'm proud of my work, but it's built for one person. This wouldn't be suitable for my future wife, and a family. And if I'm to be Chief of the Hooligan Tribe; then I should reside in the village with the rest of the Tribe,"

"Are you saying that you'll return to the village?" Gobber asked.

"The situation has changed; it's not about only me anymore," Hiccup mentioned. "Yes, I will come back…" Of course, Hiccup was only doing this because he couldn't risk Toothless. What he built was more than suitable for himself, a wife, and family, but it was too close for comfort that someone could figure out he was harboring Toothless here.

"Will a home be built for Hiccup and Brenna then? I don't assume they'll both be living with you, Stoick," Cuyler inquired.

"That is not how things are done…However," Stoick paused. "I should have been more on top of this and had a place built months ago in preparation,"

"But you forgot you banished me," Hiccup remarked coldly.

"Hiccup," Stoick warned with a glare. "They will need a home after the union, and those take months to construct," he sighed.

"I…Have a suggestion, Chief," Gobber piped up. "Why don't…You come to live with me and give Hiccup your house. It's got plenty of space for them. I mean…Aside from a few rebuilds, that's where the Chief has always lived. And Hiccup is going to be the next Chief…"

"It's not a bad idea," Stoick stroked his beard.

"At least until we can make you something else, smaller, for just you?" Gobber said now.

"I guess that can work," Stoick nodded. "Very well then," he agreed. "I will go live with Gobber, temporarily. Hiccup and Brenna can take my house to start their lives in,"

"Anything else needs to be discussed?" Mogadon inquired.

"Not in particular. The wedding will take place on the first Frigga's Day in Einmandur, as per agreed upon in the contact," Cuyler stated, looking at Stoick for confirmation.

"Yes, that is correct," Stoick replied. The more this was talked about; the more Hiccup realized it was going to happen in a month. There was nothing he could do to stop it or even push it back since he wasn't part of the negotiations six years ago. At least Brenna got to know she was being arranged to marry someone, even if she didn't know it would be Hiccup at the time due to traditions. Hiccup genuinely hoped that he and Brenna could pair up nicely and make things work.

"More wedding plans will be covered between just the two families, to go over the contract with the two being married," Cuyler reminded.

"Yes, yes," Stoick nodded.

"And…When is this happening?" Hiccup decided to question.

"We could do it tomorrow? O-Or when would be good for you, son? You're…The one who got left out of everything involving this," Stoick said, trying to include Hiccup. Now, Hiccup had to think about things. There were a few islands due for a raid if his scheduling was right over the next couple of days, and Berk was one of them; this wouldn't make it all harder to manage, so when could he do this without anyone questioning why he needed so much time before it happened? The next time he was sure would be free was in five days on Frigga's Day or Frjadgr.

"Uh…" Hiccup paused. "H-How about we do it now, Dad?" he asked as Stoick arched a brow.

"You…Want to? I thought you needed time to settle with things," Stoick inquired.

"What's the point? It's happening whether I want it to or not, so why put off the inevitable?" Hiccup stated. "Now or after dinner is fine. I've got things to do the rest of the week, like pack up and move back into the village…" Hiccup added, using what he did as an excuse.

"Well, if…That's what you want to do, son. We'll head for the Great Hall now and sit down with Chief Cuyler's family to go over things," Stoick said, not wanting to argue and make Hiccup upset again. Hiccup nodded his head motioning for everyone to start filing out of the cove. Hiccup spotted a green Terrible Terror flying over.

" _Hiccup!"_ the Terror greeted cheerfully.

" _Hi, Sharpshot. Any news for me?"_ Hiccup replied. The best part of his abilities is that he could speak with the dragons using only his mind, so no one knew they were talking.

" _There will be a raid on Berserker and Bog-Burglar tonight. I watched the group split off and head in those directions. I tried to talk to them, but they told me to go away,"_ Sharpshot informed.

" _Understood. Thanks,"_ I replied. _"Go on and find Toothless; he's in the cave off of my house. Don't land here; I don't want the Vikings to hurt you,"_

" _Okay!"_ Sharpshot squawked a bit and darted out of sight. And this is how Hiccup knew when there would be raids; he had Terrible Terror scouts flying around to pass the messages to him about which places the pack of dragons was heading in. The scouts would report to Sharpshot, and then Hiccup would make a note of when and where the attacks would happen, so he knew where to go to stop them. By this, Bog would be hit before Berserker because Bog was closer. Hiccup would have to stop the Bog raid first and then jump in the middle of the Berserker one and end that before sunrise, which is when most of the raids ended anyway.

Hiccup took a deep breath as he was the last one out of the cove and heading into the village with the rest of the Chieftains and their Heirs. _"I'll be back later, Toothless. We'll leave for Bog before midnight,"_ Hiccup informed his Night Fury friend.

" _Got it,"_ Toothless stated. _"This is gonna be harder to do, isn't it?"_

" _You know it, bud. But everything will be alright, I promise. Don't worry; I'm not going to let anything happen to you. We stopped one source, we'll stop another. And as soon as I'm Chief…I'm bringing in a new time for humans and dragons. There will be peace,"_ Hiccup said.

" _I hope you're right, Hiccup,"_ Toothless responded. _"See you tonight,"_ he added.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Berk; The Village-Haddock Hut)**_

The Chieftains went off to their stay areas as the Graysons, Stoick, and Hiccup reached Stoick's house. There was no need for such a small meeting to be held at the Great Hall when it only involved them. The two families were seated in the main room around the table with the contract from six years ago out and ready to be gone over by mainly Stoick and Cuyler. The rest were just there to overhear and ensure things went the way they should in a month.

"Well, I think we should make this more friendly as we'll be in-laws in a month," started Brenna's mother. "Stoick, your island, will you start is off?" she inquired.

"Certainly. I, uh, I'm Stoick Haddock, Chief of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe on the Isle of Berk," Stoick introduced, now looking to Hiccup to continue.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, only son of Stoick and Valka Haddock, Current Heir and upcoming Chief for the Hairy Hooligan Tribe on the Isle of Berk," Hiccup stated, entirely hating that he had to use his full title.

"Chief Cuyler Grayson for the Peaceable Tribe of Peaceable Country," Cuyler smiled.

"Chieftess Mildri Grayson of the Peaceable Tribe for Peaceable Country," Mildri went next.

"Brenna Rose Grayson, firstborn Heiress for the Peaceable Tribe," Brenna continued after her mother.

"Askel Grayson, the firstborn son, current Heir, and next Chief of the Peaceable Tribe," stated the fifteen-year-old boy, Askel, who sat next to his father, Cuyler.

"Sigrid Grayson, the secondborn Heiress for the Peaceable Tribe," spoke the fifteen-year-old girl, Sigrid, next to Brenna. Hiccup could already see that Sigrid and Askel were twins. However, Askel was older, and the firstborn son, so he would take over the Tribe in three to four years. As Brenna's fate of being arranged to marry Hiccup; Sigrid would be arranged to another Heir if she hadn't been already.

"Now that is out of the way," Stoick chuckled. "I suppose we can get down to making sure all this is set and handle final preparations,"

"It isn't done yet?" Hiccup arched a brow.

"The major details are set, son. This is more of a…Last minute adjustments, perhaps little things you and Brenna might want?" Stoick informed.

"And going over the traditions that happen in the wedding," Mildri added.

"Yes, that too," Cuyler nodded. "Hiccup, as you are the upcoming Chief of Berk…Is there anything you'd like for the wedding?"

"Depends on what I'm allowed to choose from items I can want?" Hiccup replied.

"Decorations, gold or silver rings? Uh…Attire?" Mildri listed a few.

"I'm not one for décor or which color rings…So, I can deal with whatever gets chosen. Attire, though, I made something in the last few months I'd like to wear for the occasion," Hiccup mentioned.

"Well, he does have to wear the fur cloak…." Stoick interjected.

"Ah, yes. Almost forgot about that," Cuyler nodded.

"I'm confused," Hiccup looked at both of them.

"It's because you're Stoick's Heir, Hiccup," Brenna chimed in gently. "As his son and the upcoming Chief, you wear a cloak like your father's, to represent your status to the Tribe since all this stuff ties in together. You getting married means you'll be Chief soon,"

"Is that why I always had to wear the brown fur vest up until you banished me temporarily?" Hiccup arched a brow.

"Yes, that's right. Wearing that vest, made of the same fur mine is shows that you are the son of the Chief. So when you get married, you will also wear a brown fur cloak as I do. Along with the belt showing the crest of the Tribe. Other than that, the rest of the outfit is yours to play with," Stoick informed.

"Alright, I guess I can work with that. Can…The belt be black, as long as it has the crest?" Hiccup wondered.

"That is fine, son," Stoick nodded. "And you will take my sword as well. That's a tradition, to exchange rings on the tips of the father's swords. And then you will hold the sword until your first son is born, and when he marries; you will pass it down,"

"And Brenna will return my sword to me so that I can give it to Askel when he marries; then he will pass it along to his son," Cuyler mentioned.

"I see. Alright…So required items are a brown fur cloak, belt with crest and dad's sword?" Hiccup asked as the two Chiefs nodded. "Got it," he agreed; that wasn't so bad.

"Aren't betrothal gifts supposed to be exchanged as well?" Sigrid piped up.

"Well, the couple has six moons to do that," Askel told his twin.

"They don't have six moons; they have one," Mildri mentioned.

"Well, that's a bit unfair as initially; they aren't supposed to meet until the day of the wedding," Cuyler stated.

"The betrothal gifts is for marriages usually announced when the Heir chooses his bride," Stoick clarified.

"Yes, but since it's out in the open; the tradition should be kept as they do still have a month," Mildri insisted.

"If we have to do it; then we will," Brenna said as Hiccup agreed with a nod.

"Yes, we will," Hiccup said, already knowing what he would present as a betrothal gift.

"If we can choose the type of rings we want…Can I request silver?" Brenna inquired softly. "I think it's really pretty," she blushed a bit.

"If that is what you would like, I have no objections," Hiccup told her. "I will even make them myself in the forge," he added.

"Oh, that would be lovely!" Brenna clapped. "Thank you," she smiled as Hiccup nodded as his _you're welcome_ response. "C-Can I watch? I find it fascinating," she questioned.

"Um, sure…If you want to?" Hiccup replied.

"Yay!" Brenna giggled. Hiccup eyed her a moment; at least she was easy to entertain. That was good to know for Hiccup at least. "I'm good on whatever décor and food you pick," she added.

"I'm good with whatever," Hiccup replied.

"I think that takes care of everything," Mildri smiled. "Negotiations were finished, bride price paid, date set, rings, food, and decorations decided on…"

"Oh, there is one more thing," Cuyler said, looking at Stoick now.

"And that is?" Hiccup decided to ask.

"Well…It's something you two have to do, and it is a…Required tradition to make the marriage legal," Stoick began.

"Dad…Out with it," Hiccup demanded.

Stoick sighed as Cuyler decided to step in. "It's been around since Vikings first sailed to these islands. A tradition on the wedding night is that newly married could consummate their marriage on a bed of furs in the middle of the village…" Cuyler closed his eyes. Both Brenna and Hiccup's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" The two yelled in shock.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Shield Between**

Rated; M  
Pairing; Hiccup X Brenna(OC)  
Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon

6.

 _ **=Normal POV=  
(Sunnudagr, Goi; Afternoon)  
(Berk; The Village-Haddock Hut)**_

Almost everything stopped in the village when everyone heard the loud yell from Hiccup and Brenna. Of course, no one understood why except the Chieftains, who chuckled collectively knowing what Cuyler and Stoick must have told their children about the night of the wedding.

"You think they just found out about the public consummation?" Dagur asked.

"Without a doubt," Soren laughed a little.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Eret shrugged.

"Because you boys love showing yourselves off," Camicazi rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I don't care," Ragna informed.

"It's a tradition; there's no way out of it," Thuggory mentioned.

"Still embarrassing to have all eyes on you," Heather mumbled.

"What are we talking about?" inquired a new female voice; it belonged to a blonde-haired girl with blue eyes, and she came up with four others: three males and another female.

"Hi, Astrid," Heather hugged Astrid instantly. "Hey, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut," she greeted afterward.

"And we're talking about the public consummation thing the night of a wedding between Heir's and their new husband or wife," Brynjar remarked.

"Oh, that thing?" Ruffnut asked. "I wouldn't care," she shrugged.

"I think I'm with Heather on this one. That's something that should be private," Fishlegs stated.

"Don't think I'd care much," Tuffnut replied.

"We all had to do it, so will all of you," Mogadon informed. Suddenly, the door to Stoick's house opened, and Hiccup stomped out.

"Hiccup! Get back in here; it's not that bad!" Stoick tried to go after Hiccup.

"Nope! No, no…HELL NO. I was cool with everything else, but that draws the line, and I'm not crossing it, Dad. It's…Not right. It's barbaric! There's no way the laws say we have to do that to make the marriage legal!" Hiccup glared, trying to control his anger and not let his eyes change.

"It's been that way for hundreds of years, son! We've all had to do it; it's just-," Stoick attempted.

"It's bedding your wife in front of EVERYONE! That's wrong on so many levels!" Hiccup remarked coldly.

"Hiccup, you have no choice!" Stoick towered over him.

"What is new there? I never have a choice! And this time I'm giving myself one…" Hiccup challenged.

"Hiccup, what are you-?" Gobber began but stopped with wide eyes. "You can't possibly be thinking of-,"

"It's the only card I've got left to play, and if this can't be resolved in some fashion…I will use it," Hiccup stated coldly.

"Lad, no!" Gobber said quickly.

"What?" Snotlout decided to ask.

"I'll invoke self-exile," Hiccup threatened. Everything seemed to stop now, people staring and shocked. Even Stoick had wide eyes.

"Hiccup…You wouldn't…" Stoick insisted nervously.

"Just like I wouldn't survive, right? Don't test me, Dad…I absolutely will. No one should be forced to do that, and as I've had no control over anything else in my life thanks to you…This something I won't let you make me do…Find another way, or I'm gone by sunset," Hiccup warned, turning and walking away.

" _Hiccup! Raid!"_ Toothless warned. However, while Hiccup heard words; everyone else heard a roar. Hiccup stopped quickly.

" _What do you mean raid! It's afternoon!"_ Hiccup replied, panicked. This was a bad time for one; Hiccup couldn't sneak away and become Drage.

" _Sharpshot spotted them; large group inbound for Berk,"_ Toothless reported. _"Get back here, now!"_

" _I can't just sneak off, Tooth! I'm surrounded! We have to find another way,"_ Hiccup insisted.

"DRAGON RAID!" someone shouted from a lookout tower. Hiccup looked up quickly; there were at least fifty, more than usual and he couldn't grab Toothless and fend them off that way.

" _Use your sword and shield! Or roar!"_ Toothless demanded.

" _Might not have a choice…At least for now,"_ Hiccup sighed.

"Orders, Chief?" Gobber asked instantly.

"Man the forge, take Hiccup with you," Stoick commanded.

"What? Excuse you? I'm not hiding out in the forge!" Hiccup snapped.

"Hiccup, no time to argue about his! Just go, you can't handle it; you didn't do dragon training!" Stoick glared.

"Alright, that's it. I'm sick and tired of you telling me I can't handle things!" Hiccup growled almost, which some weren't sure how to take. "How the hell do you expect me to be Chief if all you want me to do is run and hide from battle!"

"That's what training is for, and you'll get yours. This is not the time or place for you to prove yourself!" Stoick countered.

"Oh, you think so? I say otherwise. Why don't you let me show you a thing or two I learned while I was banished," Hiccup drew his blade, pressing a button and the sword encasing in flames.

"What the-I thought only Drage Riddari's sword could do that…" Brenna blinked.

"Pretty cool, right? Not sure the mechanics of his, but I thought it was awesome, so I decided to make a flaming sword too," Hiccup shrugged. "Now, why don't you stand back and watch how I dealt with raids when I was on my own for two years," he said, clipping a chain to the handle of his sword and throwing it up into the air. While the sword was up, Hiccup started swinging it around. The sword circling above gave the illusion of a floating ring of fire. Hiccup kept his back to the others while his eyes narrowed to slits.

The dragons flying overhead didn't attack the village; whatever they were going to do, they stopped and began flying in a circle, following the direction of the sword. The others weren't sure what to make of it? Hiccup learned this while banished. Hiccup yanked the sword down, catching the handle and clanging it against his metal shield which was on the ground in front of him. The sound was loud and resonated throughout the area. The dragons stopped and hovered in front of Hiccup; he pointed the sword West. _"This island is under the protection of the king; you will disperse and leave, now,"_ Hiccup ordered. The dragons seemed to bow their heads a moment with closed eyes before they roared out and turned, flying off.

When they'd left, Hiccup returned his shield to his back and the sword once he'd doused the blade before facing the Vikings who were all staring in shock. "What?" Hiccup asked.

"How did…You do that?" Brenna asked softly.

"I don't know," Hiccup shrugged. "Happened while I was banished. I was doing something with my sword, making sure it would stay lit if I swung it around. It had been early morning, during a raid. There were a few heading this way. I messed up catching my sword while preparing to hide, and it ended up striking the shield. The dragons around the cove stopped and stared at me. I started moving the sword, and they would follow it, I pointed it in a direction and told them to go away, and they left,"

" _Good lie,"_ Toothless chuckled.

" _Shut up,"_ I huffed. "Like I said…I learned a few things out on my own," he added. "How to survive…" he remarked a bit coldly. "I dislike how much I have to say that,"

"Well, it's hard to believe, son. You never used to be able to do all the things you can now," Stoick muttered.

"Doing these things didn't take any effort, Dad…" Hiccup glared a bit. "You know where all my survival came from? Testing things out, just as I did here in the village. Were there mistakes? Yes. Did I fail? Yes. But I learned from it and got better. This thing with the dragons was entirely by accident while testing my flaming sword, but that mistake taught me something new," he informed. "All I've ever done is try new things, but you and the rest of the village hated it because of minor destruction. All this…Was because I had the freedom…The chance to continue working on my projects. To modify, rebuild, and master. I've always been me, Dad; you just wouldn't let me be myself,"

Hiccup began to walk away, heading for the cove. "Hiccup, we're still talking about the wedding things…" Brenna tried.

"I made my stance clear on that," Hiccup said. "I don't know how you could be okay with it,"

"It's not ideal, but it is a required tradition. I won't dishonor my family over it," Brenna stated.

"I'm not dishonoring my family, Brenna. Why? Because I don't have one. All I have is my little bit of space in the cove that I built from the ground up when I was unfairly banished from the village for things I didn't do, and nobody would give me the time of day even to listen. I don't have a father; he died when my mom did. I don't have a Tribe; they are just a bunch of bullies. Why should I treat these people any differently than they treated me? I don't belong here. I've got nothing to lose by leaving. When you have nothing, then you still have nothing to lose. All I get is a new start," Hiccup remarked coldly.

"Hiccup…" Stoick said, a bit hurt by what Hiccup said.

"Tell me where I'm wrong? Can you deny any of what I just said, Chief Stoick?" Hiccup asked.

Stoick sighed, lowering his head. "No. No, I cannot," he admitted.

"You promised me yesterday that things would change. That you would be my father, and all you're doing is controlling my life. If self-exile is the only way for me to run my life, so be it. I don't mind going out past Berk and finding another island to live on, even if it is with the dragons. As you've seen, I can take care of myself," Hiccup reminded.

"Wait, wait, wait. Hiccup…Stop," Gobber stepped forward. "Now, I know none of this is fair, lad…But what did we talk about in the cove, huh? Everyone says all these things about you, and leaving is only going to make them believe what they say more. Prove them wrong. Stay. Fight. Win…"

"I was all for that before this public consummation thing," Hiccup scoffed.

"It's not that bad, laddie. You could do it," Gobber encouraged.

"I know that I can; I just don't want to, Gobber. It's foolish to prove marriage legality by bedding your significant other on a bed of furs in front of everyone over the age of eighteen in the Tribe, plus the visiting Chieftains and their Heirs," Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest.

"Please, don't leave. I've missed you these past two years; I don't want to lose you again. Maybe you can find another way?" Gobber tried. "You managed to do everything else with a little extra effort, and you just claimed you don't give up until you succeed…So use that knowledge here, and figure something out,"

Hiccup took a deep breath, looking up at the sky before letting it out. "Bring me the book of Viking Laws and Traditions…" Hiccup sighed.

"Atta boy," Gobber patted his shoulder. "Wait, what are you gonna do?"

"Find another way," Hiccup said. Not long after, Stoick returned from his house with the book; it was old and looked like it needed it needed some organization. Hiccup set it on the ground and knelt before it while flipping through pages towards the section on weddings. Hiccup scanned through until he found the required traditions, and began looking for the one Stoick was talking about.

After a few moments, Hiccup located it and started to read everything thoroughly. "Find anything?" Brenna wondered, standing next to Hiccup now and kneeling beside him to look over the book.

"Gimme a second…" Hiccup mumbled while reading it over another time. "Alright, the book reads; _the Heir and/or upcoming Chief will be in bed with his wife, or husband if Heir is female, on a bed of furs in front of witnesses_ , six,"

"So public consummation," Eret clarified.

"It's not actually," Hiccup looked at him. "I honestly think you've been interpreting this wrong for Thor only knows how many years," he added.

"Excuse me?" Cuyler inquired.

"There's nothing written here that says public consummation," Hiccup stated. "It reads that the Heir and upcoming Chief is to wed before Chiefdom is attained. Full legalizing the marriage requires for it to be held on Frigga's Day and following the negotiated decisions of the finalized marital contract. Required traditions to finalize the marriage are as follows; the upcoming Chief or Chieftess will BE IN BED with his wife, or husband if Heir is female, on a bed of furs in front of witnesses, six," he read off word for word.

"That means-," Gobber began with wide eyes.

"It means that there's no mention of doing the deed, as it were, in public. Example wise, Brenna and I have to be in a bed of furs together in front of witnesses the night of the wedding. This also doesn't specify we have to be in front of the village. And I think the six next to the word witnesses refers to only six witnesses have to be present to see the lying in bed together thing," Hiccup remarked.

"And it is written underneath that the witnesses are supposed to be Current Chief, Tribe Elder, Parents of the Bride and Groom," Brenna pointed to the smaller font under the requirement. "Also says that the witnesses are only present until groom's sword and bride's kransen are removed,"

"The lad is right, Stoick…This doesn't say anything about having to do the deed of bedding his wife in front of the village. Maybe we have been reading this wrong. I think we should seek Gothi's council on it," Gobber suggested. Of course; he was tapped with a staff as Gobber looked to see Gothi, the village Elder for the Hooligan Tribe. She was a short woman who never spoke. Gobber moved as Gothi glanced over the book, then nodded her head, motioning to Hiccup. "I'd say that means she agrees that Hiccup is right,"

"So we don't have to do the thing in front of everyone," Brenna asked. Gothi shook her head as Brenna instantly hugged Hiccup tightly. "You did it! You found another way! You're good; I'm gonna like being married to a smart guy like you!"

Hiccup blinked a few times at her happy face. "I, uh…You're welcome, I think?" he said. "At least you're easy to entertain," he chuckled, deciding to close the book, handing it to Gobber, and then hugging Brenna back. "Yeah, I guess things will be alright; I can see myself married to you. We'll make it work," he looked at her. Brenna blushed as she laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes and relaxing. Hiccup set his head on hers, eyes closed. Everyone else was just glad they were getting along.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Shield Between**

Rated; M  
Pairing; Hiccup X Brenna(OC)  
Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon

7.

 _ **=Normal POV=  
(Odinsdagr, Einmanudur; Dusk)  
(Berk; The Village-Haddock Hut)**_

Officially; it was two weeks until the wedding between Hiccup Haddock and Brenna Grayson. The Chieftains and their Heirs were still present on the island since it was easier than everyone sailing home, which could take a week or longer to reach, and then have to come all the way back to Berk for the union. So Stoick said they were all welcome to stay, and it allowed them time to observe Drage Riddari together and have discussions regarding him. It was hard for Hiccup to sneak off to the cove to change into the Drage Riddari outfit, because during raids; Stoick expected Hiccup to be in the village and help defend it, or part of meetings.

However, Hiccup managed to sneak off and handle his _other_ job of keeping the peace. It was easy to do when he could deal with raids on other islands, but doing them on Berk was tough. All eyes were on him when he was taking care of a raid on Berk. Another tough situation was trying to found the source of the raids in general because Hiccup wasn't banished anymore; he couldn't just disappear with Toothless for days on end to follow the dragons. Hiccup had to send Sharpshot to follow the groups of dragons that Hiccup stopped from raiding. Hiccup also got some other Terrible Terrors to help out as well.

Something that kept Hiccup busy was wedding plans, which his father wanted him part of. Cuyler, Brenna, and Mildri also took part in this venture. Hiccup finished his betrothal gift for Brenna, and he was planning to work on the rings next, which he promised that Brenna could watch him do since she found it interesting. Hiccup still wasn't at all looking forward to getting married; he was only eighteen and while he knew that was the standard time a Viking would marry, if not earlier, Hiccup also had to worry about becoming Chief when his training was complete. Hiccup suspected by the time he was nineteen, he would be married, Chief, and likely have a child on the way. Hiccup knew that was another ridiculous tradition.

Brenna had been checked over by Gothi, part of the wedding things to make sure Brenna was healthy and could bear children. If a woman turned our barren; it was grounds for divorce, so that Hiccup could find a woman who could give him children, which would be his Heirs. However, Hiccup was entirely grateful that he didn't have to do the public consummation part; it would be a simple witnessing of Brenna taking his sword, and him removing her bridal crown, also known as a kransen. Both objects would be put away for the first son and first daughter to inherit later on in life. After that, the witnesses would leave, but Hiccup and Brenna would still have to have done their part of consummation. And then they would have to wait and see if she conceived based on if she started bleeding or not for her cycle.

That's why all these checks were necessary, to watch the cycle and know when Brenna would be fertile. There was no crime if she didn't conceive on the first try; Hiccup had until a year after he became Chief to give an Heir. Not a year after marriage, after becoming Chief, so he had some time yet.

"Hiccup!" heard his voice get called and snapped out of it, shaking his head.

"Hm?" Hiccup looked around.

"Son, did you hear a word I said?" Stoick sighed.

"Not really, no," Hiccup shrugged. "Sorry, Dad. Guess I'm not all here right now," he admitted afterward.

"Why is that? Something on your mind, lad?" Gobber inquired.

"No, just out of it. I didn't sleep well last night," Hiccup informed.

"Well, we did have the raid. Did that keep you up?" Brenna asked.

Hiccup nodded to her; they'd been trying to get to know one another better, but Stoick always had Hiccup during the day for Chieftain training, and during the nights; there were raids to handle. Last night, there was a raid on Berk, Hysteria, and Peaceable. Hiccup was up all night flying around to each place, and stopping the attacks. The night before had been Murderous Mountains, and Waterlands; two places that were hours away from one another in opposite directions. And the night before that involved Dragon Hunter, Bashem, and Visithug. It had been back to back for three nights; Hiccup was exhausted from everything.

At the moment; Hiccup was sitting with the Chieftains and their Heirs; it was a customary thing when everyone was together. Hiccup felt tired, sore, and of course; he didn't escape all the raids unscathed. Honestly, Hiccup felt sick too, which would be bad two weeks before his wedding, and while all this was going on. Hiccup only prayed things would go smoothly. Currently, aside from extreme tiredness, Hiccup's head was throbbing; his stomach was in knots, and as it just happened; he wasn't able to focus at all.

"You haven't touched your food, Hiccup," Mildri stated. Hiccup laid his head on his arms, closing his eyes.

"Not hungry," Hiccup mumbled. The hall doors opened as Stoick looked over to see Trader Johann.

"Johann, what brings you to Berk? Not used to nightly visits," Stoick stood.

"My apologies, Chief Stoick. I'm not here for you," Johann smiled gently. "Master Hiccup, good to see you back in the village," he stated as Hiccup got up and went over to shake his hand.

"I still live in the cove for now," Hiccup chuckled. "You have what I asked for during our last meeting?" he wondered.

"Always right to business as usual; that's why you're one of my favorite customers," Johann laughed a bit as he took the bag off his back and handed it to Hiccup, who opened it up and found two identical single-head axes. "Took a bit of searching, but I came through as always," he added as Hiccup lifted both.

"Perfect size and weight. Love the designs too. You never disappoint," Hiccup smiled. "Bring my sparring buddy for me?"

"Every time I deliver weapons to you. Krogan!" Johann called. A man with dark skin, short black hair, and brown eyes stepped into the hall next to Johann.

"Hey, Kro," Hiccup greeted.

"Good to see you again, Hiccup," Krogan bowed his head a bit. "Right into it then? I'm sure you're anxious to test those out," the man chuckled.

"Oh, you know it," Hiccup twirled both axes and held one in each hand.

"Johann, what is this?" Stoick asked, confused.

"Hiccup saw me sailing in one morning two years ago before the sun rose. He signaled me from the beach and me sailed over. We've had many dealings since his temporary banishment. Seeds, ink, paper, nets, leathers, armor, tools, weapons even. I tend to see him before arriving to see all of you, and if Hiccup needs anything specific; I set out to find it for him and bring it in once obtained. He's my best customer, and pays well," Johann informed.

"So this is how you survived," Gobber chucked a bit.

"Hey, I didn't step foot in the village, did I?" Hiccup shrugged.

"I suppose not, but still. There's no way all this came from Johann," Stoick stated.

"Odin no. Sometimes I took Hiccup with me off the island, and into the trade ports. We've been on many expeditions together," Johann smiled proudly.

"Hang on; you never said you left Berk!" Stoick glared.

"You never said I couldn't either," Hiccup said calmly. "You said to stay out of the village, so I did. I left many times with Johann, been outside the Archipelago and seen the world beyond what you know. I told you I picked up a lot in two years; it's not like anyone noticed I was gone," he chuckled.

"Ready to go, Hiccup?" Krogan inquired.

"As I'll ever be," Hiccup nodded as both males took a stance. Krogan charged first with his sword as Hiccup blocked with his axes; this went on for a little bit before the males split apart, panting.

"You're good, kid," Krogan remarked. "You've improved since the last match," he laughed a little. "Practicing?"

"Every day," Hiccup nodded.

"Feel like kicking it up a notch?" Krogan arched a brow.

"Bring it," Hiccup grinned.

"Johann," Krogan nodded his head a bit. "Let's see how you do two on one," he offered.

"Ready when you are," Hiccup replied as Krogan and Johann both positioned themselves apart from one another but across from Hiccup. Suddenly. Krogan and Johann charged at the same time; Hiccup grabbed his shield off his back, the middle piece opened as a bola launched to stop Krogan's attack first, making the man fall flat on his face. Johann turned to avoid Hiccup's strike at him, getting behind and locking Hiccup's arms at his sides.

Hiccup struggled to break free, and when he couldn't, Krogran was up and ready again. Hiccup kicked off the ground and forced Krogan back into the wall hard. Hiccup whipped his head backward into Johann's face, making the man loosen his arms. Hiccup broke free, turning and elbowing Johann in the stomach, uppercutting him in the chin, then crouching low and sweeping his feet out from under him. Johann landed on his back and coughed a few times.

"Marvelous, Master Hiccup!" Johann applauded.

Hiccup knew it was a rouse; he sensed Krogan coming from behind. Hiccup closed his eyes, waiting for his moment. When it came; Hiccup's eyes snapped open as he jumped up, kicked off of one of the Great Hall posts and whipped around, side-kicking Krogan in the side, and the second leg around hit his head. With Krogan and Johann both down, side by side; Hiccup grabbed his axes and brought both down. One ax landed into the stone floor next to the left side of Johann's neck, and the other landed on the right side next to Krogan's neck. Neither of them could move without hurting themselves.

"Well done, Hiccup!" Krogan congratulated.

"Now, might you remove your ax so that my frightened soul may be granted safe passage back to my body?" Johann pleaded. Hiccup chuckled as he pulled both axes free and offered his hands to help the men up. "Sharp as ever, Master Hiccup,"

"Hey, couldn't have done it without your help, Johann. Or yours, Krogan," Hiccup shrugged, checking the blades on the weapons now. "These made of Gronckle Iron?" Hiccup asked.

"Ah, you noticed that, did you?" Krogan stated with a smile.

"Of course. It's the strongest, lightest metal in existence," Hiccup nodded.

"I'd say you've mastered duel wielding," Johann clapped.

"Oh, it feels good. I knew I just needed the right weapons to do it with," Hiccup said.

"And now you should be able to do it with any kind," Krogan informed. "Your hand combat is much better," he mentioned.

"You're a very talented young man, Hiccup. Inventive, smart, intuitive, strong, and fast. I'd fight beside you any day," Krogan bowed. "It would be an honor,"

"As would I, and I am not a fighter," Johann laughed.

"Good to know," Hiccup replied. "Oh, and don't think I forgot your payment, Johann," Hiccup went to his bag and pulled out a small pouch, tossing it to the man. "I believe that's the agreed upon amount?"

"I trust you, Master Hiccup. Is there anything else you need from me while I travel?" Johann inquired.

"Nothing that I can think of at the moment…" Hiccup stated. "Unless you have any of my usual buys in stock on the ship?"

"Notebooks, writing implements, ink, leathers, and fabrics?" Johann asked as Hiccup nodded. "I always have them aboard just for you at this point," he laughed some.

"Perfect, mind if I grab them from you?" Hiccup questioned. "Oh, happen to have stuff got illnesses too?"

"Not at all, and yes, I do believe so," Johann said as he, Krogan, and Hiccup headed outside.

"Is…Anyone else as confused as I am?" Snotlout asked. Stoick was only staring, and Gobber chuckled, shaking his head.

"So the lad has some hidden talents, what's the big deal?" Gobber stated.

"Hidden talents?! He just duel-wielded ax's, and took on two adults by himself and barely broke a sweat!" Dagur stood up.

"I don't see the problem," Brenna said. "Hiccup knew he'd become Chief one day; perhaps he just wanted to be ready for the position of having to defend the Tribe,"

"In his defense, Hiccup mentioned that he was never given a chance to show you all what he had. Everyone shut him down or ignored him. Out on his own; no one could tell him what to do. He had time to work on things, master them. And it seems he had help from unlikely allies; Hiccup admitted that he left Berk to go out and travel, learn new things. As his father instructed; he learned to survive, and that will help him through the rest of his life. Hell, he even has dragon skills, without dragon training. Hiccup is different, he always has been and likely always will be, so if you haven't already, get used to it. Because I hope he never changes; it's what makes that boy himself and we should all learn to just accept him for who he is," Gobber remarked.

"I think he's great," Brenna said. "I accept him; he'll make a wonderful Chief, husband, and father,"

"You're arranged to marry him; we all saw Hiccup wants no part of getting married," Astrid rolled her eyes. Brenna didn't like her for some reason; it seemed Astrid was almost jealous that Hiccup wasn't going to be marrying her. "It's not like you want to marry him either,"

"I'm honored to be marrying the future Chief of Berk," Brenna said.

"He doesn't love you, even like you," Astrid countered.

"These unions aren't set up out of love or like, Astrid. It's to ensure our futures for the positions we hold, continuing peace between families, and maintaining our allies for battle. If all that is achieved through marriage, then I'm happy to be the price for such. Hiccup and I may not love one another or even like, but we'll both do what's right for our families, and our Tribes," Brenna scoffed a bit.

"Astrid, leave her alone," Hiccup remarked, returning now. Hiccup could feel the jealousy radiating off of Astrid. "If I didn't know any better; I'd say you're jealous that you're not the one in Brenna's position to marry me. What honor it would bring to your family name if you were to marry the Heir and upcoming Chief," he added. There were only five others in the village who were his age; everyone else was three or more years younger. The first was Snotlout Jorgenson, only son of Spitelout and Frieda Jorgenson. Next was Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston, identical twins and children of Buffnut and Hilde Thorston. There was Fishlegs Ingerman, son of Sharklegs and Ingrida Ingerman. And finally, Astrid Hofferson, daughter of Calder and Alvina Hofferson.

"I haven't done anything; I'm just stating facts. No relationship lasts without love," Astrid crossed her arms over her chest. "And jealous...Yeah right..." she rolled her eyes.

"Stating facts, you say? Alright, I'll state a few for you then. One, you're jealous as hell because you're not the one in her position. You believed that just because you're a Shield Maiden of Berk; you should be the one marrying the next Chief, and you're bothered by the fact you were not chosen as my future bride. Secondly; Heiress of another Tribe tops Shield Maiden status. Heir's and Heiresses are always first to be chosen from; that is tradition because the upcoming leader of the Tribe will typically marry someone with the same status as him or herself. Powerful houses are aligning for the greater good of the Tribes. If none of them are good matches, then the Heir or Heiress can choose someone from their island," Hiccup explained as Astrid bit back a little. She didn't like being scolded by Hiccup in front of everyone.

"Thirdly…Even if you were an Heiress, and I had my choice in who I marry between you and Brenna…I would still pick her because at least she understands what it is to do for your Tribe, instead of yourself," Hiccup continued. "And lastly, above all else…" Hiccup glared at Astrid now. "You will leave Brenna alone because I said so. And before you go spouting off that you don't have to listen to me, do try to keep in mind that I'm the future Chief of this Tribe. So as your future Chief, I demand that you respect my future wife because she will be your future Chieftess. Because so help you Odin, if you upset her; you and I will have a personal problem,"

"Whether I want this or not doesn't matter. It's still happening, and I will act accordingly to my titles as Chief and Husband. Am I in any way, shape, or form unclear?" Hiccup inquired in a stern tone.

"N-No, Hiccup. I-I understand. I'm sorry," Astrid bowed her head.

"It's not me you owe an apology to," Hiccup remarked coldly. Astrid looked at Brenna now, feeling guilty.

"I'm…Sorry for my words and actions, Brenna. I hope you can forgive me," Astrid stood before her.

"Forgiven," Brenna nodded.

"Now, off with you," Hiccup dismissed Astrid with a wave of his hand. Astrid quickly moved away.

"Thank you," Brenna gave a soft smile to Hiccup.

"You are welcome," Hiccup replied, offer a slight head bow to her. "I am going to get some sleep," he added.

"So early?" Stoick asked.

"Didn't sleep, and not feeling well," Hiccup stated as he ended up bending down to kiss Brenna's forehead. "Goodnight," he exited the Great Hall and started for the cove still leaving everyone shocked and surprised that he told Astrid off.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Shield Between**

Rated; M  
Pairing; Hiccup X Brenna(OC)  
Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon

8.

 _ **=Brenna's POV=  
(Frjadgr, Einmanudur; Afternoon)  
(Berk; The Village-Great Hall)**_

I knew when I was arranged to marry another Heir who would become the Chief of their island when I was sixteen years old. I had two years to settle with the news, prepare myself for the event, and learn what all my Chieftess and wifely duties would be. I figured out on the trip to the yearly Chieftain meeting that I was arranged to marry Hiccup Haddock, son of current Hairy Hooligan Chief, Stoick Haddock when my parents mentioned that after the meeting; I'd be getting married. As soon as the meeting was over and Stoick mentioned that Hiccup had to take a wife; things clicked for me that I was arranged to marry Hiccup. And I instantly felt bad that Hiccup had no idea about the arrangement until that day two weeks ago. I learned instantly that Hiccup had a temper, and he was treated unfairly by the Tribe he was supposed to be Chief of, and his father. My heart went out to Hiccup; it truly did.

However, despite all the negativity regarding the matter; Hiccup has surprised me a few times, and somehow those instances have assured me that regardless that we're getting married without any feelings for one another, he will be a good husband, Chief, and, at some point, father. Hiccup had shown he could be a gentleman when he greeted me after learning we were betrothed at the age of twelve. I couldn't believe I blushed when he introduced himself so formally and kissed the back of my hand. I'd never seen such a greeting before, but I loved it. Hiccup revealed he was smart and could handle tough situations, finding solutions and other ways like during the raid and discovering we didn't have to consummate our marriage publically.

And the last things were that Hiccup was strong, very capable of fighting hand to hand or with weapons. Also, when Hiccup defending me commanding absolute respect from someone who was being rude to me. Hiccup would not allow it, so I knew that he would be an amazing father and Chief. Hiccup and I might not have mutual feelings for one another, but I knew he would treat me right as his wife and Chieftess. Honestly, I was looking forward to this marriage. And who knows, maybe we could learn to like or even love one another. Hiccup is extremely talented and while I've known about him all my life due to us being Heirs; seeing this side of him was different. Hiccup was different, but I didn't mind; he's shown me that different can be better.

I felt bad that Hiccup was sick right now; he'd been in the cove all day yesterday. Gobber the Blacksmith, who I have come to assume is like an uncle to Hiccup, went to check on him around midday and returned saying Hiccup was lying in bed and fast asleep. No one has seen him today either, but we had to deal with a raid also. Drage Riddari made his appearance and seemed to struggle. I wasn't sure what it was, and the other Chieftains and Heirs or Heiress' agreed that Drage Riddari seemed slower, out of it, and not on top of things as he usually was. Everyone wanted Drage caught, mainly to find out who he was. Why would a human be riding the most feared dragon known to humans? Drage rode a Night Fury, and wore a suit of all black and seemed to be made of black scales. The mask only showed a pair of green eyes, and Drage never spoke a word except for the time he introduced himself as Drage Riddari when we learned he was part of the raids.

This was the topic of the meeting everyone was having. Hiccup was supposed to be part of it, but since we hadn't seen him yet today; the assumption is that he's still sick. I wondered if things would ever stop, the war between humans and dragons. If Drage Riddari could ride and work with dragons, why couldn't all of us do the same? Of course, suggesting such an idea was ground to be considered a traitor, but hey; I was willing to make it a discussion if it helped us get somewhere with all this. Even Hiccup made more progress in two years than we had in Odin only knows how many since this nonsense started. And Hiccup found something by sheer accident; I thought it was funny. The Chieftains were so mad when they saw what Hiccup managed to figure something out that worked.

"This guy has to be seeking revenge, why else would he leads the raids against us. Trader Johann has mentioned that outside the Archipelago doesn't have this problem," Stoick remarked.

"But who would seek revenge?" Bertha sighed.

"Anyone who has been cast out treated unfairly," Dagur chuckled.

"If that is your manner of thinking," I stated now, surprising the others. Usually, Heirs didn't talk unless asked. "Then it stands to reason," I stopped when the doors opened, and Hiccup walked in.

"That I could be him," Hiccup shrugged. "That it could, in fact, be any one of us,"

"That's what I was going to say," I informed.

"The problem with your theories is that you don't think of everything about this guy," Hiccup continued, moving up to sit beside his father.

"Oh, and you know so much? This guy showed up while you were banished…" Soren huffed a bit.

"Exactly, so that means I've had time to observe while you're all busy trying to capture him," Hiccup rolled his eyes. Okay, Hiccup had a point there.

"Hiccup, do you know something Drage Riddari? If so, please share?" Mogadon invited.

"Also, how are you feeling?" I asked softly.

"I'm alright for the moment, thank you," Hiccup replied. "Now, with the Drage guy…It could be someone seeking revenge, yes. But most would choose to risk their lives to get close to a dragon to attempt forming some kind of alliance. We don't communicate with the dragons; there is no understanding between the two species. So, let's take your revenge theory, using myself as an example…"

"Okay…" Stoick urged his son to keep going.

"I'm someone who was banished for no reason and treated most of my life unfairly. So much so that I was willing to invoke self-exile to get away, right?" Hiccup asked as the others nodded in agreement. "Do you believe I was mad about to go out an train dragons dragon, learn to control them, and now lead them against the people I was part of a Tribe with?"

"No. It would take…Years to learn how to…I guess, train dragons," Madguts pointed out.

"Correct. Now…Drage is a young guy; he rides a Night Fury and commands 20-50 dragons at one time with surprising ease. However, the main bits of information is that he rides a Night Fury. What does the Dragon Manual say about Night Furies?" Hiccup continued. "Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Do not engage this dragon. Your only chance; hide and pray it does not find out, right?"

"Yes," Cuyler nodded.

"But Drage rides a Night Fury. It seems to me that an easier bit of revenge would be to form an army of humans before attempting to get close to a Night Fury. Seems less…Dangerous," Hiccup stated. "So, yes…Revenge could be one theory, or…Perhaps Drage isn't aiming to lead raids against the islands; maybe he's trying to stop them,"

"How do you gather that, Hiccup?" I decided to inquire.

 _ **=Normal POV=**_

"Because Drage doesn't let humans hurt dragons, or dragons hurt humans. Perhaps Drage Riddari is just an individual who wants to see the fighting stop on both sides. Maybe he's not the source, but he is trying to find it. The only way Drage would be able to complete such an act of working with dragons is if he befriended them, showed he meant no harm and gained trust. Drage doesn't control the Night Fury; they work together. The few times Drage has been captured, have you stopped to notice that the Night Fury will instantly go to protect him?" Hiccup mentioned.

"I…Have noticed that," Thuggory spoke up now.

"As have I," Heather nodded. "If Drage were controlling the dragons; they would be all over the place, or even just leave. The Night Fury will come back and rescue Drage from capture," she added.

"But still, training dragons would take years. Drage has been around for a little over a year now," Stoick reminded.

"It wouldn't take years; it can take mere moments, Dad. And I can prove it if you'll consent to let me show you something else I learned while banished and not…Rebanish me over it?" Hiccup offered.

"This has to do with training dragons, doesn't it?" Stoick sighed.

"It does. As I said, I spent a lot of time observing from the cove…If Drage can do it, why couldn't any of us do the same? So I started testing things. Wasn't easy…But I think I figured out what would have been the easiest way for him do it…" Hiccup confessed. He knew he had to do something; he couldn't keep hiding as Drage and live a normal life. Perhaps he could get the others to see, for now, that Drage might not be bad. There would still be trouble if it came out he was Drage, but if Hiccup got them to see Drage was helping; maybe they wouldn't be so mad about him being behind the mask.

"If…Hiccup found a way to do what Drage does; it may be worth our time to see things," Brenna offered now. "Maybe there's another way to stop this war besides fighting…?"

"Well, fighting isn't doing us any favors…And the theory could be possible to consider if Hiccup can prove that training dragons are a possibility…" Elvar suggested.

"Can you do it, son?" Stoick asked.

"I can," Hiccup nodded. Stoick sighed.

"Show us," Stoick nodded his head now.

"Let's go to the ring then," Hiccup offered, heading for the doors. The others rose up and followed to the kill ring, used for dragon training to kill them.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Berk; The Village-Kill Ring)**_

Reaching the ring, Hiccup led the group of Chieftains and Heirs into the ring, locking the gate. "There should be a Nadder, Gronckle, Zippleback, and Nightmare in those cages," Gobber stated as he'd decided to join the group while they were walking

"Nightmare in the big center one?" Hiccup inquired.

"You got it, lad," Gobber nodded. Hiccup went over to the lever and pulled it down, releasing the dragon. "Are you mad! It'll kill all of us!

"Gobber, shut up," Hiccup rolled his eyes. The Nightmare went to fire a blast at the group, but Hiccup's eyes narrowed, standing in front of them. "Trust me…" he reminded.

"Trying to son, but this is a very aggressive Nightmare!" Stoick stated.

"And if you are calm, he will be too," Hiccup said. "Relax, don't draw your weapons," he added. Hiccup stepped towards the Nightmare, removing his shield, sword, and any other weapons. "Easy…Easy, boy," he soothed. Hiccup held his hand out as the Nightmare started to sniff. However, the sound of a sword coming from its sheath made the Nightmare mad as it tried to snap at Hiccup's hand; he quickly pulled it back. "I said no weapons!" he glared.

"It was an accident!" Eret said instantly. The Nightmare charged at Hiccup, but he dodged left. Hiccup rushed in and grabbed the dragon's horns; the Nightmare tried to throw him off.

"I guess we'll go with the direct approach," Hiccup grunted. "Come on; let's get all the anger out, big guy," A few minutes later, and the Nightmare rammed Hiccup against the wall hard.

"Son!" Stoick said with concern. Suddenly, the Nightmare began to get pushed back and doing the pushing was Hiccup; his feet were on the wall and holding the Nightmare's horns. Hiccup got the Nightmare back and glared down. Hiccup pushed off the wall and dragged the horns to the ground. The Nightmare relaxed instantly, tongue out of his mouth.

Hiccup took a few breaths before getting up and kneeling in front of the dragon. "There, do you feel better now?" The dragon snorted a bit. Hiccup got a fish and offered it to the Nightmare, carefully; it took the fish and gobbled it down before getting up. Hiccup held his hand out as the Nightmare sniffed again; Hiccup turned his head away as the dragon moved in, closing its eyes and pressing it's snout to Hiccup's palm. Hiccup smiled now, looking at the Vikings. "See? Little patience and kindness go a long way. I started this method with a Terrible Terror and worked my way to Nightmare. Any dragon can be this way, and…" Hiccup paused.

Hiccup waved his hand around as the Nightmare flew in the same fashion; then landed. Hiccup put his hand down and the dragon laid there. The dragon nudged against Hiccup and motioned it's head to his back. Hiccup moved back, climbing on and holding himself on the long neck. The Nightmare flew around with Hiccup sitting there before landing again, and he got off. "Now…If someone like me can manage this…Anyone could. But the point here is that dragons and humans don't have to fight. This is what Drage does with those dragons; it's not…Control. It's…"

"Friendship, mutual trust, and understanding," Brenna finished Hiccup's sentence.

"Exactly," Hiccup nodded to her with a smile. "But perhaps Drage can't do this with a bunch of dragons at once, so he's doing his best to keep the two sides from fighting until he can figure out how to…Keep the peace?" Hiccup offered, hoping they'd see just a glimpse of what he saw was possible.

"And the dragons must attack Vikings because we always have our weapons out…" Brenna stated.

"That's another theory, yes," Hiccup replied.

"So what should we do, Hiccup? Since you've got the technique here…Are you suggesting we…Stop trying to stop Drage Riddari, let him do his thing?" Madguts asked, grumbling.

"Would it hurt to try? Just once, next raid that happens here? Just don't interfere? Maybe if we don't fight…Drage might be willing to talk with us? Get more insight into the situation of why the dragons raid in the first place. Perhaps we can…Help him? Like I said…We got nothing to lose by trying something new," Hiccup pushed.

"Alright, alright…Hiccup does have a point, and we saw the proof that anyone would be capable of this…" Stoick paused.

"Dragon Training? Bonding? Befriending?" Gobber offered.

"Yes, all those. Let us try my son's idea…Let's back off and let Drage Riddari handle things, and we'll see if there's an easier time when we don't interfere, and perhaps, afterward; we can speak with him. All those in favor?" Stoick raised his hand.

"Well, I'm his future wife, I stand by his ideas," Brenna raised hers with a smile. Not long after, the rest of the Chieftains and Heirs did the same.

"Then we agree; the next raid here on Berk, which will happen likely before the wedding; we let Drage Riddari handle things and try to talk to him," Stoick stated firmly.

 _Thank the Gods!_ Hiccup thought gratefully that his plan hadn't backfired and they weren't going to interfere next raid on Berk. If this worked, when the other Chieftains went back; they would back off too. Hiccup could be Drage and tell the others that he's not the one doing this, but working on finding the problem to end the war for good; his goal is peace and hopes they will see it his way too. Phase One was done, and Phase Two was underway.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Shield Between**

Rated; M  
Pairing; Hiccup X Brenna(OC)  
Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon

9.

 _ **=Normal POV=  
(Frjadgr, Einmanudur; Night)  
(Berk; The Village-Great Hall)**_

Hiccup was so thankful that he got the Vikings to give him a chance to talk about his theories regarding Drage Riddari; it was risky because he is Drage, but he had to do something to get them off his back during raids. If Hiccup could run the raids without the Vikings attacking him; things would go much smoother. The dragons listened to Hiccup, to an extent, but it was worse if they felt threatened by weapons. And the dragons that Hiccup was closer with, such as Toothless and a few other ones; wouldn't get so aggressive in making sure Hiccup was safe. For now; it seemed this might be the best course of action, at least until Hiccup got more answers on who was behind all this. Perhaps he could get the Vikings to help him, or explain the Red Death situation and that some dragons can be controlled by biggers ones.

Hiccup had a lot of options now that the Vikings were a little more open to the dragons can be docile with the right step forward. Nobody else was willing to try what Hiccup did, out of nervousness, but if things went well with a talk from Drage, perhaps they'd be more open to trying some things. And Hiccup was going to arrange to stay after the next raid, as Drage, but he wouldn't be able to stay for long without someone realizing Drage was present, but Hiccup was gone. But this was a good way to end things, and Hiccup could go back to living one life with the Vikings, and if things went well, the dragons too. Hiccup knew he could help the others live in a world with both, as he did. Hiccup would love not to have to hide Toothless, and he would have used Toothless as his example earlier, but that would give away that he was Drage.

It was supper time in the Great Hall now; the Chieftains and Heirs were sitting together; Hiccup and Brenna were side by side to get used to being around one another since they'd be married soon in two weeks from today. Everyone was chatting; Hiccup seemed tired still and possibly sick.

"You should get some sleep, Hiccup," Brenna suggested to her betrothed.

"I'm alright, besides…I have your betrothal gift. I finished it this morning," Hiccup smiled some

Brenna blushed a little. "I-I have yours too. I wasn't sure the best time to exchange," she admitted.

"Would you…Like to do it now?" Hiccup suggested.

"Sure, that would be alright," Brenna nodded.

"Um, ladies first?" Hiccup offered. The Chieftain table had grown quiet, watching the two interact. Brenna brought out a cloth-wrapped object onto the table and slid it towards Hiccup.

"I-I'm sure its nothing compared to all the ones you might already have, but at the time; I thought it was a good idea," Brenna said gently. "Go on, open it," she insisted with a smile. Hiccup unwrapped the cloth to reveal a beautiful dagger; a stunning white, freshly polished and sharpened metal blade. The handle was all wood with intricate designed that had been hand carved. And on the handle were a wonderful array of purple scales; there were the initials HHH on the hilt. Hiccup looked at all angles of it, smiling.

"I think it just became my favorite," Hiccup stated as Brenna blushed again. "I take it Gobber did all the making of this?" he asked. Brenna nodded. "I figured; I know his work. Still; it's amazing. Thank you," he added. "I'll always keep it near," he removed his old dagger off the sheath on his right arm, sliding the new one in and happy that it was a perfect fit. "And for you," he reached into one of the mini storage compartments on his belt; he pulled out a small black leather box and slid it towards her. "In some of my travels; there are other traditions for becoming…Betrothed, and this happens to be one of them," he added.

Brenna gently opened the box, revealing a silver ring with a purple heart-shaped stone fixed at the top, and two smaller white stones on either side. "Oh, my…Hiccup; it's beautiful…" Brenna gasped. "Where did you ever come across such a treasure?"

"Come across? No, Milady…I made this," Hiccup informed. "In other parts of the world, women love such jewelry. And when presented correctly; it symbolizes engagement or betrothal. This ring is worn in front of a wedding band as betrothal comes before marriage. The customs vary from place to place, but since I'm not exactly your…Typical Viking; it didn't seem fitting that I do things the normal way," he chuckled a little.

"It's…Incredible, Hiccup. I love the design…I love the gift itself. Thank you," Brenna went to hug him. "So..How do these…Other customs go?" she wondered.

"Well, unlike us Vikings. When two people like or love one another and had been seeing one another for a while; the male will have a ring made for the female. The, uh, male would get on one knee, and present the ring to the female, asking if she would marry him. And usually, the female says yes. The male will put the ring on her finger; they'll hug, maybe kiss, and then after some time; they marry. The presented ring will be worn with the wedding band, and…That's it," Hiccup shrugged a little.

"Seems a little silly in words, but I can imagine it's different if seen," Brenna blushed a little. "I-I don't suppose; you could show me? The custom as it should be?" she hinted, genuinely liking the idea and wanting to see if Hiccup would do it. Interestingly enough, so did the others watching this scene.

"I, uh," Hiccup tensed a moment, but then cleared his throat and composed himself. "I-I can do that if you like," he nodded, lightly taking the ring and getting off the bench, leading Brenna to a more open spot in the Great Hall. This happened to be where Stoick's Chief chair was. Stoick raised his hand, silencing the room. "I…Guess it would go something like this; I only saw it once or twice," he stated as he held Brenna's left hand with his left gently.

"You are the most amazing woman I've ever met. You are understanding, smart, and beautiful inside and out. Every day I find another reason to love you when the day before I tell myself there is nothing else I could love more. I want you to be the first person I see when I wake up, and the last one I see before I fall asleep. I ask myself how I ever survived before our lives crossed paths, and I come to the same answer that it's because I was meant to make it this far in life because we're meant to share our lives," Hiccup said in a clear, meaningful tone.

Brenna was blushing like mad, her heart racing and pounding in her chest as Hiccup said these things. Even if he was just showing her how it was done. "You are my friend, my ally, my partner…And overall, my better half. So, Brenna Rose Grayson…" Hiccup now lowered himself to one knee, looking into her eyes and lifting the ring up. "Will you make me the happiest man alive, and do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

Brenna saw that Hiccup was about to get up, seeing as he demonstrated how it worked. However, she decided to catch him off guard. "Yes," Brenna said. Hiccup fumbled as he quickly looked back at.

"Wh-What did you say?" Hiccup asked instantly, looking shocked.

Brenna giggled a little. "I said yes, to the question you asked about marrying you. My answer is yes; I would be honored to be your wife, Hiccup. I will marry you," Brenna informed lightly. Hiccup chuckled a little, smiling as he slid the ring onto Brenna's finger; it was a perfect fit, shockingly. Hiccup got back on his feet as Brenna blushed before wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. Hiccup returned the embrace before the pulled apart slightly.

"Well done, s-," Stoick started, but stopped when he saw Hiccup and Brenna staring into one another's eyes. There was a blush on Brenna's cheeks, but both of them were smiling gently. What happened next, shocked everyone in the Great Hall.

"Didn't you say a kiss usually followed all this?" Brenna asked. Hiccup brought a hand up, cupping Brenna's cheek before leaning in and closing his eyes at the same time Brenna did; their lips met in a kiss. Everyone's eyes widened, some even gasped. The action lasted a few long moments before the two split apart and looked at one another. Brenna seemed fine, Hiccup, though; looked a bit scared almost. "Hiccup? What's wrong?" Hiccup backed away from Brenna.

"I'm…Sorry," Hiccup stepped away more, lowering his head. "I have to leave," and without another word; Hiccup dashed for the door and escaped outside, hurrying out of sight before anyone could follow him.

Gobber looked at Stoick now. "He was looking at her the way you looked at Valka before you two got hitched,"

"Your point?" Cuyler questioned.

"I think that kiss might'a sparked something between them," Gobber informed. "He's starting to feel something for the lass, and it scares him; to feel these kinds of emotions. He's running to figure things out because he doesn't know how to take it,"

"Wait, are you saying that kiss caused Hiccup to start falling in love with Brenna?" Stoick asked.

"Good chance," Gobber shrugged. "I'd go talk to him, Stoick," he added casually. "Might be a good way to be his father right about now. You almost lost Valka when the feelings hit you, but you came together after that battle with the Berserkers and got married. If Hiccup doesn't sort things out; I don't put it past him to take off for a while. And we've all seen he could easily take a dragon…And venture much farther out than we can follow him,"

"I'll go," Stoick stood up. "He likely headed for the cove," Stoick left the Great Hall.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Berk; The Cove)**_

Stoick thought about what Gobber said as he walked to the cove. As expected, Hiccup was sitting in front of a small fire on a chair, poking the logs a bit. Stoick took a deep breath and began making his way into the cove. "Son?" Stoick said calmly. Hiccup glanced over.

"Now isn't a good time, Dad," Hiccup remarked. "I'll…Deal with Chieftain training stuff tomorrow,"

"I didn't come about Chieftain training, Hiccup," Stoick said, getting beside him now. "I came to talk to you about what happened back in the hall," he added. Hiccup sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it; that's why I left…" Hiccup said, looking back into the flames.

"Hiccup, listen to me, son. I know we haven't had the best relationship over the years, but I'm trying to do better. I can't do much if you're not giving me a chance," Stoick tried.

"Dad, this has nothing to do with that, alright? I just…Got a lot on my mind and it's easier to figure out if I'm by myself. I'm used to dealing with problems by myself," Hiccup stated.

"But you're not by yourself, Hiccup. You have Gobber, me, the Tribe…We know you're still…Hostile about the past years. But as I said; we can't do much to prove that you have us if you aren't letting us in," Stoick attempted again. Hiccup glanced at him; his father wasn't going to let this go. Hiccup closed his eyes, looking away. Stoick sighed, preparing to walk away.

"How'd you know you loved mom?" Hiccup asked out of nowhere. Stoick faced him.

"What?" Stoick inquired.

"When you and mom met; how'd you know you loved her?" Hiccup inquired again. Stoick returned and sat down on one of the large logs.

"Started as something small, like…" Stoick paused looking at the crackling fire before him. "Embers of a fire. When I first met your mother; something…Sparked and continued to glow with some heat coming off it. As you know, embers start burning with kindling, and you get a low flame. Add bigger sticks; the fire grows larger. That's what it's like when you start to have feelings for someone, and it grows into more as you get closer, get to know one another. The little things make a big difference," Stoick explained.

"I see," Hiccup looked down a little.

"Hiccup, what is all this about? Is it because the kiss with Brenna might have sparked something in you? And you want to know if it's real or just a sudden thing because of the moment?" Stoick decided to ask. "Please, talk to me. I want to help if I can,"

"Am I that obvious? I can train a dragon, fight with my fists or weapons, but I can't handle having feelings for someone. Gods, I am pathetic. No wonder everyone hated me," Hiccup chuckled sarcastically.

"Hiccup, enough. We didn't hate you; I guess we just didn't…Understand you. We always knew you were different, son. And though it was wrong of us, myself too, we didn't accept it. I suppose for me; perhaps I didn't because your mother was different and she got taken away. I suppose I refused to accept things because I didn't want to lose you too. But no, we don't hate you, son," Stoick put a hand on his shoulder. "As for what you're feeling," Stoick took a breath, continuing. "Why can't you handle it? It's not a bad thing. It might even make the marriage easier; it seems less…Forced if there are feelings involved,"

Hiccup arched a brow at his dad now. "You still arranged for me to get married when I was twelve. That alone makes it forced because the feelings wouldn't have come on if we didn't have to be nice to one another over the fact we were arranged to be married,"

"But Hiccup, I never said you had to do all the things you have for Brenna. I did say you had to marry her in two weeks a month ago, but that was all, son," Hiccup's eyes softened some. "I didn't tell you that you had to be such a gentleman with her when you two met. I didn't say you had to defend her against Astrid. I didn't say you had to do what you did tonight. Well, except for the exchanging of betrothal gifts; I did say that. But you're the one who did all that on one knees stuff, and you did it at her request. Most of all, Hiccup…I did not tell you that you had to kiss her,"

"I would have had to at the ceremony, so technically, you did," Hiccup remarked.

"But I didn't tell you to do it tonight, son. And regardless…If you feel this way now after the kiss tonight, would you be in any different of a position had it been tonight or two weeks from now at the ceremony?" Stoick asked as Hiccup paused, not having an answer. "You two still would have kissed, and I bet how you feel now would be something you question about," he mentioned next. Hiccup sighed again. "Listen, Hiccup. If you have feelings for Brenna, you shouldn't fight them. Let it happen because all it's going to do is make the marriage easier, and you will both be happy. And as your father; that's all I want for you, son. To be as happy and in love with someone as I was with your mother,"

"Really?" Hiccup looked at him.

Stoick nodded. "Hiccup, I've seen arranged marriages where the couple is only seen at public events. Behind closed doors; there's nothing at all. Including that they don't even share the same bed because they feel nothing for one another, and are entirely miserable. There are even some Chieftains in power right now who do this, like…Madguts. He's married, but aside from when they said their vows and had Soren, the Heir to Murderous; there is no contact between them. Madguts runs the Tribe, and his wife runs the household. They see one another, very few times, and there's nothing at all between them. So if you like, or even love Brenna despite being arranged to marry her…Let it happen, son," Stoick stated.

"Well, still not sure about things. There…Was a spark, I guess, but…Not sure if it was because of the moment and she's the first girl I've kissed…Or I feel something," Hiccup said.

"Well, now that we've had this chat, maybe it'll help you figure more out. I'll give ya some time," Stoick smiled as he kissed the top of Hiccup's head. "I love you, son,"

"Love you too, Dad," Hiccup replied as Stoick headed out of the cove, leaving Hiccup to consider everything since learning he was betrothed to marry someone, and meeting Brenna; the girl who would be his wife in two weeks.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Shield Between**

Rated; M  
Pairing; Hiccup X Brenna(OC)  
Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon

10.

 _ **=Brenna's POV=  
(Odinsdagr, Einmanudur; Mid-Morning)  
(Berk; The Village)**_

As of today, the wedding was in nine days. I honestly had to say that I couldn't wait. I felt like Hiccup, and I would have a good marriage. Hiccup was strong, smart, inventive, skilled, and an absolute gentleman. I was very surprised that he showed me this other custom of a man asking for a woman's hand in marriage. Hiccup never mentioned that the tradition was to give a small speech about the man's feelings to the female before asking. I couldn't believe the things he said, and I played along, saying yes to him asking if I'd marry him. Listening to his speech, my heart was pounding fast. I started liking him. I was beginning to like Hiccup a lot. I decided to see if maybe he felt something for me, so I invited him to kiss me. Shockingly; Hiccup did so.

The kiss was incredible. Gentle, sweet, loving, and lasted a few moments. I knew that I was beginning to like Hiccup, and I felt like things would be alright between us. However, Hiccup seemed to get scared and took off. I heard Gobber talking; it looked like Hiccup might have started something for me, and he wasn't sure how to take the new feelings. Stoick went to talk to Hiccup and returned a bit later to say that Hiccup began to feel sick again and was going to get some sleep. I felt bad; I felt like he needed time to sit with whatever he felt and sort things out. But all that aside; I loved what I've seen since I met Hiccup.

We would have a good marriage, and we'll get along well. Hiccup will make an amazing husband, father, and Chief and I want to be his wife, mother of his children, and Chieftess. This is a choice, not due to the arranged marriage. If I had to choose one person to spend the rest of my life with; I choose Hiccup. Now, Hiccup had spent Laugardgr and Sunnudagr sick. On Manudgr to today moving his things from the cove to his father's house, which would be his, and then ours after the wedding. Hiccup finished moving everything in and organizing it all himself. Stoick was now living with Gobber until his new house was done; it would be nice, but smaller since it was only him and it wouldn't be far from his old house.

I honestly couldn't wait to be married to Hiccup; I really couldn't. Only nine days to go, and I cherish the ring he gave me. I will still wear it after we marry too. Typically, betrothal gifts get put away since the couple moves to married status, not betrothed. But Hiccup said other places in the world keep the ring on with the wedding band, which makes a lot of sense; you are _engaged_ or _betrothed_ before you are _married_. I liked it a lot, and I'm glad Hiccup introduced me to it; I still can't get over the little speech he gave. I'm living in the house with him, and my parents too. Hiccup sleeps in the big bedroom, which we'll share when we marry.

My parents are in one room, my brother in another; then my sister and I share one. After the wedding, my parents and siblings will return to Peaceable Country anyway. All the Chieftains and Heirs will be leaving, and I think I'll be immensely grateful when they do. It's nuts having them all present in one place for this extended time. Hiccup was doing great with his Chieftain training; it was amazing to see how much he managed to handle in one day. Hiccup spent the mornings with his father, then the afternoon moving his stuff from the cove to his house in the village. Hiccup always made time to be in the forge and help Gobber, and he would spend the nights after dinner organizing the house.

Oh, and on the Drage Riddari situation; we haven't seen him appearing since the raid before Hiccup got sick. We were hoping to talk to him once before everyone returned to their islands, so for once in Odin only knows how many years; the Vikings were praying a raid would happen and Drage would be part of it. Today seems to be a quiet day; everyone is doing their normal duties things while Stoick and Hiccup got stuck being good hosts to the Chieftains and Heirs. This means Stoick was Chiefing but had an audience, and so did Hiccup. We got the joy of just watching them work, and having random conversations about the past year since the last meeting. I was next to Hiccup, but that was to be expected; we were going to be married soon.

"Is everything all set for the wedding, Stoick?" Mogadon inquired.

"I believe so; we're just waiting on the day to arrive," Stoick nodded. "You have your things set, son?" he asked.

"Yep," Hiccup nodded, and then I saw his eyes widen a bit as we passed the forge. "Except the bands. I got busy with being sick and moving…"

"Well, there's not much going on right now, Hiccup. Why not head to the forge and get them done?" Stoick suggested.

"Yeah, shouldn't take long," Hiccup nodded, preparing to head off, but then he stopped and turned back around to face me as I blinked quickly. "I, uh, said you could watch when I did them. Did you…Still want to?" Hiccup inquired.

"Oh! Yes, please?" I smiled brightly, happy that he remembered what I'd said almost three weeks ago now. Hiccup offered his hand to me; I took his, and we walked towards the forge. I was going to like this; I've never seen Hiccup do forge work before, and we'd be able to spend some time together without the others around.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Berk; The Forge)**_

Hiccup brought me to the forge and allowed me to sit down in a chair that would let me see everything and not be in any dangerous spots. I couldn't wait to watch Hiccup make out wedding bands! I know he made my betrothal ring, but I never got to see the process, and I found blacksmithing and forge work to be incredibly interesting. I was glad Hiccup invited me to watch this.

"Does this take long, Hiccup?" I inquired.

"Not typically. The process is pretty easy; the difficult part is sizing it properly; I had to guess with the betrothal ring," Hiccup admitted.

"Good guess," I smiled. "It's perfect. Not too tight or loose," I informed. "I can spin it around my finger, but it won't slip off unless I shimmy and spin it off,"

"That's what I was going for," Hiccup chuckled. "So, I can copy the size of your ring now to make the band you'll wear. Mine might take some playing with," he said while grabbing the things he would need.

"Can we watch too?" came another voice. Hiccup and I glanced over to see the Heirs of the other Tribes, and Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs. Not all the Heirs had come, but it looked like Heather, Eret, Thuggory, and Camicazi. Perhaps the rest hadn't been interesting in leaving their father's side. Or mother since Camicazi was Bertha Bogg's daughter.

"If you want too, but you'll have to stand where Brenna is. Gets wicked hot in here and when I start hammering; I don't want you to get hit by sparks," Hiccup stated.

"That's okay with us. Where's Gobber?" Fishlegs inquired.

"I have no idea, but I don't need him here to run the forge," Hiccup informed. "Thank the Gods he left it lit; it would take me most of the day if I had to get it heated myself," he smiled after laying out his tools. Hiccup glanced around for something else.

"What'cha looking for, laddie?" Gobber asked.

"My apron…I thought I left it hanging at my station yesterday," Hiccup replied.

"I put it in your room when I was cleaning up," Gobber said.

"Thanks," Hiccup went to get it, returning a moment later while slipping it over his head and tying the strings at the sides around his back. Hiccup got right to work making the two bands, but mine first. No one talked, Hiccup seemed like he was incredibly focused while working. The process was easy, but long when it came to manipulating the hot metal into a circle and hammering it out thin or needing to make it smaller.

Somewhere in the time spent, Stoick arrived with the other Chieftains, watching quietly. Hiccup finished both bands as far as bending them into rings, he set his aside and focused on mine. Hiccup moved near her when it came time to ensure the size was right.

"May I see the betrothal ring real quick?" Hiccup asked. I got it off carefully and handed it to Hiccup so that he could check the sizing. After a moment, Hiccup handed my ring back and did a bit more on the band before setting both in a clamp and beginning to file out imperfections and make sure it was smooth. When both rings were set, Hiccup heated them once more and then quickly dipped them into the water where there was a hiss and some smoke.

Hiccup pulled the rings out and dried them off with a cloth. Hiccup smiled as he inspected both before placing them in his palm to show me. "Done," he informed. I leaned closer to see them rings; they were a beautiful metallic silver color, smooth and in perfect circles. "Would you like to try yours on for size?"

"Yes, please?" I nodded. Hiccup took my band in his hand as I slipped off the betrothal one, remembering what Hiccup said about it going in front of the wedding ring. Hiccup slipped the ring on my finger, and it was an excellent fit. Hiccup decided to try his on as well, but it came as no surprise that it fits splendidly. "It's so light…Won't these break easy?"

"Not a chance, Milady. They are light because I used Gronckle Iron; it a strong, but extremely light metal," Hiccup informed.

"What is Gronckle Iron," Gobber asked.

"Certain mixture of rocks that Gronckle's eat and spit back up as a blast. When the blast cools and hardens; it's ridiculously strong, and not much can match it," Hiccup informed.

"When did you use a Gronckle?" Stoick blinked.

"I, uh…When I went outside for a little air and came back in with that steaming pail, then kept my back to you guys so you couldn't see what I was doing…" Hiccup admitted.

"Normally, I'd be mad…But since I know you know what you're doing with dragons…I won't yell at you," Stoick sighed.

"Appreciated, but yeah; these won't break. I promise," Hiccup told me. "My sword and shield are made from it, so are a lot of my other weapons. This stuff is stronger than your typical metal," he informed.

"Really?" Snotlout stated.

"There's no way," Dagur huffed.

"Would you like to test your weapon against it, Chief Dagur?" Hiccup challenged.

"Sure, bring it," Dagur nodded with a grin as he drew his sword. Hiccup exited the forge, pulling his blade out and facing against Dagur.

"I never make the first move," Hiccup said.

"Why not?" I wondered curiously.

"If I get the first move, you lose," Hiccup smirked.

"Yeah, alright. Prove it," Dagur remarked.

"As you wish," Hiccup shrugged before his eyes narrowed and he dashed in, taking Dagur by surprise with speed. Hiccup brought his blade up to strike, and Dagur went to block. However, Hiccup psyched him out by bending down and kicking the sword from Dagur's hand; it went up into the air. Hiccup took this chance to sweep Dagur's feet out from under him, causing the Berserker Chief to land on his back on the ground. Dagur's sword began to fall.

Hiccup struck the sword mid-air and cut it directly in half on the blade. Both pieces hit the ground as Hiccup turned his wrist, cornering Dagur, who was still on the ground and Hiccup's sword tip at his throat. The man gulped with his hands up. Hiccup backed up and offered his hand to Dagur. "M-My sword…" Dagur paled at the sight of his precious blade in two pieces on the ground. Hiccup's sword didn't even have a scratch on it. "You gotta make me one of those…"

"Here," Hiccup tossed his blade to Dagur now. "You can have that one, in place of yours that I broke,"

"But this is yours…" Dagur reminded.

"What's your point?" Hiccup inquired.

"Don't you need it?" Eret said what Dagur had planned to.

"Not really, no. I have more weapons that I can keep track of. I'm not worried about one sword," Hiccup shrugged.

"Isn't this the one the lights on fire?" Soren asked.

"Odin no; I would never give that one up; it took way too long to perfect. The one I handed over is an average-made sword with a mix of normally used metal and Gronckle Iron," Hiccup explained. "It will still break if not maintained, and it will need to be sharpened at least every three moons," he added.

"No problem," Dagur nodded.

"So like…Was meaning to ask something," Tuffnut mentioned.

"What's up?" Hiccup looked at him.

"Where do you keep all your weapons?" Ruffnut questioned. Hiccup chuckled a little as he exited the forge and moved over to a door on the right of the building. Hiccup grabbed the handle and slid it open as they were able to see the room. It was small but had a bed, desk, sharpening, and polish station. One wall had tools for forging, and the rest were lined with weapons. There were swords, daggers, both short and long types, axes that were single and double headed. There were two sides axes too! There were spears and maces, even some shields.

"Wow," a few said, the rest stared or blinked.

"You made all these?" Stoick inquired.

"Most, yes. Some were just collected through travel," Hiccup smiled.

"I don't even recognize some of these…And I'm curious about your shield too. Did it fire a bola a couple of weeks ago at that Krogan guy?" I inquired.

"Yes, Milady; it did. My shield is one of a kind and multi-use. Which means it does more than defend," Hiccup nodded. "Perhaps in a few days I'll show you everything, and the weapons you don't know of; there's a lot out there," Hiccup chuckled. "For now; it's about lunchtime and we should get to the Great Hall," he suggested. Not arguing; they all departed the forge and went to the Great Hall to eat, but not before Hiccup got both wedding bands and set them in a box, safe and sound until the wedding in nine days.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Shield Between**

Rated; M  
Pairing; Hiccup X Brenna(OC)  
Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon

11.

 _ **=Normal POV=  
(Frjadgr, Einmanudur; Afternoon)  
(Berk; The Forge)**_

Officially, today; it was seven days until the wedding of Brenna Rose Grayson and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Betrothal gifts had been exchanged a week ago; Brenna had Gobber make Hiccup a new dagger; that he loved and kept on his person at all times, except for when he was likely sleeping or bathing. And Hiccup had made Brenna a betrothal ring, derived from customs outside the Archipelago that a man would present a ring to a female, and ask for her hand in marriage. And as of two days ago, Hiccup completed another preparation for the wedding, which was the rings he and Brenna would exchange and say their vows on.

Hiccup still struggled with his feelings for Brenna, but Brenna, on the other hand, seemed to understand that while she wasn't sure to call it like or love; she felt something for Hiccup. These feelings hadn't been admitted yet, but it was believed Brenna was waiting for Hiccup to sort out his emotions. This was still new Hiccup, despite having a month to sit with the fact he was getting married. Brenna certainly couldn't blame Hiccup for not being into any of this situation, but it seemed he would cope and make do with the changes as there was nothing he could do except exile himself. And it didn't appear Hiccup was prepared to dishonor his family over a marriage.

Lunch had just finished up; most everyone was leaving the Great Hall and returning to work. Stoick had some things to take care of and didn't feel like bringing the other Chieftains or Heirs with him, so who did that leave to keep an eye on them? Hiccup, of course.

"So, what's a normal day for you?" Eret asked out of the blue.

"Wake up, train, bathe, eat, training, eat, forge, eat, bathe, bed. Repeat every day unless I'm sick or get told to do something else," Hiccup replied while walking through town.

"Well, you're dad told you to keep us occupied…And we're bored," Soren stated.

"That's not my problem that you rather trail me than go find something useful to do with your time," Hiccup informed.

"But he told you-," Dagur started.

"It is the job of the CHIEF to entertain and host guests, not the Heir," Hiccup reminded. "I only agreed to bring you along because your presence doesn't interfere in what I do throughout my day," he remarked coldly.

"Hiccup, easy…" Brenna tried with a hand on his arm and concerned smile. "We know you still harbor some resentment about how everyone treated you…But try to keep in mind that we are all on the same side here…And two wrongs do not make a right,"

Hiccup sighed. "You're right," he faced the others. "I'm sorry, I'm just on edge today. I feel like something is going to happen. Not sure if soon or later. Also if good or bad. I like to be prepared for anything,"

"Well, if something feels off to you, then we're ready too," Brenna smiled, linking her arm to Hiccup's and laying her head on his shoulder. Hiccup nodded, smiling back as he allowed Brenna to stay in place while reaching the forge.

"Are you going to work on something new?" Brenna wondered.

"Nah, just doing a little organizing," Hiccup replied as Brenna got off his arm now and Hiccup opened his storage room of weapons.

"Oh, can today be the one you tell us about them?" Heather hoped. "You said you would a couple of days ago," she added.

"I mean, you know most of the types in here…It's all stuff you use," Hiccup responded.

"How about the ones we don't?" Fishlegs piped up.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Fine," he sighed. "Just…Don't touch anything," he warned. "Well, what do you want to know about first?"

"Alright, so the thing I want to know is out of all your weapons…How come there isn't a bow and arrows?" Gala questioned.

"There is, just not where you'd expect," Hiccup chuckled.

"Care to explain, lad?" Gobber asked, walking up with Stoick now.

"I carry my bow and arrows with me at all times," Hiccup stated.

"Uh, I don't see it…" Snotlout pointed. Hiccup rolled his eyes, unamused, but he pulled his shield off his back and held the handle.

"Remember I said a couple of days ago that my shield does more than defend?" Hiccup reminded.

"Yes," the group replied.

"My shield acts as a defense to other weapons. Also, it is coated with Gronckle Iron, a catapult, single-shot bola launcher, grappling line, and crossbow," Hiccup informed.

"How does a shield do all that?" Brenna asked, intrigued. "I'm sorry, but I love this kind of stuff. Your creativeness is astounding,"

"I, uh, thanks…" Hiccup replied. "I made this when I was sixteen because I got sick of carrying a bunch of separate things on me while I hunted; I decided to make an all-in-one shield. And this is the finished project, though, the Gronckle Iron plating is something I added to make it stronger and lighter before the banishment was lifted," he added.

"So, how does it work?" Brenna smiled brightly.

"Well, the catapult is along the rim," Hiccup stated, showing where it was. "I know the button that triggers it, but if anyone else tries, they usually get hit in the face," he began. "Center hub has two features; retractable hook grappling line," Hiccup launched it up at the beam above them, and able to reel himself up high. After reaching the top, he unhooked the hook and jumped down, landing in a crouch before them. "I can also load a bola in the center and launch it. And the crossbow mode," he turned the shield up to face upward.

Hiccup pressed the button that caused the shield to split apart into five parts that looked like a bird, or even a dragon. The centerpiece flips over and outward like the head. Two big pieces of the shield shot out like wings, and two smaller pieces looked like a tail.

"That's awesome," Tuffnut high-fived Snotlout.

"I thought so. I can also draw the string and clip it back to act like a tradition crossbow and fire without holding the arrow and releasing it by hand," Hiccup chuckled as the shield snapped back to normal. "My best invention next to Inferno," Hiccup smiled.

"Inferno?" the group asked.

"Flaming sword," Hiccup said.

"Oh!" the group nodded.

"How do you get it to stay lit anyway?" Viggo wondered.

"Trade secret," Hiccup stated, not ready to reveal that much information. Inferno was the weapon he used as Drage Riddari. No, Hiccup couldn't tell them all his secrets without giving too much away that he was Drage.

"You already told us about the Gronckle Iron…" Eret remarked.

"And that's all you get. Besides, you don't know the formula of rocks to make the blast that can form Gronckle Iron. I can't go giving away all my secrets to success; it takes away from the originality that I built this stuff, and no one else has it. This…Is what makes me different from others, and I kind'a like it that way," Hiccup retorted.

"Hiccup?" Brenna asked.

"Yes?" Hiccup replied.

"Can you teach me how to shoot an arrow?" Brenna inquired. "Or use a weapon?"

Hiccup arched a brow. "Why would you need to know?"

"Never learned, and I want to," Brenna said. "On Peaceable, only the men fight, and a woman's duty is to the house, farming, and children. But here; males and females fight, and…If I'm going to be your wife and Chieftess…Don't you think I should know how to fight at least…Defend myself if you're not around, or the village to fight beside you?" she tried.

"Typical gender-biased rules," Hiccup rolled his eyes a bit. "Other parts of the world believe men and women should be treated equally, and I agree. So yes, I will teach you," he nodded. "We can start right now," he added as Brenna blinked when Hiccup headed over to a closet and pulled out a traditional bow and some arrows. "Easiest weapons to use, and just as effective as the rest," he stated handing her the bow and an arrow.

"A-Aren't you going to show me first?!" Brenna panicked.

"No one taught me; it's instinct, and you improve with practice," Hiccup chuckled. "Come, show me," he invited. Brenna nervously held the bow and loaded an arrow. Shaking a bit, Brenna aimed for the targets behind the forge and let go. It fell short and landed on the ground, halfway to the target. Brenna huffed a bit.

"My instinct sucks…" Brenna said, defeated.

"You didn't pull back the string enough," Hiccup stated while taking the bow from her, loading an arrow; then taking his stance and firing. Hiccup's, of course, hit the target. Hiccup gave the bow back. "Again,"

"You're not gonna stop until I hit it, are you?" Brenna mumbled.

"You asked for this, Milady," Hiccup smiled. Brenna blushed a little as she sighed and loaded another arrow. "Draw back," he instructed. Brenna began to pull the arrow back on the string. "Fire," Brenna stopped pulling, aimed for the target again and released. The arrow landed closer to the target, but still on the ground. "Not bad,"

"Yeah, way off target…" Brenna muttered.

"Practice makes perfect," Hiccup handed her another arrow. "Again," Hiccup told her. Brenna did the same thing again, preparing to fire. "Turn your body,"

"Excuse me?" Brenna blinked.

"Turn your body, your stance is off and restricting how much you can pull back your arm," Hiccup informed. "Like this," Hiccup opened his shield into crossbow mode, he grabbed an arrow and turned the shield to be going up and down like a normal bow. Hiccup turned his body and drew back his arm before firing and striking the target on the bullseye.

"He's good…" Mogason chuckled.

Brenna turned her body and reloaded her arrow, taking a deep breath; she drew back the string and fired. This time, the arrow struck the top of the target. "Oh! I got it that time!" Brenna jumped happily.

"Good, now you gotta learn to aim better," Hiccup stated as Brenna's joy deflated almost, and she huffed.

"You had to kill it, didn't you?" Brenna glared, or tried to; it was more of a pout.

"Had that been an enemy; you would only hit their shoulder or side. Both injuries that someone can get up and fight with," Hiccup informed. "We'll stop when you can hit the bullseye," he stated. "Again," Brenna grumbled as she got another arrow.

"I can't do that on day one," Brenna whined.

"I did," Hiccup remarked.

"Yeah…Well…You're…You!" Brenna argued.

"Yes. Yes, I am," Hiccup loaded an arrow, drew back and fired again; his arrow hit right next to his first shot all in one swift movement.

"Huh?!" Brenna's mouth dropped open in shock. "How did you-?!"

"Practice," Hiccup loaded another arrow, turning his shield upright and fired; it hit between the first two. "Makes," he said, while grabbing an apple from his bag and throwing it up in the air and then turning the shield on an angle and drawing back again, firing and hitting the apple. The arrow still struck a little under the first three with the apple in place. "Perfect," Hiccup took his stance, drawing back another arrow and firing as it struck the arrow that had an apple on it, piercing through it, splitting the arrow down the middle. Hiccup walked over to it, pulling both out and bringing it over so she could see better.

Brenna's eyes widened. "You…Pierced right through it…"

"I have good eyes and aim," Hiccup stated. "And I practice every day, as I have for two years," he added. "I can also do this with weapons," he drew a dagger and flung it at another target; hitting the bullseye. "So I don't want to hear that you won't get it. Because I'm _me_ and I can," Hiccup remarked firmly.

"Hiccup, I'll never be that good!" Brenna complained.

"It is that manner of thinking that you won't. Stop saying you can't, and say I can! Nobody believed in me, Brenna. Nobody believed I could survive. Everyone told me I couldn't do it, and I believed them. I failed multiple times out on my own, but I kept working, telling myself that'd I've proved everyone wrong about me. And I got better and better until I could do this," he held up the pierced arrow and motioned to the other targets he'd hit. "I stopped believing them and starting believing in myself because that's all I had. Me, and me alone. I said I can; I said I could, that I would, and I did," Hiccup stared intently at her.

"Harder, better, faster, stronger. That's what I lived by," Hiccup said as Brenna's eyes met his, seeing the determination and fire in them. "I realized that everyone here didn't believe in me because not even I believed in myself. I believe in me, and now, so do all of them. You want to succeed, tell yourself that you will. Believe in and worry about only you. Everything else will come with time," he assured.

"Okay…" Brenna nodded.

"Can you hit that bullseye?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes," Brenna replied.

"Will you hit it?" Hiccup pushed.

"I will!" Brenna responded with determination.

"Good, now do it," Hiccup pointed. Brenna loaded the arrow and fired again; this time, striking three rings from the center one. "Again," Brenna tried again and again, and she got closer each time, but none hit the bullseye. Brenna was tired, and panting a bit. "Do you give up?"

"No, I just…Need a break," Brenna admitted.

"There are no breaks in battle," Hiccup reminded.

"Lad, ease up…" Gobber sighed. "Or show her how you do it at least," he added.

"There's only one arrow left anyway…" Hiccup stated as he handed it to her. "Let's go," Hiccup informed as Brenna took it; then took her stance and drew back the arrow, preparing to fire. This time, though, Hiccup moved next to her and stood behind, causing Brenna to get a little nervous. "Lower your arm a bit," he set his hand on her shoulder, moving her arm down just a smidgen from where it was. "Use your mouth as an anchor,"

"Beg your pardon?" Brenna looked at him.

"Don't look at me, focus on your target. Use your mouth as an anchor with the back of the arrow," Hiccup instructed again. Brenna looked back at the target, doing as Hiccup said. Hiccup kept his hand on her shoulder, moving the other one to enclose around Brenna's, which was holding the bow steady. "Relax this hand," he continued. "Take a deep breath," Brenna did so. "Keep both eyes open, exhale, and let go of the arrow," Brenna released the arrow as it zipped through and pierced the target, right next to one of Hiccup's.

Brenna instantly jolted in surprise. "I-I did it!" she squealed a bit, lowering the bow as Hiccup stepped back from her, smiling.

"Always knew you could," Hiccup replied. Brenna instantly hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Brenna repeated, jumping up and down. Hiccup chuckled, hugging her back.

"You're welcome," Hiccup responded. Brenna giggled happily as she leaned up and pecked his lips quickly. Hiccup blinked a few times at the action, but then shrugged with a smile, leaned down and in to kiss Brenna gently. Brenna blushed a bit but didn't fight it. Hiccup broke the kiss and released Brenna. Hiccup went to collect the arrows and set them in a quiver for her, a black one from out of the storeroom. Hiccup handed her the quiver with a smile. "You can keep the bow and these arrows as your reward for a job well done, and keep practicing with. Tomorrow we'll work with some other weapons," he said before strolling off and out of sight.

Brenna only blushed harder as she held the bow and arrows tightly in her grasp, entirely excited and happy about all of what just happened. Gods, she couldn't wait to marry Hiccup in seven days; there was no way this choice could ever be wrong or bad. Brenna knew now that she didn't like Hiccup; she was falling in love with him hard and fast.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Shield Between**

Rated; M  
Pairing; Hiccup X Brenna(OC)  
Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon

12.

 _ **=Hiccup's POV=  
(Frjadgr, Einmanudur; Afternoon)  
(Berk; The Village)**_

Gods, I could not believe I was getting married today. It's still surreal to me that I learned a month ago I've been betrothed to Brenna since I was twelve, and here we are, marrying later tonight right before dinner at dusk. I had to start getting ready in a bit, but for now, I'm just walking around on the beach trying to get my thoughts together. There was so much I didn't feel ready to do, like get married, or having to be intimate physically with Brenna tonight. I was doing well in my Chieftain training, so I'm sure my father was going to be right on my rear about becoming Chief soon. Either before I turn nineteen, or right after. I needed to get this Drage Riddari and dragon raid thing under control before then, or else things were going to get worse for everyone involved, dragons too. I was doing this because I wouldn't disgrace my family name or duty as an Heir and soon to be Chief. However, I might also be doing it now, at least, because I feel something for her.

That's mainly why I'm walking around right now; figuring out my feelings. I think I like Brenna, definitely as a friend if nothing else. We got along well, shared some of the same views on different topics. Brenna supported me, loved all the things I could do, and my personality. I suppose that not liking or loving her wasn't awful; the marriage would be okay regardless. Neither of us would dishonor our families by refusing to marry or end up divorcing. Today was single-handedly going to be the most awkward of my entire life, and I prayed to Odin, or anyone up in Valhalla listening to give me the strength and courage to survive today. It was sad that I had to pray for such things after all I've been through, but this wasn't just my life I had to worry about now; it was Brenna's and any kids we have. I needed to stop the raids and bring peace; that was my first goal to achieve after the wedding was over.

It was a whole new challenge for me, and I felt like I could handle it. Somehow. Someway. I was kind of looking forward to it. I'm sure there's a bunch of people attending the wedding tonight who don't think I'll make a good husband. I'm gonna do what Gobber said, and prove them all wrong. In other updates, Brenna is doing well with weapons training. She's mastered archery, and we've been working on swordsmanship the past seven days. We'll pick up more after tonight and up until a time hits when she gets pregnant. We weren't aiming for it tonight, but it was considered normal if she did conceive. If not, no big deal because I had all this time until I became Chief, and even after that happened; I had a full year to give an Heir to the Hooligan Tribe.

"HICCUP!" I heard my father yell for me. Gods, I hated that I could hear him no matter where I was due to my exceptional hearing. This was the yell for when I was typically in trouble. I already saw that people had stopped what they were doing to wonder what happened. I scanned the area and located my father on the docks. I saw that Johann had come, and Krogan too. I was glad they were here; I invited them for the wedding since we were good friends. I started for the docks and reached them a few minutes later.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Johann is here for you," Stoick informed.

"What gave it away?" I chuckled as I greeted Johann and Krogan with handshakes. "Glad you both could come,"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Johann stated cheerfully.

"I think it's time to start getting ready," Gobber informed Stoick.

"Alright, everyone knows their job," Stoick reminded. "Come on, son. You'll be getting ready at Gobber's with us," he said.

"Yeah, yeah," I sighed. I prayed to the Gods that there wouldn't be a raid tonight. All I needed was to disappear and become Drage on my wedding night. Johann and Krogan knew I was Drage Riddari; I trusted them with that information. I may tell Brenna after the wedding; she'll want to know where her husband keeps disappearing to during raids. And then the rest of my plan was to let the others talk to Drage, and hopefully, they'd listen. I wouldn't reveal myself until I knew they wouldn't attack me. Also, until all this source nonsense was dealt with; I couldn't risk the Tribes. I would end this war and bring peace. For now…I had to get through this wedding.

 **. . .**

 _ **=Normal POV=  
(Dusk)  
(Berk; The Great Hall)**_

As the sun began to set, Hiccup was heading for the Great Hall dressed in his formal attire for the ceremony. Black, leather boots. Black pants and belt around his waist with a silver-plated crest for the Hooligan tribe. Hiccup wore a dark gray long sleeve shirt, tucked into the pants and belt. And on his shoulders were two silver protectors that held on the brown fur cloak. Attached to the belt was his father's sword in a sheath, and under the cloak was Hiccup's shield. Of course, Hiccup had his sword hidden behind the shield that was under the cloak too.

Hiccup never went anywhere without both of those objects on his person. Hiccup also kept the betrothal gift dagger on him as well. Hiccup was wearing a black, plain armor set; it was like his brown one, only black and missing the shoulder pieces since he had the metal ones holding the cloak in place. _**(Think RTTE, but black, and no shoulder armor, just the stuff for his chest, hands, forearms, and wrists.)**_

"Ready, son?" Stoick asked with a proud smile.

"Would you like the honest answer or a lie?" Hiccup inquired, unamused.

"Honest?" Stoick questioned.

"No. I want it over with," Hiccup replied as he walked ahead of his father and pushed the doors open, heading inside the Great Hall. Hiccup didn't mean to sound cold about things, but he did want this over and done with. Hiccup entered the room and strolled up to his place.

"He's still mad at me about this, isn't he?" Stoick sighed to Gobber.

"Likely," Gobber nodded. "It'll be fine; he'll adjust," the man patted Stoick's back a bit before walking in next. Stoick took a deep breath, going in last. Everyone was taking their place, sitting down and making sure they had a good view of the ceremony. The Great Hall had been moved around a bit for this; there was an open area for dancing, and the main walkway for Brenna to come down. Hiccup and Brenna would even be sitting at their table facing the others. With them would be their parents, best man, and maid of honor.

Hiccup had chosen Thuggory as his best man; they'd always been semi-friends growing up. And Brenna selected Gala, the Heiress to the Shivering Shores. At the moment, Thuggory had the rings tucked away. And the person performing the ceremony was Gothi, but Gobber translating. A few moments later and the door opened a second time. Cuyler, Askel, and Mildri shuffled in. Sigrid was at the door; this was the signal for everyone to quiet down because the ceremony was starting.

"Deep breaths, Hiccup," Thuggory tried to help Hiccup relax a bit; his nervousness was beginning to show. "Quick little ceremony, and then onto partying," it wasn't helping.

"It's alright, lad," Gobber offered, a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "You can do this, as you have everything else. There's nothing you can't do, and if you ever start to doubt that…Remember that I believe in ya, so does the lass,"

Hiccup seemed to stop shaking, taking a few breaths to settle himself down. Sigrid began her way down the aisle slowly, standing up at her place and across from Thuggory. Now, it was silent as Brenna reached the doorway. Hiccup laid eyes on his soon-to-be wife, watching her every movement that brought her closer to him. Brenna wore a simple off-white dress; it showed her chest, but not her breasts. The sleeves were long, and there were some lace and layers; it was a beautiful dress.

On Brenna's head was the Kransen or bridal crown, decorated with some flowers and chains with beads hanging down. Brenna's bangs were normal, and her hair was down, with some hair pulled from either side which got braided together around the back. Brenna was wearing flat shoes, with some fur along the part that was around the ankles. Brenna had a belt around her waist, hanging on the right side was her father's sword. Brenna also wore a brown cloak on her shoulders, it wasn't fur like Hiccup's, but still the same color in cloth fabric. And Brenna's hands were in front of her stomach, carrying a small bouquet.

Hiccup thought she was a goddess; his heart began racing hard in his chest while he tried to stay relaxed. This was the woman he was marrying; she would be his wife in a matter of minutes. Hiccup likely could never have selected a perfect bride for himself. No, Hiccup would admit that his father picked well. If Hiccup had chosen someone; it would have been Astrid, and not too long ago; she showed her true colors as far as marrying the future Chief. Now, this was perfect, and no matter what; Hiccup would do his best to be a good husband to Brenna, then a good father and Chief when the time came.

Brenna approached Hiccup, standing before him with a slight smile. Brenna handed off her bouquet to her little sister, and Hiccup offered his hand to Brenna gently. Of course, she accepted his hand, and they looked at one another. "Are we ready to begin?" Gobber asked after getting a tap on the shoulder from Gothi.

"We're ready," Hiccup and Brenna replied together, nodding.

"Welcome family, friends, and guests to the wedding of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, only son of Chief Stoick and former and beloved Chieftess Valka Haddock of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe on the Isle of Berk, and Brenna Rose Grayson, firstborn daughter of Chief Cuyler and Chieftess Mildri Grayson for the Peaceables in Peaceable Country," Gobber began loudly.

Hiccup could not take his eyes off Brenna the entire time; he only snapped out of things when Thuggory nudged into him to pay attention. "Hiccup, as upcoming Chief, would you like to start the vows?"

"Ladies first," Hiccup insisted.

"Very well," Gobber nodded when Gothi gave the okay. "The rings?" he inquired. Thuggory got them out and handed them over carefully. Brenna and Hiccup pulled their father's swords, crossing them as Gobber slid the ring Brenna would give to Hiccup on Brenna's sword, and then the ring for Hiccup to give to Brenna on Hiccup's sword. The two carefully drew their swords back but keeping them together until the swords were upright against their chests.

Brenna and Hiccup removed the rings for each other off the tips and then slammed their sword into the floor in an X formation. Gothi smiled, motioning for Brenna to go ahead. Brenna smiled and looked at Hiccup.

"I, Brenna Grayson, do take you, Hiccup Haddock, as my husband, to be my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship, and I will love you today as I will love you tomorrow and always. I will trust and honor you. I will laugh and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst. Whatever may come; I will be there. As I've given you my hand to hold, so do I give my life to keep," Brenna stated.

As she did this, her left hand was offered to Hiccup. "Now, you, laddie," Gobber invited.

"I, Hiccup Haddock, do take you, Brenna Grayson, as my wife, to be my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship, and I will love you today as I will love you tomorrow and always. I will trust and honor you. I will laugh and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst. Whatever may come; I will be there. As I've given you my hand to hold, so do I give my life to keep," Hiccup brought up his left hand to connect with Brenna's; they weren't linked but still touching.

Brenna turned Hiccup's hand, so it was on top of hers as she slid the silver band on his finger. In the same fashion, Hiccup flipped their hands, so Brenna's was on his, and he slid the ring for her on. The fingers intertwined as Gobber reached for some colored ropes.

"The tying of this rope signifies the vows these two have spoken, forever tied their lives will be from this day forward," Gobber draped the roped lightly over their wrists, and tied it at the bottom, but they would be able to get their hands out afterward. However, the rope would stay tied and hung in their bedroom over the bed. Gobber stepped back as Gothi wrote the Viking symbols for wife on Brenna's forehead, and husband for Hiccup on his. On the backsides of their hands was a combined symbol for married. Meaning that when their hands were together; the symbol would connect perfectly.

Gothi bowed to both of them, stepping back as Gobber smiled. "With the power bestowed upon me by the Chief of Berk, Chief of Peaceable Country, and the Hairy Hooligan Tribe Elder; I pronounce you husband and wife," he paused, looking between the two teenagers before him; they were staring at one another, smiling. "You may kiss," he added.

Hiccup gently pulled Brenna in as their connected hands were pressed up against their chests. Hiccup's right hand snuck around Brenna's waist as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Brenna's eyes closed as she kissed him back. The room erupted into applause from the guests, a lot of cheering and yelling. The kiss finally ended after a few moments, and the two slipped their hands out. Hiccup caught the rope before it hit the ground as he and Brenna stood behind their father's swords and faced the crowd. Hiccup and Brenna did it; they were married now, and it was the start of their lives together.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Shield Between**

Rated; M  
Pairing; Hiccup X Brenna(OC)  
Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon

13.

 _ **=Brenna's POV=  
(Frjadgr, Einmanudur; Night)  
(Berk; The Great Hall)**_

Well, we did it. Hiccup and I were married, and I'm a Haddock by marriage now. I couldn't get over how amazing Hiccup looked in his formal attire; he did a great job in picking his outfit. I had to admit that he looked the part of a Chief in it. Everything went smooth, no problems at all. I know there is still the officiating of the marriage done later. Six witnesses had to follow Hiccup and me to our bed in his house to watch Hiccup remove my bridal crown, and I take his father's sword; this was the _public consummation_. And because we knew everyone wanted to see this; Hiccup and I decided to do it in front of everyone, after they said the marriage was official; we'd go to our house to do the more private things. I was nervous about it, but I bet Hiccup was too. He had not wanted to do the consummation thing before realizing it wasn't read the way everyone took it.

Either way; Hiccup and I were married now, and there was a party to enjoy in our honor. The hard part was over; now, there could be some fun. At the moment, Hiccup and I were chatting with everyone; getting congratulated on the marriage. Once this was taken care of, we could eat, but there were so many people: the Heirs, Chieftains, members of the Hooligan Tribe. At this rate, we'd be chatting until the consummation. I'm so glad Hiccup found a way around that; I hadn't wanted to do such intimate things in front of everyone. I have no idea how generations before us did it, likely because we've gotten softer over the years and those before us didn't care who saw what.

"Hiccup, perhaps we should start the feast?" I suggested to him. "I'm hungry," I blushed a bit.

"That's fine," Hiccup nodded as he leaned towards his father. "Dad, think we can cut all the talking and start the feasting? Brenna and I are both hungry since we skipped midday meal for preparations," Hiccup said.

"We can do whatever you like, son," Stoick smiled. "It's your wedding," he added.

"But you're the Chief," Hiccup replied.

"But it's your wedding, and you're the future Chief, Hiccup. Lead this as you would if you were Chief instead of me," Stoick urged. I giggled a little when Hiccup groaned. Stoick was taking every chance he had to get Hiccup to do Chiefly things. "Call them to attention," Hiccup grumbled a bit.

 _ **=Normal POV=**_

" _Toothless, I'm about to do the roar to make everyone shut up. Don't come running, alright?"_ Hiccup asked his friend.

" _Aw, come on. Me coming into the room will certainly bring silence,"_ Toothless chuckled.

" _Toothless…"_ Hiccup warned.

" _Fine, fine…Just be careful, Hiccup. Drage Riddari uses that call sometimes; you don't want them making the connection,"_ Toothless reminded.

" _You're right…"_ Hiccup sighed.

" _How about the whistle?"_ Toothless suggested.

" _Oh, good idea. Thanks, bud."_ Hiccup replied. Now, with an idea he hoped would work; Hiccup backed up a little. "Cover your ears," he told Brenna, Stoick, and Gobber. Blinking, the three did so. Hiccup placed his middle and thumb to the corners of his mouth and blew hard, emitting a ridiculously loud and high-pitched whistle. Others were forced to stop talking and cover their ears to block out the sound. After a few moments when the only sound was the whistle; Hiccup stopped and grinned. "Hah, my method works better than your yelling, Dad,"

"Odin above, I still hear that sound…" Stoick grunted.

"Well, now that everyone is quiet…We're going to start the feast," Hiccup stated. "So, everyone grab a seat," he mentioned. Not long after that, everyone was relaxing with their food while still having light conversation. Hours went by for the newlyweds. Shortly after eating, it was back to talking to everyone. However, now the time had come for Hiccup and Brenna to start the part of this night that was just for them. Leaving the Great Hall; everyone seemed to follow to the village square with there was a bed of animal furs down.

Hiccup and Brenna weren't going to do anything intimate outside, but they had decided to do the sword and kransen removal publically. Hiccup and Brenna were going to mess around though, play a little joke on the others. Reaching the bed of furs, Hiccup carefully helped Brenna down, and he sat on his knees in front of her.

"Ready?" Hiccup asked her softly.

"I am," Brenna nodded.

Hiccup smiled as he removed the sword that was on her waist, handing it backward to Culyer, since it was his anyway. Brenna carefully removed Stoick's sword, which would be put away for the firstborn son to the couple. Hiccup smiled as he leaned in and kissed her deeply, surprising those watching. While doing this, Hiccup removed the brown cloak she was wearing on her shoulders. During the kiss, which the two were still sharing; Brenna removed the belt and armor pieces on her husband; she even took off the fur cloak.

Breaking the kiss, Hiccup set his hands on the kransen, gently lifting it up and off of Brenna's head so it wouldn't get tangled in her hair. With the kransen off, Hiccup handed it to Mildri, who would put it away for the firstborn daughter. Hiccup reached his hands behind and pulled the strings to her dress, letting it become loose, but not fall off. Hiccup also took out the pieces keeping Brenna's hair all nice. With another kiss between them, Hiccup laid Brenna down under his figure.

"Wait, are they gonna do it out here?" someone asked quickly. Brenna and Hiccup smiled, breaking the kiss once more as he got up and assisted Brenna up as well.

"Nope, but we made you think that, didn't we?" Brenna giggled.

"Dude, not cool to tease," Tuffnut grumbled with some of the other teenage males. Hiccup only shook his head before looking to Gothi.

"Are things legal now?" Hiccup inquired. Gothi nodded, bowing to both. "Good, then we can finish the rest of our wedding at the house. Goodnight," he gathered up his and Brenna's things into his cloak and hurled it over his shoulder like a bag. Gently, Hiccup lifted Brenna into his arms and walked towards their house.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Frjadgr, Einmandur; Late Night)  
(Berk; Haddock House)**_

Reaching the house, Hiccup made sure to lock the door that way no one got the bright idea to hover around the house or try to sneak in and spy. They were Vikings; Hiccup didn't put it past them to watch since Hiccup was the first Viking in Odin knows how long to figure out that the written tradition didn't mean what it said in the book. Hiccup got out of public consummation, but he knew that most, if not all of the people outside had wanted to see the action take place. Hiccup hadn't cared about doing it; he had no shame in his body. Being a hiccup or not, which was a name given to the runt of the litter, didn't mean anything. Hiccup had a lean figure, but he was by no means weak or _small_ in some areas.

Hiccup mainly checked the book because he knew Brenna didn't want to do it regardless of what she said; she didn't want a bunch of men and women staring at her body while she and Hiccup made love. Hiccup knew Brenna only said all that stuff because of how she was raised, to set the example and not disappoint her family. Most of the Vikings in the past had just done a quick deal for the crowd. They would stay as covered as possible, do their thing until the man finished, and call it done. And the act never took long either. Hiccup learned in his travels that this act of love-making was supposed to be gentle, and good for both. Hiccup knew the Vikings wouldn't understand such things, maybe if Hiccup explained them, but why should he bother? Vikings were the way that they were, and a lot of them liked the _old ways_. Hiccup would not; he would find a way to change a lot of things because it provided the best future and was that not his job as Chief? Or would be his job?

Now the two were inside their bedroom, mentally trying to prepare themselves for the other big part of the night.

"Well, here we are," Brenna stated, blushing furiously.

"We are," Hiccup replied. "Are you, uh, ready?"

"As ready as I can be. Are you? I know you didn't get as much time to sit with this as I did," Brenna said.

"I'll be okay," Hiccup nodded, reaching for her hand and drawing her close. "My travels outside the Archipelago taught me a lot of things,"

"J-Just be slow and easy with me; i-it's my first time," Brenna informed.

"Hey, it's mine too. Don't worry," Hiccup assured. Brenna nodded. "Just go with whatever happens, don't question things, and it'll be a good time,"

"Okay," Brenna responded, trying to calm down. Hiccup smiled as he pulled her against him; he leaned down and captured her lips with his.

 **~Lemon Start~**

Hiccup continued kissing Brenna, and she went with whatever Hiccup did; she didn't know what, but Hiccup said not to question, and it would all be fine. Brenna liked the kissing; it was different than that she heard about. But then again, Hiccup said he learned things outside the Archipelago, so this would be interesting. Brenna would let Hiccup lead tonight, and believe in his words that this would be a good time. The kissing became deeper, and surprising to Brenna when Hiccup slid his tongue into her mouth and ran it along hers. Brenna liked this a lot. Hiccup guided Brenna towards the bed while they continued to kiss one another feverishly.

Hiccup got his hands on the loose dress and shimmied it off of his wife carefully; it fell around Brenna's ankles, and she stepped out of it, carefully getting her shoes off too. All she stood in before Hiccup now was her breast bindings and underwear; there was a deep blush on her cheeks. Hiccup broke the kiss to remove his shirt, and Brenna's cheeks got redder upon seeing how defined Hiccup's muscles were; she had to assume it was all the forge work and training over the years. Hiccup untied his pants, kicking off his boots and letting his pants drop to step out and shove them off to the side.

"You look…Wow, Hiccup," Brenna complimented.

"Thanks, you do too," Hiccup replied. "Ready?" he inquired. Brenna gave a nervous nod to him as Hiccup carefully laid Brenna back on their bed, crawling over her body and holding himself up with his hands and knees. Hiccup came down more, capturing her lips with his, and the kissing resumed for a few moments. Hiccup used one hand to unravel the bindings on her breasts, allowing them to be free. Brenna blushed more when Hiccup's kissed trailed along her neck.

"Mm…" Brenna let the smallest moan escape her lips. Hiccup smiled as he lowered more, using his hands to massage her breasts gently, his fingers playing with the hardened nipples. "A-Ah…"

"Am I hurting you?" Hiccup asked.

Brenna shook her head. "No, it feels nice," Hiccup continued his actions, lowering his head and beginning to lick and suck one of the nipples while massaging the other. "Mm, Hiccup…" she breathed out. Hiccup did this a moment or two before switching to the other breast to lick and suck on it while massaging the one he'd already assaulted with his mouth. Brenna hadn't been told about such a thing, but she didn't mind either. Hiccup began to kiss down Brenna's body more, reaching her womanhood. Brenna tensed feeling Hiccup's hot breath on her most sensitive area.

"It's alright," Hiccup promised. Brenna nodded as Hiccup removed the underwear on her, he tossed them onto the floor before lying stomach down and locking his arms around her legs and pulling her a little towards him. Hiccup ran his tongue along the folds of her womanhood, causing Brenna to be shocked at the action, but she still moaned at the feeling; it was new indeed but felt good. Brenna was never told any of this during conversations with her mother on the matter.

Hiccup continued licking up and down; he used his fingers to spread the lips apart and slide his tongue in more, teasing the clit and entrance. "A-Ah, Hiccup!" Brenna moaned. Hiccup eventually pulled back and teased the entrance with his finger, slipping it inside and beginning to bring the finger back and forth. "F-Feels good," she panted. Hiccup slipped in a second finger, moving them in and out before going back to licking the upper parts of her womanhood. "Gods…Hiccup, s-so good…" she gripped his shoulders unintentionally. Not long after Hiccup started, Brenna felt something pooling within in, an urge to just let go.

"Don't fight it, Milady," Hiccup stated. "I feel you tightening," he added while curving his fingers up a bit and going faster. Brenna bit her lip, but she was unable to hold back whatever it was itching to be let out.

Brenna released, moaning out as she did. "HICCUP!" The feeling of absolute pleasure washed over her like waves in a storm. Hiccup pulled back his face and withdrew his fingers slowly, lifting them and showing Brenna that they were dripping with wetness. "I-I did that?" she blushed, surprised.

"That was called an orgasm; the climax of sexual excitement focused on the sensitive areas of the body. In this case, your womanhood was stimulated so much that you let go and released the pressure that had been building up," Hiccup chuckled.

"It was…Amazing," Brenna panted, still enjoying the feeling. "Do you get one of those orgasms?"

"Don't worry about me. But yes, I will during the next part. The places I traveled to; I learned that this act we're doing is called making love, and the overall goal is to be pleasured so much by one another, the feeling we get when we're together; that we climax. But, the men like to make it more pleasurable for the girls, so that's why I used my fingers and mouth first; let you enjoy the feeling,"

"I loved it," Brenna blushed.

"Ready for the rest?" Hiccup inquired.

"I am," Brenna nodded, feeling a bit more confident now. Hiccup removed his underwear as Brenna saw that Hiccup's length was already hard, and he was big. At least in her opinion, it was. Hiccup got between her legs and pressed his length at the entrance.

"This might hurt a bit," Hiccup warned gently.

"I can take it," Brenna informed. Hiccup started to push inside as she tensed up a bit, gripping Hiccup's arms tightly. Hiccup paused his movements to give her a moment to adjust. "I'm okay, go ahead," she urged.

"Would it be easier if I just pushed in and gave you some time to get used to it?" Hiccup suggested. "Might not hurt as much if I go in fast?"

"Sounds like a better idea," Brenna nodded. Hiccup adjusted himself and pushed in quickly. Brenna's eyes filled with tears as she dug her nails into Hiccup's forearms.

"Ssh…It's alright; it'll pass. Breathe…Relax…" Hiccup instructed lightly. Brenna tried, but it did hurt. Hiccup leaned down more to lay on Brenna, and then start kissing her again. Brenna seemed to forget about the pain, locking her arms around Hiccup's neck and getting into more of the kissing. Hiccup started thrusting slowly as Brenna gasped at the feeling. "Does it hurt still?" Brenna shook her head. Hiccup smiled as he continued his movements, using his arms to keep himself upright. This went on for a bit, Brenna was moaning like crazy and asking for more. Hiccup started going hard and faster for his wife; both of their climaxes built up in the process.

"Mmm, Hiccup…" Brenna moaned out. "I-I think I'm at that orgasm thing again," Brenna alerted.

"Yeah? Me too…So release when you're ready," Hiccup kissed her again. It only took a few more thrusts before Brenna arched her back off the bed.

"HICCUP!" Brenna cried out loudly as she peaked for the second time.

Hiccup grunted, bowing his head as he released within Brenna's core hard and fast. "Brenna!" he moaned. Both of them panted hard, sweating, and ended up kissing again. Brenna could feel her womanhood pulsing with pleasure, and Hiccup's length was still twitching inside.

 **~Lemon End~**

Hiccup pulled out when the height of the climaxes fell some. The two curled up in the bed together as Hiccup pulled the blankets over them, and then he locked his arm around her waist while they smiled.

"Tonight was incredible, Hiccup," Brenna said softly.

"It was. Now, it's time to get some sleep. Goodnight," Hiccup said calmly.

"Night," Brenna closed her eyes. Hiccup waited until she was asleep before sighing out heavily. So, this was it. He was married and made love to his wife. Hiccup still wasn't sure if he loved Brenna, but he hoped to figure it out soon or this marriage was going to be awkward. Tonight already was; he played along because he had to, but it felt forced and he didn't like that one bit. At least it was over, though, and with all the Chieftains and Heirs leaving tomorrow or the day after; Hiccup could get back to handling raids without so many eyes looking for the Berk Heir during attacks. Finally, Hiccup's eyes dropped and he let sleep take him knowing that things would change soon. Everyone would see that he only became Drage to protect them. And Hiccup would end this war, no matter what.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Shield Between**

Rated; M  
Pairing; Hiccup X Brenna(OC)  
Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon

14.

 _ **=Hiccup's POV=  
(Sunnudagr, Einmanudur; Early Morning)  
(Berk; The Village)**_

The roaring of dragons awoke me from my slumber. I'd gone to bed fairly early because I knew it was happening, Sharpshot alerted me when I quickly visited Toothless that there would be raids tonight. I had returned from Hysteria a few hours before, but I'd been all around the Archipelago since last night. I remember sneaking out shortly after Brenna had come to sleep. I needed to make sure she wouldn't question why I was up and where I was going. I hurried to the cove, changed into my Drage Riddari outfit, grabbed Toothless and we were off to begin what was sure to be a long night. I'd just gotten to sleep a few hours ago, and now the raid was happening on Berk. I needed to put an end to this; I couldn't keep sneaking off into the night. It was killing my sleep schedule to be up all night flying around, then come back to Berk, sleep a bit, and have to function all day.

People were starting to get suspicious about why I always looked like I hadn't slept at all. Things might get easier with the Chieftains leaving today since the wedding was over and what not. My main duties for the day were to do Chieftain training with dad, but that was it. I did spend time with Brenna, and I helped Gobber in the forge. Other than that; my day was quiet. Chiefing was easy; I knew most of the job already, and I think dad was going to start letting me lead soon. For a few hours a day, to see if I could do it. However, right now; that wasn't a matter of great importance. I needed to find the source of these raids and put an end to it before my dad made me permanent Chief of the Hooligans. I would never have a free moment if I became Chief before it was handled. I was running short on time.

For now, though; I had to stop this raid. It had been a long night, but if I didn't keep up on this stuff, then I stood no chance at getting the Chieftains to back off. Brenna and I quickly hurried out to find Stoick, the Tribe, and the Chieftains with their Heirs outside the house.

"Uh?" I started. "Why are we all outside the house?"

"It was your idea to let Drage Riddari run the next raid here, so…What do we do? He's not here. You wanna take a whack at stopping this?" Gobber inquired.

"Just…Keep your weapons down. Let me get a few things that might help. It might take a bit; I have no idea where I put all the stuff I used to use to train dragons…Remember what I told you; if you are calm, so will they be. Most of the time; they are just curious. Let them sniff you, offer a fish or two…Be kind. I'll be right back, and Drage happens to show up…Let him do his thing," I rolled my eyes as he went back into the house. I was gathering a few things when I heard them talking.

"Well, at least he's calm about raids…" Brenna giggled.

"Isn't it Stoick's job to lead these things?" Snotlout mentioned.

"But Hiccup is the one with the dragon training experience, so we decided to let him run this," Gobber rolled his eyes.

"Isn't it a little weird that Hiccup was first to defend Drage?" Astrid pointed out.

"Perhaps it is, but Hiccup did provide another reason Drage Riddari could be doing these things. We'll have to hope Drage shows, and we can talk to him," Stoick stated. I shook my head and finished grabbing my things before sneaking out the back door and heading for the cove to meet Toothless.

" _Come on, bud,"_ I called him while slipping on the final pieces of my suit. Toothless charged into sight as I pulled my helmet on and jumped on Toothless's back. _"Let's do this,"_

" _You got it,"_ Toothless replied with a gummy grin.

 _ **=Normal POV=**_

Coming around the corner with the group of dragons, I knew I was spotted. "There he is!" someone shouted, pointing.

 _And here we go_. Hiccup sighed.

"Hiccup! Hiccup, he's here!" Brenna called into the house. Hiccup just watched from above; at this rate, he would get discovered. It wasn't that hard to figure out. Hiccup goes in the house, Drage shows up. Drage leaves, Hiccup returns.

" _Let's try to get this one over with fast, Toothless,"_ Hiccup stated.

" _Should we jump right into the roar or do you want to flaming sword them?"_ Toothless inquired.

" _The roar might be more effective,"_ Hiccup replied.

" _What about your control?"_ Toothless suggested.

" _Not sure it will work, pal. I'm exhausted, and it doesn't last as long as Icefire,"_ Hiccup reminded.

" _It's worth a shot, Hiccup. They'll be looking for you if we take too long,"_ Toothless remarked.

Hiccup nodded. _"Yeah, that's true too…They're already getting suspicious,"_

"Drage Riddari! We want to talk to you!" Stoick yelled.

" _Oh, boy…"_ Hiccup rolled his eyes. Ending the raid was his first and foremost duty as Drage, so that needed to happen. Hiccup directed Toothless down to the ground but didn't land right away. A few people backed up at how close the Night Fury was to them. "I don't believe we have anything to discuss," Hiccup stated in a monotone voice.

"Please, Mr. Riddari…We want this to stop, and perhaps us being allies could make that want a reality," Brenna stepped forward now as Hiccup looked at her intently. "You aren't leading these attacks, are you? You're trying to stop them. My husband believes that; he's the Heir to this Tribe. Please, just talk to us…Or him. He'll be right out. He can befriend dragons as you can. Maybe we can help each other?"

" _At least she gets it,"_ Toothless chuckled a little as Hiccup glared at him.

"Shut it, Toothless," Hiccup said. Thankfully, with the mask on; the others couldn't hear his normal voice. "As for the rest of this situat-," he started, turning his attention back to the group before him. A purple Deadly Nadder with a white underbelly and red eyes zipped in, heading for Brenna. Hiccup's eyes widened as he jumped off Toothless's back and quickly pushed Brenna out of the way.

Brenna's eyes locked on Drage's; she saw familiar green eyes. _Hiccup?_ She thought instantly.

" _Hiccup, Nadder incoming!"_ Toothless roared at him. Hiccup broke eye contact with Brenna, he quickly turned and instinctively pushed Brenna behind him protectively.

"Stay behind me," Hiccup stated firmly. The Nadder flew towards the large group of Vikings; Hiccup put both of his hands out, his wrists connecting, but his hands were curved a bit as if they were going to join up, but didn't. There was a spark between them before a ball of fire formed, and Hiccup launched his arms out as the ball smacked the Nadder in the forehead. Instantly, the Deadly Nadder snarled at Drage and went to charge. Hiccup's eyes narrowed now as he put his hand out. "Enough!" he demanded as the Nadder stopped in its tracks. "You will cease your attempt, or face the fury of the Dragon Master,"

The Nadder stepped back, almost bowing its head to him before turning and flying off. _"Roar time?"_ Toothless asked. Hiccup nodded as Toothless came beside him; the two faced the dragons overhead. Seconds later; Toothless and Drage let out a deafening roar throughout the area. The dragons stopped as Hiccup waved his hand in an outward fashion; the dragons quickly dispersed and flew out of sight.

Hiccup stepped forward a bit, getting on Toothless's back. "Wait, don't leave!" Heather said.

"My work is done," Hiccup replied to them.

"We want to talk to you," Mogadon stated.

"There's nothing to talk about. I come in, I do my thing, and I leave," Hiccup remarked.

"You aren't leading these raids, are you?" Brenna asked softly. Hiccup looked at her again. "If nothing else, can you at least tell us that?"

"No, I'm not," Hiccup responded.

"Who is? We can help," Stoick stepped up now.

"This is not your battle to fight," Hiccup informed.

"Those dragons attack us!" Madguts yelled.

"I do not allow this to happen, so you need not worry yourselves," Hiccup said.

"Why won't you show us who you are?" Dagur asked. Hiccup paused a moment.

"If you knew who I was; you would become targets to my enemy to use against me," Hiccup stated truthfully.

"Are you one of us?" Astrid glared.

"I am just someone who wants to see peace," Hiccup looked towards them. "I can't see that through if both sides continue to fight,"

"Will we ever get to see who you are?" Brenna tried now.

"In due time," Hiccup patted Toothless left side. "All things will come to light when the time is right. For now, all you need to know about me is that I am here to protect you and the dragons. So if you could stop trying to shoot me down while I keep the dragons from attacking your villages; I'd appreciate it. It is not their doing; they are being forced by something I am trying to locate and put an end to. So all you need to do is stay out of my way, and things can run as smoothly as they did just now. Is that sufficient information for the time being?" he asked.

"Not what we hoped for, but it will do," Stoick nodded.

"Good. Time to return to base, bud; I'm exhausted. We've been up all night…Berk makes it five total for raids we stopped tonight…" Hiccup said to Toothless.

" _You're telling me,"_ Toothless grumbled. Without another word; Toothless darted into the sky leaving the others entirely shocked that Drage even spoke to them. Once out of sight, of course, Toothless rebounded and headed for the cove to set down. Hiccup climbed off and removed his mask, beginning to take off the suit next. _"You going to be alright for the day?"_

"I'll muddle through," Hiccup replied as he shoved his stuff in a bag. Hiccup got out a notebook and marked the raids of tonight down to continue keeping the schedule. Hiccup knew he needed to find the source of these raids; this was becoming too much for him to handle on his own. Hiccup got Toothless a full basket of fish, and Toothless dragged it off into the cave where he hid out while Hiccup was in the village. Toothless came back out and nuzzled against Toothless.

" _Take it easy, Hiccup,"_ Toothless told him.

"I will, bud. See ya tonight," Hiccup yawned. Toothless returned to the cave as Hiccup made his way back to the house, sneaking in.

"Where the hell was your boy, Stoick?" Ryker Grimborn inquired. Hiccup instantly set up his cover story, knowing he'd be asked. Hiccup laid down on the floor, sprawled out as if he fell there with a few things around him. "He said he'd come help, and never came out of the house,"

Brenna quickly went inside, seeing Hiccup lying down and looking unconscious. "Oh, my Gods! Hiccup…Hiccup, are you alright?" she rushed to his side to check on him. This alerted Stoick and Gobber to come in as well; the rest were just watching. Hiccup groaned a bit, opening his eyes slowly to see everyone around.

"W-What happened?" Hiccup asked.

"You came in here to get a few things, and never came out. I found you unconscious…" Brenna said softly, with concern. Hiccup sat up, then hissed as he held his head. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I-I think I was rushing to get back out and hit my head. Everything goes blank after that," Hiccup lied convincingly.

"You need to rest, lad. Let him get a bit of sleep, Stoick. He probably should be trying to do much until he's recovered," Gobber said. Stoick nodded.

"Right. Go on and sleep Hiccup. Brenna can take care of you, and we'll do Chieftain training later on or tomorrow," Stoick agreed.

 _Thank the Gods! They bought it…_ Hiccup thought as he nodded, not arguing with his father. Gobber helped Hiccup up as Brenna led him to the couch to lie down on. Brenna covered Hiccup up with a blanket. "Thanks," Hiccup said to her. Brenna smiled.

"No problem," Brenna replied, kissing his forehead. "Rest now; I'll be around the house if you need anything," Hiccup nodded to her, closing his eyes and letting sleep take him shortly after.

"And I think we should have a quick meeting about the information gathered today about Drage before the rest of us leave," Viggo Grimborn informed.

"Aye, I agree," Stoick nodded. Soon after, the Chieftains and Heirs left. Brenna was alone with Hiccup; she began cleaning up the house while wondering about those green eyes belonging to Drage, and Hiccup.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Shield Between**

Rated; M  
Pairing; Hiccup X Brenna(OC)  
Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon

15.

 _ **=Normal POV=  
(Tyrsdagr, Harpa; Night)  
(Berk; The Great Hall)**_

The Chieftains decided two weeks ago that they would no longer interfere with Drage's work. Drage said he would handle things, and proved that he could. Also, the Chieftains took into account that Drage had been flying around all night to other islands to stop their raids, so that is why he didn't always show up when the dragons did. Regardless, for the time being; they would let Drage do his thing with the dragons and hope that there would be more answers soon. During raids, the Tribe worked on keeping their weapons down and food stored. This kept the dragons from attacking most of the people, and it did allow Drage to focus on the raid instead of them. The Chieftains agreed to meet in six months, to discuss things again about pulling Drage aside and seeing if they could get more information about the situation or if it made any progress.

It had been two weeks since the wedding too, and things between Brenna and Hiccup were calm. The two of them would get along, speak, sit with one another, but nothing else. There were few moments of affection, but otherwise; the two of them appeared to be your average couple who got arranged to marry one another. Hiccup would go off to training with his father, and Brenna would handle house-related things. If Hiccup wasn't training to become the next Chief of Berk; he was in the forge with Gobber. Hiccup was typically gone all day until the late night where he'd mosey into bed and go right to sleep. Sometimes Hiccup didn't even share the bed with her; he'd sleep in the spare room or downstairs in his office or even on the couch.

Hiccup still struggled with his feelings for Brenna. He knew he felt something for her, but he couldn't bring himself to act on it and see if he'd feel more. Hiccup and Brenna hadn't shared any kisses, or made love, not since the wedding night. The only affection showed if they were in public together; they'd hug, maybe a kiss on the hand or cheek. It's not that Hiccup wasn't happy with her; he just wasn't sure what to feel. And that got harder to figure out as Hiccup's schedule was super busy with Chieftain training, the forge, and of course, the dragon raids. Hiccup was spending as many nights as he could going out to find the source. So far, nothing at all. Hiccup even tried following the dragons, but there was nothing to go off of, so he'd give up and return to Berk to try and get some sleep. Things were easier with the Chieftains and Heirs gone; Hiccup didn't have all eyes on him anymore.

If Hiccup wasn't busy enough already; his father stated that Hiccup would be going full days in Chieftain training, and start acting like the Chief. This is where Stoick would let Hiccup take the reigns and trail him, only correcting if Hiccup did something wrong. Not that Hiccup had a problem leading people; he did it with dragons in almost the same manner. Hiccup was good at solving problems, helping, leading, commanding, and breaking up a fight or two. Hiccup had excellent organizational skills and management when it came to food and supplies. Hiccup had a lot of ideas he was able to talk to his dad about, happy that Stoick would listen too. Even Stoick thought they were good and could be easier if applied.

Hiccup was trying to bring change in more ways than one, and no one seemed to mind. Hiccup had proven he was capable of the job he'd be given soon. There was no telling when, but if things kept up this way; Hiccup would be Chief before he turned nineteen years old come the month of Goi of next year. Which meant Hiccup had about six months to locate the source of the raids and stop it. If he didn't before he became Chief; he'd never be able to stop it without telling everyone he was Drage Riddari. Of course, Hiccup planned to tell them anyway, but after he stopped the source, not before. So far, Hiccup had gotten the Chieftains to see that dragons could be trained to be docile, and also, Drage was no free to handle raids without interference from other people in the tribes. Hiccup knew they were willing to listen to _Drage_ , but would they still listen if he revealed he had been Drage the whole time. It was small worries like that where Hiccup decided it was best to end the war first, then say something.

Currently, Harpa started yesterday and right now, everyone was in the Great Hall for dinner. Hiccup sat with Brenna and the other teenagers that were the same age as him; Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Astrid. Brenna wasn't feeling that well, but pushing it aside to try and spend more time with Hiccup.

"So, how is Chieftain training going, Hiccup?" Brenna decided to ask.

"It's alright, I guess," Hiccup shrugged.

"Is it hard?" Fishlegs wondered.

"Not really," Hiccup replied.

"You think you'll run it as good as your dad?" Ruffnut inquired.

"No chance," Hiccup said. "I'm gonna run it way better, and dad thinks so too," he chuckled.

"How do you plan to run it better?" Snotlout questioned now.

"I just have…Different ideas that dad already does now; things that can make the village run smoother, easier…I've talked to dad about them; he loves it and honestly can't wait to see what I do with this place," Hiccup stated.

"I'm sure it will be great," Brenna smiled, a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "If there's anything I can do to help, let me know," she offered.

Hiccup nodded. "I will, thanks," he replied with a small smile; he leaned over and kissed her forehead. Brenna smiled more, blushing a bit as she laid her head on his shoulder before yawning. "Tired?"

"A little bit," Brenna admitted.

"Shall I take you home to rest then? You feel warm, are you getting sick?" Hiccup asked.

"Maybe, I've been tired the last few days even though I get plenty of sleep," Brenna said.

"You barely touched your food," Ruffnut pointed out.

"Guess I wasn't feeling chicken tonight," Brenna shrugged her shoulders.

"Would you like something else? I think we have some simple foods at home I can cook up. Stew with some bread? Sandwich?" Hiccup offered. Despite their awkward situation; he wasn't going to be a jerk to her. And it certainly wouldn't help him any if she began to hate him for being so distant. He still had to be a good husband in public, and he probably should do more at the house too. Hiccup knew he'd been distant from her; he just wasn't sure what to make of everything. How to feel, or what to do about it.

Hiccup knew he was married to Brenna; he knew he had been arranged to marry her at the age of twelve and learned of such betrothal just six weeks ago when his banishment ended after two long years. Not that Hiccup could complain; he learned valuable skills outside of the Archipelago while traveling with Johann, and getting to train below the ship with Krogan. Hiccup also met a bunch of others too; he made friends that he wanted to see again. Hiccup did tell them where to find him with a map, so who knows? Maybe he'd see them soon. Hiccup struggled with his feelings, though. He spent a lot of time trying to figure it out and came up blank each time.

However, a suggestion Gobber gave him was to spend more time with Brenna. Learn her likes and dislikes, hobbies, favorite foods, etc. Gobber said they could bond more, learn to like or even love one another. Hiccup knew Gobber was right, but Hiccup had so much hesitation on the matter because of his big secret life of being Drage Riddari. It would come out. Eventually, Hiccup knew he shouldn't be letting that hold him back. He needed to be a better husband to Brenna, and that was something he was deciding to do right now. Maybe it wouldn't be perfect, but it was worth a shot in trying to make things work regardless.

"No, I'm alright, Hiccup. Thank you, though. But I will take you up on that offer to get back to the house and rest a bit," Brenna said.

"Sure. Let me go tell dad we're leaving," Hiccup nodded as he rose from the bench and made it over to his father. "Hey, dad," he mentioned. Stoick turned around from his spot, facing his only son.

"Yes, son?" Stoick asked.

"Brenna and I are, uh, heading out for the night," Hiccup informed.

"Oh, are ya now? Gonna show the wife a little lo-," Stoick started.

"DAD! Oh, my Gods! No!" Hiccup shushed him quickly. "For Odin's sake…I'm just taking her home because she's tired…" he remarked.

"You know you're married and can do that kind of stuff, don't you?" Gobber asked.

"Have ya done anything since…You know, the weddin?" Stoick wondered. Hiccup shot him an unamused look now.

"Yes, I know. And no we haven't. It's none of your business anyway. Now good night," Hiccup moved away from both of them, shaking his head while approaching Brenna. "Ready, Milady?"

"What was all that about?" Brenna inquired as Hiccup helped her up.

"Nothing. Don't even worry about it," Hiccup smiled. "Come on," he stated. Brenna steadied herself or tried to. "You alright?" he inquired.

"Yeah, just feeling a bit dizzy and maybe nauseated…" Brenna admitted. Hiccup slipped his arm around her back, then bent a little to get his other arm under the bend of her knees. Hiccup carefully lifted Brenna into his arms; she eeped a little and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's alright, I'm not gonna drop you," he assured gently. "Relax. Go ahead; you can lay on me," he said. Brenna smiled lightly, laying her head on his shoulder. Hiccup headed for the Great Hall doors, someone sitting near them opened it for Hiccup. "Thank you," Hiccup said, walking out and heading over to his and Brenna's house.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Berk; Haddock Hut)**_

Reaching the house, Hiccup brought Brenna right upstairs and to their bedroom. Hiccup saw that Brenna looked exhausted, so Hiccup set her down on the edge of the bed and removed her boots for her.

"Thank you," Brenna said lightly.

"No problem," Hiccup smiled to her. Brenna got up, kissing his cheek before venturing over to the restroom; a new thing Hiccup set up in the house. A room off of their bedroom to relieve themselves without the use of a bucket in the corner. Hiccup was having more placed around the village, calling them _outhouses_. Hiccup also had two more restrooms in their home. Another one upstairs down the hall, and one downstairs. After doing her business; she got back to the bed, which Hiccup had drawn the covers back on.

"Are you…Coming to join me?" Brenna inquired.

"I, uh, got a little work to get done first, but I'll come in a bit, alright? If you need anything, call for me," Hiccup smiled.

"Okay. Night, Hiccup," Brenna said. Hiccup kissed her forehead lightly.

"Night, Brenna," Hiccup smiled as he exited the room. Hiccup went downstairs and relaxed in his home office, organizing some things. After a little bit; he snuck out the back and went to the cove to meet Toothless. "Come on, bud…I need to fly and clear my head," he sighed softly.

" _What's up?_ " Toothless inquired.

"These feelings for my wife…"Hiccup mumbled as he changed into his all-black outfit, but not the Drage Riddari one, and slipped on his simpler mask. With all this on; he almost entirely blended in with his best friend.

" _You love her?"_ Toothless asked.

"I don't…Know…" Hiccup admitted, climbing on Toothless's back, and then the Night Fury shooting into the darkened sky above. "I feel something for her, but I don't wanna call it like, or love. The situation is still awkward because were arranged to be married when we were twelve, weren't supposed to meet until the wedding day, but because of everything we at least got a month to semi hang out I guess…" he continued.

" _Hiccup, Hiccup…Breathe. You're getting all worked up. Stop thinking so much about things. Alright, us dragons don't take time to get to know one another. We do that nonsense in a day. We meet, do a little dance to see if a potential mate is interested. If they are, we mate. If not, we move on,"_ Toothless stated.

"It's not like that for us, pal…" Hiccup sighed heavily.

" _Hiccup, yes, it is,"_ Toothless rolled his eyes. _"You were arranged to marry this girl some years ago, and of course, it's not expected that the union would be out of any mutual feelings between you two. It's the same with our dragons. Once we mate, that's it. We're mated, and nothing breaks that except one of us dying. Same as you humans, alright? You humans have the same general process; you're gonna be together, making babies, having a family, and that's that. Over time, you learn to love who you're with. You'll bond as time passes, okay? Stop forcing yourself to figure it out, just let things go as they are,"_ he explained.

Hiccup thought a lot about Toothless's words. It wasn't far from the truth. Hiccup and Brenna were married; they would end up having kids, and be together until one of them died. Well, that wasn't true; there could be a divorce, but neither of them would do that to their family name. Arranged marriages weren't great, but typically, the couple stayed together despite personal feelings. And there were some out there who ended up enjoying their marriage and coming to love one another over time. And then there were some couples who right out hated one another, but acted accordingly in public. Hiccup would not be one of those husbands; he did feel something for Brenna, and maybe he needed to stop over thinking the situation and let things play out.

"I guess you're right, bud. Sorry, I'm just stressing out over things. It's not easy living a double life," Hiccup informed.

" _I know, but until we stop the source of the raids; you only have two options. Tell them who you are, or keep hiding for the time being,"_ Toothless reminded. _"Things will work out, Hiccup. We'll find who is behind all this, stop it, and then you're free to put it all behind you and live the one life as a married father and Chief. Or tell them it was you the entire time. You know I will support any choice you make, and if they riot; you still have the power as the Dragon Master to scare them with the dragons,"_ he chuckled.

Hiccup laughed a bit. "Yeah, that's true. Alright, sorry. Come on, let's do some fast flying and tricks," Hiccup said.

" _You got it,"_ Toothless stated as they headed higher up to enjoy their night.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Shield Between**

Rated; M  
Pairing; Hiccup X Brenna(OC)  
Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon

16.

 _ **=Normal POV=  
(Laugardgr, Harpa; Early Morning)  
(Berk; Haddock Hut)**_

It had been four days since Brenna began to feel very tired and a bit sick. It was random, but Brenna seemed to be alright. It was mainly nausea and some fatigue. However, going on four days, which was today; Hiccup was concerned for her. Brenna started throwing up right before dinner; it happened on the stairs heading into the Great Hall.

 _ **/Flashback; Frjadgr-Night/**_

 _Brenna made her way up the stairs to the Great Hall after a long day of feeling sick. It came in sections, but she knew she had to be sick. Brenna hadn't done much around the house, and she felt bad too. Hiccup worked hard all day with his father and the village; he probably expected her to have the house spotless every night he returned home. Brenna was tired, trying to get up the stairs, but she felt out of breath and like she was going to throw up._

" _Brenna, come on," Ruffnut urged. "The others are already inside,"_

" _I'm coming," Brenna managed. However, she stopped and covered her mouth a moment. Brenna shook it off and continued, nearing the top; she felt the vomit rise in her throat._

" _Hey, you don't look so good," Tuffnut mentioned. Suddenly, Brenna leaned over the edge of the stairs and threw up twice._

" _Tuff, go get Hiccup," Ruffnut went beside Brenna with a hand on her back. "It's alright…Easy," Ruffnut tried, not sure what to do. Inside, Tuffnut scanned the room for Hiccup, who was talking with his father. Tuffnut hurried over, panting a bit._

" _Hiccup, hey; you gotta get outside," Tuffnut said quickly interrupting the conversation._

" _Wait a moment, Tuffnut," Stoick informed._

" _Sorry, Chief, but this is more important than what you're gonna assign Hiccup to do tomorrow when the guy knows the job," Tuffnut stated, surprising Stoick. "Hiccup, Brenna just threw up twice outside on the stairs," he looked at Hiccup now._

" _What?" Hiccup asked quickly, concern in his tone._

" _She was walking up the stairs and just suddenly leaned over the side and threw up twice. Ruff is with her now but told me to get you," Tuffnut informed. Hiccup turned and rushed out of the hall to find his wife._

" _Brenna?" Hiccup looked around._

" _We're over here, Hiccup," Ruffnut popped her head up. Hiccup headed over to the side of the stairs, finding Brenna sitting in the grass, looking miserable._

" _Go on, Ruff; I got this," Hiccup said as Ruffnut moved away, watching a moment. Hiccup got down next to Brenna. "Hey, what's wrong?"_

" _I-I don't know; it just kind of happened when I was walking up the stairs. I felt tired and sick; then it just came up," Brenna confessed sadly. Hiccup had his arm around her shoulders and leaning his head on hers._

" _Alright, no big deal. Maybe you caught something; let's get you back to the house to rest," Hiccup suggested. Brenna only nodded to him. Hiccup helped her up, and then he helped her get back over to their house. Ruffnut headed into the Great Hall for dinner, and to update Stoick who was waiting on some kind of explanation._

 _ **/End Flashback/**_

Brenna was miserable through the night, but she managed to get some sleep after throwing up three more times throughout a little time, a hot bath, drawn for her by Hiccup, and then falling asleep in his arms. However, it was no better this morning. Brenna woke up, thankfully, just as Hiccup was returning from a raid on Bog-Burglar, and before that Dragon Hunter. Things were easier now that Hiccup could come in and do his work as Drage; then leave instead of doing all the in-between stuff like before they started trusting him. But Brenna was sick, and Hiccup felt it was time for her to see Gothi, the village elder and healer of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe.

Brenna threw up just moments after Hiccup got in; it paused until the sun was rising, and then it happened again. Hiccup was preparing to leave for the day as Brenna was relaxing on the couch. "Are you sure you're gonna be alright?"

"I'm fine, Hiccup. Go on," Brenna assured. "I'm just going to stay home and clean since I slacked yesterday,"

"You were sick, it's okay," Hiccup stated.

"Well, I'm good right now, so go on for training with your dad," Brenna smiled. "I'll see you for lunch?" she asked.

"Likely," Hiccup replied. "Do you, uh, maybe wanna catch lunch with me here at the house?" he asked, hoping she might accept. Brenna looked at him surprised now. "I-I just figured maybe we could spend some time together since we…Haven't gotten a lot since the wedding?" he added softly, perhaps a bit nervously.

"That…Sounds really nice, Hiccup," Brenna smiled. Hiccup perked up a bit. "I'd like that. Yeah, I'd lo-," she suddenly stopped.

"Brenna?" Hiccup asked. Brenna jerked a bit, closing her eyes; then she quickly covered her mouth and dashed for the downstairs restroom. Brenna hit her knees and puked; Hiccup went to check on her when he heard knocking on the door. Hiccup opened it; seeing his father there. "Hi, Dad,"

"Ready to get started?" Stoick inquired. Hiccup heard Brenna throw up again. Hiccup looked back at his father.

"Not today, Dad. Brenna isn't feeling well, and I think I should stay home to help her," Hiccup stated.

"Son, you have the training to do," Stoick sighed.

"Dad, for Odin's sake; we've been doing the same thing for a week. I think I can afford to miss one or even a couple of days to make sure my WIFE is alright and take care of her. You would do the same thing if mom were still here," Stoick stared at him. "Sorry, but I need to be home to take care of her," Hiccup closed the door, just waiting for his father to flip out. Oddly enough, Stoick blinked a few times and ended up walking away. Hiccup shook his head and moved to the restroom, knocking on the wall. "Brenna? Hey, are you alright?"

"I d-don't understand why it keeps happening," Brenna whimpered a little.

"Can I come in?" Hiccup asked.

"I-I'm coming out. Gimme a second," Brenna said. After a few moments, the door opened, and Brenna came out slowly; instantly falling against Hiccup and he led her back to the couch.

"This had been going on a few days now, Bren…Let us go see Gothi," Hiccup suggested. Brenna sighed, giving in, and nodding.

"Okay…" Brenna replied.

"Come on," Hiccup offered his hand, Brenna took it. "Think you can walk there, or should I bring Gothi here?" he inquired.

"I can walk," Brenna replied. Hiccup nodded as together, they walked out of the house and went to Gothi's hut.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Berk; Gothi's Hut)**_

"Shouldn't we have grabbed Gobber?" Brenna inquired after they reached the elder's home. "Doesn't he translate for Gothi?"

"I can read the runes, don't worry," Hiccup assured as he knocked on Gothi's door. A few moments later, they were greeted by the little old woman holding her staff. "Hi, Gothi. Do you think you can take a look at Brenna? I think she's sick; maybe you can whip something up to help?" Hiccup told Gothi. Of course, Gothi opened the door more, motioning for them to come inside with her staff. Brenna headed in with Hiccup behind her, and then Gothi closed the door. Hiccup helped Brenna to one of the cots, and she sat down as Gothi came over and began to look over Brenna.

After a little time passed, Gothi dumped some sand on the floor and began to write in it. Hiccup glanced over her shoulder to read it. "What's been wrong with her?" Gothi nodded to him. "Started with tiredness, feeling warm on Tyrsday. She hasn't eaten much due to feeling like she was going to throw up. And since last night, she has been throwing up. It just happens at random," Hiccup explained. Gothi rubbed her chin a little, thinking before wiping away what she said before and starting again.

"What's she saying?" Brenna wondered.

"Hang on, Bren…" Hiccup said as Gothi finished. "She wants to know if you're breasts are hurting at all, like tender or sore to the touch?"

"Little bit," Brenna nodded. Gothi wrote something else under her first question.

"Any cramping?" Hiccup asked.

"Some, but nothing awful, so I ignored it," Brenna shrugged. Gothi wrote one more thing, and Hiccup arched a brow.

"Did you bleed this month? Your monthly cycle or whatever?" Hiccup inquired; he knew how it worked, but wasn't sure what the female who had to deal with it referred to it as. Brenna thought a moment before shaking her head.

"No, I haven't. I…Should have yesterday, or the day before," Brenna replied. Gothi used her foot to swipe what she wrote, then smiled writing something new. Hiccup's eyes widened instantly at the words written in the sand.

"Are you sure?" Hiccup asked. Gothi smacked his head with her staff, glaring. "Okay, okay! I was just asking…" Hiccup said quickly.

"What is it, Hiccup?" Brenna looked at him.

"You're, uh, with child," Hiccup informed. Brenna's eyes widened a little now.

"I-I'm pregnant?" Brenna asked.

"Gothi says you missed your bleeding week, and that you must have gotten pregnant the night of the wedding, which was two weeks ago when you would have been fertile. So, I guess you're…One month along…" Hiccup said, still trying to process the news. Hiccup knew how pregnancy worked; that was among other teachings when he ventured outside the Archipelago. Hiccup knew that the start of a cycle was called a period, where women bled for a week; this would happen every month. However, between days twelve and fourteen after the cycle began; a woman was fertile, and if there was unprotected love-making during that time, pregnancy would typically occur. So if a woman missed her period, she was considered to be one month pregnant.

Of course, Hiccup wasn't going to go into all the technical stuff with Brenna; she knew what she did about cycles, and the bottom line was that if she missed her bleed week; she was with child. "Wow…I…Never guess that would be the reason. I knew it was possible, but…Didn't think it would happen so fast," Brenna finally said.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Hiccup took a deep breath. Alright, so Brenna was pregnant, and he was going to be a father much sooner than he thought. "Uh, Gothi, do you have anything that can help with the throwing up?" Gothi nodded as she went rummaging through a few things and pulled out what she wanted; then handed it to Brenna. Gothi wrote something and Hiccup nodded to her. "Thank you," Gothi smiled to them, bowing her head as Brenna got off the cot and left with Hiccup.

"What's this for, you didn't say," Brenna inquired.

"It's something you can make into a tea to drink that will help with the sickness," Hiccup informed.

"Oh, alright. That might be helpful to get through the day," Brenna said. "So…We're gonna have a baby. Wow…" she took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I-I guess so," Hiccup nodded.

"We should tell your dad, and send word to my parents…" Brenna mentioned.

"Let's just…Give it a few days," Hiccup stated. He should have noticed something off right away with his abilities; focusing more now, Brenna's scent was different around her stomach. Hiccup could smell the baby. It's not that he wasn't happy, but of course, this was the worst time. Now on top of Chieftain training, forge work, and Brenna being pregnant; Hiccup had to stop the raids for good. "I'm still sitting with it…" Hiccup admitted.

"Of course, that's fine," Brenna put her hand on his arm as they walked.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Berk; Haddock House)**_

Returning to their home; Brenna instantly went to start on the tea that would help her nausea and throwing up. Hiccup went to his office, closing and locking the door from the inside. After sitting down; he lowered his head onto his arms and took a deep breath to try and calm down.

" _Toothless?"_ Hiccup said to his friend.

" _Yeah? What's up?"_ Toothless replied.

" _We need to kick it into high gear with finding the source of the raids. My time is running scarcely short…"_ Hiccup informed.

" _What happened now? Is your dad going to make you Chief earlier than expected?"_ Toothless inquired.

" _No. No, much worse. Brenna is pregnant with the next Heir to the Hooligan Tribe. Which will likely cause a chain reaction that my dad makes me Chief sooner…"_ Hiccup said.

" _Well, that does put a rush on things. On a completely different note, congratulations on your soon-to-be fatherhood. And nice job managing to get her pregnant on the first try!"_ Toothless said cheerfully.

" _I WASN'T TRYING!"_ Hiccup yelled.

" _Even better!"_ Toothless chuckled.

" _Zip it, Toothless. Just…Get ready for a fly; I'm coming in a few minutes. I need to be in the air right now…"_ Hiccup sighed.

" _Hey, on a serious note, Hiccup; stop stressing. Everything will be alright,"_ Toothless said.

" _Can you promise that?"_ Hiccup questioned.

" _Of course. You got something no one else does,"_ Toothless reminded.

" _And that is?"_ Hiccup wondered.

" _Me as your best friend. It's gonna work out, trust me. Now, come on; let's go flying,"_ Toothless stated as Hiccup smiled. He was ridiculously lucky to have Toothless, and his friend was right. No one else was best friends with a Night Fury. It was stressful, and time-consuming to have these responsibilities, but everything would work out. Hiccup had to believe in that, or he wasn't going to survive before he turned nineteen. Hiccup left the office and headed out where Brenna was making the tea still.

"I, uh, have a couple of things to do today, now that all this is figured out. I'll…See you for lunch still?" Hiccup asked her.

"Of course," Brenna smiled.

"Alright, see you later," Hiccup kissed her cheek and headed outside. As soon as he was out, he snuck around the back and headed into the woods to get to the cove. Hiccup needed to fly with Toothless; he needed that freedom right now.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Shield Between**

Rated; M  
Pairing; Hiccup X Brenna(OC)  
Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon

17.

 _ **=Normal POV=  
(Porsdagr, Harpa; Morning)  
(Berk; Haddock Hut)**_

"Hiccup?" Brenna said softly, trying to pull her husband from his deep thoughts, knowing that he was staring off into nothing and not answering or seeming interested in anything.

Hiccup had been distant and quiet since learning Brenna was pregnant, and though Hiccup said he was reassured things would be okay; he didn't feel they would be. It was a strong feeling that something bad was going to happen soon, and Hiccup didn't know what, so it bothered him greatly. Hiccup and Brenna also hadn't told anyone she was carrying his child; Hiccup kept saying to wait, and Brenna didn't want to go against him. There hadn't been a desire for her to conceive, not even demand or rush on it. Hiccup had a year from the day he was named Chief to produce an Heir to the Tribe. And yet, Brenna got pregnant on their wedding night, the only time they'd been intimate with one another because it was tradition to consummate their marriage.

It would have come out if the two of them hadn't because the tradition for the morning after was that Gothi had to check that Brenna's maidenhead had been broken, which could only be achieved by Hiccup and Brenna having sex. It was one more thing that made the marriage official; and if they hadn't done it, things could have been called into question and caused trouble. At that point, the rule of consummating publically would happen where Hiccup and Brenna would need to have sex in front of witnesses to legalize the marriage. That's why Hiccup didn't put things off the night they got married; he knew what would be required if not.

"Hiccup!" Brenna tried again, this time, tapping Hiccup's shoulder a bit. Finally, he snapped out of it and looked her way.

"Hm?" Hiccup stated. "What is it? Are you alright?" he asked.

"That's…What I was going to ask you, Hiccup," Brenna began gently, perhaps a bit nervous too. "Are you okay?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?" Hiccup inquired, arching a brow and able to sense the emotions she was displaying.

"You've…Been quiet since we learned I'm pregnant," Brenna informed, looking away a bit. "It's been four days, and we still haven't told anyone. It seems like-," she stopped.

"Like what, Brenna?" Hiccup urged her to go on.

Brenna sighed. "I'm…Sorry. I'm just rambling. It's the mood swings, ignore me,"

Hiccup stared at her now; he'd been distancing himself and making her feel that way, which was wrong of him considering he decided he wanted to make things work with her despite the arranged marriage that got them into this. Gods, he was such an idiot.

 _Say something, stupid! She's crying out for your attention!_ Hiccup's mind screamed at him. Brenna smiled brightly and went to get back to cleaning things. _Say anything at all, but she's trying to talk to you, and you're sitting there like an idiot making her think you don't give a care in the world to how she feels just because you two were forced to get married!_ Hiccup knew he was messing this up; they needed to sit down and talk about things. It wasn't just about him anymore; he had a wife and unborn child to think about. Soon enough; he'd have the entire Tribe to think about. At that moment, Hiccup felt a mental kick in the rear to get moving.

"No, wait…Stop, Brenna," Hiccup said instantly, his hand reaching to stop her actions. Brenna looked at him, surprised and curious as to what he was doing. Hiccup took the stack of things she was preparing to carry and set them aside. Hiccup pulled her closer and had her sit down it the chair that was next to him. "Sit, please?" Hiccup said lightly. Brenna did so, wondering what was going on. Unknown to them, Stoick was outside the door, preparing to get Hiccup for another day of training. As he went to knock, though; he heard Hiccup and Brenna talking. "You…Are not the one who needs to apologize for how they are acting, I do. I'm sorry I've been…Well, the way that I have been lately," Hiccup stated softly.

"Hiccup, it's…Okay. I know you're busy with the all-day Chief training, and when you get free moments, you're usually in the forge to help Gobber with his orders," Brenna smiled at him.

"And I appreciate that you know what has most of my day right now, but that is…No excuse for me to neglect my duties to you as your husband," Hiccup said as Brenna's eyes widened a little. "Forced, arranged marriage or not; we're still married. I took those vows three weeks ago, and our rings are proof of the promises we made to one another, and I need to uphold mine," he looked at her. "So please, tell me what's on your mind?"

"You…Have to go with your dad soon, Hiccup. We can just…Put it off until tonight," Brenna assured. Hiccup shook his head.

"No," Hiccup said firmly. "It's only training, and things I already know how to do, Brenna. I know how to run the Tribe, and my dad knows I can. I spent two long years learning how to hunt, manage food and supplies, so on and so forth. I had minor help from Johann and Krogan with the fighting bits, and other small pieces of help from friends outside of the Archipelago learning everything else. Chiefing is not hard; I could do it now if necessary. Not saying I want to, just that I can," Hiccup explained. "The only reason _training_ is still happening is because he's trying to spend time with me. It's to make up for lost time that he spent being my Chief instead of my father.

"No, Brenna. You have things on your mind that you want to get out and talk to me about. My dad will be fine; he's the Chief, not me. Right now; I'm just Heir to the Tribe and your husband. So, please…Tell me whatever it is that's bothering you so that we can talk about it, and I can fix whatever is. Or we can fix it together as a married couple should," Hiccup said, his hand still on hers.

Stoick struggled a moment, deciding if he should knock or not. It seemed like Brenna and Hiccup needed to talk about some stuff, and he shouldn't interrupt or eavesdrop on them. After all, he was the same way with Valka; if she needed to get something off her chest, he would stop everything else he was doing to tend to her. Hiccup was turning out to be a good husband, recognizing that his wife was among his top priorities and wanting to figure out what was wrong to make it better so his wife would be happy. No, Stoick would not step in on that if Hiccup was accepting his marriage and taking the necessary steps to ensure it survived and would be good for him and Brenna. Stoick turned and walked away from the house.

"Please, tell me, Brenna. I'm asking because I genuinely want to know what has my wife upset," Hiccup invited once he knew his father was gone and out of hearing range.

"Well," Brenna looked at him. "On the baby thing, as I said before; we still haven't anyone. I know you said to give you a couple of days to sit with it but…" she paused, taking a deep breath. "It feels like you aren't saying anything because you don't want to. It feels like you don't want this baby. More on the same feeling, for us; it seems like you don't even want to be married to me," she confessed.

Hiccup stared at Brenna now; feeling such a force in his chest that he couldn't explain. This was a real kick in the butt for him; knowing his wife felt this way and it was his fault. No matter all the things he had done, all his achievements; they meant nothing if he failed as a husband and father. What kind of Chief would he make if he didn't get his head together? He'd end up like his father who lost his mom to a dragon, and parentless because his father was too busy Chiefing to pay any attention to him. That was not a life he wanted for his children or his wife. Hiccup would be there for his wife and his child, or any more that he and Brenna may have.

Holding Brenna's hands in his, more securely now; Hiccup looked into her eyes. "I-I know this isn't the best arrangement, b-but it still happened. I feel like you're trying to get away from me. I know you're busy with the forge, and Chief training…But then there are times we're in the Great Hall…And you don't say a word to me unless you have to," Brenna saw that Hiccup wasn't replying, but listening. Brenna wondered if she should continue or not.

"Go on; it's alright. Lay it on me. I can take it," Hiccup urged. "I want to hear everything that is bothering you," he said.

Brenna looked down a bit. "It…Just doesn't feel like we're married, Hiccup. I know we are, but you're always…Well, it's like we're in the same place, but you're not there because you don't want to be," Brenna said softly.

"I guess I've been pretty distracted lately," Hiccup admitted.

"It's more than that, Hiccup," Brenna sighed. "I guess I don't feel…Any emotion at all behind your actions. You know? If that makes any sense. Yeah, you act when there are others around, but here at the house…I think this is the most interaction we've had since learning we were arranged to be married. I don't…Count the wedding night because that was required. But here, talking now, where you asked me to tell what was wrong; it's the only time I've seen you interested in anything regarding us,"

Yeah, Hiccup felt like a jerk now. "We had a few good moments, but all of that was in public. It's like being here is…All forced, and I hate the way it feels. You don't share the bed with me, we don't kiss, hug, make love, anything at all. And to be honest…I enjoyed how it felt on our wedding night," Brenna blushed a little, then cleared her throat, staying serious. "You sometimes don't even sleep upstairs; I find you in your office, or on the couch…And then there are times you are nowhere to be found. Like during raids…" she trailed off as Hiccup tensed.

 _Does she suspect I'm Drage?_ Hiccup thought instantly. "All that aside, though; I guess I just felt more from you. I know things aren't the best, and I can understand if you dislike or even hate me…But despite our situation…I still try to be the best wife I can to you…I'm trying to make things work so that we can be happy in this…" she teared up a little.

"No, stop…Stop, Brenna," Hiccup cut in now. "Please…Don't cry," he asked, using his thumb to wipe away a tear that slipped from her eye. Hiccup sighed, taking a deep breath as he found his words and hoped it would set her at some ease that things were going to be different. "Listen to me," he started. "I'm not going to lie to you; things are…Way outside what I would have hoped for. I had…A lot of plans for my life, assuming my father forgot about me being on banishment. I was ready to jump ship with Johann, and honestly…Never come back. Make everyone think I was dead,"

Brenna's eyes widened a bit. "But I didn't. I know I'm the only Heir to Berk. Well, that's untrue. Technically…There is Snotlout, and knowing that fully; I knew I couldn't abandon Berk or the Tribe to be under that muttonhead's leadership. Odin knows the island would end up in the ocean…" Hiccup shivered at the thought of Snotlout being Chief, and Brenna laughed a little, which made Hiccup smile knowing he made her happy with his remark. "So I knew I had to stay; this is my birthright, and also, I don't think my dad could handle thinking I'm dead. He already lost my mom, so I can't do that to him. That left the only option of staying and dealing with whatever happened. And that's what I'm doing still," Hiccup continued, looking in her purple eyes.

"Now, is our situation ideal? No. I'm in the middle of training, helping Gobber man the forge, trying to be a good husband, and now we have a baby on the way. I'm stressed out, so much that I can't sleep. I'm always leaving the house, taking long walks, trying to clear my head to be able to rest, and I can't. I'm only one guy; I can't be everywhere I'm needed to be," Hiccup sighed as Brenna looked down a little. However, Hiccup lifted her chin, so their eyes would meet. "But I promise that I will do my best regardless, and we will tackle the challenges we face together,"

"Y-You mean that?" Brenna asked.

"Every word, Milady," Hiccup nodded, locking his fingers with hers. "I am truly sorry for acting like I don't want this, being married to you and having a baby. I've just been distracted trying to process how…Fast everything is happening I guess. You know? It's been about almost two months since my banishment ended, learning I was getting married, the training, all this stuff with Drage, forge work, the wedding, and now this with the baby. I mean…I wasn't even aiming to get you pregnant; I knew I had a ton of time before it was required to give an Heir. Throwing a baby on top of everything else…Just added to the stress I already have. I don't…Handle stress well, so I back off to make sure I don't snap on anyone. And you've seen that I can,"

"Yes, I have. I'm sorry, Hiccup. I suppose things did happen a bit quick, and the arranged marriage thing was unfair to you. I was given at least a couple of years to settle with things," Brenna nodded, understanding now.

"Well, since when is life fair?" Hiccup smiled some. "Come on; I got banished for no reason," he added.

"True," Brenna replied. "I'm sorry, Hiccup…I shouldn't have added to all this by being emotional,"

"It's not your fault; you had the right to be. I've been a pretty bad husband lately, and that's…Not fair to you. But hey…From now on; things will be different. I promise that to you, and if there is ever something wrong, Brenna; you can come to me. Please, don't be afraid to. Just pull me aside, mention we need to talk, or you want to talk about something; I will make time for you. I am your husband, and we're stuck together until one of us dies, so I think things will go better if we act like…This wasn't forced, and we wanted to get married," Hiccup suggested.

"That's…What I was hoping for, but I was afraid to upset you, or make you feel more forced," Brenna admitted.

"No. No, don't ever think that. It's not ideal, no, as I said, but we'll be fine. At least we get along, so there's no reason this can't work between us. I'm sorry I've been so distant, Brenna. Truly, I mean that. I guess…Ever since that first kiss and all the fast-paced things happening; my mind has been anywhere but here on Berk. But…I don't hate you, alright? I do not hate you at all. I like you a lot; you have an amazing personality, set of qualities and morals that I admire and respect. I meant what I said to Astrid that day; that if I had to pick anyone to be married to, it would be you,"

Brenna blushed more, smiling. "So, I guess I got what I wanted either way," Hiccup stated, smiling as well. "I promise that I will be a better husband, and no matter what; we'll make it through whatever comes our way," he assured. "Alright? And hey…Let's tell everyone about the baby in three days at the Summer Celebration. I'll make it a public announcement myself," he offered.

"Really? You'll do that?" Brenna's eyes lit up.

"I will, just for you. I am happy to be married to you, and us having this baby. I can't wait, Brenna. I seriously can't wait. It's going to be perfect," Hiccup leaned closer. Brenna instantly hugged him tightly, and he returned it. Afterward; they looked into each other's eyes and ended up going in for a kiss. "Everything is going to be perfect," Hiccup promised when they pulled apart, but kept their hands together.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Shield Between**

Rated; M  
Pairing; Hiccup X Brenna(OC)  
Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon

18.

 _ **=Normal POV=  
(Laugardgr, Harpa; Midday)  
(Berk; The Village)**_

Two days later from their serious talk about their relationship and Hiccup and Brenna were doing better. So much that they spent the rest of Porsdagr in their home, planning all things baby-related. Possible names, where the baby would sleep after it was out of their room, how to tell everyone on Sunnudgr. It would be huge news, and they wanted the announcement to be perfect. On Frjadgr, Hiccup returned to working with his father, who had nothing to say about what Hiccup told Brenna about knowing his father was trying to buy time with training to spend more time with his son. Stoick understood that Hiccup was only doing it to make him happy, and Stoick couldn't complain. He was able to see how mature his son was becoming, or had become during the banishment. Hiccup was going from boy to man; it warmed Stoick's heart to know that but also hurt Stoick to know that he had no part in helping Hiccup become that man.

Stoick had many regrets after the banishment, and sadly, he couldn't take anything back he'd said or done. All Stoick could do was try to make up for not being there for Hiccup before by doing it now, and hope that his son may still need him for some things. But regardless; things seemed to be going well for everyone. For Hiccup; he used last night to stop a raid on Peaceable, and then go out and try to find the source again. There was a little headway by listening in to others talking; Hiccup figured out that there could only be one of two dragons launching that kind of attack by controlling the dragons to do as it says. The two dragons were a Red Death or a Bewilderbeast. Hiccup knew the Berserker Island Bewilderbeast would never do such a thing, and Hiccup defeated the Red Death on Dragon Island when he was sixteen.

That meant there either had to be another Bewilderbeast or Red Death somewhere. Hiccup needed to start narrowing down locations or talking to the dragons during raids to get information. Why he didn't do this before was beyond him, but hey; he had the idea now, so he was going to use it. Hiccup had too much happening to not be on top of stopping these raids permanently. Hiccup wanted to bring his child into a world of peace with dragons, and he would find a way to do that before the baby was born. Right now; it looked like his and Brenna's baby would come around the month of Morsugar. Brenna is a few weeks away from being two months along, so that was exciting for both of them. Gothi would check Brenna at three and six months along, and then in the ninth month; every week or couple of days depending on how things went.

Gothi knew Hiccup was born two months early, and that Valka Haddock did not have an easy time conceiving or carrying a pregnancy to the end, so that is something Gothi already pulled Hiccup aside to inform him of. Brenna's pregnancy was a matter of concern for her. Hiccup understood and didn't tell Brenna to keep her from stressing out a lot. It had been Gothi's suggestion not to say anything, and Hiccup agreed with her. Currently, it's almost lunch hour, and Hiccup was waiting to meet up with Brenna in the Great Hall so that they could eat together at a quiet spot where the rest weren't.

While walking around with his father, Hiccup noticed Johann's ship nearing the docks. "Huh…Johann is here…"

"Weren't you expecting him?" Stoick asked.

"No, not for another week or two," Hiccup replied. "Worth looking into, perhaps he was just in the area?" he suggested.

"Well, let's get to the dock then," Stoick nodded as the two began their walk towards it.

"Hiccup! Hey, Gobber is asking if you have a minute to help him with something in the forge," Snotlout came beside Hiccup.

"Cool with you, Dad? I'll meet you right back here," Hiccup said.

"Go on," Stoick nodded. Hiccup smiled and hurried off to get to the forge while Stoick moved on to the docks.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Berk; The Docks)**_

Stoick arrived just as Johann was pulling in. Right away, Stoick noticed the Chieftains, Heirs, and some extras he didn't recognize with them pulling into the dock as well. "What's all this? We didn't arrange a meeting; it hasn't even been a month since you were last here?"

"Sorry, Stoick. These…People showed up on our islands. All traveling together and got separated," Mogadon stated.

"Johann was making his way back here anyway, and we all seemed to have the same problem, so some of us came with him and the rest sailed on our own or picked up others on the way since at least of these people were on each island," Madguts remarked.

"Not seeing the problem, or why you all decided to bring them here? If they are trespassing, that is up to your Tribe to decide what happens," Stoick informed.

"The problem is that they showed up riding dragons," Dagur huffed.

"Mentioning that they had others like them they got separated from and likely ended up on other islands. That sparked us grouping together and coming to see you," Bertha crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because they were all looking for Berk, and-," Henrik began.

"Hey, Dad. I'm back, what's going on-," Hiccup stopped seeing everything happening at the docks, and then he saw faces he didn't expect. "No way!" he exclaimed.

"HICCUP!" the unfamiliar people shouted happily.

Stoick blinked a few times. "Your son…" the Chieftains finished what Henrik was going to say before Hiccup showed up.

"Oh, my Gods! You guys came out to find me!" Hiccup said quickly.

"Uh, duh! We got a little lost, though…And then this happened," one stated, turning to reveal the rope holding his arms behind his back.

"You can let them go, don't worry; they were trying to locate me. I told them to if they got the time to visit," Hiccup smiled.

"Now, just a second! They showed up riding DRAGONS! We can't release them; that's traitorous!" Elvar snapped.

"I've got three things that flaw your statement, and then a threat if you still refuse. One; it's not traitorous outside the Archipelago. Two; those laws are only for Vikings, and my friends are not. Three, I rode a Monstrous Nightmare to show you that dragons could be trained and you did nothing to me. Now, please…Release them?" Hiccup asked.

"We demand more of an explanation! You flew that dragon as an example, not…Means of travel. And you did it to show us how easy Drage Riddari could achieve such a task if even you could do it. Who are these people?!" Alvin ordered.

"And I demand you release them before I turn some of my hidden skills on all of you. They are my friends and guests to the island of Berk. Treating guests of another island this way is against the laws.; you show the same respect you would expect and allow the Chief of said island to make the call on what happens if something occurs," Hiccup informed. "By all means, refuse again…" he warned.

"Stoick?" Magnor asked.

Stoick sighed. "If…Hiccup says they are okay and his guests; then I trust his word. Release them…" Mumbling and grumbling; the Chieftains did so as the small group of friends were able to deboard the ships and go to greet Hiccup.

"Not that I was worried because I knew you guys could break out whenever, but thanks for playing nice," Hiccup chuckled. "Gods, it's good to see you guys again," Hiccup hugged any of the girls, gave handshakes or high-fives to the males.

"No kidding, right?" said one of the guys.

"Where are your dragons?" Hiccup wondered.

"Flying above the clouds, we told them to get clear and watch while all this happened," said a female. Hiccup looked up, whistling with his fingers. Not long after a group of dragons descended with some bags on them. Hiccup raised his hand and lowered it slowly, as the dragons listened and landed gently.

"I love that they still listen to you," a female giggled.

"Of course; I trained them. Once you earn a dragon's trust and loyalty; there isn't anything they won't do for you," Hiccup smiled. "I'm glad you're here; there's so much to tell you since the last time we've seen one another," he added.

"Dude, catch us up," another informed.

"How long are you staying?" Hiccup inquired.

"How long are we allowed?" one asked.

"I got plenty of room here, so however long you want. But don't you have jobs to get back to?" Hiccup inquired.

"That's the other reason we came; we're stationing here, to help with the dra-," one began as Hiccup quickly shook his head to stop.

"We'll discuss this further in private at my house," Hiccup mentioned as they nodded.

"What is this all about, Hiccup?" Stoick asked.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with, Dad. It's business we started while I was banished; I'll handle it. You go on to lunch with the others, and I assume the Chieftains since they are here now and I know you'll inevitably invite them to stay under the excuse of our annual Summer Celebration, but you secretly all want to stay and find out more about my friends. So, that's out of the way; I don't care. Anyway…Come on, guys. I'll get you set up in the house for now, and we'll talk," Hiccup stated sternly, almost in a cold voice.

"A-Alright, son…Will…You be joining for lunch? Or…Will we-," Stoick began, taken aback by how quickly Hiccup's mood changed.

"You will know all you need to be aware of in due time. For now, this is no business of yours or theirs," Hiccup motioned his head to the curious Chieftains and Heirs or Heiresses. "Sorry, Dad. Nothing personal, but as I said; this began long before you decided to remember I was banished to the forest, and if I am nothing else; I'm a man of my word, and I always finish what I start. I'm taking the rest of the day off of training to handle my business; I'm sure I won't miss much. Now, if you could be so kind as to inform Brenna that I have some things to take care of, and I will see her later; I'd appreciate it," he added calmer and headed towards his house while his group of twelve followed him.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Dusk)  
(Berk; The Great Hall)**_

Hiccup wasn't seen the rest of the day after going to his house to talk with his friends who rode dragons as a means of travel; there was a lot of confusion, but Stoick assured that if Hiccup trusted them, then they could be trusted until further notice and they knew more. Not even Brenna knew where Hiccup went because he wasn't at the house when she returned after lunch. Hiccup knew everyone would want to get closer to know more, so he moved the group to the cove, and their dragons too.

"And that's everything so far," Hiccup finished his long story to his friends; he'd spent since lunch getting everyone settled into his house with the spare rooms available, some of the friends were doubling up, which they were fine with. When Hiccup sensed Brenna was returning to the house after lunch; he moved the group to the cove and began to explain everything to them about since the last time they saw one another. But also the situation with the dragons too. His friends knew he was Drage Riddari, and trying to end the war to bring peace.

"What the shit, Hiccup," one of them remarked.

"I know, so that's all of it," Hiccup sighed, sitting back.

"Well, we're here now, and we can help out in raids," offered one of the males.

"Nah, you guys haven't seen the madness yet," Hiccup shook his head. "Only _Drage_ handles those," he added. "I've finally got the Chieftains and their Tribes to back off attacking me, well, Drage. They don't know it's me,"

"But we know your techniques, Hiccup; we could assist on other islands, so you're not losing days worth of sleep," one suggested.

"As soon as they figure out you're in league with Drage; they'll make the connection you know who he is and that he is me. I mentioned it was business earlier; it won't take them long to put things together," Hiccup informed. "I'll be fine, don't worry. I just gotta get this stuff done before my dad decides to make me Chief and Brenna gives birth…" he mumbled.

"That's only eight months away, Hiccup…" one of the females interjected.

"I'm aware, thank you. And once dad learns; he's gonna want me to take over the Tribe that much faster," Hiccup groaned.

"Well, we came out to visit and help all we could, Hiccup. Just tell us what you want us to do," another reminded. "And I can make a call to get plenty more here with one button," he added.

"Thanks, but I still have nothing to give ya right now. I can never get away from the island to go do searches," Hiccup stated.

"We'll figure something out," another female assured.

"We'll discuss it more tomorrow. Come on; we should be getting back. It's dinner time, and I'm sure everyone is just itching to meet you," Hiccup rolled his eyes. "No mentions of Drage, or what you're here to try and help me with,"

"Got it," they nodded and got up to follow Hiccup out of the cove. The dragons remained back with Toothless and some fish to eat. Hiccup led his friends back towards his house and checked around the Great Hall where everyone was heading for dinner. Hiccup knew this was going to be interesting, but he didn't care. With his friends here…He knew things would be alright; it just needed a little more time to end the war and bring peace.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Shield Between**

Rated; M  
Pairing; Hiccup X Brenna(OC)  
Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon

19.

 _ **=Normal POV=  
(Laugardgr, Harpa; Dusk)  
(Berk; The Great Hall)**_

When Hiccup was sure that everyone arrived for dinner and entered the Great Hall, he motioned for his twelve friends to follow him up the stairs to the door. "Get ready for instant silence," Hiccup sighed as he put his hands on the doors. "And remember that they know nothing of the world beyond their Viking-inhabited islands, and the dragon war…" he reminded. "Oh, and don't mention Brenna being pregnant. We're telling everyone tomorrow,"

"We got it," they nodded as Hiccup took a deep breath and pushed the doors open, walking in a few steps. As he predicted, almost instant silence fell over the room, and all eyes on Hiccup and his friends that no one knew of.

"Wow, you weren't wrong…" one of the males blinked.

"I told you, they are predictable…" Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Come on," he motioned for them to follow him. Hiccup brought them up by where his father and the Chieftains were.

"Nice of you to join us," Gobber chuckled.

"Nice to see you didn't burn the forge down in my absence," Hiccup countered.

"THAT WAS ONE TIME!" Gobber waved his hook at Hiccup.

"You still did it the once," Hiccup shrugged.

"You're lucky I love you, laddie," Gobber ruffled Hiccup's hair. "So, do we get to meet your friends?"

"Yes, Gobber. Dad, mind if I play Acting Chief?" Hiccup inquired.

"Be my guest, son," Stoick motioned for him to go ahead.

"Alright, listen up Hooligans, and esteemed visiting Chieftains and Heirs…I'm going to introduce them to you, and you can introduce yourselves at your leisure," Hiccup announced, as it was already quiet for him. "In order from right to left; Colden Kongur and Thordia Dahl, betrothed to one another. Next is Ander and Dahlia Kongur, married. Ander and Colden are brothers. Moving on; Sigvard Rasmussen, Norna Beck, Davyn Lund, Olivia Holgerson, Jolgeir Tennfjord, Eirik Matheson, Lena Landvik, and Disa Hansen," Hiccup stated.

"Do we get to meet your family, Hic?" Jolgeir asked.

"Of course," Hiccup nodded. "This is my father, current Chief of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe on Berk, Stoick the Vast Haddock. Over that way is my Uncle Spitelout Jorgenson with his wife, my Aunt Freda. And their son, my cousin, Snotlout Jorgenson is sitting with a few of my…Friends, from here. This man here is Gobber the Belch Forger, blacksmith, and unofficial, crazy uncle," he showed each person he mentioned. Afterward, he had Brenna come beside him, smiling. "And this is my wife, Brenna Rose Haddock, formerly Grayson. Her family is right here as well. Chief Cuyler Grayson of Peaceable Country, his wife, Chieftess Mildri, and their other two children, Askel and Sigrid,"

"Pleasure to meet all of you," Dahlia smiled gently.

"You as well," Brenna returned the gesture. "I missed you for lunch,"

"I'm sorry, Milady. Business to take care of, but I'm free now. Shall we enjoy dinner at the house?" Hiccup asked as Brenna blushed.

"I'd like that; I'm starving," Brenna giggled.

"I bet you are," Hiccup hinted, knowing why. "Hope you don't mind a few extras?"

"Not at all," Brenna said.

"Come on, guys, and girls," Hiccup motioned for his friends to follow again. "See you tomorrow, Dad," Hiccup stated as he left with Brenna, and his friends. Everyone was still in surprise, and a lot of confusion, but they guessed they'd know more when they needed to. Or so Hiccup said so at least. Slowly, everyone got back to eating their dinner and talking.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Sunnudgr, Harpa; Early Morning)  
(Berk; Haddock Hut)**_

One thing Hiccup was thankful for was that there were no raids to deal with last night into this morning, and he loved that his friends were here to help him out. The Chieftains and the Heirs were still on Berk, but they'd hopefully be leaving later today as there was zero reason for them to continue being on the island. Everything was quiet; Hiccup was sleeping peacefully in the bed with Brenna until she shifted fast and sat up, instantly awakening him.

"Hiccup…Hiccup, wake up," Brenna shoved him a little.

"Hm…What's up, Bren?" Hiccup asked, yawning as he sat up a little and looked at Brenna now. As his eyes focused more; he saw her worried face. "Hey, what's wrong?" he inquired, more alert now.

"I-I think something is wrong. I-I'm bleeding a-and cramping a lot. Like when my monthly cycle is supposed to start…" Brenna panicked.

"Alright, easy…Easy…" Hiccup soothed her. "Let's go see Gothi," he quickly got out of bed, pulling on his boots. Hiccup helped Brenna with hers and brought her to her feet.

"Ah…I-It hurts…" Brenna whimpered, sitting down again.

"Alright, uh…I'll get Gothi and bring her here, okay? J-Just stay on the bed…I'll be right back; I promise," Hiccup kissed her forehead and hurried out of the room, finding most of his friends already awake and sitting in the main room.

"Where ya going?" Colden asked.

"Something is wrong with Brenna; I'm going to get the healer, and elder of the Tribe, Gothi," Hiccup said while getting out the door and moving to Gothi's as fast as he could without attracting unwanted attention to his speed. Getting to the door, he knocked on Gothi's and waited. The elder opened the door and saw Hiccup there. "Brenna is in pain and bleeding…Can you come to take a look at her?" Gothi nodded, getting a few things and leaving her hut, walking with Hiccup back to his.

Once inside, Hiccup led Gothi upstairs to his and Brenna's room; then closed the door. Brenna was crying and holding her stomach; Hiccup was scared as Gothi had Brenna lay down to check her over. After a few moments passed with Hiccup holding Brenna's hand, Gothi started to write. The words instantly stilled Hiccup, and his breath got caught in his throat.

"Hiccup? Wh-What is it?" Brenna asked after she felt him tense up. Gothi frowned, bowing her head sadly as she wrote something else that Hiccup didn't need to repeat. "I-Is everything okay?" Gothi left the room leaving Hiccup to tell Brenna what happened.

"Brenna…" Hiccup started.

"Hiccup, you're…Scaring me…" Brenna shook a little; she saw pain behind his green eyes.

"Our baby is gone…" Hiccup revealed as Brenna steeled.

"Wh-What?" Brenna questioned.

"The child is gone…We lost our baby; it…Passed away," Hiccup stated softly.

"O-Our baby is…Dead? I-It died?" Brenna inquired, her tone cracking. Hiccup nodded softly as Brenna's eyes filled with tears; they began to fall as Hiccup instantly pulled her into his arms, and she cried against him.

Hiccup held her tightly, trying to keep his own emotions in check. Just a week ago they learned they were having a baby, and came to accept it, ready to take the challenge of parenthood on, and now it was gone. Hiccup knew what happened; it was a miscarriage, something where the pregnancy ended on its own with no real reason as to why. Hiccup also knew this happened early on in pregnancy, and then there were other cases where the baby would be born dead, this made the baby known as a stillborn. Hiccup wouldn't bother with the technical terms with his wife; he knew she understood what had happened without the explanation.

"Sssh…Ssh; it's…Going to be okay," Hiccup soothed, rubbing her back a little. Brenna sobbed; Hiccup knew it had to hurt her. It bothered him too, but what could he do? All Hiccup could do was try to comfort her, and assure her things would be alright with some time. Hiccup wasn't sure how long the crying lasted for, Brenna was still in pain and bleeding; he could hear the whimpers while she cried. Hiccup knew the sun had come up, though, so it had to be a while. "Hey, hey…Listen to me," Hiccup said when the crying lightened a little and had turned to sniffles and slight coughing.

"I know what happened hurts, and is unfair…But," Hiccup stopped, now sure what to say next. "Sometimes it happens…And there's nothing we can do now," he tried, seeing her shake again. "It's…Out of our hands. All…We can do is move forward. Maybe…Be able to plan things better to have a baby. Remember, we…Said things were moving fast. I know it's…Hard to see right now, but perhaps this turns out to be a good thing. We can have a baby when we're…Ready," he continued.

"Y-You think so?" Brenna sniffled.

"I do," Hiccup nodded. "N-Now why don't I…Draw you a hot bath? It might help with the cramping. I'll take care of the bed stuff. Alright? You take a hot bath; I'll make us a nice breakfast…?"

"Th-That sounds nice…But it still hurts, Hiccup…" Brenna lowered her head.

"I know…I know, it hurts me too. Let me run you a bath, okay?" Hiccup offered.

"Okay…" Brenna nodded. "I-I might get some sleep after…I'm tired, and I…Don't feel up to doing anything today…" she admitted.

"Don't worry about anything; I'll take care of it all. My dad can deal with it…You're more important to me than walking around being told stuff I already know," Hiccup assured; he kissed her forehead. "I'll go run your bath," he got up and headed for the restroom, working on boiling the water for her. Of course, Hiccup had given a quick message to Toothless to send Sharpshot to help him out with the fire. Hiccup got the hot water in the tub and then added some cold to even out the temperature for her. "Milady…It's ready," Hiccup said, moving beside his wife. Brenna nodded, going into the restroom; she stripped down, and Hiccup helped her into the water.

"Feels good…" Brenna said, sniffling again.

"I'm going to go wash the bed things, okay? I won't be far; give a holler if you need me," Hiccup informed. Brenna nodded again, soaking in the water as Hiccup left and closed the door a bit. Hiccup stripped the bed down and rolled it up to head downstairs to where the buckets for watching clothes were.

"Hiccup…?" Sigvard asked slowly.

"Is…Your wife alright?" Davyn followed up the question.

Hiccup set the sheets aside and started working on the water for both basins. Sharpshot sat on Hiccup's shoulder, nuzzling his face, and then helping heat the water up with his fire. Hiccup turned and faced his friends; leaning on the counter. "She's not, and I don't know how long until she's gonna be again…" Hiccup stated.

"What…Happened?" Olivia inquired, hoping she wouldn't upset Hiccup too much. As soon as Hiccup was going to explain; there was a knock on the door. Hiccup already knew it was his father; he could sense it, and that his father wasn't alone. There were quite a bit of people outside his house now, which didn't make sense. Stoick always came alone in the morning to grab Hiccup for Chieftain training. Hiccup went to the door, opening it to see his dad, of course, and then the Chieftains, plus their Heirs or Heiresses.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"Why was Gothi here so early this morning?" Stoick asked.

"She said we had to talk to you about it," Gobber added.

"Gee, it really would kill you to stay out of my business, wouldn't it?" Hiccup remarked coldly and with a bunch of sarcasm.

"Hiccup…" Stoick sighed.

"If you must know-," Hiccup started.

"HICCUP!" Brenna called from upstairs.

"Yes, Milady?" Hiccup replied, loud enough for her to hear him.

"C-Can you come to help me, please?" Brenna asked.

"Coming," Hiccup yelled back. "Come inside, and don't touch anything. I'll be right back," he told the others standing outside his house. Hiccup left the door open as he went upstairs to find Brenna trying to get out of the tub but was still in a lot of pain. Hiccup grabbed the towel, helping Brenna to stand as he wrapped the cloth around her, and then carried her over to their bed.

"Thank you," Brenna sniffled a little. "A-Are there people here?"

"Yes. My father came by with the Chieftains and Heirs to ask why Gothi was here, and likely collect me for training," Hiccup replied.

"Have you told them?" Brenna wondered.

Hiccup shook his head. "No, you called me as I was about to," he informed. "You want to stay up here while I tell them?" Brenna shook her head, grabbing some clothes and getting dressed. Brenna wiped her eyes dry, taking a deep breath.

"Okay…Okay, let's go," Brenna told him. "I'm alright," she tried to smile. Hiccup knew she was trying to be strong because that was how things were for Vikings. There was never really a mourning period for any kind of loss. A little sadness while alone, but then picking up and continuing. Hiccup hated it, but he knew Brenna followed the culture, which was more than he could say for himself. Hiccup started for the stairs, and Brenna held his hand, trying to smile. Hiccup returned the action and walked down the stairs with his wife.

At the bottom, Hiccup kissed Brenna's forehead before she went off to start cleaning up. "So…You gonna tell us?" Dagur pushed.

"Zip it," Hiccup glared. Hiccup watched Brenna's movements; he knew she wasn't okay. Brenna's movements were slow as she tried to collect dishes, clothes, and other things as she normally did.

"Uh? Hello, we're talking to you," Soren stated.

"Oh, my Gods, would you please shut the hell up!" Hiccup snapped. The sound of sniffling hit his sensitive ears as he quickly looked back to his wife.

"Aw, the poor lass has a cold," Bertha said. Hiccup didn't say anything as he watched Brenna's movements with the broom stop, she lowered her head. Hiccup moved beside Brenna, lifting her head to see the tears in her eyes.

"You're not okay, are you?" Hiccup asked softly. Brenna's bottom lip quivered as the tears slipped down her cheeks. As if his words of concern were a trigger, Hiccup reacted by taking the broom from her and letting it fall to the ground before pulling Brenna into his arms tightly. Brenna grabbed the front of his tunic, burying her face and crying hard.

"What's-," Stoick started.

"Dad…Just…Not right now, alright?" Hiccup glanced over at him, a serious look in his eyes. "You're welcome to wait it out for an explanation, or leave and I'll give it to you later. But not right now…" he repeated softly. Not saying anything further; the others just stayed quiet, sitting around somewhere or leaning against something. Hiccup continued to hold Brenna in his arms, letting her cry.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Shield Between**

Rated; M  
Pairing; Hiccup X Brenna(OC)  
Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon

20.

 _ **=Normal POV=  
(Sunnudgr, Harpa; Morning)  
(Berk; Haddock Hut)**_

The home of Hiccup and Brenna Haddock was quiet other than the sounds of Brenna's cries. It started as whimpers, then graduated to sobbing, back to crying, and now whimpers. There was also sniffling and coughing included. Hiccup just held his wife the entire time, rubbing her back and trying to soothe the best he was able. While everyone else was confused as to why Brenna was so upset, Hiccup knew and felt helpless to ease the pain she felt of knowing they went to bed ready to tell everyone Brenna was pregnant and woke up learning that their child was gone. Hiccup knew Brenna wasn't alright, though she tried to pretend that she would be if she stayed busy. No, Hiccup didn't care what was expected of a wife in their traditions or whatever; everyone should be allowed to be upset, mourn, and take some time to recover. If anyone wanted to fight Hiccup on that; he would be sure to shut them down.

A lot of things were going to change when he became Chief, but right now; the only thing he needed to be was a husband to Brenna. At the moment, she was still shaking in his arms and trying to calm down. Hiccup knew he had to say something to her, but he wasn't sure what he could tell Brenna that would help. Regardless; he knew she needed something, anything for comfort. Brenna pulled away, trying to wipe her eyes.

"I'm gonna go lay down for a bit…" Brenna said softly.

"Go on. I'll handle this…If you need me?" Hiccup replied.

Brenna nodded. "I'll call," Hiccup leaned in and kissed her lightly. Brenna returned it before headed past everyone and going upstairs to hers and Hiccup's room.

"So…?" Brynjar started.

"Oh, my Gods, stop…It's no one's business but mine and Brenna's…" Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Hiccup, enough with the eye-rolling and sarcasm…Just tell us what happened?" Stoick ordered.

"What goes on in this house between my wife and me is no concern of yours or anyone else's, Dad," Hiccup stated.

"Hiccup…Please? I don't like seeing my daughter so upset…" Mildri inquired gently with worry. Of course, Hiccup couldn't knock that.

Hiccup sighed heavily. "Oh, I already feel the headache forming…" Finally, he looked back down from the ceiling. "We lost the baby,"

"What?!" they all shouted.

"She was-…" Stoick started.

"Yes, Dad. Brenna was pregnant…Keyword, WAS," Hiccup emphasized.

"That's why you ran out this morning, isn't it?" Lena frowned as Hiccup nodded.

"Brenna woke up in a lot of pain and bleeding pretty heavy. She felt too weak to walk to Gothi's hut, so I brought Gothi here to check her out, and we were told that Brenna was losing the baby," Hiccup informed gently.

"Oh, Hiccup…I'm so sorry…" Olivia said.

"How's Brenna handling it, aside from the obvious?" Ander wondered.

"The obvious, Ander…" Hiccup stated. "You saw,"

"How is she even up and moving right now?" Disa inquired.

"Vikings tend to tough things out; it's more emotional pain for Brenna than physical. She says it feels like she's starting her monthly cycle," Hiccup explained.

"She was only five weeks, wasn't she?" Thordia questioned as Hiccup nodded.

"I understand none of what you're talking about, Hiccup," Stoick interjected.

"I told you; I learned a lot outside of the Archipelago. There's a whole other world past the boundaries; it's all the same stuff you know, there are just other terms for it. Brenna was a month and one week pregnant, so since a month is typically considered four weeks, add one more and you get five weeks," Hiccup said.

"When was she pregnant, why didn't you say anything!" Stoick demanded.

"First of all; we only just learned last week when she was sick. Brenna conceived on our wedding night, go figure," Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nice work, got it on the first-," Eret started.

"Finish that sentence, and I will knock you out…Brenna and I weren't _trying_. Hell, we haven't even done it since the wedding night. Anyway…So she was sick last week; we decided to see Gothi, who said Brenna was pregnant. We took some time to settle with it, and talk before making the announcement. We were gonna do it tonight for the Summer Celebration…But now…That's not happening as she's lost the baby," Hiccup explained.

"My poor baby…" Mildri said sadly.

"Hey, it's alright, Hiccup," Dahlia said lightly. "Give it a little time to pass, let her recover, and then you can always try again,"

"I know. But like I said; we weren't trying in the first place, just happened to work out that she was fertile when we had sex," Hiccup stated. "We agreed a few days ago that a lot had been happening kind of fast, so now, we can both better plan her having a baby. Things are crazy right now with me training to be Chief, being a good husband, working in the forge, and…Well, you twelve already know that other thing we're handling,"

The twelve nodded. "Are we going to learn about that _thing_?" Stoick asked.

"Eventually," Hiccup informed. "For now, you need not concern yourself with it, Dad,"

"Hi-Hiccup?" Brenna asked.

"Yeah?" Hiccup replied.

"Have you told them?..." Brenna wondered.

"I did. Why?" Hiccup inquired.

"S-So I can come back down and finish the housework…I can't rest if the bed isn't done…" Brenna came down the stairs, entering the main area.

"I told you that I would take care of the bed, Bren," Hiccup reminded.

"It's my job," Brenna sighed.

"No, it is not. Not today," Hiccup said. "I will take care of the house; you sit down, and take it easy. Let your husband take care of you," he insisted.

"Hiccup, it is woman's work to tend to the house," Stoick stated. "Your job is-,"

"Taking care of my wife, Father," Hiccup cut him off, staring coldly. "Go ahead and spout of that the village is my job, but it's not. It is YOUR job because you are the Chief. I'm not the Chief of this Tribe right now, you are. All I am is your Heir and Brenna's husband. That is my current status in this Tribe," Stoick looked at his son surprised.

"It's not how things work, Hiccup. When are you going to get that? This is why I say you aren't ready and need more training…" Stoick sighed.

Hiccup paused a moment. "You think I'm not ready to be Chief because I believe in being a husband who takes care of his wife when she needs help due to injury or loss? Because…I feel that my wife has the right to be upset and mourn the baby we just learned about last week and lost this morning? You think I'm not ready because…I have a heart and care?" Hiccup asked. "Man, I can see why mom didn't want to come back," he added as Stoick's eyes widened.

"What?" Stoick asked quickly as Hiccup's words. "What did you just say?"

"I can see why my mom didn't want to come back," Hiccup repeated.

"Your mother was taken and killed by dragons," Stoick remarked.

"Taken, yes. But she's alive; I've met her," Hiccup stated.

"Hiccup, there's no way she's alive. Whoever you met was an imposter; your mother is dead…" Stoick said firmly.

"You think so?" Hiccup challenged as Stoick tensed a moment. Hiccup grabbed his notebook, flipping to a free page; then grabbing his pencil and sitting on the couch. "Long hair, lighter than mine, with three braids going down her back. Blue/green eyes, about thirty-eight years old…A slim figure like me, soft skin…Wearing a slim, red belt with a faded, gold crest of the Hooligan Tribe. A brown, fur wrapping across her body," Hiccup listed off while sketching as Stoick's breathing hitched a bit.

"Fully aware of who I was by the scar on my chin, caused from the large dragon with four wings and an owl-looking face, colors of brown, off-white, orange, little blue…Yellow eyes. Knowing that she was taken by a dragon when I was just a baby. That the house was on fire and you were standing at the edge of the home holding me as she was carried off, yelling your name as she got farther and farther away…And knowing it's been eighteen years since she last saw her only son, Hiccup, and husband, Stoick the Vast, Chief of Berk," Hiccup set the pencil down.

"Mom is alive, Dad. I've seen and met her. Look at that picture of her, and tell me otherwise…" Hiccup handed his father the notebook now. Stoick stumbled back a bit at the drawing, his body shaking. "Now, while you stand there and take in that your wife is alive, why don't you also try to remember that you let Spitelout and your council run Berk while you searched endlessly to find and bring mom home. You abandoned everything to look for her. Remember that you would have done anything for her…" he stated as Stoick ended up sitting down, staring at the drawing his son had done of his beloved wife. It was perfect, and there was no way Hiccup could have done this unless he was telling the truth.

Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest. "You weren't supposed to know she's alive; I was asked to keep quiet, but hearing how you're talking, suggesting that I abandon my wife over anything when you wouldn't do the same? No, sorry. I don't deal in hypocrisy. That is the act of saying one thing and doing another," Hiccup took the notebook away. "Now, do I have your attention?"

"Yes…" Stoick managed.

"Good. With me as Chief, Brenna would still be my Chieftess and member of the Hooligan Tribe, which by default means that the Chief takes care of his Tribe members. So I would still be taking care of her Chief or not. A Chief delegates his duties, prioritizing them to who needs him more than others but still getting what needs to be done that day done. A Chief's job his to his people. And no job is too big or too small. Right now, my priority is my wife; my job is to be a good husband and be there when my wife needs me, and the job of a little housework, so she can recover while she's in pain and suffering the loss of our baby, is what needs to be done," Hiccup informed.

"I don't care what the rules, traditions, or expectations are right now, Dad. This is a marriage, and it should not be identified that the woman does woman's work and the man does man's work. Brenna is more than capable of doing everything I can, as I can do what she is able. Marriage is 100% from both people, putting their all into everything they do together. So you all can continue to live that way if you like, but I won't. I don't do things the _Viking_ way; I do things my way. I'm not like you, and I'm never going to be, Dad," Hiccup continued.

"I don't need to train every single day; I got it. Remember, I spent most of my existence thus far being bullied or entirely ignored. I've read the laws and traditions book out of sheer boredom several times. I can get through the whole thing in a few hours now. I know how to handle a raid without the use of violence. I know how to fight to protect myself and others. I know how to make and fix every kind of weapon we use, and I've invented new ones with a stronger and lighter metal. I've watched you be Chief for years without you ever knowing how much I've learned just by watching. I've managed all this without you, Dad, because you were never around for me. Everything you did was for the Tribe after mom was taken. So much so that you ended up abandoning me…You let yourself go so much that you forgot what it's like to be happy and have a family…" Hiccup remarked.

"I know I will be Chief one day, Dad. But unless you plan on making me Chief right this moment; then my job is to take care of my wife as a man should…" Hiccup grabbed the notebook again, giving it back to his father. "As you would if your wife wasn't taken and still here. As you would because you'd do anything for her, and I'm betting now that you know the truth; you're willing to up and leave to find her…So, Dad…Don't tell me to neglect my duties as a husband. And don't tell me how to be a husband," Hiccup patted his father's back. "Because, and this is gonna be cold and heartless for me to say, but it needs to be said…At least my wife wants to be around me. Yours got taken by a dragon, lived, and decided not to come back because she knew you'd never change,"

Hiccup stepped back from him; the room was silent. "You're welcome to continue sitting there in shock that your wife is alive and chose not to return because of your inability to care or change. I know how the world works, Dad…That's why I don't do things your way. I understood last week when my wife came to me and said she didn't feel like I wanted to be married to her what it means to change yourself before you lose yourself and everything you hold dear. I swore that I would not allow my wife and future children ever to feel that I didn't want them, or that they weren't wanted. I will make sure they know they take priority in my life, and when they need me…I will be there for them," Hiccup stated.

"I know how to be Chief, but if you believe I need more training; then fine. Whatever, that's your decision, and I won't argue with you about it. But right now, my wife needs me more, so my attention and time belong to her. When I become available again; I will let you know. In the meantime, if you don't mind; I have work to do," Hiccup informed. "Milady, please…Take a seat and rest. I will handle everything," Hiccup kissed her cheek lightly before he headed upstairs. Once in his room; he took a breath. _I'll apologize later, but it needed to be said no matter how much it wasn't like me to say. I'll let him sit with it for now, and then I'm sure he'll hesitantly ask more. But for now; he can think about what I said._


	21. Chapter 21

**The Shield Between**

Rated; M  
Pairing; Hiccup X Brenna(OC)  
Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon

21.

 _ **=Brenna's POV=  
(Sunnudgr, Harpa; Midmorning)  
(Berk; Haddock Hut)**_

I've seen Hiccup rant about something he didn't agree with before, but never like this morning when his father insisted he does training instead of staying home to help me. I didn't need help; I could have pushed through and managed despite what I was going through. However, Hiccup had different views on the matter and revealed that his mother, who everyone believed was taken and killed by dragons, was alive and chose not to return to Berk. The reasoning Hiccup provided was that Valka Haddock didn't want to come back because she knew her husband would not change. This didn't make any sense to me, or anyone else, but apparently what Hiccup said hit Stoick hard because the man hadn't moved in a while; he was only holding the drawing Hiccup did of Valka.

Hiccup took care of everything without uttering a word, not that anyone was talking. It had been silent since Hiccup scolded his father, but that was to be expected. Hiccup seemed to be very good at bringing an entire area to silence when he started on one of his rants, and he was good at making a valid point too. I've said it before; my husband is very smart. I watched Hiccup do the clothes, dishes, sweep, mop, dust, organize, tidy, and keep the fire going. Hiccup managed to chop new firewood and keep the stock up inside the house, and in the outside woodshed.

Hiccup took care of polishing his weapons, going through a few documents, and surprisingly enough, help the village out since Stoick got so lost in his thoughts that when villagers came to the house looking for him to handle problems; Hiccup stepped up and took care of it. It was almost midday now; Hiccup had been on the housework all morning, and he moved fast too. Hiccup continued to stay busy around the house while everyone was still here, which was becoming a bit uncomfortable for me, and I was tired. I needed to break the silence or something.

"Hiccup?" I finally said as he almost instantly stopped what he was doing.

"What's up?" Hiccup replied calmly.

"I-I was wondering if we could have lunch?" I asked.

"You hungry?" Hiccup inquired as I nodded a bit. "Sure. I got a stew going in the kitchen. Figured you might be a bit hungry around this time," he informed.

"I thought the stew was for dinner?" I looked at him.

"It is, but if you're hungry now; you're welcome to have some. I'm not going to deny you food," Hiccup chuckled a little. "Unless you'd like something different? I can make sandwiches, soup, uh…Well, whatever you want," he offered.

"Is it bad if I request breakfast food? It's my favorite meal of the day," I blushed a little.

"No problem. How about…Eggs, bacon, and toast?" Hiccup suggested.

"Oh, that sounds good…" I smiled some. "Even though I have no idea what bacon and toast is…?" she added.

"You're gonna love this then. Let me show you a few more skills I learned outside the Archipelago from these guys and girls," Hiccup chuckled, heading into the kitchen to start getting the things needed. Hiccup brought it all out and knelt before the fire in the center of the room; he got a metal grate to sit above the flames, adding a few smaller pieces of wood to build the fire up more. Hiccup checked the heat before setting some shallow metal pans with handles on the grate. "How do you like your eggs?"

"Uh…Cooked?" I replied, unsure of how to answer that.

"What he means is, do you want them scrambled, poached, or sunny-side up? Scrambled is the yellow ones that look like clouds. Poached is semi-boiled with a little yellow in the middle, and sunny-side up is white with yellow in the middle, looking like the sun is coming up over the horizon," Disa explained.

"Oh, I didn't know there was more than one way to cook an egg…" I blinked. "I dunno…Surprise me?"

"Sure," Hiccup smiled as he started laying down a few strips of thin meat, or so it appeared to be. Next Hiccup was cutting two slices of bread setting them in a smaller pan. Finally, Hiccup cracked one egg and started that cooking, next he cracked an egg in a bowl and mixed it around until it was all yellow, he added some salt and pepper, then cheese, mixing it again before pouring it in the pan with the other egg. Hiccup flipped the strips and bread, then one of the eggs. Not long after, Hiccup removed the strips, which were darker now, and the bread. Hiccup checked the eggs before taking them off as well. Hiccup set everything on a plate and buttered the bread before handing it to me with a fork. "For you, Milady," he bowed a bit.

I eyed it carefully, everything smelled wonderful. I started with the strips, being very curious as to what they were. I took a bite, and my eyes lit up. "Oh, my…Gods; that's incredible,"

"That is the bacon, Love. Cut from a pig or boar's belly into thin strips; then you fry them up in a hot pan," Hiccup stated. The toast was amazing too, and I figured out on my own that it was just bread, toasted up in a hot pan, then add butter on top. The eggs were great, both the scrambled, and sunny-side up. I loved dipping the toast in the yolk; it tasted great. "I'm glad you enjoyed your meal," he said, cleaning things up to wash the pans while I ate.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked softly.

"A little later; I'm not hungry right now," Hiccup responded. "And if the rest of you are hungry, go to the hall. I ain't cooking for everyone," he added.

"Hey, what about us?" Davyn huffed.

"I know you brought your own canned food, don't even try to play that with me," Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"True," Colden shrugged. I finished my food as Hiccup took my plate and fork from me with a smile; he washed it with the rest of the dishes and set everything to dry on the counter. Hiccup had made a lot of improvements in the house, referring to it as…Modernizing, something he picked up outside the Archipelago as well.

I was still in a lot of pain from the cramping, bleeding too, but I was using the stuff I did for when I got my monthly cycle. I felt a bit sick and tired too, but I didn't want to burden Hiccup with it. I'm not sure how me losing the baby is affecting him. I knew he hadn't wanted a baby so early anyway, but he got very defensive with his father about needing to be here for me while I went through this. I know that I've only known about the baby for a week, but after Hiccup and I talked, and he said all those heartfelt things; I couldn't wait to have this baby…And now it's gone.

 _ **=Normal POV=**_

Hiccup was in the middle of hanging the rest of the clothes on the line; he rang it from the back of the house to a tree that sat in front forest entrance. As he promised; he'd done all of Brenna's normal chores, and enough that she likely wouldn't have to do much for a few days while she recovered from the miscarriage; Hiccup knew it could take a bit to pass fully. Hiccup would probably speak with his father later on, or at least apologize for being so ruthless in his scolding earlier. Hiccup just wanted his father to see that not everything had to be the way he did things and that he needed to understand that he couldn't have the mindset he did. Yes, what Hiccup said was harsh, but often; the truth hurt and a kick in the butt was needed.

Hiccup got his rear end handed to him a few days ago when he and Brenna spoke, and he promised he would be a better husband. And he was standing by his words, but Hiccup wouldn't stand for his father telling him that he couldn't be a good husband to his wife when his father would do the very same. While thinking about all this; something came to his nose; the scent of fresh tears. And they were coming from Brenna. Hiccup hung the last of the clothes and headed back inside the house to see Brenna on the couch with her head down. Hiccup set the basket down near the wash and rinse basins, moving near his wife. Hiccup crouched down in front of her, his hands holding hers.

"Talk to me, Milady," Hiccup said as Brenna looked at him quickly. "I know something is on your mind and upsetting you. I have a feeling I know what it is already, but I don't like to assume without proof," he added.

Brenna sighed. "Still hurting from…" she trailed off.

"I know; it does hurt, but it will pass, and we'll move forward," Hiccup assured. Brenna sniffled again as Hiccup hugged her tightly and she cried a little. Hiccup wasn't sure if his idea on how to comfort her would work, but he knew he had to say something that would both help, and maybe cheer her up a little. "Hey, hey…" he said, pulling back a little and looking into her eyes, then using his thumbs to wipe the tears away. "Don't cry; everything will be alright,"

"But it's not alright, Hiccup…It…Hurts, and the baby is gone…" Brenna whimpered.

"I know things aren't alright, Bren…But I didn't say they were. I said everything would be alright," Hiccup stated. "I promise,"

"But it's not okay now…A-And I want it to be. I don't like feeling this way…" Brenna looked down.

"Look at me; I promise everything will be okay," Hiccup lifted her chin so their eyes would meet.

"How…How can you promise that, Hiccup? Doesn't this hurt you? We…Lost our baby…" Brenna let a few tears slip.

"Bren, babe; that's okay…It's okay. I know we just accepted things and were ready to take on what happened, surprise or not. Yes, this sucks; it bothers me, but we can't change what is, all we can do is move forward. Alright? Like I said this morning; it happened, and it's sad, but maybe we can use this to let things…Settle a little," Hiccup informed.

"What do you mean?" Brenna sniffled a little as Hiccup wiped her eyes again, sitting next to her on the couch.

"We said a couple of days ago that everything was…Moving fast. At least it was for me being that I got off banishment, learned about the arranged marriage, which was already set to take place a month from learning about it. I've got the Chieftain training, we got married, and then the last thing was finding out you got pregnant. And I get it, stuff happens, but still; we're only human, and things can get overwhelming," Hiccup started.

"But imagine how crazy things would be if everything suddenly happened at once?" Hiccup continued as Brenna stared. "Think about it. You would be pregnant, and due to give birth around the time dad would make me Chief. Then I gotta deal with that all day, as I do now, and barely have any time for you. I don't want things to be that crazy, you know? I know I can multi-task, it's not hard for me to do. But at least towards the end of your pregnancy, I'd like to be around for it. And then sometime after the baby is born. That would never happen if I became Chief at the same time you gave birth, and I wouldn't want you to feel stressed out that your husband is never around, or that the child would never get to see me,"

"Like how it was for you growing up where your mom was gone, and your dad was too busy for you," Brenna understood now.

"Exactly. I don't…Want that to be how we start our family. So…Why don't we take a little time to establish ourselves before kids. We only just got married about three weeks ago; let's enjoy that while I'm still only in training. You can take some time to heal; we can settle with all the things that have already happened. There is…No rush on kids. Come on; I got you pregnant without even trying," Hiccup smiled some.

"Yeah…That's true," Brenna nodded. "You're right…I'm sorry. I just…"

"Hey, you don't have to explain it to me. I get it, don't worry. I understand where you're coming from, but we can use this to better prepare for bringing a baby into this world. Let's recover from this loss; I'll figure out when my dad wants me to become Chief…We'll be married for a bit, and then we can try again, alright?" Hiccup held her hands.

"Really?" Brenna asked.

"Really," Hiccup nodded, pulling her up to her feet with him.

"We can try again? S-Soon?" Brenna asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, yes. We can try again soon, Milady," Hiccup smiled as he twirled Brenna twice and brought her into his arms.

"But what if it doesn't work…Or I lose the baby again?..." Brenna panicked.

Hiccup hooked her chin with his finger, bringing her closer and looking into her eyes. "Then we'll keep trying, babe. I promise you that; we'll keep trying until we have a baby. We'll do it as much as you want, whenever you want. I'll make time for you and our…Baby-making," Hiccup said as Brenna blushed. "I'll give you as many kids as you want. Just gimme at least year in between them," he laughed a little as Brenna did the same. "Besides, we already said we both had fun on the wedding night. I wouldn't mind a repeat," he grinned a bit as Brenna's blush intensified.

"Neither would I…" Brenna admitted.

"Well, then us trying over and over again shouldn't be a problem and quite enjoyable," Hiccup chuckled as Brenna wrapped her arms around Hiccup's neck and his hand went around her waist. The two looked into one another's eyes before Hiccup leaned in, capturing Brenna's lips with his own. After a moment or two of the passionate kiss between them; Hiccup and Brenna smiled as they broke the kiss. "Like I said, Milady…Everything will be alright. Trust me,"

"I trust you," Brenna nodded as they embraced gently.


	22. Chapter 22

**The Shield Between**

Rated; M  
Pairing; Hiccup X Brenna(OC)  
Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon

22.

 _ **=Normal POV=  
(Odinsdgr, Harpa; Dusk)  
(Berk; The Great Hall)**_

Shortly after Hiccup and Brenna talked things about the loss of their baby, and Hiccup promised that once things were more settled they could try for another; he sent everyone out of his house feeling that they'd been there long enough, and had stayed when it wasn't needed. Gobber had to force Stoick to leave, and Hiccup's twelve friends, of course, got to stay. The Chieftains and Heirs were still on the island, though Hiccup had no idea why anymore and he didn't make it his business to know. As Stoick seemed lost still from the news that his wife was still alive and out in the world somewhere because Hiccup must have run into her somewhere, Hiccup took it upon himself to move into Acting Chief position and take care of the Tribe. Hiccup announced it during the Summer Celebration; stating his father wasn't feeling well, and he was taking over temporarily. No one seemed to mind it, and people were curious if Hiccup could handle it.

Here everyone was three days later, and Hiccup was doing phenomenally. Brenna was done bleeding and cramping, safe to assume the miscarriage was over now. Brenna was back to handling wifely duties at hers and Hiccup's house, but she had help from Hiccup's friends too, mainly the girls. The males would travel alongside Hiccup and assist him if he needed it, but as Hiccup claimed to his father; he didn't need more training to become Chief, he had it down. Hiccup went with the hunting and fishing groups; he handled some mild farming, rounding things up, taking counts and inventory. Hiccup dealt with scuffles, arguments, and basic household problems. Hiccup managed to make time to enjoy breakfast, lunch, or dinner with his wife, and still work in the forge to help out Gobber.

Spitelout and Gobber were reporting back to Stoick on everything Hiccup did, but Stoick didn't leave his house much. Hiccup wasn't sure the reason, but perhaps it was time for them to talk. Hiccup knew what he said was a bit harsh, but he felt his father needed the wake-up call. Hiccup glanced to his father's home, which was finally done being constructed. Stoick's house was small but worked for him. Not far from Hiccup's house now, was an Inn. Hiccup got the idea from things he'd seen during his travels; have a designated place for guests to stay in. This was a large and long two-story building.

There were forty rooms available in total. The entrance to the Inn was in the middle of the building on ground level, but on the first floor there were twenty rooms; ten to the left and the right of the entry doors. The same layout was on the second level, both sides separated by a staircase from the first floor. There were five rooms on each side of the hallway, and Hiccup added in restrooms to every room along with a bed, and closet. Currently, the Chieftains and Heirs were staying in the Inn. And Hiccup's friends moved in there as well because they felt they shouldn't impede on Hiccup and his wife's home if they were going to be on Berk for a bit.

"Hiccup?" Brenna got Hiccup's attention finally; he blinked a few times and looked at his wife as they'd sat down in the Great Hall for dinner.

"Yes, Milady?" Hiccup replied smiling.

"While I think you're doing a great job as Acting Chief…Maybe it's time to talk to your dad about what happened three days ago?" Brenna suggested.

"I planned on it, just wanted to give him some time to sit with everything I said. It wasn't like me to say such things, but often I've found that the truth hurts and sometimes; it's needed," Hiccup stated. "I'll go talk to him. Are you alright here?"

"I am," Brenna nodded.

"Alright, I'll be right back. Hopefully with dad and he'll be ready to take over again," Hiccup smiled, kissing her temple; then getting up. "Spitelout!"

"Yes, Chief?" Spitelout stood when addressed by Hiccup.

"You're in charge until I get back," Hiccup informed.

"Aye, sir," Spitelout nodded. Hiccup only chose him because he knew Spitelout was not only his uncle but his father's second in command when Stoick left the island for a meeting or other task. Hiccup went to turn and found his father to be walking into the Great Hall.

"Well, that makes things easier," Hiccup remarked with his arms crossed over his chest. "Decide to come out finally?" Stoick nodded. "Good, because I have a few things to say to you," the man was quiet now. "First off…The Chief isn't supposed to shirk his responsibilities for anything," Hiccup stated firmly. "You've been holed up in your for three days, Dad,"

"You're the Chief right now…" Stoick replied. "And I needed time to-," he began.

"No," Hiccup cut him off. "You are the Chief of this Tribe. You cannot just disappear for three days when they need you. And the worst part is that your only because you are hiding out in your house because I yelled at you. What's the matter, Dad? You can dish out the scoldings, but you can't take them? You've scolded me publically for years, and I took every one of them when I did something wrong, or you did it because you thought I did something. Now, I yell at when you're in the wrong, and you run away like a coward?" Hiccup inquired.

"No…I just needed time to think about what you said, Hiccup…" Stoick defended.

"You didn't hear a word of what else I told you that day, Dad. Who are you trying to fool? We both know the only thing you heard and needed to think about was the fact I told you that my mother is still alive," Stoick tensed when Hiccup said that. "Go on…Admit it, and don't you dare lie to me…" he added.

"I heard everything," Stoick replied.

"But you only cared about the fact mom is alive, stonewalled that I was able to prove I was not lying about meeting her. You realized as soon as you saw the picture that I've seen her or I would not have been able to do that drawing since I lost her as a baby," Hiccup informed. Stoick nodded to him, lowering his head a bit. "You think I can't figure out what you want to do? You have a one-track mine, Dad. Once you want something, nothing stops you. And who can, you're the Chief after all. I know you want to leave and find her, don't you?" Stoick nodded again. Hiccup leaned closer. "And yet…You have a responsibility to this Tribe; you can't just pass the job to someone else to do what you want to do,"

"I'm Acting Chief, yes. I put myself in this position because I had to, not because I wanted to. I did this because you seem to be incapable of pulling yourself together and doing your job. Is this not what cause the argument in the first place? Not doing the job you have, or rather you believed I wasn't doing mine?" Hiccup stared at him. "All I asked was for a couple of days to take care of my wife after what happened, and you decided to say that didn't matter when you would have done the very same. The fact I know you did in the past because mom had trouble conceiving and holding a pregnancy to the end. Proven by the fact I was born two months early and was expected not to survive. And here…Here I am," Hiccup continued.

"I told you…My life has been nothing but survival. That's why I wasn't worried about being banished; I knew I'd be fine. I wanted you to do it so I could prove that you were wrong about me as everyone else was. Now…Mom didn't come back because you wouldn't change. It turns out; I'm more like mom than you. She believed peace with dragons was possible too, and no one listened to her. After I was born; you were always busy Chiefing. The bottom line is that you didn't listen to her as much as you didn't listen to me. Your narrow mind that made her decide not to come back. It is YOUR fault, Dad, not the dragons. You don't listen to anything or anyone if they aren't following your manner of thinking," Hiccup stated.

"All of that aside…You can't just stop doing your job because you scolded at for being in the wrong by your teenage son," Stoick sighed now. "And lastly…I wanted to apologize for being that harsh, but I wanted you to get a reality check. I wanted you to know the truth, and more often than not; the truth hurts. You needed a wake-up call to see where you messed up a couple of days ago,"

"I'm…Sorry too, Hiccup. You were right about everything," Stoick said, ashamed.

"I know I was…I don't scold people unless I'm sure that I am. I don't start fights I can't finish. Now…You ready to be Chief again? Not that I mind doing all this; it's not hard for me, but I do have other things to do and complete before you decide to make me Chief…" Hiccup asked.

"You…Don't want to stay Chief?" Stoick inquired.

"Were you intending on making it official so that you could go find mom?" Hiccup questioned. Stoick was quiet. "Yeah, that's what I figured," Hiccup rolled his eyes and sighed. "Look…I know you want to find her. But I have other things to handle before you decide to make me Chief. Unfortunately, becoming the leader of the Tribe cuts into a lot of the time I need to finish other tasks. So, I need you not to make me Chief yet…"

Stoick looked down. "Do you know where your mother is, Hiccup?"

"I do," Hiccup nodded. "We keep in contact; I saw her three months ago. I'm not telling you where she is," Stoick sighed again. "But if you push back me becoming Chief for a while…I'll go convince her to come back to see you,"

"Why can't you just tell him where his wife is?" Dagur asked.

"Why can't you mind your own business?" Hiccup remarked. "I can't tell you where she is because you'll never access it without a dragon, Dad. I can take the Nightmare I trained, and go…I'll be back in a day or two," he offered.

"Can you…Get her to come to Berk?" Brenna inquired.

"Might take a bit of asking and convincing, but yes, I can," Hiccup looked at Stoick.

"Would she…Agree to come home?" Stoick questioned.

"I don't know. We don't usually discuss it as I was banished and probably as mad at you as she was, or is…Not sure," Hiccup shrugged. "Look, let me take the Nightmare. I'll leave tonight and talk to her,"

"You're going to ride a dragon?" Snotlout asked.

"That's not something we do!" Madguts yelled.

"Shut up!" Stoick took a deep breath. "If it takes riding a dragon to see her again…" he paused. "Do it,"

"Done. I'll leave after dinner," Hiccup nodded.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Night)  
(Berk; Village Square)**_

Everyone had gathered around for this; Hiccup leaving Berk with a dragon. "You sure you don't need us, Hic?" Sigvard inquired.

"I got it, don't worry," Hiccup assured as he looked at Brenna now.

"Can't I come?" Brenna asked.

"It's best if you stay here, Milady. I promise I'll be back soon," Hiccup smiled as Brenna nodded, going into hug her husband. "Maybe when I return, you and I can take a little vacation…Just the two of us?" he whispered into her ear, causing her to blush, but she nodded as they pulled from the hug. Hiccup gave her a quick kiss as he looked to his father.

"Be careful, please, son?" Stoick asked.

"Always," Hiccup nodded as he whistled. "Hookfang!" he called. Within moments, a Monstrous Nightmare flew overhead and descended next to Hiccup. "Hey, boy," he stroked the dragon's snout.

" _Hello, Dragon Master,"_ Hookfang replied.

" _Hiccup is fine, my friend,"_ Hiccup chuckled as he secured his bag over his shoulder; then his shield and sword. Hookfang turned as Hiccup got on his back, holding one of the spines protruding from his neck. "Be back in two to four days!" he stated as he patted Hookfang's neck. "Let's go," he said. The dragon took to the air. Of course, once out of sight, Hiccup rebounded and returned around the back of the island; he landed in the cove where Toothless was waiting for him. After a quick switch of dragons, Hiccup and Toothless were off in the direction of Northeast with Hookfang following.


	23. Chapter 23

**The Shield Between**

Rated; M  
Pairing; Hiccup X Brenna(OC)  
Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon

23.

 _ **=Normal POV=  
(Frjadgr, Harpa; Midday)  
(Berk; The Great Hall)**_

It had been two days since Hiccup left with the Monstrous Nightmare known as Hookfang. Stoick was back to being Chief, and anxiously, maybe even nervously awaiting the return of his son with his wife who he had believed to be dead for the last eighteen years since that dreadful night when Valka Haddock was taken. Brenna had been told a little of how things went after that by Gobber; Hiccup got taken care of by Freda Jorgenson, Snotlout's mother as she was nursing Snotlout when Valka got taken. Stoick barely saw Hiccup until he was about five or six-years-old, but Stoick had spent almost an entire year doing searches for his wife. A lot of back and forth trips to find any clues at all, but there was nothing until about a week ago when Hiccup revealed the truth that not only was his mother alive, and had met her, but knew full well why she did not return to Berk.

And just two days ago, Hiccup apologized to his father for the harsh words, and it was agreed upon that Stoick would push back making Hiccup the next Chief of Berk if Hiccup went to talk to Valka and convince her to come to Berk and talk with Stoick. So, Hiccup left with the Nightmare he trained and promised to be back within two to four days. Thus far, it's been two and no sign of him. Brenna found that she didn't like her husband gone for days at a time, especially after the loss they suffered five days ago. And while it hurt Brenna; she had Hiccup's word they would try again, no matter what until they had their baby. Hiccup wanted Brenna to heal first, and take some time to grieve the loss as he was, Brenna didn't mind agreeing to the terms.

Also, the girls; Dahlia, Thordia, Disa, Lena, and Norna suggested that Brenna wait until her cycle returned to normal before trying again. Brenna wouldn't argue with the women who lived in a more modernized world, or that's how Hiccup explained it to her; that the world beyond the Archipelago was much more advanced with things that she and the other Vikings couldn't even imagine. Brenna wanted to know more, but of course, Hiccup was off fetching his mother until further notice.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon, sweetheart," Mildri said, bringing Brenna from her thoughts about Hiccup. Yes, the Chieftains and Heirs were still present. Everyone wanted to see Valka Haddock in the flesh, so Stoick said they could stay, on the condition they helped out around the village.

"I know, but still…I miss him," Brenna sighed.

"You're starting to fall for him, aren't you?" Heather smiled softly.

Brenna blushed a little but nodded. "I don't even remember when it started, but one day I looked at him, and I fell hard…He's…The perfect husband. Granted, things didn't start so great, but after a long talk last week…He's more than shown me that he's keeping his promise to be a better husband to me,"

"Does he feel the same for you?" Astrid inquired.

"I don't know, but he's good to me and goes out of his way to see me happy, so I can't complain or be upset if he doesn't love me back. I can't ask or make him return the feelings. We were forced into this after all and agreed to stay together and make it work," Brenna shrugged.

"That's good, Brenna," Cuyler said.

"When are you going to make him Chief, Stoick?" Gobber wondered now.

"Not sure, after the last week or so…I can see he's more than ready to do it, but he's asked that I hold off," Stoick informed.

"Just while he fetches your wife," Mogadon stated.

"No, he means in general," Brenna piped up again. "Hiccup said he had other things to do before you make him Chief, Stoick," she added, only calling Stoick by his first name because he said she could since he was her father in law.

"Oh, right…That whole _other business_ thing he keeps mentioning," Stoick sighed. "I wish he'd tell me,"

"It's nothing you need to worry about, Chief Stoick. We promise," Colden spoke up from the table behind where Stoick sitting with the Chieftains, Heirs, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut. "It's something Hiccup started while banished, and we're helping him out. Hiccup is someone who likes to finish what he starts. If everything goes well; it will benefit everyone,"

"Why can't we know then?" Henrik asked.

"The fewer people know, the sa-," Davyn elbowed Jolgeir in the side before he finished.

"The less people know, the easier it is for Hiccup to do what he has to do," Sigvard corrected calmly. Brenna sighed; she wondered what it could be and every time she did; the unmistakable fact that Hiccup and Drage Riddari's eyes were the same came to mind.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Tyrsdagr, Harpa; Afternoon)  
(Berk; The Village)**_

Tomorrow would make seven days since Hiccup had left to get his mom; he was way over the time he said he would be gone. Brenna deeply missed her husband; she was miserable without him. Stoick was just anxious and worried for the return. Hiccup would show up alone, unsuccessful in getting Valka to return, or he will return with her. Right now, it was just a little after lunch, and everyone was hard at work, but constantly watching the skies to see if Hiccup would be flying in on Hookfang, the Nightmare he trained.

"Chief!" yelled one of the lookout tower guards. "Incoming!" the man pointed Northeast, which was the direction Hiccup left in. It was like everything in the village stopped, gathering as two dragons were seen coming in. However, it didn't appear that things were alright. Stoick recognized the Nightmare, but didn't see anyone riding it; there were two figures on the second dragon, though.

"Come on, Cloudjumper…Fight it! Please…" pleaded the figure next to Hiccup. The dragon continued jerking around, trying to shake them off.

"Mom, he can't hear you right now!" Hiccup stated.

"He can…It'll be alright," the woman said instantly. Hiccup grabbed her arm as she looked at him quickly.

"We'll never get him back this way. Sorry, Mom…" Hiccup said. "Hookfang!" the Nightmare came closer as Hiccup tossed his mother towards the Monstrous Nightmare; Hookfang caught her in his claws carefully.

"Hiccup! No!" the woman begged.

"Hookfang, take her down!" Hiccup ordered. Hookfang snorted with a nod of his head and retreated to the island. Seconds later after Hiccup knew his mother was safe on the island; the dragon he was on threw him off hard.

"HICCUP!" Brenna yelled with fear as she saw her husband falling fast. Hiccup pulled his shield off his back and fired the grappling hook at one of the torch posts and swinging. When Hiccup stopped the plummet to the ground, he pulled the grappling line to release it and adjust himself to reach the ground and roll to a stop. Hiccup shook his head, forcing himself up to his feet.

"Hic? You good man?" Eirik asked.

"Oh…Gods…I'm gonna feel that for a bit…" Hiccup groaned. "Yeah, I'm fine…Nothing I ain't used to in this line or work," he mumbled.

"What did you do!" the woman, his mother, yelled at him. "I was fine!"

"Mom! He's under the control of the Alpha!" Hiccup shouted back as the dragon was retreating farther and farther away.

"I'm going back for him!" Valka glared.

"You will do no such thing!" Hiccup argued.

"I won't abandon him!" Valka said.

"Mom, if you even attempt such a move; you will get captured again, or killed!" Hiccup warned.

"He attacked my nest! He killed the Bewilderbeast and took my dragons…A-And now Cloudjumper!" Valka was on the verge of tears. "I'm going after-,"

"YOU WILL NOT!" Hiccup raged now, surprising everyone, and making his mother back up. "Now, I know what he did…I saw the nest when I went to find you six days ago. I've been all over the Archipelago and beyond looking for you, and I found you chained up in a cell when I got captured. It took me two days of multiple escape attempts before we got away. I'm not getting my ass beat again because you decide to think you can take this guy on by yourself! I will not let you endanger or risk your life again. So you will knock it off, right now and get comfortable…Because you aren't leaving Berk,"

"B-But the dragons…" Valka looked down.

"Will be fine. They are only under the control of the other Bewilderbeast and following its orders. You are not a dragon master, Mom; you need to stop thinking you have any control or power to make those dragons listen to you. Yes, at the nest; it was a sanctuary for them…But not anymore. There is a new Alpha, and the dragons are listening to him. That is how it works; your Bewilderbeast was calm and gentle…This new one was raised to be cruel. The Alpha controls them all, Mother. The Bewilderbeast is the King of Dragons, and all it takes is a battle of strength to determine who rules. Yours, regretfully, has lost…"

"We have to get them back…" Valka tried.

"You will do nothing because you can't. You have nothing to fight with, and you will end up dead. I cannot allow that to happen, so you will stay put on Berk where you are safe. This is not a battle you can charge blindly into; it takes time, planning, and a whole lot of firepower that we don't possess," Hiccup informed.

"What about Drage Riddari?" Valka asked, looking at Hiccup sternly now. "He has a Bewilderbeast, and a Night Fury…And the weird ability to make any dragon listen to him as if he were the Alpha…"

"Perhaps Drage can do something, Mother…And I'm sure he's already aware of the situation," Hiccup stated. "So why don't we leave it to him to handle," he added. Valka sighed heavily. "I promise that things will end and peace will come to pass…Drage will see to it; that is his goal from what I understand. We'll get the dragons back, Mom…But we have to be patient,"

Valka nodded to him. "So I am just to remain here then?"

"You're out of your mind if you think I'm letting you out of my sight…" Hiccup remarked. "Now…I think you and dad have some catching up to do," Hiccup backed up, standing beside Brenna and holding her in his arms. In all this, despite the words of mom or mother; the woman Hiccup had been speaking with was wearing armor and a mask, no one knew if it was her.

"Valka?" Stoick finally said in a soft, hopeful and surprised voice.

"Go on, Mom…" Hiccup urged. Valka turned slowly, placing her hands on the mask and lifted it off her head. Everyone gasped in surprise.

Stoick's sword dropped; he'd pulled it out in case of trouble. Instantly, the Berk Chief removed his helmet as well. The area had fallen silent as the two lovers were looking at one another, and standing about three feet away from each other.

"I-I know what you're going to stay, Stoick…" Valka started nervously but trying to stay firm. "How could I have done this?" she continued as Stoick neared her slowly. "Stayed away all these years…And why didn't I come back to you? To our son?" she went on, her voice failing her. "Well!" she straightened up or tried to. "What sign did I have that you could change, Stoick? That anyone on Berk could? I pleaded so many times to stop the fighting, to find another answer, but did any of you listen?"

"This is why I never married," Gobber said as Hiccup blinked a bit. "This and one other reason," Hiccup arched a brow, not sure if he wanted to know what Gobber meant by that.

"I know that I left ya to raise Hiccup alone, but I thought he'd be better off without me...And I was wrong…I see that now, but…" Valka backed into a post as Stoick was right in front of her. "Oh…Stop being so stoic, Stoick!" she demanded, her nerves winning. "Go on! Shout, scream, say something!" However, Stoick cupped the side of her face as she instantly tensed and went quiet; her eyes widened a bit and the words still to say leaving her mind.

Stoick stared into her blue/green eyes intently; his own filled with joy almost. "You're as beautiful as the day I lost you…" his voice cracked a little. Valka's eyes widened more, shocked; this was not Stoick, not how he should be acting that she was gone for eighteen years by choice! Valka was stonewalled for a reaction and found that she had nothing. Stoick leaned in, capturing her lips with is in a short, sweet kiss.

"And now I think things will be just fine…" Hiccup chuckled, happy to see the sight of his parents reunited because when the kiss ended, Valka just fell into Stoick's loving embrace. Brenna smiled, leaning against Hiccup.

"You did a wonderful thing, Hiccup," Brenna said gently, finally sure of her feelings that this one act compiled with the rest since she found out she was marrying Hiccup, she was madly in love with her husband.


	24. Chapter 24

**The Shield Between**

Rated; M  
Pairing; Hiccup X Brenna(OC)  
Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon

24.

 _ **=Normal POV=  
(Tyrsdagr, Harpa; Dusk)  
(Berk; The Great Hall)**_

It had been a crazy afternoon, but once it got confirmed Valka Haddock was indeed alive and would be staying on Berk by order of her eighteen-year-old son; she got settled into Stoick's house. Of course, Stoick took the first chance he had to ask Valka to marry him again, and she didn't refuse with the thought of being a family again. Also, Hiccup promised that things were going to change, and Valka knew that Hiccup was Drage Riddari, so if Hiccup said that they'd get the dragons back and bring change; she believed him. Valka loved the idea of coming home and being with Stoick and Hiccup again; it would take some adjusting, but she knew it would be alright. Stoick helped Valka get moved into his hut, explaining to her that Hiccup was married to Brenna, and knowing, at the time, that they would need a home of their own; Stoick gave up his house to them since Hiccup would be Chief soon, and was certain he and Brenna would have kids eventually.

When Hiccup and Brenna reached their hut, Hiccup took a hot bath to ease his sore body; then he made a sandwich and ended up falling asleep on the couch. It hadn't been an easy week for him, so Brenna covered her husband up and left him be while she worked around the house. Now, it was hours later and dinner time; Hiccup was still knocked out, so Brenna left him a note and headed out to the Great Hall. The village was still bustling with shock, confusion, and joy that their Chieftess was back. However, they all knew Hiccup would be Chief soon, and Brenna, his Chieftess.

"Hi, Brenna!" Sigrid greeted cheerfully upon seeing her older sister arrive.

"Hi, Sig," Brenna smiled softly.

"Where's your husband?" Cuyler inquired.

"Sleeping," Brenna replied.

"At this hour?" Stoick arched a brow.

"It's fine, Stoick. Hiccup is exhausted from everything," Valka said lightly.

"What do you mean?" Mildri wondered.

"During our capture; he took all the beatings meant to be inflicted upon me. Hiccup wouldn't let them hurt me, so whatever they wanted to do to me; Hiccup stepped in and said to leave me alone, and he'd take it all. He's missed days of sleep and food," Valka looked down.

"Val, who did this?" Stoick pushed.

"A bad man. A very bad man who knows no bounds, and has no conscience of mercy, Stoick. He's a self-proclaimed Dragon God," Valka sighed. "I've been rescuing dragons from him for years now, but he's smart, and has bested me many times until Drage started coming around. Now his attention has shifted to Drago; I just happened to be in the wrong place and got captured. Hiccup came to find me and ended up caught as well. Hiccup is good at escaping captivity; he got out multiple times in two days, but they used me against him so that he wouldn't fight back until earlier when Drage showed up with his Night Fury and saved us both," she informed softly.

"And…That dragon you were riding, wanting to go after?" Mogadon inquired.

"That is Cloud Jumper; he's a Stormcutter species and the dragon who took me eighteen years ago. He was placed under the control of the Alpha. The king of dragons, a Bewilderbeast; very few still exist. I had a white one, who built the nest I've been in all this time, rescuing dragons and giving them a haven. Our enemy has a black one that he raised to be bad and take total control of the dragons. And there is another one that Drage works with, but I have no idea where he keeps it. The Bewilderbeast is not a dragon you can hide; it's a massive creature," Valka shrugged.

"The Bewilderbeast can take control of dragons?" Brenna frowned.

"Good dragons under the control of bad people, do bad things," Valka looked down sadly. "They truly mean no harm; I've lived among them for years and never had a problem," she added.

"So this person and his Bewilderbeast are the source of the raids then?" Stoick inquired.

"Yes," Valka nodded.

"We should report this to Drage; he's looking for the source," Elvar interjected.

"Drage knows," Valka said calmly. "That's why he was around when Hiccup and I were captured; he had been in the area, scoping things out. He found us in the cells and lets us out; then we escaped on our dragons. Cloud Jumper went under the Alpha's control as we were leaving, and fought it most of the way back here, but got taken over entirely as we arrived,"

"So Drage will deal with this, or since we all know…We could hel-," Alvin started.

"Nobody does anything," came Hiccup's voice as he was seen walking inside. "Drage will handle it. There is no need for any more innocent lives to get hurt. The less you know and involve yourselves, the safer you will be,"

"Son, we could help Drage out…" Stoick tried.

"Drage Riddari works with his dragons; he'd never agree to it," Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest. "Now, enough about this…" he sighed.

"A-Are you alright?" Valka asked him. "Y-You took a lot of what was meant for me…"

"I endured what I had to for you to be safe, and that's all that mattered to me at the time," Hiccup remarked.

"You _endured_ being starved, whipped, burned, and beaten for two days!" Valka scolded with concern. "Why? Why would you do that for me after I abandoned you and your father…After I got captured when you told me to stay away from him!"

"Because you're my mother, and I love you," Hiccup said calmly as the room was quiet. "Why would you assume that just because you did those things I wouldn't come to save you?" he asked as Valka's eyes widened a bit. "I found you alive after believing you were dead for all these years. I'm not about to let you die over your stupidity to keep throwing yourself into the fire when you know you can't win. What you've done doesn't erase that you're still my mother, and I'm not going to lose you again. I'll always come for you, as I would for anyone I care about. I've taken beatings for you before; I will do it again if necessary. I would do it for anyone. What I endured was nothing I won't recover from in a few days," he stated.

Valka looked like she was going to cry as Hiccup sighed, turning to face her. "Come on," he opened his arms. Valka instantly hugged him tightly, as Hiccup ignored the pain he felt. Valka kissed his forehead before letting go.

"I owe you my life," Valka said softly.

"Yeah…So does everyone else," Hiccup whispered.

"I know you can do it," Valka said confidently.

"I know I can too; it's just gonna be one hell of a fight…" Hiccup nodded.

"We're moving into the next phase, Hiccup?" Ander wondered.

"We'll discuss it tomorrow," Hiccup informed.

"Got it," the twelve replied and nodded.

"Feel like cutting back tonight?" Jolgeir grinned, pulling out a flask and tossing it to Hiccup; he caught it in his hand with ease.

"My favorite?" Hiccup inquired.

"You think we don't know your favorite thing to drink?" Sigvard chuckled.

"Hurtful," Eirik laughed.

"True," Hiccup said as he twisted the cap off and took a drink. "Oh, so good…"

"What is that, Hiccup?" Brenna wondered softly.

"Alcohol," Hiccup responded.

"Still drinking I see," Valka sighed.

"Likely ain't gonna stop either," Hiccup remarked.

"Don't get drunk, Hiccup…You get stupid and reckless when you do…" Valka reminded.

"And you get stupid and reckless sober, which one of the two of us is worse here?" Hiccup chuckled as Valka huffed, but had been defeated. "Mom, I'm good…Come on, just trying to relax a bit,"

"Is it mead?" Brenna looked at the flask.

"Eh…Not quite. It's…Flavored differently, and much stronger than what you're used to," Hiccup stated.

"Can I try it?" Brenna looked up at Hiccup now.

"If you'd like; it's got a bit of a burn going down, though," Hiccup opened the flask and handed it to her. Brenna took it carefully, placing it to her lips and lifting the flask to drink. As soon as she swallowed, she took the flask away, coughing. "I warned you, babe," Hiccup chuckled, getting her some water.

"Dear Odin above, how can you drink that?!" Brenna questioned instantly.

"Acquired taste, love," Hiccup took another drink afterward. "It's called Fireball for a reason,"

"Come on, Hiccup…Drink a beer with us," Colden tossed him one. Hiccup caught it and cracked the top off as the other guys did the same.

"This is gonna be a long night," the six girls sighed.

"We're just having fun," Jolgeir stated. The seven males stood up raising the bottles in their hands. "First to finish starts the party?"

"You're on," the other six replied.

"For today and all of our tomorrows…" Colden started.

"We fight for peace, freedom, and what's right!" Hiccup yelled with his friends. The seven started drinking their bottles, and Hiccup was first to finish without stopping.

"Yeah…He's still got it," Sigvard patted Hiccup on the back.

"This is gonna be an interesting night, girls," Valka shook her head.

"Why is that?" Alvin wondered.

"You know how you all act when you've had too much mead?" Valka asked as most of the men nodded. "It's that, only worse. Louder, crazier…What they drink is a lot stronger and gets you drunk faster. They end up laughing, doing stupid stuff, like trying to fight one another. It's just…"

"Madness," Thordia, Disa, Norna, Lena, Olivia, and Dahlia sighed heavily. "Hilarious madness,"

"You've never seen this side of Hiccup, Stoick…You're not even gonna believe it is him until you see it," Valka informed.

"But they have fun, so what's the big deal? I love seeing Hiccup so happy…" Brenna giggled. "I'd like to see him cut loose and act…Like himself, I guess,"

"Yeah…Until the hangover tomorrow morning when he hates life and is sick…" Valka chuckled a bit. "But, you're right, Brenna. It's rare for Hiccup to sit back, relax, and have fun these days. Once in a while isn't so bad," Hiccup and the guys took another drink from their flasks. "And it's already starting…" she said. All seven of the friends were just sitting around, drinking, and laughing. "See? You'll never see this side of Hiccup unless he's drinking. It's honestly the only time he can relax…Other than that; he's always…Serious,"

"Why?" Stoick wondered.

"My guess is everything he's dealt with over the years. Ignored, bullied…He didn't have a regular childhood, Stoick. You know that. I wasn't around, and from what I've heard…Neither were you. All the things he has done, Stoick…Everything, since he was about seven, was to make you proud; he just wanted you to accept and love him. Spend time with him, be his father, not his Chief. When Hiccup turned fifteen; he gave up trying,"

"Gave up?" Brenna looked at Valka now.

Valka nodded. "Gave up trying to make his father proud of him; he accepted that he'd always be unwelcome in the Tribe, and his father's biggest disappointment," Stoick looked at Hiccup now, how happy he was. Hiccup didn't do this without his friends or the drinking. It was the first time anyone had seen Hiccup have fun. "You know that he only started acting badly because everyone accused him of being the cause for everything bad that happened. Even when he was innocent; he was blamed. Hiccup figured that if everyone wanted to make him out to be the bad guy; he would start living up to the title,"

"That's why he started acting the way he did before I banished him?" Stoick asked.

"That's not fair…No wonder he wanted to leave…" Gobber sighed. "I told you that it wasn't him, Stoick. I told you time and time again that there was no way Hiccup would do all those things. But you didn't listen, so he started being bad to show you the trouble he could cause if he wanted…Hiccup acted that way because he knew you'd only ever see him as trouble…That's why he said what he did that day; to get your attention…And even then, you didn't listen…"

"I know, Gobber…I know. I messed a lot of things up…" Stoick muttered. "I've been doing all I can to fix it…"

"You can't, Stoick. He's all grown up now, and notice how fast he matured after being banished. He never needed to grow up; it was always in him. All Hiccup is doing now is living the live you forced on him. But if this is the only way for him to have a little fun, let go of all the seriousness; then so be it. Leave him alone…" Gobber remarked.

"He doesn't drink like this all the time," Valka informed.

"Only when he's stressed," Dahlia interjected.

"The boys aren't drunk, and they won't allow themselves to either. Maybe a buzz, to relax…But they're mostly doing this to help Hiccup," Olivia said.

"They are getting him drunk on purpose?" Brenna stared.

"It's the only way Hiccup can relax, Brenna. Hiccup doesn't sleep a lot; he's always stressed out lately. The alcohol helps, and its rare that he gets full-on drunk like this. You can usually tell how stressed he is by how fast he'll drink," Colden stated.

"I never see him drink at home…" Brenna frowned.

"Check his office or the bag he usually carries around with him," Norna slid the bag towards her. Brenna peeked inside to find Hiccup's notebook, some pencils, keys, and about three flasks. "Sometimes he can relax on his own, but not lately with all this stuff going on. Hiccup drinks more than you think; he hides it well. Occasionally; it's the only way he can sleep. He'll drink until he passes out,"

"Then you shouldn't be enabling it…" Stoick stated.

"We've gotten him to slow down a lot from where he was, Mr. Haddock. Believe me…It was bad before; he'd get drunk and start going off about how things would be better if he were dead. That's how much he hated how he was treated here. He felt like no one cared or loved him, so why keep living such a life," Ander said.

"But he would wake up the next day…Not remember a thing from the night before, and go about whatever he was doing. And he'd always return here, ready to protect the Archipelago from threats. You'll see later when he's drunk enough…He'll show how much he holds inside. Most of what you see during the day and when he's sober is just a mask…"

Stoick looked at Hiccup having fun with his friends. It wasn't good that Hiccup drank this much, but apparently; it's not nearly as bad as it was whenever it started. Stoick did want to see what would happen; how much Hiccup held and hid from people. Hiccup's friends seemed to be watching him, so that's what everyone else curious as well would do.


	25. Chapter 25

**The Shield Between**

Rated; M  
Pairing; Hiccup X Brenna(OC)  
Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon

25.

 _ **=Normal POV=  
(Tyrsdagr, Harpa; Night)  
(Berk; The Great Hall)**_

All Brenna could see with Hiccup being drunk was how unbelievably happy and relaxed he was. Yes, there was some worry about seeing these _hidden feelings_ Hiccup only showed when drinking heavily, but that made sense. Hiccup wasn't going to reveal how he felt being abandoned, ignored, and blamed by the Tribe he was supposed to run soon. Hiccup had the right to feel those things, and it also made sense that he hid or pushed down how he felt while sober because a Chief took care of his people despite personal feelings. Brenna was just happy to see Hiccup happy; it was nice to see this side of him; to let loose and have fun. It didn't matter if Hiccup was drinking or not; the guy was stressed out with all the training, we had the loss of our baby, and on top of all that, he went through two days of hell to rescue his mom and bring her home. Brenna agreed that she would probably drink too if she were in Hiccup's boots right now.

Everyone else was waiting for some big breakthrough to see Hiccup lose his cool or get upset, but not in a mad sense. Everyone had seen Hiccup get mad and yell, but not sad and cry. Brenna didn't like that everyone was waiting for that, but she did wonder if that's what Hiccup's friends meant by Hiccup started showing how much he disliked how he was treated. Did Hiccup get emotional about things? Did he spend nights alone in the cove just crying because he felt hated and unwanted? Honestly, it broke Brenna's heart to think about. How much pain did Hiccup hide about the past? Brenna figured she'd never know; Hiccup wasn't someone who opened up much aside from what was said in anger.

Everyone had eaten dinner and was relaxing in the Great Hall. People were talking, laughing, and enjoy each other's company. But eyes were still on Hiccup with his friends; the girls had a couple of drinks with them, but nothing major. And the boys weren't drunk, just acting silly with Hiccup. Brenna didn't even feel Hiccup was drunk, only relaxed. Hiccup was laughing, smiling, and cracking jokes with his buds. Granted, a lot of the jokes weren't understood, but at least the friends were having a good time.

"Dude, dude…You know what we should do?" Jolgeir shoved Hiccup a bit.

"What's that, Jol?" Hiccup asked, finishing off his fourth beer on top of the one flask he'd drank through already. Hiccup wasn't worried about getting super drunk because his enhanced abilities burnt off most of the alcohol he drank. Yes, Hiccup had a lot to drink tonight, but he was slightly drunk, not hammered, wasted, or smashed. And if he were gone; he'd of passed out already. No, Hiccup just felt relaxed and happy right now; it was nice.

"We need to party like we used to," Sigvard said.

"Nah, can't do that stuff here. Vikings don't party as hard as outsiders do around the world; this right here is the extent of a _good time_ ," Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Time to bring in a new era, Hic. Come on…" Davyn laughed.

"My dad would never allow it, guys. Everything is _by the book_ with him…" Hiccup stated.

"What are they talking about?" Bertha inquired.

"Beyond the borders of the Archipelago, partying is different than everyone sitting around and talking like this in the hall," Norna informed.

"How different?" Stoick asked.

"Loud music, singing, more drinking…" Thordia mentioned.

"We don't mind music," Norbert said.

"Different kind, you wouldn't know this type," Colden interjected. "The place we are from is more advanced, modernized than here. We have objects that play music for us instead of us making it on instruments,"

"And the music isn't what you'd expect; we have stuff for every occasion…" Ander added.

"Doesn't seem so bad," Mogadon shrugged. "Let them go ahead, Stoick. I want to see this,"

"I think we all do," Dagur nodded.

"Aye," Stoick said. "Hiccup!" he called as Hiccup lazily looked over. "Word around the room is that you and your friends party differently than we do,"

"The words be true," Hiccup said.

"Show us," Eret urged.

"Well, alright. Boys!" Hiccup yelled.

"On it!" Davyn, Jolgeir, Sigvard, and Eirik replied quickly.

"What are we doing first?" Ander inquired.

"First…" Hiccup smiled as he walked towards Brenna, offering his hand. "I believe I've been neglecting my beautiful wife this evening and need to remedy that," Brenna blushed a deep red.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Brenna asked softly as she placed her hand in Hiccup's, and he pulled her to her feet; then against his frame.

"I think you're a Goddess fallen from Valhalla that I don't deserve in my life if you want honestly," Hiccup admitted. The blush worsened. "But yes, I find you to be the most beautiful woman I've ever had the pleasure of laying eyes upon," he added.

"Smooth fucker…" the boys mumbled.

"It's romantic…" the girls giggled.

"Take notes, boys…" Hiccup smiled, his eyes never leaving Brenna's. "Would you like to dance, Milady?"

Brenna blushed still as she nodded to him. "I'd love to," Hiccup led her to a more open area.

Sigvard set up something the Vikings didn't understand, and then Eirik pressed a button as music was heard starting up from the object. The room was quiet as Hiccup led Brenna in a peaceful, gentle, and perfect dance. Hiccup did things that the others had never seen; dips, twirls, etc. After a few minutes, Hiccup and Brenna were looking into one another's eyes, unphased by everything else around them.

"Feel like having a little us time?" Brenna asked quietly.

"I did promise such when I returned," Hiccup replied as he leaned in and kissed her deeply. Brenna melted into it as her legs gave out, but Hiccup carefully lifted her into his arms. The kiss broke as Hiccup heard his friends snickering and cheering.

"Dude, come on…Party time," Jolgeir said.

Hiccup looked at Brenna now; he knew what he wanted tonight. "You know…Not really up for a full-out party tonight. Tired, and still recovering. You have fun, but I've been away from my wife for a week, and I promised we'd spend some time together when I got back. See ya tomorrow," Hiccup headed for the door, capturing Brenna's lips again.

"S-Son? Training tomorrow, right?" Stoick asked quickly. Hiccup broke the kiss, glancing back now.

"Sure," Hiccup nodded.

"At first light?" Stoick pushed.

"I'll come to find you when I'm ready to start my day. I'm exhausted and might sleep in since I'm still recovering from the last two days. Sound good?" Hiccup said. Stoick nodded as Hiccup turned his attention back on Brenna, capturing her lips with his and carrying her out of the hall.

"So…Hands up if you think all of that was bullshit?" Davyn asked his friends. All twelve of them, and then even Valka and Gobber put her hand up in the vote.

"What does he mean, Val?" Stoick wondered.

"Stoick, if Hiccup were going home to rest, he would have gone alone. He took Brenna with him, and they were kissing as they left…" Gobber chuckled.

"He's making love to her," Valka interjected. Stoick blinked a few times, surprised at the news. Hiccup was choosing to do this with Brenna, so maybe he had feelings for her after all and while drunk; he can't fight how he feels. Still, it was nice to know Hiccup was coming around more and turning into a wonderful husband, and soon, a Chief, and hopefully, a father too. "So let him come to you for training tomorrow," she added with a smile as Stoick nodded.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Berk; Haddock Hut)**_

By the time Hiccup and Brenna reached the house; they were making out. Brenna found it interesting, and fun while chalking it up to something Hiccup must know how to do from his time spent outside the Archipelago. Getting inside, Hiccup reached a hand back to lock the door from the inside while walking upstairs with Brenna in his arms. Once inside their bedroom; Hiccup closed that door with his foot, but never pausing from making out with his wife as he did so. Hiccup set Brenna down, backing her against the bed before the kissing stopped.

Brenna looked up into Hiccup's eyes, one of her hands playing with the back of his hair. "I want you…" Brenna admitted in a quiet voice.

"I want you too," Hiccup replied gently as they both smiled and continued kissing.

 **~Lemon Start~**

Hiccup made easy work of Brenna's boots, small bits of armor on her shoulders and the piece around her waist. Hiccup was able to lift Brenna's shirt and remove it before laying her down on the bed. Brenna blushed a little as Hiccup took off his boots, armor, shirt, and pants. Getting on the bed, Hiccup crawled over Brenna, capturing her lips again. A few minutes later, Hiccup's kisses trailed along to Brenna's neck, lightly sucking the space between her shoulder and neck.

"Mmm, Hiccup…" Brenna moaned lightly. Hiccup continued, his hands working the breast bindings to get them out of the way. Once this was done; Hiccup started massaging both breasts and moving his head lower; he played with one while licking and sucking the other. After a moment or so; he switched sides. "Ah…" Gods, it felt good to Brenna; she remembered what he said from a few weeks ago about knowing more than the standard Viking way.

Hiccup smiled at her as he moved lower, removing her skirt and leggings; he tossed them aside carelessly before allowed his hands to slide down Brenna's body until he was laying between her legs. Hiccup used his hand to massage her womanhood lightly, eliciting soft moans from her lips. Hiccup bent in his ring, pinky, and thumb fingers before slipping the middle and index into her core.

"Hiccup!" Brenna cried out in pleasure. Hiccup started pumping his fingers in and out with a little speed and force. "Gods…" she moaned as Hiccup continued. It didn't take long for Brenna to reach orgasm, especially after Hiccup picked up speed and curved his fingers upward. Brenna released as she laid there panting, and Hiccup pulled his fingers out, smiling. Of course, little did either of them know that people were starting to leave the Great Hall to walk right by their house, able to hear everything. The Chieftain, Heirs, Hiccup's friends, Stoick, and Valka all went in the same direction; towards Hiccup's to get to the inn, and then Stoick and Valka had to get to their house, also not far from Hiccup and Brenna's.

"You good?" Hiccup asked her. Brenna managed a nod before Hiccup locked his arms around her legs and moved his face in more, starting to lick up and down her folds.

"Mmm!" Brenna gripped Hiccup's shoulders. Hiccup continued; licking up and down. Hiccup tongued at her entrance and teased her clit. "Hiccup, yes!" she moaned. As Hiccup was doing this directly after she orgasmed once; it didn't take long for another to sneak up. "Hiccup…More…" she pleaded, panting. Hiccup kept licking and sucking at her womanhood, smiling as he did so. Hiccup liked knowing he was causing her this pleasure. "Mm, yes! I-I'm going to-AH!" Brenna was unable to finish the sentence as she came again.

Brenna's body arched, and she moaned out loudly. Hiccup pulled back and wiped his mouth while letting her recover and he got his underwear off, revealing his hardened length to his wife. Brenna blushed as Hiccup moved up and captured her lips with his again, making out a bit. Hiccup felt he should give her a little time to recover. After a bit, Hiccup poked her entrance a few times.

Brenna blushed, spreading her legs a bit for him. Hiccup pushed in fast as Brenna threw her head back at the feeling. "Gods, yes!" Brenna moaned as she held his arms. Hiccup smiled as he started rocking his hips back and forth at a steady pace. "Mm…S-So good," she whispered. "C-Can you go faster? A-And harder?"

"I can do whatever you like," Hiccup nodded as he adjusted a bit and started going harder and faster. This went on for a little bit, Hiccup just staying at the pace and force he was unless Brenna said or showed she wanted more. After some time like this, Hiccup sat up on his knees, keeping her legs apart and starting the thrust that way.

"Mm…Hiccup, more…" Brenna asked. Hiccup started to go harder and faster for her; she gripped his arms tightly when he did. It continued; Hiccup turned Brenna so that she was on her hands and knees, which surprised her, but she didn't ask anything when Hiccup pushed back in and started thrusting again. "Gods…Yes!" Brenna cried out. Hiccup glanced to the window; he could see that the moon was slowly creeping towards the position to signal midnight; they had been at this for a while now. Not that Hiccup minded; it felt amazing and was going longer than their wedding night had.

Hiccup changed positions again; this time, they were lying on the bed with Hiccup against her back. Hiccup lifted one of Brenna's legs, thrusting into her that way. After a little time with that, Hiccup decided to do something very different that Brenna didn't expect. Hiccup pulled out, standing up, and bringing Brenna up with him. Hiccup lifted her, then locked her legs around his waist as he pushed in again. Brenna held on tightly as Hiccup got her back against the wall; hands above her head and pinned there by one of his hands.

"Odin above…!" Brenna moaned as Hiccup started thrusting in and out of her hard and fast. Both of them were sweating, panting, and from this position; could make out while Hiccup was doing his thing. "Mm, yeah…" this caught some attention from outside, but Valka just hurried them along with the warning that Hiccup would flip out if he found out people were standing around and watching what he was doing. No one wanted to invoke Hiccup's wrath, so they kept moving. "Hiccup…I-I'm gonna cum…"

"Me too…" Hiccup said, capturing her lips again and letting her arms down to wrap around his neck.

"Gods! Yes! HICCUP!" Brenna screamed out.

"Brenna!" Hiccup moaned as they released at the same time. Brenna's juices dripped down from her as Hiccup released within. The two kissed more, allowing their orgasms to ride out. Hiccup, though, moved Brenna back to the bed so they could lay still and enjoy the feeling.

 **~Lemon End~**

When things relaxed a little; Hiccup pulled out and grabbed something for them to clean up with. Afterward, with a few more kisses and snuggling up, both of them drifted off to sleep fully satisfied and happy.


	26. Chapter 26

**The Shield Between**

Rated; M  
Pairing; Hiccup X Brenna(OC)  
Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon

26.

 _ **=Brenna's POV=  
(Frjadgr, Tvimandur; Late Night)  
(Berk; Haddock Hut)**_

I can't believe how the time has flown. As of four days ago; Hiccup and I have been married for five months. Next month will make it six, and Hiccup is a wonderful husband. All the Chieftains and Heirs were back on their islands; still letting Drage Riddari do this thing to keep the peace. Valka was re-married to Stoick, performed by Hiccup before the Chieftains left. Stoick wanted to make it part of Hiccup's training since he'd had to do stuff like that all the time. Baby blessings, weddings, problem-solving, leading things, etc. So my mother-in-law was officially back in the tribe and living with Stoick. Everything is going well! Hiccup and I even make love more often. Though I do have some concerns and should address, I'm not sure how to them.

Hiccup and I are having trouble conceiving a baby or holding the pregnancy. We try every month and have missed it. Except for once last month; I got pregnant and made it farther than the first time, but only by three weeks. I suffered another loss, and it hit hard. But Hiccup and I got through it together; we took a break the following month. That happened two months ago, but we're going to try again soon. Hiccup promised we'd try until it happened, so I'm sure we'd be taking some nights to ourselves. Hiccup has been busy with Chieftain training lately because his father, I think, wants to make him Chief by the time he turns nineteen.

Hiccup has incorporated Terror Mail among the islands to help everyone stay in contact. Each Chieftain has a Terrible Terror that Hiccup trained to travel around the islands and deliver letters; this is much faster and easier than using the ships and messengers. All the Terrible Terrors know what island is what by name, and who to go to. I have my Terrible Terror; her name is Rose because she's pink on top and white underbelly with red eyes. I use her to talk to my parents and siblings. Hiccup started the idea when everyone met Sharpshot, Hiccup's green terrible terror with yellow eyes. Hiccup had received a message from Johann about something, and Hiccup explained that he trained the Terror to deliver messages to and from others.

So that's how that idea started, and Hiccup managed to do it all in about three days before the Chieftains, and their Heirs left. Things are much easier now, as far as communications with one another and if there needed to be one message to all; Hiccup would take Hookfang to do it and be back within three to four days if he was going to every Tribe. Hiccup would travel in the main directions and branch off until he made it back to Berk; he had a nice method. However, as good as all that was; things are still rocky with Hiccup and I. Not in a sense he's bad to me, but a lot of things don't add up.

I have a sneaking suspicion that Hiccup is Drage Riddari. I know that's a huge thing to think, but I shake the green eyes among other things I've picked up over the months since living on Berk as a member of the Hooligan Tribe. The first clue was the eyes; Hiccup and Drage share the same green eyes. The second thing was how protective he got over me against the Deadly Nadder, assuring that it would not attack me. Third; Hiccup, his mom, and friends were always talking about this _other_ business they had that no one else was allowed to know. The fourth reason is that Hiccup always seemed to _disappear_ or have some lame excuse as to where he was when Drage showed up. The fifth and final; Hiccup will be gone all night long after he thinks I'm asleep. I feel him get up and leave the bed, and he'll be gone for a while. Sometimes all night, sometimes just a few hours, but he leaves, then returns and acts like he never left the bed.

Currently, Hiccup and I are in bed; he thinks I'm asleep, but I'm wide away. I knew I needed to catch him in the act or talking would prove useless. I felt the bed shift a bit as Hiccup got up and moved to get dressed as we'd made love tonight. Not for baby-making; just spur of the moment. Hiccup slipped on his boots and headed to exit the room; this was my chance. I sat up, looking at him.

"Hiccup?" I said, surprising him; I know I did because he jumped. "Where are you going?"

"I, uh…Just for some water, Milady. Kind'a hot tonight," Hiccup chuckled a little. "Go on back to sleep," he said. I sighed. "What's wrong? Are you alright?" I didn't know what to say, just come out and ask him?

"Hiccup, please tell me the truth?" I stated. "I know you're not going to get a cup of water…It's so that I'll go back to sleep and you take off for the night; then sneak back in before first light and act like you've been there the entire time," Hiccup tensed a bit at what said. "You ride and train dragons with ease, you vanish during raids when Drage is around, and you're always talking about secret business. Tell me the truth, Hiccup…" I paused. "Are you Drage Riddari?"

"Yes," Hiccup replied firmly. I was shocked; I didn't expect a straightforward response from him. More excuses or him saying no, but he admitted to it! I was about to ask him something else or say we needed to talk, but Hiccup turned his back to me. "I promise we'll talk tomorrow, but for now…Murderous, Peaceable, and Berserker Island are due for raids tonight…And I need to be there to wrangle the dragons, or they will do as they please, and people will get hurt…I can't have that. Is that acceptable?"

"It is," I managed. Hearing Peaceable was supposed to get raided; I couldn't very well tell Hiccup not to go knowing full well he's Drage Riddari and without him, the dragons roam free and terrorize.

"I will be back by morning, try to get some sleep," Hiccup said.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I will be fine. I'm used to it," Hiccup said as he disappeared into the darkness. I sat in the bed, entirely stunned still that Hiccup confessed with no hesitation whatsoever that he was Drage Riddari. I had my suspicions, yes, but I never expected he'd be so open about being asked, and it was different to know you were right. I couldn't explain it, but I guess Hiccup and I were talking later on about all this. I might as well get some sleep, and maybe Hiccup would want to rest a bit when he got back too. I sighed, laying back down and eventually falling to sleep.

 **. . .**

 _ **=Hiccup's POV=  
(Laugardgr, Tvimandur; Early Morning)  
(Berk; Haddock Hut)**_

I knew I couldn't lie to her. I could have, but I knew it was wrong. Brenna wouldn't have asked me if she didn't have her suspicions, and she made valid points about her claim before I could even try to deter her thoughts. Brenna is my wife; it was wrong to keep things like this from her. I'd debated many times to tell Brenna the truth but backed out feeling she might not understand, or would tell everyone. But she surprised me last night, asking me in private and not freaking out. Of course, Brenna known didn't mean I could stop what I was doing. No; I had a duty as Drage Riddari to help in raids, which is why I promised that I would speak with her today and she agreed.

Sadly; I didn't expect that I would feel ridiculously sick upon returning. It had been another long week of raids in different places; I'm tired, stressed, have a headache, and my stomach is in knots. I needed some sleep bad; I couldn't keep this up forever. I needed to stop the source, which thankfully, I know now. It's a man by the name of Drago Bludvist; he's a madman with a Bewilderbeast trying to build a dragon army to conquer people. Cheerful, right? Mom has dealt with this guy for years, but he's stepped up his game since gaining a Bewilderbeast that he raised to follow his orders and be as ruthless as he is.

I had a Bewilderbeast too, but he didn't like to fight, and I feared Drago's would kill him as he did to my mom's four months ago. As I said to mom when we got free; this kind of attack takes time to plan out. I'd deal with Drago when it was on my terms, not his. For now, all I could do was observe and interfere with raids. Oh, and hide my identity because I couldn't endanger the Hooligans, or anyone else. I didn't mind being the target; I could handle it, but I won't risk anyone else, and Drago didn't know who I was under the mask.

Getting home, I saw that everyone was starting to wake up and start their day. My father would be along soon enough to collect me for training; we were in the phase that I am running the village and he's watching to see how it goes. I know I'm ready to be Chief in the sense that I know the job, but I'm not ready in other means. I have to give up all my spare time, and the raid things are handled yet. I want to become Chief and usher in a new age of peace. I quickly hurried into the house and found Brenna awake and relaxing on the couch with some tea.

"Welcome home, Hiccup," Brenna smiled a little.

"Hi, Milady," I said calmly.

"How did…The raid on Peaceable go?" Brenna inquired. I knew why she asked that; her family lived there.

"Not too bad, only dealt with about fifteen dragons there. Peaceable is the island I just returned from; it was the last raid I did. Berserker first, Murderous second, and then random raid that I flew past was Visithug. That one didn't take long to deal with," I informed.

"Does that often happen, random raids?" Brenna asked.

"Not always; I have a schedule down for what islands get raided on which nights," I said, yawning.

"I'm sorry; you just got home, and I'm harassing you about stuff," Brenna frowned.

I waved it off. "Don't worry about it. I'm used to not getting sleep, I don't feel right now," I told him.

"Oh, go get some rest then. We can talk after," Brenna offered.

"Dad will be here soon," I sighed.

"Hiccup, if you're sick; then you need to sleep. Go upstairs and rest; I will get your dad off your back," Brenna smiled, kissing my cheek. "Go, go…I got it," she assured. I suppose I couldn't argue; I did need to rest.

"Alright, thanks," I said before giving a small smile and heading up to the bedroom to maybe take a hot bath, and then sleep for a few hours; that's all I needed. Hopefully, I'd feel a lot better afterward.

 _ **=Normal POV=**_

No sooner than Hiccup went upstairs; Brenna heard the knock from Stoick. Brenna made her way over to the door and opened it to see Stoick.

"Morning, Stoick," Brenna greeted.

"Morning, lass," Stoick smiled. "Where's Hiccup?" he asked.

Brenna smiled softly. "I think you might have to solo today, Stoick. Hiccup isn't feeling well," Stoick frowned. "He went to bed early last night and woke up late. Complained of being tired still, his stomach and head bothering him," she informed. Before Stoick could reply; puking was heard upstairs. "And that just started,"

"I understand. Take care of him; I'll check in later, or his mother will," Stoick stated.

"I will!" Brenna smiled at him. Stoick turned and left as Brenna closed the door. Brenna finished a few things up on the main level before moving upstairs to check on Hiccup. "Hang in there?" she asked while seeing him in the restroom, sitting in the bath.

"Bath is helping the soreness," Hiccup said. "Stomach and head hurt. How did dad take to hearing I'm sick?"

"Told me to take care of you and he'll check in later," Brenna smiled.

"I should start having you deal with him when I can't do training. Doesn't seem to give you trouble," Hiccup mumbled as he ducked under the water once more, rinsing off the soap from his hair and body. Brenna grabbed a towel and handed it to Hiccup as he wrapped himself up in it and exited the restroom. Hiccup quickly dried off and got dressed before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Are you alright?" Brenna sat beside him now.

"I'm exhausted, and I feel like I'm gonna throw up again…" Hiccup mumbled, jerking a bit and bringing a hand to his mouth, but not puking. Hiccup swallowed it as Brenna played with the back of his hair.

"You need to get some rest, Hiccup," Brenna said. Hiccup nodded, laying back on the bed as Brenna covered him up. "If you need anything, just give a call to me," she added.

"Okay, thanks, Milady…" Hiccup tried to smile. Brenna drew the curtains shut, gathering a few things, and she left now darkened room as Hiccup drifted off to sleep in mere moments. And he desperately hoped he would feel better when he woke up again.


	27. Chapter 27

**The Shield Between**

Rated; M  
Pairing; Hiccup X Brenna(OC)  
Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon

27.

 _ **=Normal POV=  
(Manudgr, Tvimandur; Dusk)  
(Berk; The Great Hall)**_

Hiccup despised being sick, but at least he was feeling a little better now, three days later from when it began. Hiccup knew it was due to stress and lack of sleep. Hiccup always felt like crap when he had to deal with three or more raids a night for two or more nights in a row. Hiccup loved that Brenna had been so understanding and let him recover; she'd even been helping to take care of him. Right now, Brenna had gone off to the Great Hall for dinner, and Hiccup was waking up from a nap he'd started a little after lunchtime. Awake now; he felt a lot better and more energized. Hiccup knew that he and Brenna needed to talk about the Drage Riddari thing, so Hiccup figured he could whisk his wife away to the cove to meet Toothless and explain how it happened.

Getting a quick wash in, and dressed; Hiccup exited the house and moseyed over to the Great Hall, entering. "Son!" Stoick beamed.

"Hi, Dad," Hiccup waved. "Hey, Mom," he added seeing Valka beside Stoick, also smiling and happy to see him.

"How are ya feeling, laddie?" Gobber inquired.

"A lot better than three days ago," Hiccup replied as he made his way over to Brenna. "Hello, Milady,"

"Hey…Feeling good after the nap?" Brenna asked.

"Much. Got my energy and appetite back, so I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me, alone, in the cove?" Hiccup asked, hoping she'd agree.

"That sounds nice. Are you cooking, or should I make something at the house?" Brenna inquired, rising from her seat. Hiccup smiled, taking her hand as they headed for the door.

"I'll cook," Hiccup offered. Brenna nodded while they went out of sight and the Hooligans plus Hiccup's friends went back to talking amongst one another and eating their food. Once outside and out of hearing range, Brenna leaned her head on Hiccup's shoulder with a smile. "I thought it'd be easier for us to talk outside of the village, but knew they'd be nosey, which is why I suggested the date," he informed.

"I liked the idea, and I don't mind at all. I enjoy the quiet time we get when you aren't super busy training," Brenna replied.

"I hope it's almost over," Hiccup sighed.

"You know once training ends; it means your father will make you Chief, right?" Brenna stated.

"Don't remind me…" Hiccup mumbled. Brenna frowned; it was like Hiccup didn't want to become Chief at all, or perhaps he had another reason that she hoped to uncover while they talked. The two continued to their house, grabbing some things to make for dinner, and then walking to the cove.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Berk; The Cove)**_

Arriving about fifteen minutes later, Hiccup helped Brenna down into the cove. Brenna instantly saw the other dragons that belonged to Hiccup's friends. There were a lot of different kinds, but Brenna was half expecting to find a Night Fury in there; she had to assume that Hiccup was keeping _Drage Riddari's_ dragon hidden on Berk. Of course, Hiccup warned Toothless he was coming and to stay hidden until he said to come out.

"These are…Your friend's dragons, right?" Brenna asked.

"Yes, Milady. I'll introduce you to them in a bit," Hiccup nodded. "First…I'm sure you'd like to meet Drage's dragon…?" he inquired. "Or eat?"

"I was snacking in the hall, so I'm not super hungry right now. I do want to meet your Night Fury, though," Brenna hoped.

"Alright," Hiccup smiled. "Just stay calm," he reminded as Brenna nodded. Hiccup gave a slight whistle as he pulled Brenna beside him gently. Brenna watched as the door to Hiccup's old shack opened and the Night Fury emerged. "Hey, bud," Hiccup greeted.

" _This your wife?"_ Toothless asked as Hiccup nodded to him. Toothless approached closer as Brenna stayed relaxed.

"Milady, this is Toothless, the Night Fury. Bud…This is my wife, Brenna," Hiccup introduced as he brought her hand forward slowly, letting Toothless sniff it before purring and leaning into her palm.

"Why did you name him Toothless?" Brenna wondered. Toothless opened his mouth, revealing teeth, and then he retracted them inside his gums. "Ah, nevermind," she giggled. "Oh, he's adorable…" she smiled scratching under his chin a little, causing the Night Fury to warbled and purr more.

Hiccup chuckled a little watching Brenna interact with the dragons who wanted her attention now. Hiccup brought out a table and two chairs, he covered it with a sheet and set up plates, cups, and utensils. Hiccup lit a candle in the middle before getting to work on making the meal for them; fish on sticks, corn, and baked potatoes. Hiccup started the potatoes first once the fire was going, knowing they took the longest. Hiccup took care of preparing and seasoning the fish and then cut the corn off of the cob.

"This is amazing, Hiccup," Brenna said, looking over at him.

"Glad you think so, and are so accepting of it…Not sure the Hooligans or other tribes would agree," Hiccup informed, coming beside her and rubbing Toothless's head.

"So…How did all this happen?" Brenna decided to come out and question. Hiccup took a breath, beginning to explain when he met Toothless, defeating the first source at sixteen, which was a Red Death. Hiccup went on regarding how he took off after that, exploring the world and meeting his friends before returning a week before turning eighteen. Hiccup didn't mention his abilities to her, feeling that she hadn't questioned them, so why give away too much?

"And…That's it. I didn't travel with Johann; I had Toothless. I did find Johann many times and ask for things or restocked. And I trained with my friends and Krogan. I couldn't tell my dad or the Chieftains this…Not at the time. I can't risk them knowing about Toothless, or that I met him when I was fifteen," Hiccup finished while checking the food.

"I can see why you'd be worried, but they know you train and ride dragons, Hiccup…" Brenna said.

"But would they understand that I met Toothless when I was fifteen? That I refused to kill a dragon? Would they accept that I've been harboring a _Night Fury_ on Berk, using him to get around and learn all the things I do? I know they are coming around to some stuff…But I don't think they'll take well to knowing I'm Drage Riddari…" Hiccup mumbled, getting the food and setting it on their plates for dinner.

"I guess you're right, but it'll come out eventually Hiccup. You told us as Drage we would learn one day," Brenna reminded.

"I will…When this is over. I can't tell them before; they won't understand, and the situation isn't handled. I don't want to tell them until the second source is gone, and peace comes," Hiccup revealed.

"Your father is going to make you Chief soon, Hiccup…" Brenna sighed.

"I know…Why do you think I've been letting him continue to train me? I'm putting off becoming Chief because if I do…I'll never stop this, Brenna. I won't have time to be Chief all day and Drage at night. This guy…The one causing the raids; he's strong and smart…" Hiccup informed.

"But so are you, Hiccup," Brenna put her hand on Hiccup's now. "You've come this far; I know you can do it,"

"I know I can too, Bren. But like I told my mom; this stuff serious planning. I can't charge in, dragons blazing for a big attack. This guy has a Bewilderbeast; an Alpha species that uses an ability to take control of other dragons…Like, mind control; the dragons do what he says," Hiccup said.

"Yes, I remember this when you brought your mom to Berk," Brenna nodded.

"Well, _Drage_ has a Bewilderbeast too…But I'm not about to start a power struggle between Drago Bludvist's and mine…That's how my mom's Bewilderbeast died. That's the only way to shift power to the Bewilderbeast; a fight to the death. The victor becomes the new Alpha," Hiccup explained. "Mine is comfortable beneath Berserker Island, but no one but you and I know the location,"

"I won't say anything," Brenna promised.

"I appreciate that," Hiccup said.

"Hiccup…How come you didn't tell me, about you being Drage Riddari?" Brenna inquired.

"I haven't told anyone, honestly. My mom learned because I saved her from Drago as Drage Riddari…When she introduced herself as Valka Haddock; I took my mask off and told her I was Hiccup Haddock, son of Stoick and Valka Haddock. I was shocked to learn she was alive, and we were safely hidden inside her nest. As for my friends; I crashed where they are from. They brought me in and took my armor off to treat me," Hiccup stated.

"But Hiccup…I'm your wife…" Brenna looked down. "I just…Thought you trusted me more,"

"It's not about trust, Brenna. If Drago ever finds out who I am before I can defeat him, all of you become targets that he can use against me," Hiccup said. Brenna's eyes widened a little. "And I can't have that…"

"So you're…Protecting me?" Brenna questioned.

"Bren, I'm protecting everyone. All the islands are under Drage Riddari's protection, Milady. I interfere in all the raids because I don't want Drago figuring out which one Drage is from. Drago is a madman with no conscience of mercy; he wants world domination, using the dragons to make people bow to him, and get rid of those who don't. The fate of the world as we know it rests on my ability to stop raids, Brenna…At least until I figure out how to stop Drago, safely; this is my responsibility," Hiccup said firmly as Brenna looked into his eyes.

"This is why I'm always stressed out, and tired…My work never stops. I'm either training to be Chief, helping Gobber in the forge, being a husband to you, and interfering on raids to stop Drago Bludvist and restore peace…" Hiccup looked down.

Brenna stared at Hiccup; hearing all he said about the matter of being Drage Riddari and found that she couldn't be upset with him for hiding such a big secret. Hiccup was right; the Chieftains would never understand why Hiccup was doing this. And Hiccup didn't want to reveal anything until the matter was handled; to show that Drage took care of things, and finish what started. Hiccup desperately hoped everyone would understand when it was over. But no, Brenna couldn't be mad at Hiccup; he was risking his life for all of them.

Brenna smiled a bit, leaning in and cupping Hiccup's cheeks. When Hiccup looked up at her; she kissed him. Hiccup returned the action before they broke it and looked into one another's eyes. "I understand, Hiccup. I'm not mad you didn't tell me, and it makes things easier now that I know where you disappear to," Brenna laughed a little. "Everything will be fine; I know you can do this, and I'll help any way I can,"

"Thank you, Brenna," Hiccup replied.

"You're welcome," Brenna smiled. "Now, why don't we eat before this gets cold? You can introduce me to the other dragons," she added.

"I will," Hiccup nodded.

"Maybe…You can help me bond to one?" Brenna hoped as Hiccup blinked a few times.

"You…Want to bond to a dragon?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah! Why not? You said it's what your goal was after defeating Drago. Having Vikings and Dragons live in peace, right?" Brenna giggled.

"Well, yeah, but I don't suspect anyone is gonna wanna do what I did with Toothless? Or my friends and mom did…" Hiccup shrugged.

"Maybe not everyone, but some will and I'm one of them? So…Can you teach me how to bond with a dragon?" Brenna hoped.

"I…Suppose I can," Hiccup said as Brenna's eyes lit up. "But not right now. There's a lot going on already, and my time for extra things is pretty scarce,"

"That's fine, I understand," Brenna replied.

"Thank you for being so understanding," Hiccup stated. "It…Does help me out and feel better now that you know everything," he added.

"No problem," Brenna chuckled a little.

After that, the two of them began to eat and enjoy the food Hiccup cooked for them. Brenna and Hiccup chatted about random things; how Hiccup managed the raids and knowing when there would be an attack. Hiccup didn't tell her it was because he talked to dragons; he said it was because he developed a schedule when the dragons would attack, learned the pattern. Hiccup talked about his outfit for Drage; all black clothes and armor to blend in with Toothless. Brenna found everything fascinating that one person; that Hiccup did all this.

When the meal was over and cleaned up from; Hiccup and Brenna continued to relax by the fire and the dragons around them; Hiccup introduced her to the others, and then they kept talking, having fun with it. Hiccup told Brenna some of the ideas he had for when he became Chief, and Brenna told Hiccup stories about things that happened when she was growing up, or current since Hiccup was busy everyday training. Hiccup and Brenna briefly discussed trying for another baby when her time came again, but Hiccup said that things were going to be a bit busy around that week as far as raids went, so they agreed to hold off. Overall; it was a great time for them; to get to spend time together like this.

In fact; it was such a good time that when they left and returned to their home; Hiccup and Brenna locked the door, closed the curtains and made love to one another because they could. At the end of two hours; Hiccup and Brenna cleaned up and went to sleep, feeling a bit closer than they ever had.


	28. Chapter 28

**The Shield Between**

Rated; M  
Pairing; Hiccup X Brenna(OC)  
Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon

28.

 _ **=Normal POV=  
(Porsdgr, Goi; Morning)  
(Berk; The Great Hall)**_

"Alright, everyone…Alright, let's settle down now," Stoick called the Tribe to order. "Brenna; is he…Occupied?"

"We sent him to deliver the message about the Chieftain meeting; he left last night after dinner, Stoick," Brenna chuckled.

"Good, good. Nice idea that was, lass. Now…" Stoick faced everyone else. "Tomorrow is my son's 19th birthday, and since we…Haven't been the greatest to him over the years; I think we should throw him a surprise party to celebrate," the man stated. "I invited the Chieftains and Heirs already; they will arrive before Hiccup returns. I'm sure Hiccup will suspect something is up, but we can play it off that I forgot I already sent out the Terror Mail letter,"

"So we want to get everything all cleaned up and decorated for when he returns. There will be a feast in the great hall; you can bring gifts if you like. Johann and Krogan will be coming too. We know they are good friends with Hiccup. We're aiming to make this the best birthday he's ever had. Things start at Dusk," Valka smiled. Everyone in the village was behind this idea; Hiccup was going to love that no one forgot this time and came together to celebrate it.

It had been six months since Brenna learned Hiccup was Drage Riddari, and she did her best to keep attention off of Hiccup disappearing to handle things as Drage, but the raids were getting worse, and happening outside of their normal time. Hiccup was having a hard time keeping up with them or slipping away to handle things. Brenna felt bad; she could tell Hiccup was getting more annoyed with how long it was taking to get this Drago guy. Hiccup tried to keep Brenna up to date on things, but it was hard when his attention was constantly shifting around to other things, or someone needed him.

Brenna and Hiccup had tried for a baby several times in the last six months. Hiccup and Brenna tried in the last month of Summer, and then the beginning months of Winter. Brenna did get pregnant in Ylir but ended up miscarrying as soon as she'd found out. That's how Brenna learned she was pregnant; the familiar pain of miscarriage. It happened a few days before; Brenna hadn't even noticed her period hadn't come, and in the middle of dinner, pain overwhelmed her. As soon as Brenna told Hiccup it felt like the times she miscarried before; they saw Gothi, and learning it was another loss; Brenna wanted to spend the night at the house and not see anyone.

Snoggletog was a bit miserable because of the miscarriage, but Hiccup tried his best to keep her spirits up and promised that things would work out for them. However; three miscarriages over the year were taking its toll on Brenna, and she had begun to withdraw from a lot of things; understandably so, though. Hiccup and Brenna hadn't made love since Morsugar after another fail at conceiving, so it had been almost two months come Einmandur in fifteen days, sixteen if one included today. Hiccup tried, but Brenna just felt down and defeated about the unable to conceive or hold a pregnancy.

Hiccup and Brenna seemed to be falling apart because Hiccup didn't like that he was trying his best and Brenna wasn't showing any effort anymore. Hiccup got it, but it still bothered him a little because he was doing all he could to console and assure her things would be alright. However, Brenna was starting to feel okay again; she was looking forward to this birthday party for her husband. Brenna wanted to continue the celebration of Hiccup's birthday privately with him in their house. There was a lot of work to get done, and everyone was excited to show Hiccup that they cared and wanted him around. Honestly, a lot of them were looking forward to when Hiccup became Chief.

"Let's get to work everyone! The Chieftains will be arriving by tonight or tomorrow morning, and Hiccup should be arriving by nightfall tomorrow," Stoick called. Brenna instantly hurried off to work on Hiccup's gift.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Frjadgr, Goi; Dusk)  
(Berk; The Village)**_

Today was the night of Hiccup's birthday party, but he hadn't arrived yet. Truthfully, Gobber, Brenna, Stoick, and Valka were worried.

"He should be back by now, especially with Toothless," Ander remarked quietly to his older brother and friends.

"Unless he ran into trouble…" Davyn whispered back.

"I don't like it," Colden stated. "Soldiers, mount up!" he ordered.

"Sir, yes sir!" Davyn, Sigvard, Eirik, Ander, and Jolgeir replied. The five of them whistled out as their dragons shot up and over into the open area. The six of them got on their dragons.

"Wings up, boys. Spread out, find Haddock," Colden stated.

"Colden, dear…I don't think this is necessary…" Thordia informed.

"Yeah; he's right there," Lena pointed. Sure enough; the red, orange, and black Monstrous Nightmare were seen flying into sight. Coming closer and over the island, Hiccup jumped down and landed in a crouch.

"Thanks, Hookfang!" Hiccup called, waving. "There's a barrel of fish for you in the cove!" Hookfang gave a roar and head bow before flying off. Hiccup looked at everyone and everything around him. It did not take him long to put things together.

"You're back!" Brenna exclaimed happily, running forward towards Hiccup; he smiled and opened his arms as Brenna essentially tackled him down to the ground.

"Ow…" Hiccup grunted, shaking his head a little.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Brenna panicked, thinking she hurt him. "Did I hurt you?"

"Yeah, as if you could…The ground hurt me," Hiccup remarked. Brenna huffed a bit as Hiccup wrapped his arms around her waist and dragged her down against him, placing a passionate kiss on her lips. Brenna grinned as she pinned his arms at his sides and grinned. "Hah, I pinned you!"

Hiccup stared at her a moment before rolling his eyes. Hiccup bucked his hips, taking Brenna by surprise; she screamed a bit as Hiccup got his hands free. Hiccup locked his leg around Brenna's, quickly rolling and flipping, so he was on top. Hiccup pinned her arms over her head. "Good effort, babe," Hiccup chuckled.

Brenna pouted as Hiccup leaned down and kissed her deeply. Brenna instantly blushed, but she kissed him back. "Son…" Stoick cleared his throat. Hiccup groaned as he broke the kiss and rolled from his knees onto his feet in a swift movement; then helped Brenna up.

"Happy now?" Hiccup asked. "You were all for us consummating the marriage publically about a year ago, but me kissing my wife in front of everyone is a problem for you?"

"Hiccup, that was different," Stoick sighed.

"Whatever…Not fighting about it. If it's such an issue; I'll just take Brenna to the house and lock everyone out, or have Hookfang guard it…" Hiccup stated.

"Hiccup…" Brenna laid her head on his shoulder. "As tempting as that is…You can kidnap me later…" she giggled.

"Oh, is that promise?" Hiccup asked, intrigued now.

"My birthday gift to you…I'm all yours tonight," Brenna informed.

"Yeah? You up for it?" Hiccup whispered as Brenna blushed, but nodded. "Done deal. Alright, let's get this party underway…"

"Wait…How did you-," Valka began.

"Mom…Come on; it's not hard to figure out," Hiccup chuckled. "I was sent to deliver letters about the Chieftain meeting, but the first few islands I went to; all the Chieftains were somehow busy or not present on their islands. I get here, and six of you are ready to mount up and look for me, and everyone is already here when they weren't due to be for another week. The village is cleaned up; there are decorations…And I know this my birthday, which is why I was wanted home by tonight," he explained.

Brenna laughed some. "He's too good…" she smiled.

"Well, that and you said that me and you tonight, alone in the house is my gift from you…I thought nothing of my birthday until then," Hiccup grinned.

"Why didn't you think of your birthday?" Brenna inquired.

"Everyone forgets about it, so I tend to put it out of my mind that I have one. For the longest times; I just went with showing up one day, and that I exist for a purpose, no idea what," Hiccup shrugged.

"Aw, son…Well, minus the surprise part…This party is for your birthday," Stoick smiled.

"Thanks, I think. Nineteen years late, but I'll take it…" Hiccup mumbled.

"You don't seem happy to be nineteen…" Snotlout pointed out.

"That's because I know what's coming next," Hiccup sighed. "Alright, Dad…Come on…"

"What?" Stoick looked at him.

"Finish the rest of what you want to say. I already have a feeling I know what it is based on why you wanted a huge gathering for my party and invited the Chieftains and their Heirs a week ahead of schedule…So come on, out with it…" Hiccup invited.

Stoick sighed, closing his eyes. "I don't know how you managed to figure out that I had more to announce, and I was going to wait…But since you want to know that bad,"

"I don't…I just want it out of the way," Hiccup remarked.

"Very well…" Stoick stated. "You're the pride of Berk, son, and I couldn't be prouder,"

"Oh, here we go…" Hiccup closed his eyes, already knowing what his father was going to say.

"You're all grown up, and since no Chief could ask for a better successor; I've decided to make you Chief," Stoick said. The crowd gasped, some shocked, but all smiling.

Hiccup's shoulders slumped; that's exactly what he didn't want to hear. "Dad…I told you to push it back because I have other things to take care of before I lead the Tribe…" Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, you've had a year. It was today, a year ago that I lifted your banishments and started your training…I know you have other things going on, but I'm sure you can make it work, and perhaps if you…Let us in on whatever is going on; we could help out…" Stoick tried as Hiccup shot him an unamused look. "It's time, son,"

Hiccup knew there was no getting out of this, not unless he revealed the truth about him being Drage Riddari, and he wasn't ready to do that. Hiccup was cornered; he couldn't keep putting it off without a good reason, and none of them would understand. Hiccup saw his mother, and friends looking at him, trying to assure that things would be alright. Brenna held Hiccup's hand, giving a reassuring smile that everything would be okay; he felt her squeeze his hand and somehow he realized that despite becoming Chief; he could make it work as he already had been the last year.

"Alright…Fine. You win, Dad…" Hiccup stated. "What do you need me to do, and when is this happening?"

"I need you to pick your second in command, and council members. I'd say pick your messengers, but I know you will continue using the Terror Mail system," Stoick stated.

"I already know those answers, so when is this happening?" Hiccup asked again.

"And those choices are, son?" Stoick inquired.

"Second in command is Krogan Hunters. Council members are Davyn Lund, Jolgeir Tennfjord, Sigvard Rasmussen, Astrid Hofferson, Eirik Matheson, and Fishlegs Ingerman. Chieftess is Brenna," Hiccup informed.

"Now…Wait, four of those choices aren't members of the Hooligan Tribe, you can't pick them…" Stoick interjected.

"But they will be once you make me Chief, so what does it matter? You can accept it now or after you make me Chief, but it's still happening because I will allow them to be part of the Tribe," Hiccup remarked. "Now, stop avoiding my question and tell me when this is happening,"

"Three days, on Manudgr, in the morning," Stoick sighed.

Hiccup sighed. "Fine. As there is no getting out of this…Then fine. I guess I'm becoming Chief in three days," Hiccup said as Stoick tensed up, knowing that he probably should have respected Hiccup's wishes and waited. "Now, if you don't mind; I'm going home to relax,"

"But…Hiccup, the party?" Valka tried.

"Then you have fun, but I spent three days on a meaningless assignment. I'm tired, sore, and now…In a bad mood because Dad has no regard for the wants of others when I've asked several times that he put it off until I'm ready because I have other, more important shit going on. But whatever, right? Since when has Dad ever listened to what I want, or me in general. Never, so why did I get my hopes up that things had changed. I'm going to bed. Goodnight," Hiccup said as he kissed Brenna's cheek and headed for the house. The area was silent as Hiccup disappeared behind the door, slamming it shut before yelling out in frustration.


	29. Chapter 29

**The Shield Between**

Rated; M  
Pairing; Hiccup X Brenna(OC)  
Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon

29.

 _ **=Normal POV=  
(Frjadgr, Goi; Night)  
(Berk; The Village)**_

"Well…So much for the party…" Tuffnut shrugged.

"Stoick, you knew he wanted to hold off…" Valka sighed.

"It's been a year, Val. I figured he'd be ready; he claims up and down that he didn't even need all the training he got," Stoick sighed.

"I can vouch for that," Mogadon nodded.

"Hiccup said it back when he told Stoick you were alive; something about his job at the time was taking care of his wife," Dagur added.

"Still, you knew he wanted to wait, and you announced it anyway without asking him," Gobber mumbled.

"We'll talk to him," Colden offered. Brenna stepped in.

"No, I will. He's my husband; I think I can handle one of his bad moods," Brenna smiled. "You guys go head for the Great Hall and enjoy things; I'll get him to agree to come and enjoy his birthday," she added, heading for the house.

"Are you sure, sweetheart? I don't want him taking his anger out-," Mildri began.

"Mom…Hiccup would never hurt me despite any mood he is in, so don't worry," Brenna continued for hers and Hiccup's house. The others shrugged and moved along to the Great Hall as Brenna was just reaching the house and walking inside. Of course, curiosity won, and some moseyed over to hear what Brenna would say to calm Hiccup down.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Berk; Haddock Hut)**_

Brenna glanced around and heard a lot of mumbling upstairs, shaking her head a bit; she headed up the stairs to find Hiccup not happy at all while pacing around the room and grumbling about the situations.

"It never changes. No matter what I do; _he'll_ never change! Ugh, I was foolish to think he would!" Hiccup growled a bit. "I don't friggin need this!"

"Hiccup…Easy…" Brenna tried.

"How many times! How many times have I asked that he hold it off!" Hiccup yelled.

"I know, many, but he feels you're ready and can handle the challenges of being Chief and working on the other thing," Brenna followed his path.

"How! How, Brenna? How can I handle the other thing if I can't even leave the island!?" Hiccup shouted. "He's effectively condemned me here for the rest of my life!"

"But Hiccup you always knew this day would come!" Brenna yelled back finally. "You knew you were Stoick's only Heir. You knew that one day, he would retire and you would become Chief of the Hooligan Tribe! It's your birthright!" Brenna reminded.

"I know, Bren. I know, alright. But I asked and asked if he would hold it off until I was ready…He said okay, and what did he do!?" Hiccup snapped. "Three days, Brenna. I have three days to figure this shit out, something I've been working at for over a year! I can't just find a solution that fast! If it were that easy; it'd be done already!"

"Don't take your anger out on me because you're mad at your father, Hiccup. I haven't done anything other than support you!" Brenna countered, narrowing her eyes. Hiccup stopped and looked at her now, sighing. Brenna was right; she'd never wronged him, and despite his anger for what his dad did, he shouldn't take it out on Brenna.

"Look, I'm sorry alright? This is why I came back here instead of going to the party, so I could rage out and not accidentally take it out on someone who didn't deserve it…I'm trying to get it all out now, so I can relax for the night…" Hiccup stated.

"I know you're frustrated, Hiccup…And you have the right to be upset, but don't take it out on me…Or the rest of the Tribe and your friends," Brenna said lightly. "Your dad is the one to be mad at, not everyone else…We all worked hard to put this party together for you because we wanted you to know that we didn't forget and that we care. We know birthdays have been hard for you, so we wanted this one to be different…"

Hiccup lowered his head. "You did all this because I felt abandoned and left out in the past?"

"You told me that once, and your mom too apparently; that no one remembered your birthday, or cared to celebrate it, so you were always lonely. We got everyone together for this, for you, to give you the best party of your life," Brenna said softer now.

"I…Appreciate it, Brenna…I'm…So mad right now that I don't feel like I'm going to enjoy it at all…I can't relax with all this on my shoulders. I know a lot of it has been, but knowing my dad is making me Chief…Gods…I sometimes wish that I took the chance I had to run away before the banishment lifted…Make everyone believe I had died, and never come back…" Hiccup plopped down on the bed, his head in his hands. Brenna hurried in and wrapped her arms around her husband.

"Ssh," Brenna soothed. "I know it's not fair-,"

"Fair? When has my life ever been fair, Brenna…" Hiccup muttered.

"Exactly, Hiccup…" Brenna said, bringing Hiccup's face to look at her. "Your life has never been fair, but you've muddled through whatever came your way, unexpected or not. As you've said plenty of times; you are a fighter. You fight to survive, and that doesn't stop now just because you're becoming the Chief in three days. Now you fight to make sure the Tribe survives. I know you're stressed out, and this sucks, but can do it. I know you can, we all believe you can,"

"And above all else…I'm glad you didn't run away," Brenna continued gently. "I'm happy that I am married to you. You're brave, selfless, kind, caring, and loyal…You deserve to be Chief, Hiccup. And I'm proud to have such an amazing man like you as my husband. I don't think I could have picked a better person because you're everything I could ever want and hope for in the guy I spend the rest of my life with. I'm honored to be your wife, and soon, your Chieftess, Hiccup. You have more than earned this position, and I know you can figure something out."

"You mean all that?" Hiccup asked.

"Every word, Love. Now, come on…Let's go enjoy your party," Brenna got up, offering her hand to him. Hiccup gave in; he couldn't tell her no. Hiccup took her hand as he stood up; together they walked downstairs and out of the house, finding a lot of people outside the house.

"I seriously don't deserve you, Brenna," Hiccup stated softly.

"Yeah, well…I try, and I hope I can be everything you need…" Brenna smiled a little.

"Why do you think you're not already?" Hiccup inquired.

"Just…Some thoughts of mine lately that you deserve better…" Brenna informed.

"What? No, you're fine, Bren," Hiccup replied.

"But I'm not, Hiccup…" Brenna sighed. "It's been…Almost a year and I haven't been able to give you a child,"

"I'm not worried about that, Brenna. We said we weren't rushing it anyway," Hiccup chuckled.

"Hiccup…I lose the baby, or just don't conceive at all…You're about to be Chief, and it's required that you have an Heir…I seem to be incapable of providing you with one," Brenna looked down.

"Brenna…" Hiccup stated.

"You…Deserve better Hiccup. Someone who can give you an Heir…" Brenna went on sadly.

"Brenna…" Hiccup tried again.

"Maybe your next wife will be someone you can love and-," Brenna started.

"For the love of-," Hiccup held her arms. "First of all, I am not required to have an Heir-," he started now.

"Yes, actually…You-," Stoick went to say as Hiccup glared at him.

"You can shut the hell up!" Hiccup yelled, glaring at him. Valka shook her head, alongside Gobber doing it as well. Hiccup looked back at Brenna. "Brenna, I am not required to have an Heir until I am Chief…And I have an entire year to make that happen from the day I become Chief. So we haven't had an easy time these past eleven months, but you know who else didn't have a simple time?"

"Who…?" Brenna asked, sniffling a little. It had been upsetting her a lot and felt Hiccup should divorce her and find someone capable.

"My parents," Hiccup informed as Brenna's eyes widened a little. "My mom had a hard time conceiving a baby, or holding the pregnancy until the end…But eventually; they had me. Yeah, born two months early, and low chance at surviving, but I did…And here I am. So maybe we haven't had our baby yet, but we will. I promise that it will work out,"

"Hiccup…You can't promise that…" Brenna looked down again. "It's better if you leave me, and find someone else…"

"Odin almighty…" Hiccup sighed. "I don't want anyone else!" he yelled now; the area was quiet as Brenna's eyes widened a little. "First off; I can promise that because I feel it. When the time is right; it will happen. Secondly; I don't want anyone else, Brenna, as I said before," he continued. "Third and last of all; the reason I don't want anyone else…Is that I love you,"

Brenna's eyes widened all the way now, entirely shocked by what Hiccup said. It surprised everyone. Hiccup didn't care how it came out; he did love her, and he knew that for certain now. At this moment when he was about to lose her, everything made sense, and he didn't want anyone else. Hiccup loved Brenna with his everything, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

"Wh-What?" Brenna asked.

"I said that I don't want anyone else because I love you," Hiccup repeated, looking into her eyes. "I love you and everything about you. Your hair, your eyes, your smile…I love how kind and understanding you are. How supportive you are to me; that you listen, and try to help however you're able. I love how shy you get; your laugh…Everything, Brenna. You strive so hard to be perfect, but you're already perfect to me. Perfect friend, ally, and wife to me,"

"I should have said it long ago when I started feeling something for you. And that was the night I gave you the engagement ring before we got married. I struggled and fought with it all this time, and I didn't see how much I cared, how much I love you until it was almost too late and I'd lost you. And I promise that for the rest of our lives together; I will tell you every day and prove to you that I love you. Everything will work out, but I don't want anyone else, Brenna. Only you because I love you. So stay with me, please?" Hiccup asked, holding her hands in his.

Brenna couldn't believe it. Hiccup loved her? This…Was shocking, but also great because Brenna loved him. Hearing all this only made her tear up with absolute joy, and be fully reassured that everything for them would work out; she trusted Hiccup's words that things would work out. After a few moments, Brenna launched herself forward against Hiccup, hugging him tightly.

"Oh, Hiccup…" Brenna cried a little. Hiccup hugged her back.

"Will you stay?" Hiccup whispered.

Brenna nodded. "I will…Yes, I will stay with you, Hiccup. Thank you…For everything you said…And…I love you too," she confessed. Hiccup pulled back a bit.

"You do?" Hiccup asked.

"I felt it for a while too, but I didn't know how you felt, and knew you were busy…" Brenn started, but Hiccup put a finger to her lips.

"Ssh…Doesn't matter. I know now, and so do you. So what do you say we keep doing what we're doing because it seems to be working out just fine for us?" Hiccup asked with a smile.

"I think that sounds like a great idea that I want to keep doing for the rest of my life," Brenna smiled back.

"For Odin's sake…" Ander and Colder sighed.

"Shut up and kiss her already!" the rest of his friends yelled at him.

"Hey…No one tells the Chief what to do," Hiccup remarked.

"You aren't the Chief yet," Stoick rolled his eyes.

"Close enough; I've spent the better half of the time since Mom came back running this village…I do what I want, and we all know that" Hiccup stated. Stoick didn't say anything.

"So…What do you want to do?" Brenna giggled.

"Things a husband and wife do that aren't meant for everyone to see," Hiccup grinned as Brenna blushed deeply. "But I suppose for now, until later on…" he paused. "I'll settle for a kiss," Hiccup leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Of course, Brenna returned the action. After a minute; they broke apart.

"So…Still up for that party?" Brenna asked.

"I guess so, as long as I have you beside me," Hiccup said.

"As long as I have you beside me," Brenna replied.

"Done," Hiccup and Brenna agreed together. Perhaps becoming Chief wasn't in Hiccup's immediate plans, but he didn't care anymore. Everything was going to be fine, one way or another.


	30. Chapter 30

**The Shield Between**

Rated; M  
Pairing; Hiccup X Brenna(OC)  
Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon

30.

 _ **=Hiccup's POV=  
(Manudgr, Goi; Early Morning)  
(Berk; Haddock Hut)**_

My birthday was a blast; I had a great time with everyone and an even better one with my wife later on. I think it was a good night because I realized I love Brenna, and more amazing that she loves me back. I was not expecting such, but I'm sure glad that's how things were. I can't believe it took me almost losing Brenna for things to hit me as hard as they did; I guess I was so stressed out and frustrated with things that I didn't see how much Brenna was suffering through not being able to conceive or give me an Heir. And the risk of losing her opened my eyes beyond all the work-related things I have going on, seeing that my feelings were real; that I love this woman. I know things will work out for us; I feel that. Sometimes things happen for a reason, or when the time is right, so I'll keep believing that.

As for today…Well, I'm going to be Chief of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe in an hour. Am I ready? I suppose so. Do I want to be Chief right now? No, because I wanted this Drago Bludvist situation settled first. That's not going to happen the way I want it to, so I need to find another way. I was sure I could. After all; I had been living two lives thus far, and no one suspected a thing. Except for Brenna; she figured it out, but I don't think anyone else has put the pieces together yet. The biggest problem I face is handling raids on Berk; I'll be expected to lead things as Chief from now on, and couldn't very well just disappear. Thankfully; I talked to my friends, and I think we put something together.

I was going to have to bring my Bewilderbeast to Berk and hide him under the island. All the dragons in the Archipelago would follow his command. What choice did I have? Also, I knew what else this was going to do; bring Drago Bludvist right to me. I wasn't looking forward to it, but I needed this over with. If I brought Drago to my turf; I could stop him. Our dragons would fight, and the winner would become the new Alpha. I was sure that I would win; a bond with a dragon was stronger than the forced control Drago made his Bewilderbeast emit. I didn't know how long it would take, but I was positive that Drago losing his dragons in raids would get his attention, and he would come looking for the source. I would be ready.

My mom and Brenna were unaware of my plans; it was best to protect them. Ander, Colden, Davyn, Eirik, Sigvard, and Jolgeir knew, but not the girls. I knew my male friends were soldiers, and they understood the battle plan I came up with last night. It had to be this way; it was the only thing I had left to try with. If this failed…I was ready to tell everyone I was Drage Riddari, and take whatever consequence I got, but I would defeat Drago, one way or another.

"Hiccup?" I hear Brenna ask.

"Hm?" I look over at her while I'm laying in bed.

"Are you alright?" Brenna inquired. "I've been feeling you shift around for a while now,"

"Physically, yes. Mentally, no," I stated. "And…Sorry if I woke you,"

"Everything will be okay, Hiccup," Brenna kissed my cheek, laying against me now and looking up into my eyes.

"I know, Bren, but it doesn't erase how unprepared I am to take on being Chief of the Tribe when I have all the other things to take care of…" I sighed. "I'm so ridiculously stressed out and frustrated. I dealt with three raids, got no sleep, and I know dad set the ceremony to be in the morning, so I could start being Chief right after breakfast…" I added.

"You need to relax, babe," Brenna tried.

"I can't…Gods, I've tried, but I can't…I close my eyes and instantly feel like something else is going to happen…" I groaned. Brenna suddenly climbed on top of me as I looked at her. "What are you doing?" I wondered.

"Helping you relax," Brenna smiled as she scooted up more and kissed me. I was so stressed and tired that I didn't have it in me to stop her, and it might be bad, but I wanted her right now. I really wanted her. I locked my arms around her waist and kissed her back. We started making out, and I felt myself get hard almost instantly after a few minutes of kissing my wife. I flipped her down, so she would be under me.

 _ **=Normal POV=**_

 **~Lemon Start~**

Within seconds, Brenna and Hiccup removed one another's clothing and continued to make out on their bed. Hiccup massaged her breasts with his hands giving a light lick and suck on both before kissing down her body to her womanhood.

"Hiccup, no…" Brenna said. Hiccup looked up at her now, surprised.

"You love when I do this?" Hiccup stated.

"We don't…Have time. Your ceremony is in an hour…" Brenna informed. Hiccup grumbled; he'd forgotten about that. Then again; he didn't care. Hiccup smiled at Brenna now, looking into her purple eyes.

"The Chief is never late; everyone else is early. And I always have time for you," Hiccup moved his head in, beginning to lick up and down her folds, and paying close, but gentle attention to her clit.

"Gods!" Brenna moaned out, throwing her head back on the pillow. In the midst of eating his wife out, Hiccup slipped two fingers into her core, pumping them in and out. "Mm, Hiccup!" she panted. Hiccup curved his fingers up, striking the spot that always drove her over the edge. "Ah…Hiccup…Mmm…I-I'm gonna cum!" Brenna managed to get out after a little bit longer.

"Cum for me…" Hiccup said. Brenna moaned more, clutching the furs beneath her body as her back arched up when she peaked and released.

"I'm cumming!" Brenna cried out. Hiccup withdrew his fingers and sat back as Brenna tried to catch her breath, but enjoyed the feeling coursing through her body.

Hiccup's heightened sense of smell picked something different up in the air, though. Hiccup smelled lust coming from his wife, and that she was fertile. It wasn't new to him, but this was stronger than the other times. Brenna was ridiculously fertile right now, and a good chance of her conceiving. Perhaps that had been the problem, doing it at the wrong time, or only once during her fertile week. Hiccup picked up this scent on Frjadgr too, but it was weaker then.

"Ready for more?" Hiccup asked now. Brenna nodded as he positioned himself over her, and guided his length inside her pulsing, wet core. Brenna moaned again as he started rocking his hips slowly.

"Mm…Gods…" Brenna held Hiccup's arms. This went on a few minutes as Hiccup bent down and captured her lips again.

"I love you," Hiccup whispered.

"I love you too," Brenna replied. "S-So good…Faster…" she asked as Hiccup picked up speed. "Oh, mmm!" she moaned. "Ha-Harder, Hiccup!" she pleaded. Hiccup adjusted himself, and spread her legs more as he began going hard and fast. "Gods, yes!" she threw her head back in pleasure.

After a little bit of this position; they changed so that Brenna was on her hands and knees and Hiccup thrusting into her. After that; it was Brenna against the wall with Hiccup rocking his hips up into her core. Both of them came with that happening. But it didn't stop there; Hiccup got Brenna back on the bed; he stayed standing and spread her legs while pounding into her hard and fast. "Mm…Gods, it's so good, Bren…" Hiccup moaned. Hiccup knew the hour was over; he sensed movement coming towards his house.

" _Hookfang…Would you be so kind as to guard my house from others coming near it, please?"_ Hiccup asked.

" _Sure thing,"_ Hookfang replied. Hiccup heard Hookfang outside the hut, growing and roaring at anyone trying to get close. Hiccup chuckled a little as he focused on his wife once more. Hiccup fixed Brenna's legs over his arms, still thrusting.

"Odin above, yes!" Brenna cried out. "Mm…More, Hiccup!" she begged. Hiccup kept up his actions, moving one hand down to start massaging her clit while thrusting still. "Ah! I-I'll cum!"

"Do it…" Hiccup invited. Brenna's walls clenched around his length, and she climaxed again. "Do you want to keep going?"

Brenna nodded to him. "Yes, please…?" she asked. Hiccup laid down behind her, pushing in fast again as Brenna moaned out. "Gods!" she moaned. Hiccup continued thrusting; he was close to his next release, but he didn't care as long as Brenna was having a good time.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third! You can't hide from this; get out here now!" Stoick yelled.

"Little busy, Dad!" Hiccup called back.

"What could be more important than you becoming Chief?" Hiccup heard Cuyler ask. Brenna giggled a little.

"Just tell them," Brenna said lightly.

"It's none of their business…" he sighed; then thought of something. "Go away, or I'm gonna let Hookfang start blasting! We agreed Morning, it's not even Dawn yet, so this is my time, and I don't like it being cut into or wasted…So get lost. You're still the Chief until I take the vow, Dad. Don't friggin rush me just because you're ready to be done with the job because it's so stressful and time-consuming, which is why I didn't want to do it yet on top of everything else! I'll get there when I get there!" Hiccup remarked.

Brenna blushed hard as Hiccup continued to thrust into her. "Mm! Yes! Gods, yes, Hiccup! I-I'm s-so close!" Brenna moaned out.

"Let's just go, Stoick. You know if you upset him; it's going to be a bad day for everyone…The kid has your temper, if not worse," Gobber stated. Hiccup was glad Gobber had his back, and slowly; Hiccup sensed that they were departing, and he was grateful. Hiccup shook his head, going back to thrusting in and out of his wife.

"Mm…Hiccup…I-I'm close again; I'm gonna cum…!" Brenna moaned.

"Me too…" Hiccup kissed her cheek. "I love you, Brenna,"

"I love you too, Hiccup!" Brenna tightened, and Hiccup grunted at the feeling. "I-I'm cumming!" Hiccup didn't even say he was going to; he felt Brenna tighten again and he released quickly within in. With a few slow thrusts as he came; the two of them made out while enjoying their orgasms.

 **~Lemon End~**

Hiccup and Brenna made out in peace before Hiccup eventually pulled out, and the two of them laid there, enjoying their feeling. Hiccup indeed felt more relaxed now, and happier; perhaps he would survive the rest of the day thanks to Brenna's idea of making love in the morning instead of at night like they usually did.

"I guess I should start getting ready," Hiccup sighed a bit.

"It'll be okay, Hiccup. I believe in you, and I will be right beside you," Brenna promised.

"Thank the Gods; I don't think I could do it without you, Milady," Hiccup kissed her again, a long, passionate one. Hiccup stood, cleaning off and quickly moving to the bathroom to wash up with a wet rag. Hiccup changed his clothes once Brenna went into the restroom to also wash up and prepare for the ceremony. Finally getting downstairs as the sun was nearly up and signaling the time for the event; Hiccup and Brenna took one long look at one another. "I meant what I said, Bren. I don't think I could do this without your love and support, so thank you, for everything,"

"You're welcome," Brenna replied, holding onto his arm. "Now, let's go _Chief Hiccup_ of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe," she giggled. Hiccup captured her lips again, and then they smiled at one another after the action ended. Hiccup took a deep breath, exiting the house with Brenna.

"Thanks, Hookfang," Hiccup rubbed his head. Hookfang purred before flying off; Hiccup locked the door to the hut and headed for the Great Hall. This was it; he was going to be Chief in about ten minutes. Hiccup wished he could say that he couldn't wait, but he could. However, the upside to this was that he'd be Chief and people had to listen to what he said. Hiccup would bring in a new age of nothing but peace between humans and dragons.

 _ **(Berk; The Great Hall)**_

This was it; the big moment where Hiccup took his oath and became the Chief of Berk for the next Odin only knew how many years. At least twenty or thirty years. Stoick had been Chieftain of Berk since he was about twenty-years-old, and Stoick was now forty-nine. Hiccup was inside the Great Hall, standing before Gothi, and his father. Brenna was sitting with Valka, her mother, father, and two siblings. Everyone else was around and watching as Hiccup decided to wear something simple; black pants, red shirt, and the brown armor. Hiccup wore the brown fur cloak, gray boots, black belt with a silver chest of the Hooligan Tribe. As expected; Hiccup had his shield and sword present on his back.

Stoick had already given the introduction as Hiccup knew the moment drew closer. "Face the Tribe, son," Stoick said as Hiccup slowly turned to face everyone, an even look on his face. Stoick started naming off the duties Hiccup would take on, and Hiccup only had one line to say in response, but as Stoick was nearing the end of the list; Hiccup contemplated running for it. "Do you swear to uphold the duties of Chieftain of Berk and the Hairy Hooligan Tribe you are being given?"

Hiccup took a deep breath, pushing back the thought of bailing. "I, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, son of Stoick the Vast and Valka Haddock, solemnly swear by Odin, the all-father, to do these things as Chief of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe and the Isle of Berk,"

Hiccup remained entirely still as Gothi approached and had Hiccup kneel before her. Hiccup did so, closing his eyes as Gothi drew the symbol of Chief on his forehead. Hiccup opened his eyes as Gothi bowed before him with a smile; then he stood up facing everyone else.

"It is my honor to present to you Chief Hiccup the Wise Haddock of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe!" Stoick announced proudly. The room uproared in cheers and applause as Hiccup wanted to sigh, but he tried to force a smile and nod in different directions as thanks. Brenna rushed right up to hug him tightly.

"I'm so proud of you," Brenna said. Hiccup just locked an arm around her waist and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. He'd done it; he was Chief, and now he prayed everything would work out soon so there could be peace.


	31. Chapter 31

**The Shield Between**

Rated; M  
Pairing; Hiccup X Brenna(OC)  
Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon

31.

 _ **=Brenna's POV=  
(Manudgr, Goi; Dusk)  
(Berk; The Great Hall)**_

Well, my husband did it, and I'm super proud of him. Hiccup is officially Chief of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe on the Isle of Berk. Right after the ceremony concluded, Hiccup told everyone in a formal announcement who his second in command was, Krogan Hunters. And who the new Berk Council is Sigvard Rasmussen, Davyn Lund, Fishlegs Ingerman, Astrid Hofferson, Jolgeir Tennfjord, and Eirik Matheson. Of course, I was Hiccup's Chieftess being his wife. Messengers weren't needed as Hiccup had the Terror Mail to handle all incoming and outgoing letters, and the dragons were faster than sailing. Also, Hiccup had work to attend to after breakfast; this was mainly making sure his council and second in command knew their duties. After that was a normal day of work for Hiccup; I saw him at lunch, and I would be seeing him in a few minutes for dinner too.

We were having a party, to celebrate Hiccup becoming Chief; it was easier to do it during the nightly meal. I know Hiccup wasn't ready to be Chief yet. Well, he was as far as knowing the job required of him, but he wasn't ready time wise because he's also Drage Riddari, and now; that job becomes harder for Hiccup to do. I had no idea how it would go, but I was sure he would manage it. As it stood now; Hiccup had no problems being Chief, he was great at it. Right now, I was in the Great Hall; everyone was waiting on Hiccup, who hadn't come yet.

"Where is he?" Stoick grumbled.

"Stoick…Stop, would you? He's the Chief now; you can't tell him what to do. Obviously; he is handling something and will be along," Valka rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, his second in command and council aren't here either, so they must be together," Gobber added. I chuckled; I figured it would take Stoick a while to get out of Chief mode and be a regular Tribe member. Finally, the doors opened as Hiccup's council, and Krogan walked in. Right behind them was Hiccup.

"Sorry everyone, last minute things," Hiccup informed. Of course, Hiccup came right to me; kissing me gently. "Hello, Milady,"

"Hi. I've missed you," I smiled.

"I'm all yours the rest of the night. I was late to dinner handling the last of my duties for the day that we I could be done and go home with you after the party," Hiccup stated.

"Oh, really?" my eyes lit up. "You made time just for me?"

"I will always make time for you, Love," Hiccup said lightly as I snuggled into his embrace, which was him behind me and my head on his chest. "Why you up for a round two and repeat performance of this morning?" he chuckled a little.

I blushed furiously. "Hiccup! Ssh!" I paled. That was all I needed was for everyone to find out we were having sex this morning and that's why Hiccup and I strolled into the ceremony a half an hour late. Gods, I would never hear the end of it.

"What, babe? You know everyone knows we do it right? It's an accurate assumption, and quite necessary for us to have a baby," Hiccup reminded.

"That is entirely beside the point!" I whispered harshly. "No one needs to know that's why we were late this morning!" I whined.

"Alright, you win. I'll behave," Hiccup promised. "Would you like to join me at the table with the Chieftains?" he asked.

"Am I allowed?" I blinked.

"Why wouldn't you be? You're my Chieftess," Hiccup said.

"I guess so…" I shrugged, rising with him and moving over to the table where the Chieftains and their Heirs were. Of course, it was more this time around. It was the Chieftains, their spouses, if they had one, their Heirs, if eighteen or older to attend, and second in commands if a spouse or Heir wasn't present. Indeed a bigger group than last time, but I assumed that was because it wasn't only a Chieftain meeting happening in a few days; this was also when Hiccup became Chief today.

"Plus, you're allowed to sit with me no matter what because you're my wife, silly," Hiccup informed, helping me to my feet as we walked over to the table and he sat me down first, and then himself. I noticed that at the table right beside where the Chieftains were sat the Berk friends and Hiccup's friends. Krogan was seated at the Chieftain table on Hiccup's left; I was on the right. "My apologies for the wait," he said to the other island leaders.

"No trouble; it's not easy being Chief," Mogadon chuckled.

"I remember when I started; I'd come home at night and be dead," Magnilda smiled.

"Having to be all over the place, never having enough time," Norbert laughed.

"It's not all that hard," Hiccup informed as I smiled a little. "I have time to do all I have to, and some to spare," he added.

"How do you have so much time? I've been in this for years, and I still struggle," UG remarked.

"I just found something that works for me," Hiccup shrugged. "I don't have to be everywhere at all hours; I need to be available when I'm needed. I can trust that my Tribe members do their jobs. I trust they will come to me if there is a problem," he continued. "These people have been around long enough to know their duties; a Chief switch doesn't change things,"

"What do you mean? It's entirely your job to oversee everything that happens," Bertha informed.

"Exactly; my job to oversee, but not hold their hands," Hiccup stated as I listened closely, wondering what he meant. "I am the Chief; it is my job to provide and protect the Tribe. But it is not my job to do their jobs because they've been doing them long before I was even born. Why does that change just because I am their leader?" he continued.

"I trust the farmers to wake up in the morning to do their farm work. I trust the fishers to go out and get their catches. I trust that the people who run my food and supply inventory will let me know things are okay or not. I trust that Gothi will continue to ensure the health of my Tribe members, and do her duties as an elder when they are called for. I trust my council to work with me to make sure the laws and traditions are being followed. I trust my second in command to have my back in any situation. I trust that my wife will maintain the house. Above all else; I trust that my Tribe will come to me if there is a problem," Hiccup informed firmly.

"It's not about being the boss of everything; it's making sure things run smoothly and listening. Yeah, there are some things only I can do. Like prepare for storms, battles, perform weddings and blessing a new child…And the obvious one of attending a Chieftain meeting. But for everything else…It is my job to oversee…Not babysit. My time is freed up because I wander the village and check in, only doing something if it needs to be done," Hiccup looked at them.

"That is not how I taught you to run this Tribe…" Stoick sighed.

"You taught me your way, Dad…Sorry, but I have my own, and it works a lot better. I keep track of everything right from my little satchel you always see me with," Hiccup dug into the bag, pulling out a notebook. "Counts on everything, daily. Just by checking in with the people who work in those areas," he added. "I also have lists of daily tasks that I may have as extra tasks," he said. "I started this when you let me start being Chief for the day; I've been maintaining everything behind your back for months now, and its why you haven't had to do much. I told you…I got this, and it isn't hard,"

Stoick didn't say anything, and honestly, I was impressed with Hiccup's organizational skills. "I guess they call you Hiccup the Wise for a reason," I giggled a little.

"I didn't learn how to do all this from your training, Dad. I know that probably sucks to hear, but I gained all this when you banished me for two years. I didn't just learn how to fight, fish, and hunt. I learned how to maintain my stock, to survive," Hiccup said softly.

"No, you…You did good, son. I'm proud of you," Stoick smiled. "I know you'll do just fine as Chief," he added. I was glad to hear Stoick say that, and I think Hiccup was too.

"So Hiccup…" Jolgeir asked as Hiccup glanced over. "Can we start that party yet, since everyone is here now?"

"Oh, I suppose so," Hiccup nodded.

"Can we open it up how we used to?" Sigvard pushed.

"By getting extremely drunk and doing stupid shit?" Hiccup arched a brow.

"No, the other way," Davyn chuckled.

"Oh…OH! That one. Yeah, that's fine," Hiccup replied.

"What are they talking about, Hiccup?" I asked.

"The way we used to party in their old home before moving here is that we sing Karaoke," Hiccup said.

"What's that?" Heather wondered.

"Okay, so you know how you how you sing Snoggletog songs? Never knew where they came from or who wrote it, but you have the music and sing it?" Hiccup explained as they nodded. "That, only where these knuckleheads come from; there are a lot of songs for different things…And Karaoke, as I said, is where other people sing the song,"

"OH!" A few nodded, understanding.

"Come on, Chief said it was cool," Davyn urged the others as they moved to get on the small rise where Hiccup's Chief chair was.

"Hic!" Sigvard said quickly.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"You joining in?" Eirik inquired.

"Nah, I'm good. You guys have fun," Hiccup stated.

"You don't want to join them?" I asked, surprised.

"I'm the Chief; it's unfitting for me to behave such a way anymore…" Hiccup mentioned.

"Oh, stop. Go on, babe," I smiled. "I'd like to see one of these raging parties they all talk about. Last time, you and I headed out after the dance, remember? And you were drunk,"

"I wasn't that drunk," Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you were!" I argued.

"Bren, babe…Trust me…If I were drunk, you would know it," Hiccup chuckled.

"You were gone, Hiccup," I sighed.

"No, I wasn't. If I were that drunk; I wouldn't have been able to dance with you. I wouldn't have been able to walk or talk straight. And I certainly wouldn't have been able to make love to you," Hiccup informed. My cheeks burned red. "When I am drunk, Brenna…Believe me; the only thing I'm capable of doing is throwing up and passing out wherever I happen to land when I black out,"

"Yeah…He's got a point," Colden nodded. "When Hiccup gets wicked drunk; you can tell. I think that night we saw him here…He was probably tipsy or buzzed which are lighter levels of drunk. Meaning it was enough alcohol that he could still function perfectly normal, but feel entirely relaxed,"

"Although…He had more than enough to be _gone_ level of drunk; I have no idea how it only showed as less than it was," Thordia laughed a little.

"I'm just that good at handling my alcohol consumption," Hiccup shrugged.

"Uh huh…" all his friends replied sarcastically.

"What?" Hiccup asked quickly.

"Nothing!" they said. Hiccup arched his brow a bit.

"You're all terrible liars," Hiccup remarked as he turned back to enjoy his dinner.

It had been a long day, I knew Hiccup was tired from the raids he did through the early morning hours, not being able to sleep, us making love, him becoming Chief, and then his daily duties as Chief through the day. I imagined that he just wanted to relax tonight, and turn in a little early. I understood, and didn't mind going with him when he was ready to get some sleep. I hoped he wouldn't have raids to deal with, he needed a good night's sleep.

I watched as the friends had fun drinking, singing, and dancing around. A lot of the music we didn't understand, but it was entertaining, and Hiccup was able to jump in and explain what some of the songs were meant to represent. After that; we started to understand the different variety of music available beyond our borders. As it got later and later; I saw Hiccup starting to drift off to sleep in his seat. I felt bad; it was going to be like this until he handled the raid matter. I lightly tapped him a bit.

"Hm?" Hiccup looked at me tiredly.

"Why don't we head home, Hiccup?" I suggested.

"Nah, I'm alright. Don't worry; I'm just…Resting my eyes," Hiccup stated.

I figured he'd try this. "I-I know, but I'm actually kind of tired, babe. I think I'll call it an early night. Will you come with me?" I said, hoping he would agree.

Hiccup smiled. "Of course, Love. Krogan!" he called the attention of his second in command. "Make sure this gets shut down before midnight, please?"

"You got it, Chief," Krogan gave a single nod. Hiccup rose from his seat, and helped me up from mine.

"Good evening, Chieftains. I will see you in the morning," Hiccup told them as he led me out of the Great Hall. "I owe you for getting me out of there,"

"What are you talking about?" I blinked.

"You caught I was falling asleep, but was going to stay until you said said you wanted to leave, which allowed me to go as well," Hiccup said. "As Chief, it's my job to stay and shut things down regardless of how tired I was. But knowing you were tired and wanted to go, allows to me hand the job to Krogan, so that I can take care of my wife. So thank you, for getting me out of there,"

I smiled. "You're welcome. I know you need a good night of sleep," Hiccup kissed me as we reached the house, used the restroom, and quickly got into bed. "I love you, Hiccup,"

"I love you too, Brenna," Hiccup yawned. We snuggled up, and soon drifted off to sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

**The Shield Between**

Rated; M  
Pairing; Hiccup X Brenna(OC)  
Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon

32.

 _ **=Hiccup's POV=  
(Laugardgr, Goi; Midday)  
(Berk; The Great Hall)**_

Trying to be Drage Riddari the Dragon Master and Hiccup Haddock the Chief of Berk was going to be the death of me. Drage by night, Hiccup by day was proving to be extremely challenging for me, and what was worse; I think Drago Bludvist is narrowing down where to hit as far as raids go to draw me out. I've noticed that Drago is sending raids every night to multiple islands now; trying to find where Drage Riddari is from. Of course, this is what I wanted, for Drago to come out of hiding, so I could defeat him and put an end to all this fighting. The hard part was managing raids at night and being Chief during the day. Thankfully, my method of Chiefing allowed me a lot of free time to relax at home and nap occasionally until I was needed. I had Sharpshot flying around to report to me, and I used the excuse I was working on documents in my home office.

I hated doing it, but I had to for the time being. Today was the Chieftain meeting; I scheduled it late because I needed time to get into the groove of being Chief first. Now, that was set, and I had a routine that made things a bit easier. Right now, everyone is in the Great Hall for lunch, and then I was starting the meeting afterward. However, while everyone was having a good time eating and chatting; I was quiet and listening to everything around me. Something about today didn't feel right, and I couldn't figure out why.

"Hiccup?" Brenna got my attention.

"Yes, Milady?" I replied.

"Are you okay?" Brenna inquired.

"Never better, why?" I answered.

"You seem not here, like your body is, but not your attention," Valka mentioned.

"I'm fine," I stated.

"A-Are you sure?" Brenna tried again.

"I agree with your wife, man," Davyn stepped in now. "You're not here right now,"

"You're on edge about something," Ander pointed out. "We all see it, Hiccup. It's in your eyes; something has you on guard,"

"Out with it," Colden.

"I'm the Chief; I'm always on guard, guys," I remarked as they eyed me and I shot them a look as if to say that we'd talk about things later. My friends, thankfully, understood.

"You sure you're okay?" Brenna put a hand on my shoulder.

Yeah, I'm good, babe. Don't worry," I smiled, leaning over and kissing her cheek. Brenna smiled, laying her head on my shoulder as I tipped my head to be on hers slightly. "How about you? Are you alright?"

Brenna nodded. "I'm great, Hiccup. How was the first half of your day?"

"Quiet as usual," I stated softly. "Everything is where is should be for this time of year, but I did send word to Johann to obtain some materials for me. Stuff for clothes, blankets, boots, and socks to have a backup in the supplies shack,"

"Do you think we can have a private dinner at the house tonight?" Brenna inquired hopefully.

"I think I can make some arrangements to accommodate such a request," I smiled. Brenna leaned against me again; I knew she loved these little private meals we had together, usually because it would lead into cuddling, and then us making love before going to sleep. But I knew it was mostly for us to spend time together, which was fine for me. Lunch was almost over, and then we'd be starting the Chieftain meeting; I'm sure Drage Riddari would become a topic we discussed.

I wasn't looking forward to it, but I'd deter them as much as possible. It was clear that Drage wasn't having an easy time because the dragons were beginning to raid more frequently and in larger groups. I knew that Drago was behind this; he was trying to lure Drage out to follow him, and find out where he lived to attack directly. I have all my available dragons around the island scouting and keeping me posted with things. That's why I was getting a weird feeling about today, something was going to happen real soon, and I needed to be ready for it.

I felt like it was happening right now; there had been a shift in the air I was picking up. All of my senses were active, but it didn't help that there was so much noise in the Great Hall. I closed my eyes, trying to block everything else out and focus. There was something going on outside; that's as much as I'd made out already.

"Hiccup?" Brenna said, and I heard her, but there was another sound that had my attention. Roaring. I sensed a lot of dragons around, more than usual. I felt Brenna try to shake me, but I was trying to figure something out. "Hiccup!" she said louder this time.

"Bren…Ssh for a second," I told her.

"What's up, Chief," Krogan asked. Seeing that I was trying to focus on something, Krogan must have got the room to silence.

"Talk to us, Hiccup," Colden stated.

"Would you shut up for a minute, please?" I growled.

"Everyone be quiet," Krogan ordered. My eyes opened as I looked towards the door eyes narrowing a little. I got up and moved to the door looking outside of it to see the mass of dragons heading in. I sensed Krogan next to me, so was Davyn, Eirik, Jolgeir, Ander, Colden, and Sigvard.

"He's coming, isn't he?" I heard my mom ask. I nodded.

"Without a doubt," I replied.

"What's the plan?" Davyn inquired.

"Nothing, for now. I need to know why he's come first…I'm not rushing into battle and endangering everyone…Not until I know his play," I stated. "Colden, Krogan…Grab our visitor and bring him to the hall for an audience with me, politely, of course,"

"Got it," Colden and Krogan said before heading out.

"Sigvard, you stay with me. The rest of you grab your dragons and take up your guard positions at the previously planned locations. I want eyes on everything," I ordered.

"We're on it, Chief," the five replied.

"Hiccup…What's going on?" Brenna inquired. "I'm scared,"

"You have nothing to fear, Milady," I assured, kissing her cheek.

"What can I do, son?" Valka questioned.

"Stay out of the way," I told her.

"But…I-I want to help!" Valka tried.

"You can help by staying out of the way, Mom. I do not involve more people than necessary, so sit down and be quiet. You're too emotional, and you'll act irrationally. I'm not looking to fight a battle today, so if you could just listen to me, for once…Maybe I stand a chance at making sure this doesn't become war. I'm the Chief…I'll deal with it," I remarked. I didn't need anyone else getting caught up in this mess; I had my guys do it because we've been preparing for a battle. I hoped it wouldn't come to such, but I didn't have high hopes that things would be so easy.

 _ **=Normal POV=**_

No one understood what was happening, but it was clear that Hiccup was taking charge of things without questioning, and still being cautious. It wasn't long until Krogan and Colden returned with another man; he was big, dark skin, dreads of black hair. Hiccup stood up firmly to greet the man that he'd seen as Drage Riddari. Hiccup wondered why Drago came directly to Berk. He must suspect that Drage lives here.

"Welcome to Berk, stranger," Hiccup stated.

"Personal escorts for an audience with the Chief; I like that," Drago said. "I assume you are the Chief?"

"You'd be correct. Chief Hiccup Haddock of the Hooligan Tribe," Hiccup extended his hand. "And you are?"

"Drago Bludvist," Drago introduced, shaking Hiccup's hand.

"What brings you to Berk, Drago?" Hiccup inquired.

"I'm trying to find the one they call Drage Riddari," Drago stated plainly.

"What makes you think he is here?" Hiccup asked. "Drage comes during raids to stop them,"

"Yes, yes. I know," Drago informed. "You see…He's becoming a bit of a problem for me as I also work in the business of…Controlling dragons," Hiccup eyed him carefully. "It seems our line of work is conflicting with one another as the dragons are acting out because they are confused as to who to follow,"

"So you go around stopping raids as well?" Stoick asked.

"Father, silence," Hiccup remarked.

"No…Hiccup, I know him. Don't believe a word he says," Stoick stood now. Now, Hiccup's attention had been grasped.

"Do continue," Hiccup said.

"Years ago, there was a gathering a Chieftains to discuss the dragon scourge we all faced. Into our midst came a man who called himself Drago Bludvist, and said he was a man of the people and he alone could control the dragons. He said he would help if we all bowed to him. We laughed, and then he wrapped himself in his cloak saying see how well you do without me. From above descended armored dragons, they burned the hall to the ground…I was the only one to escape," Stoick explained.

Hiccup was listening, but his eyes were paying attention to Drago, who was becoming tense and annoyed. "He's also the one who I've faced off with in many battles, Hiccup…" Valka stated. "He's the one building the dragon army…"

"So, it seems your intentions are false, and you are merely looking to be rid of the one person standing in your way. Is that the way of it?" Hiccup asked sternly now.

"That about sums it up, yes. Now, if you'd be so kind to tell me where he is?" Drago asked.

"Drage only comes when there's a raid…" Dagur said.

"Well, then let's draw him out, shall we?" Drago asked.

"My friend, if you do this; you will not like the outcome…I promise you this," Hiccup replied calmly.

"Are you threatening me?" Drago smirked.

"Threaten you?" Hiccup laughed a little. "No, no…You misunderstood me. I don't make threats, Drago. I promise you will not like the outcome," he stated again.

"What can you possibly do to stop me? I have an army of dragons that answer to my every call," Drago grinned.

"You have a Bewilderbeast that you no doubt tortured to do as you say," Hiccup informed. "You sir, are the one with nothing,"

"You don't intend to believe you can take me on, do you?" Drago asked.

"Oh, I can…And I will if you persist. This is your only chance to give, Drago. If you pursue the matter of world domination by dragons; your venture both begins and ends here because I will stop you," Hiccup said.

"You? The runt son of Stoick the Vast? What shame he must feel…" Drago remarked.

"Shame or not, I'm still the Chief here, and you're threatening my island and my Tribe. So, no matter what it may take…I will stop you," Hiccup said.

"You have nothing," Drago stated.

"We have Drage Riddari! too" Astrid huffed. "He's a man of the people and won't let you or your dragons hurt us!"

"Where then?" Drago asked, raising his arms with a smile. "Where is Drage when you need him? I'm here, ready to go with a mass amount of dragons…All of you stand before me in fear, but where is your precious Dragon Master?" Drago asked.

No one had an answer; it was true. Where was Drage? Surely he had to be watching Drago, and would come, wouldn't he? Hiccup felt the emotions of the room shift; everyone beginning to doubt in Drage Riddari's words about helping them and wanting peace.

"Drage Riddari is always around to help," Brenna remarked coldly. Hiccup already had begun to consider that it was time to reveal the truth.

" _Toothless…It's time. Come to the Great Hall, but don't enter until I give you the signal,"_ Hiccup told his friend.

" _Got it,"_ Toothless replied.

"Show him then," Drago invited with a smirk. "Come on out, Drage Riddari! Are you here? Are you hiding among the crowd? Are you scared to face me, or is it fear of everything finding out who is under the mask?!" he yelled out. Everyone looked around, seeing if Drage would reveal himself or was already there. Hiccup sighed heavily.

" _I'm here,"_ Toothless reported.

"See…Your Dragon Master isn't here to protect you. He doesn't care, or he knows he can't defeat me…" Drago shrugged.

"Drage Riddari does not run from battle, and he won't give up his pursuit of peace between humans and dragons. And he certainly isn't afraid of you, Drago," Hiccup said.

"Then where is he to tell me that himself?" Drago glared. Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest as he stepped forward.

"He's right here," Hiccup responded calmly.

"Where?" Drago asked.

"Here, in front of you," Hiccup said.

"No, you are here. Where is Drage?" Stoick stepped in now.

"Oh, my-Drage Riddari is right here, Dad!" Hiccup yelled. "I'm Drage Riddari…" there were audible gasps and eyes widening all around the room. Even Drago looked surprised, and in disbelief.

"What? You? The infamous Drage Riddari? Dragon Master? The rider of a Night Fury? You're _him_?!" Drago asked.

"I can go put the suit on if you want; it's in my house," Hiccup offered. "But yes, I am him,"

"Prove it…Where's your dragon? The Night Fury never leaves Drage Riddari's side!" Drago accused.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "My dragon is never far, I assure you," he stated. _"Come on, bud,"_ Hiccup chuckled. Suddenly, there were heavy steps heard approaching, and then everyone saw it. The Night Fury entering the Great Hall and standing behind Drago with a menacing growl. "Drago Bludvist…I'd like for you to meet Toothless, the Night Fury. Say hi, bud," Toothless came around and stood behind Hiccup. Drago's looked shocked, and maybe angry. Hiccup snapped his fingers once and pointing at Drago.

Krogan and Colden, quickly moved aside as Toothless charged a small blast and fired it at Drago, effectively sending the man back and out of the Great Hall. No one knew what to say or do; Hiccup had been Drage Riddari the entire time? Well, it certainly made sense why he was so good with dragons now, and why he was never around when Drage was. Still; it was a shock to everyone, and they all wanted an explanation, so they hoped to get one later when all this was settled. For now; it seemed Drago and Hiccup were going to face off to stop the Viking and Dragon War.


	33. Chapter 33

**The Shield Between**

Rated; M  
Pairing; Hiccup X Brenna(OC)  
Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon

33.

 _ **=Normal POV=  
(Laugardgr, Goi; Afternoon)  
(Berk; The Village)**_

Hiccup knew there was confusion, shock, and perhaps anger radiating around the Great Hall. Almost two years later since he started the job, and the secret was out that he was Drage Riddari. At first, no one believed him except those who did know for sure. After Hiccup revealed Toothless to them and seeing the dragon, a Night Fury of all dragons, respond to commands and be introduced as Toothless; no one could deny that Hiccup spoke the truth, and he was Drage Riddari, the Dragon Master. Of course, there were a lot of questions, but everyone knew that this is something Hiccup had been working at for a while now, and they needed to step back and let him handle it. Many already discovered that this was the _other_ business Hiccup was always talking about. Hiccup was trying to stop Drago Bludvist from taking over the world with dragons, and this was why he didn't want to be Chief yet.

"Son?" Stoick stepped closer to Hiccup now, hesitantly as Toothless was still beside him. Hiccup glanced over. "You're…Drage Riddari?" he asked.

"I am," Hiccup nodded once.

"Why…Didn't you say anything?" Stoick inquired. Toothless growled a little, focusing outside of the door.

"Stoick, I don't believe this is the best time," Valka stated. Drago was up and running towards his fleet of ships yelling. Emerging from the water was a large dragon as everyone grew worried. "Son, he's looking for a fight," she informed.

"No kidding?" Hiccup remarked.

"What's the plan, Hiccup?" Colden asked.

"This will be by no means easy…Not even I predict or even guess how this will go," Hiccup contemplated his next move carefully. "He's rounding up the dragons for a full-scale attack on Berk…Protecting the island and my Tribe is of the highest priority…" he paused a moment before looking at Colden and Krogan. "Round up the boys, dragon defense line in front of the Tribe and visiting guests," Hiccup ordered as he headed out of the Great Hall and over to his house.

"Yes, sir!" Colden and Krogan nodded.

"Where are you going?!" Mogadon yelled.

"None ya business. I'll be right back," Hiccup turned and headed towards his house.

Hiccup knew he'd be explaining things after this was over, whenever it ended. Hiccup didn't know how things would go; he and Drago were going to be about evenly matched with their Bewilderbeasts; it would come down to whichever one won and was known as Alpha. If Drago's won; Hiccup didn't know what he'd do. Hiccup didn't know what he could fight with at that point, but he did know that the peace of the world for humans and dragons alike, fell on his shoulders.

Hiccup went to his house to chance outfits; he needed his Drage Riddari suit for this because it was equipped with all his tools. This was going to be a big fight, and Hiccup desperately prayed that he could handle it. Hiccup finished the last pieces as he stepped out finding things set up how he requested.

"Hey, Toothless!" Hiccup called as the Night Fury bounded over to him. "Ready to stop this, bud?"

" _I'm with you,"_ Toothless crooned.

"Hiccup, we want to help," Brenna instantly tried with worry in her tone.

Hiccup shook his head. "There is nothing you can do. You can't train or ride dragons, and you can't face that thing. Let me handle this. I told you a while back that this is not your fight,"

"You can't do this alone, Hiccup," Stoick stated.

"I'm not alone…I'm never alone. But this is my battle, and my job is to keep you safe, so stay back…And let me work," Hiccup said; he leaned over and kissed Brenna deeply. "I love you,"

"I love you too. Be safe," Brenna remarked as Hiccup made his way to Toothless, throwing a leg over and grabbing his helmet from the bag.

"I can't make you that promise, but I will vow that this ends today," Hiccup slipped his mask on. "Let's go, bud!" Hiccup urged. Toothless darted into the sky.

"Let's see what you've got, Dragon Master!" Drago grinned. "My dragon is the Alpha!"

"Maybe you defeated my mother's, but you haven't defeated mine!" Hiccup yelled as he grabbed his black staff, waving it around as it gave off a whistle.

"There's another one!?" The Chieftains yelled.

"Val…Did you know Hiccup was Drage?" Stoick asked.

"Yes, so did his friends and Brenna…" Valka nodded. From the water emerged a white Bewilderbeast. The two large dragons began roaring at one another.

"Hiccup controls that thing?" Dagur blinked.

"Gods, no…They work together," Krogan rolled his eyes. The two Bewilderbeast started fighting one another as Hiccup and Drago were doing the same on the ground. Toothless was watching from the sky with a few others; the battle went on a good five minutes, but Drago's Bewilderbeast shoved Hiccup's down forcefully.

"Iceshot!" Hiccup took his eyes off Drago for just a moment with concern for his friend. Drago kicked Hiccup back hard as he hit a building and ground, shaking his head. The black Bewilderbeast reared back and pierced the white one with his tusks. "NO!" Hiccup scrambled to get to Iceshot, panting. Toothless landed beside Hiccup now, warbling with sadness. Hiccup ripped off his mask, throwing it aside carelessly.

" _Take care of them, Hiccup,"_ Iceshot said weakly.

" _No…No…You can't die. Please, I need you,"_ Hiccup pleaded.

" _Defeat him, and bring peace,"_ Iceshot panted.

" _I can't…Not without you,"_ Hiccup said.

" _Yes, you can, Hiccup. You have more power than you think, but you must believe in yourself. You and Toothless, together, can defeat Drago and his Bewilderbeast. Do not forget the gifts you have,"_ Iceshot stated as he grunted, and his eyes began to close.

" _No…No…Come on, please! Don't die…Everything I am is because of you…I wouldn't have this without you, Iceshot,"_ Hiccup reminded.

" _I only enhanced what you already had, Hiccup. Your desire to see peace brought you this far. Fight and win. Remember who you are,"_ Iceshot's voice got slower and faded off. His eyes closed as he took his last breath.

"Iceshot…?" Hiccup asked. Nothing. "Iceshot?..." he tried again, but nothing. "Iceshot! No!"Hiccup yelled.

" _He's gone, Hiccup…"_ Toothless hung his head low before letting out a mournful roar to the others on the island. All the dragons, not under the black Bewilderbeasts control hung bowed their heads.

"Oh no…" Valka sighed.

"What…What's happening, Valka?" Stoick asked.

"Hiccup's Bewilderbeast, Iceshot, has been killed…Making Drago's Bewilderbeast the Alpha. The dragons will follow him, and this battle is no longer in our grasp to win…Not unless Hiccup has another Bewilderbeast around to fight with, but they are very rare as it is, so the chances of that are slim to none," Colden explained. The black Bewilderbeast roared out, as all the dragons listened to the call, flying up and joining the group above. Toothless, though, remained with Hiccup.

"You see, boy…You do not have the power as I do. He who controls the Alpha controls them all…You are nothing," Drago sneered. "So sorry about your friend…" Hiccup grit his teeth, his hands forming into fists at his sides as he shook violently. "Take control of the Night Fury," Drago ordered his Bewilderbeast. The dragon tried, but Toothless was unphased. "What's this?"

Hiccup slowly rose to his feet, eyes closed. "You're right, Drago. I don't have the power you do…" Hiccup said in a voice that everyone barely heard. "You do not control that dragon; you raised it from birth to follow commands, but at any time; it can refuse you and fight back. You don't have a bond as I do with Toothless, and that is why he cannot be overtaken by the Alpha's control,"

"Every dragon listens to the Alpha!" Drago yelled.

"Toothless listens to me as we're bonded as allies and friends. Toothless won't fall under the Bewilderbeasts control unless I'm dead…" Hiccup informed.

"What you speak of is impossible," Drago remarked.

"Is it now?" Hiccup challenged as his eyes changed to slits and Drago flinched back a bit. "You think you've won, but you haven't. Even with all those dragons; I can still win," Drago went for his bullhook as Hiccup ignited Inferno, hurling it forward and keeping Drago's hand back; he growled a little. "This is over. I'll give you one chance to surrender,"

"Never!" Drago glared. "Get him!" the black Bewilderbeast opened its mouth.

"Ut-oh…" Hiccup went to step back. Ice shot forward at Hiccup.

" _HICCUP!"_ Toothless screeched as Hiccup ducked low, covering himself. Toothless jumped over him last second as the two were encased in ice.

"NO!" Valka and Brenna screamed. "Hiccup!"

"Son!" Stoick panicked. Valka was trying to break apart the ice with her fists. Drago only chuckled darkly.

"Hey…What's that light in the ice?" Colden asked. From within the center of the ice was a blue light, glowing, and growing larger. Valka gasped as she quickly backed up with Brenna.

"Shield yourselves!" Krogan ordered, everyone turned to avoid the explosion that took place. As the smoke cleared, Toothless was seen unraveling, but there was a neon glow going down his spines, in his nostrils, and throat. Toothless roared out as the Bewilderbeast did the same back. Under Toothless's wings was Hiccup, who was panting and looking at him.

" _Are you alright?"_ Toothless asked.

"I think so…" Hiccup nodded.

" _Good…Now stand back…I won't allow this to continue. The Alpha protects them all; this dragon is no Alpha…"_ Toothless remarked as he prepared to jump. Hiccup scooted back and struggled to get to his feet as Valka, Stoick, and Brenna rushed to his said. Toothless stood in front, glaring, and roaring.

"He's…Challenging the Alpha!" Hiccup blinked.

"To protect you!" Valka stated quickly. Toothless fired about five blasts rapid fire at the Bewilderbeast, keeping it back. The dragons overhead began to stop and watch as Toothless fired two more shots before backing up towards Hiccup, roaring out. The dragons roared in response, now flying over the island instead of the Bewilderbeast.

"No…No!" Drago shouted as he grabbed his bullhook and ran to get on the dragon's tusk. "Fight back! Fight! What's the matter with you!?" he raged.

Hiccup stepped forward next to Toothless. "Now do you get it! This is what it is to earn a dragon's loyalty. Let this end, now!"

"NO! NEVER! Come on!" Drago urged his dragon forward, roaring at Toothless. Hiccup got on Toothless's back as he waved his staff around, creating a whistling sound. The dragon saw Toothless charging a blast as they did the same. Hiccup directed his staff at the Bewilderbeast. Drago's eyes widened.

"FIRE!" Hiccup ordered. Toothless shot his blast, and then immediately after; the dragons fired theirs. It was a barrage of fireballs before the Bewilderbeast rose above, roaring. Toothless fired one more, breaking the tusk off. The black dragon reared back, surprised. Toothless and Hiccup roared together before the Bewilderbeast shook Drago off, then dove off the island back into the water and swimming off.

The dragons around landed somewhere, remaining calm as Drago struggled to get up. However, Hiccup stood before him. "The Alpha protects them all, and a Chief protects his own," he remarked coldly.

"You won't get away with this! I'll…Defeat you," Drago lunged forward, tackling Hiccup down. The two fought for a little bit before Hiccup got the upper hand and kicked Drago back. Hiccup got to his feet as the two faced one another. "What are you! There is no way a runt like you can be this strong!"

"That is one of my many secrets that you don't get to know," Hiccup said now. "All you need to know is that I won't let you win. You won't hurt the dragons, and you won't hurt my people or the other Tribes. Now give up, Drago. You're done…If you persist…Well, I stand by what I said when this started. You won't like the outcome…" Hiccup turned and went to walk away.

Drago grabbed his bullhook, throwing it at Hiccup. "Son! Look out!" Stoick yelled. Hiccup had his back turned, but it didn't change anything. Hiccup's eyes opened, revealing slits to anyone standing in front of him. Hiccup whipped around grabbing the bullhook inches before it struck him in the chest. Hiccup snapped the bullhook over his knee as Drago stood up, panting.

"I'm not done!" Drago demanded.

"Yes, you are," Hiccup said calmly. "And I shall show you why you have no power against me," he moved his hands so that his palms were facing one another in front of his chest. There was a spark between them, and then it formed a ball of fire. "Being healed by dragons tends to have its perks…And this is one of many I possess…" Hiccup shot his arms out as there was a stream of short fire that thrust into Drago, knocking him back and off the edge of the island.

"Shall I retrieve him, Chief?" Krogan asked. Hiccup gave a single nod as Krogan whistled for his Singetail; jumping on it's back and diving over the edge. Seconds later; he returned with Drago and set him down before Hiccup. "I don't assume we need a trial to go over what this man has done. Two votes; he lives or dies," Krogan asked.

"He dies," the Chieftains said together, minus Hiccup, who grabbed a bow and single arrow.

"Done," Hiccup retorted as he drew the arrow back on the string. Hiccup hesitated only a moment, shaking his head clear of all thoughts before firing. The arrow pierced Drago through the skull as he fell dead. Hiccup tossed the bow aside.

"We'll take care of it, Chief," Krogan informed alongside Colden. Hiccup nodded as Toothless came beside him, warbling softly.

"Get me out of here, bud," Hiccup asked.

" _You got it,"_ Toothless said. Hiccup got on Toothless's back as the Night Fury bolted into the sky and went out of sight past the clouds.

"Um…What?!" Eret exclaimed.

"We all want an explanation, but I think for now…Hiccup could use a little time to himself," Stoick remarked. Unable to disagree, everyone began to disperse slowly. The battle was over; Hiccup defeated Drago, but there was still a lot to talk about and understand regarding the situation. For the moment; this situation was over.


	34. Chapter 34

**The Shield Between**

Rated; M  
Pairing; Hiccup X Brenna(OC)  
Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon

34.

 _ **=Normal POV=  
(Laugardgr, Goi; Night)  
(Berk; The Great Hall)**_

Hiccup was gone for hours until past sundown. Certainly, no one could chase him except his friends who rode dragons, but it would make a difference when Hiccup rode the fastest dragon known to man; a Night Fury. Everything was still a shock to the people of Berk, and visiting guests, but they shockingly understood that Hiccup needed some time after what happened.

"Where is he?" Stoick grumbled.

"Was it not you who said to give him some time?" Valka rolled her eyes. "Hiccup will be back when he's ready to. Everything is fine here; you left many times to find me, didn't you?" Stoick said nothing but nodded.

As if on cue, the doors opened, and Hiccup stood at the entrance, with Toothless behind him. The room seemed to fall silent, looking at him; he didn't appear to be wearing his Drage costume anymore but wearing black boots, pants, and shirt with gray armor that was like his brown set.

"Welcome back, Chief," Krogan put an arm across his chest, bowing.

"Thanks. I trust things were fine in my absence?" Hiccup asked.

"Of course, Chief," Krogan replied respectfully.

"Good…Good," Hiccup nodded.

"Are you alright, Hiccup?" Brenna stepped beside him now. "You took a few hard hits in the fight…"

"I will be alright, thank you," Hiccup assured, kissing her temple as Brenna nodded, not wanting to push the issue. "I'm sure everyone here wants to know everything, so I will tell you. If you feel afterward that I should leave…I will without a fight,"

"What do you think we'd want you to leave?" Stoick asked.

"Because I'm sure not many of you are pleased to know I've hidden that I was Drage Riddari all this time, that I ride a Night Fury, and I'm considered the Dragon Master," Hiccup stated. "I did lie to everyone, and there are things about me you would not expect, nor have seen before. So if you desire I leave after the explanation…I will go, and you will not see me again,"

"Where…Would you go?" Brenna frowned. "And what about me?"

"I have many places I can go, and you're welcome to come with me," Hiccup said. Brenna nodded, holding onto his arm. "So…This explanation starts where all of this began, when I met Toothless while I was fifteen," Hiccup began.

"How…Did you meet him?" Heather asked.

"I shot him down with one of my inventions. I tried to tell my dad, but he wouldn't listen, so I went into the forest to find him myself. I found him tangled up in a bola, and when I went to kill him…I couldn't do it. I wouldn't do it. I knew what it was like to be weak and defenseless with no one to help me, so instead of killing him; I cut the ropes and let him go. Once he was free; he tackled me down, and I thought I was dead, but he roared in my face and flew off. A couple of days later; I found him in the cove, his left tail fin had been ripped off, and that was my fault,"

"It…It doesn't look like it was taken off?" Mogadon pointed out.

"I know, the tail you see is a fake, made by me so he can fly normally. Toothless and I became friends, bonding, and that's how I learned dragons aren't merciless and aggressive if shown kindness. After we became friends; I decided to make Toothless fly again, so I started working in the forge to make a tail fin for him. It took a few tries, but I eventually got it. The one he has now is the newest version I made when I became Drage Riddari. It's connected and colored black, to make it blend in with the rest of him," Hiccup explained.

"Okay, so you met Toothless at fifteen, but you hadn't been banished yet…So, why didn't you tell anyone?" Snotlout inquired.

"Would anyone have listened to me if I said I freed a Night Fury and befriended it? Gods, no; I would have been cast out or killed for being a traitor, so I hid Toothless in the cove for about a year while all that stuff happened, and I was blamed for it. At some point, I decided to live up to being a trouble-maker, showing everyone what happened if I had turned bad…It resulted in being temporarily banished," Hiccup continued.

"Alright, we know about the banishment, so when did everything start with the Drago guy?" Eret wondered.

"Not right away; there had been another source of the raids. Your original theory about the dragons having a nest; I found it with Toothless during one of our night flights after the banishment," Hiccup said now.

"Where…Was it?" Stoick questioned.

"Same place you believed it was. Helheim's Gate," Hiccup informed, grabbing his notebook from under his armor and setting it out on the table. Hiccup unfolded everything to reveal a large map. Hiccup went to put it on the wall for everyone to see but had trouble getting it to stay. "Toothless, get one of the Nadders for me?" the Night Fury nodded, roaring out. Moments later; a purple one with red eyes and an off-white underbelly came forward.

"Hey…I recognize that one…Drage, rather you, saved me from it…" Brenna blinked.

"Oh, this is Venomfire; he's harmless but very playful and protective. He likes you a lot, so he's stuck around. You would have been safe even if I hadn't stepped in," Hiccup assured as Brenna nodded. "Venomfire…Spineshot the four corners, and don't hit me please?" he asked. The Nadder warbled, raising its tail and firing single-shot spines at the four corners of the map, pinning it in place. "Thank you!"

The Nadder bowed its head to Hiccup before sitting down and staying out of the way. "So…This is the Barbaric Archipelago. I made this map myself during my travels while banished; it has all islands with dragons and humans on it. The Dragon's Nest you all looked for…Is right here; I've named it Dragon Island. You usually all sailed through a wall of fog and were attacked; those were orders from the queen of that nest. However, had you made it through; you would have found a massive, volcanic island. The source of the raids was the queen; Toothless, and I defeated her shortly after I turned sixteen and was banished,"

"This…Queen? What was she? Another Bewilderbeast?" Dagur asked.

"Smaller than a Bewilderbeast, but also possessed the power to control dragons. The King of Dragons was also a male and considered Tidal Class, this thing, I call her Red Death, is a female, or so I assumed, and she's Stoker, living in the Carona of volcanos," Hiccup informed calmly.

"What are we talking size wise?" Stoick pushed.

Hiccup took a breath, thinking for a moment. "Three pairs of eyes, clubbed tail, head frill, four-hundred feet long, ninety-nine inches tall. Five-hundred and fifty-foot long wingspan…Weighing close to twenty-thousand pounds," Hiccup stated.

"And you took this dragon on and killed it?" Brenna blinked.

"Yeah, wasn't easy, and nearly killed me…But I lived thanks to Toothless," Hiccup shrugged. "When Red Death was gone, you might have noticed the raids stopped for a while, and there was peace," he went on as many nodded, remembering that. "I was unconscious for a week, but Toothless took me to Berserker Island, and that's where I met Iceshot, my Bewilderbeast…"

"Wait…There was a Bewilderbeast on Berserker Island?" Heather said in shock.

"Yes, hiding beneath it," Hiccup nodded. "Anyway…So…Iceshot, Toothless…And a few others helped me recover. I…Don't know what they did to me, but I gained some…Abilities," he said quieter.

"Go on…" Stoick urged.

"I, uh…I have enhanced sight, hearing, smell, speed, and strength. My…Eyes can turn to slits, like the Bewilderbeast, and I can partially make dragons bend to my will…And the last thing…" Hiccup took a deep breath as he held out his hand, palm up as it sparked once and created a fireball. "I can manipulate and make fire…"

"That's…Incredible, and scary…" Fishlegs said. "Can you do it with both hands?"

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah. I can…Set myself on fire, and be fine. I feel like it might have come from a Monstrous Nightmare…Since they set themselves on fire. Not sure, I was unconscious and woke up having all this. I spent a couple of months training and mastering them,"

"Can we see your eyes change?" Sigvard asked.

"You've seen it before," Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"I know, but it's so cool!" Davyn chuckled.

"Fine," Hiccup groaned as he got closer to the table, staring forward as his pupils changed from orbs to slits. Toothless started growing a little as Hiccup fixed his eyes and shook his head. "Sorry, bud…I know you don't like it,"

"Why doesn't he like it?" Valka asked.

"When my eyes change, there's a…A high-pitched sound that emits and only dragons can hear it. That's…How I can semi-make them bend to my will. The sounds get in their heads, clears their thoughts, and they obey the one making the sound. Mine, as a human, isn't as strong, but it's how I used to manage raids. Temporarily grabbing hold, and making them leave. I can also gain their attention by using my sword against the shield; this is a sound you can hear. And my staff helps round them up because it's made from Bewilderbeast scales, and they recognize the scent of their…Well, former Alpha now…" Hiccup explained.

"Ah…" a few nodded.

"So…You defeated the first source, then what happened?" Soren questioned.

"Well, that's about when I started traveling around with Toothless outside of the Archipelago," Hiccup sat down now. "I used to find Johann and Krogan a lot, and set down to get some things while flying around,"

"You never traveled with them…Did you? It was on Toothless," Brenna said.

"Correct," Hiccup nodded. "Dragon travel is ten times faster than ship. So, I met my friends, learned how to fight, use weapons…So on and so forth with meeting mom. I'm sure you can guess now that we met with me as Drage, and after some talking; it came out she was my mother, and I was her son. That started about…I don't know…It was a little after beating Red Death and mastering my powers. I was probably nine months from turning seventeen…" he shrugged, guessing the time.

"But the raids started again when you would have been two or so months from turning seventeen…" Ragna informed.

"I'm well aware, thank you," Hiccup remarked. "I'd spent a lot of time traveling, making that map, learning about the dragons…Studying them. I have my own Book of Dragons now, much more complete than yours here on Berk, Dad…" he stated, moving to Toothless's saddle bag and pulling it out. "Organized by classification, then species, and subspecies…" he added. "I began noticing their behavior was a bit different, migrating outside of season, moving in groups that didn't make sense…I started to investigate things, but when I returned to the Archipelago a month after turning seventeen…I noticed the raids and had to stop it. Not wanting to get caught, I created Drage Riddari, the Dragon Master, which was a title you all gave me, and I went with it," he chuckled.

"I made the suit you saw earlier from Toothless's discarded scales and has a set of wings I created. Might have to show you that sometime…Took forever to perfect," Hiccup continued. "Anyway, that's why I started in on raids. To help until I figured out why the dragons were raiding again. I looked everywhere, in case it was another Red Death, but I knew the possibility existed that it could be a Bewilderbeast. I knew it wasn't mine or moms…But the chance was there as very few still lived,"

"And…You found Drago, when?" Stoick inquired.

"When I left here on Hookfang to bring mom to you. I actually doubled back to get Toothless, then go. I found him by accident while freeing dragons, and then finding mom. I was captured as Drage and beaten up to keep mom safe, but Drago never knew who I was under the mask. I realized he had the black Bewilderbeast and was causing all the trouble. But of course…You went and made me Chief early, so it put a damper on stopping him before things turned out the way they did today,"

"Sorry…" Stoick looked down.

"I told you I had other business to handle…" Hiccup remarked. "But anyway…That's the rest of things. That's everything from start to finish," he added.

"But why didn't you tell us?" Spitelout asked.

"As I asked before; would anyone have listened?" Hiccup inquired. "You all wanted Drage dead, thinking he led the raids until the day I set down on Berk to tell you that it wasn't me, well, him…"

"And you told us that day that if you were discovered, it could make us targets," Astrid pointed out.

"Exactly. I didn't want anyone knowing who Drage was under the mask, or things could have been worse. Drago thought to travel around the islands and look for Drage, and learning that all the Chieftains were here…He came here, and I decided that you couldn't believe Drage wasn't on your side, and that I've always been here to keep you safe," Hiccup said softly.

"But you were always him, and it makes sense why Hiccup would vanish when Drage appeared. And you set things up to let us see another way of Drage's motives," Mogadon said.

"That's right. I needed you to see that dragons weren't bad and stop attacking me. So I played it off that I learned how to train dragons as easily as Drage did…To show you that Drage may be doing this to help, not harm," Hiccup nodded. "I had hoped that all of that…Would soften the blow of learning I was Drage Riddari. I always intended to tell everyone, after I knew it was safe to,"

"So…Why do you think we'd want you to leave?" Brenna asked now.

"I kept secrets, lied to everyone…And I have weird abilities, wasn't sure people would want me around. Come on, babe; no one wanted me when I didn't have all this…" Hiccup shrugged.

"Well…It's not right that you hid everything, but you did it with a cause to keep us safe," Gobber remarked. "I stand by what I said a while back that you would change the world, lad. And you have. You stopped a war that has been going on for hundreds of years. You've always been different, you having abilities as you do now doesn't change that fact. I'm proud and honored to have you as our Chief,"

"Agreed," other members of the Hooligan Tribe said, though a lot of others nodded.

"You…Kept ur Tribes safe as well," Alvin said. "I think we can all accept things as they are,"

"Same," the other Chieftains agreed, nodding.

"See…It all worked out," Brenna smiled. "Just like we said it would,"

"I'll never doubt you again," Hiccup chuckled as he wrapped in arm around her waist, and kissed her deeply as the crowd in the room laughed and cheered. The war was over!


	35. Chapter 35

**The Shield Between**

Rated; M  
Pairing; Hiccup X Brenna(OC)  
Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon

35.

 _ **=Normal POV=  
(Tyrsdagr, Harpa; Morning)  
(Berk; Haddock Hut)**_

It had been about five weeks since everything happened. Hiccup was still Chief of the Hooligan Tribe, and everyone else who wasn't a member of said Tribe had gone back to their islands. Before leaving, Hiccup helped each Chieftain and Heir or Heiress bond to a dragon, train, and fly them. This would not make traveling to each other's islands a lot easier alongside the Terror Mail, which was still in effect. As promised with the war over, Hiccup got Brenna her dragon, and it turned out to be Venomfire, the male Deadly Nadder. A lot of construction had begun to provide stables attached to houses, and the kill ring had become the Berk Dragon Training Academy. This school was run by Fishlegs, who showed the most promise in Dragon Training when it came to facts and understanding how bonding, training, and flying went.

The Berk friends had dragons of their own too, obtained when the Chieftains and Heirs got theirs. Astrid had a female Deadly Nadder named Stormfly. Hookfang bonded with Snotlout. The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, were sharing a male Hideous Zippleback, each had had its name. Ruffnut's was Barf, and Tuffnut's was Belch. Fishlegs had a female Gronckle named Meatlug. Hiccup entrusted his dragon manual to Fishlegs during lessons but was to give it back at the end of the day during dinner. Valka had Cloudjumper back, Stoick and Gobber had dragons too. Stoick had a male Thunderdrum named Thornado, and Gobber bonded with a male Hotburple he called Grump.

Everything was going well for everyone; Hiccup had indefinitely brought in a new era of peace to the Archipelago. Overall, everyone was happier with how things were now. Also, Hiccup's friends staying too. None of them had any place better to be, so why leave? Today, Hiccup was going to plan something for Brenna, since it was her nineteenth birthday, on the first day of their Summer months. However, Brenna had been a bit sick, so Hiccup was holding off until he knew how she felt. It started during lunch the day before, Brenna complained of feeling tired and her stomach bothering her. Hiccup told her to go home and rest up, and then at dinner, Brenna said she didn't feel better and was going to miss the meal. Hiccup got home shortly after and Brenna was still not feeling well.

Hiccup was already up and had taken his flight with Toothless. Now, he was back home and about to check on Brenna before heading out to start first of the morning duties.

"Wait here, bud," Hiccup told him as he headed upstairs to see if Brenna was awake, or possibly in the bath. "Milady?" Hiccup asked as he headed into the room. Brenna was awake and groaned while Hiccup made his way to her, holding her hand in his. "Not feeling any better, are you?"

"I'm alright, just sore, babe," Brenna managed. "I'll be alright once I get going," she offered. "Can you help me up?"

Hiccup nodded as he stood and brought Brenna to her feet, and steadied her until she had her balance. "You alright?"

Brenna smiled. "I will be once I bathe, and get some breakfast in me,"

"Okay. If you need me while I'm out working; send a message," Hiccup stated, placing a light kiss on her lips. "Come on, Toothless!" he called to his friend. The two headed out to start the day as Brenna sighed heavily; she went to bathe, hoping it might help.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Midday)  
(Berk; Gothi's Hut)**_

Brenna did her best to push through everything; she made something to eat after the bath and ended up puking within fifteen minutes. Brenna rested a bit, and power cleaned the house. Brenna did laundry and hung everything to dry, but now it was lunchtime, and she didn't feel up to eating. The thought was making her sick to her stomach.

 _I should see Gothi._ Brenna thought; she gathered a few things and headed out of the house. After arriving, Gothi brought her right in with an inviting smile. Thankfully, Brenna found one of Hiccup's books about reading other languages and symbols, so she studied runes and could speak with Gothi alone. Gothi motioned for Brenna to go ahead and talk about what was bothering her. "I've been feeling sick since yesterday at lunch. I'm tired, achy; certain foods make me want to throw up," she explained.

Gothi rubbed her chin a little and then had Brenna lay down so that she could check her over. Brenna did so and stayed quiet as Gothi did her thing. Finally, the woman began writing in the sand as Brenna sat up to look and read. "Have you gotten your cycle? No. I'm due for it in a few days," Brenna replied. Gothi started again. "Last month?" Brenna thought about the question. Did she get her period last month? What happened last month? Hiccup's birthday, Hiccup becoming Chief, the Drago thing, the meeting, all the dragon training. But no, Brenna couldn't recall ever starting her cycle. Nervously, Brenna shook her head to the elder.

Gothi started to write again. "I think you may be pregnant," Brenna read off, then blinked. "Y-You do?" Gothi nodded again. "Oh, Gods! I-I have to tell Hiccup right away!" she exclaimed, but Gothi stopped her and wrote; _not yet_. "Wait until you're due for your cycle this month, and if you do not get it on the day, come see me again. Alright, I will, Elder Gothi. Thank you," Brenna nodded.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Laugardgr, Harpa; Morning)  
(Berk; Gothi's Hut)**_

Brenna enjoyed her nineteenth birthday, and it also happened to land on Hiccup and Brenna's first anniversary of being married. Neither of them realized it a year ago because the wedding had them busy, so it was a nice surprise that they enjoyed one year of marriage on top of Brenna turning nineteen. Hiccup and Brenna enjoyed their celebration later on with some love-making. However, the days passed, and Brenna did not get her period yesterday when it should have been due, so here she was once more at Gothi's to inform her.

"Hi, Gothi…I'm back," Brenna smiled. Gothi smiled and allowed her in. Brenna took a seat on the cot as Gothi came over. "I never got my bleeding yesterday. No cramps or anything," she stated. "Does…This mean I'm pregnant?" she asked, hopeful.

There was another knock on the door as Gothi tapped her staff, and in walked Thordia, Colden's now wife. "Hi, Brenna," she greeted.

"Hi, Thordia. What brings you by?" Brenna inquired.

"I'm Gothi's assistant since I'm a doctor too. Hiccup suggested this might be a good job for me as part of the Tribe, and to sort of train under Gothi as the next elder. Anyway, we have a modern way of checking for pregnancy. I went out after I talked to Gothi with my dragon and picked up what we needed; that's why I was missing for a few days," Thordia giggled a little.

"Alright. I'm ready…" Brenna said.

"Okay, all I need you to do is pee in this cup," Thordia informed, holding it out. Brenna questioned things but went with it. Brenna took the cup and went off into the restroom, doing her business and coming back out holding the cup carefully. Thordia took it and pulled out a white stick, dipping it into the cup and pulling it out a few seconds later. Brenna sat down but watched still. Thordia set the stick down and dumped the rest of the cup.

"What is that thing?" Brenna asked.

"It's a pregnancy test. We use them outside of the Archipelago; there's something like a signal in your pee when your pregnant that the test picks up. So if we get one line, you're not pregnant, and if we get two, you are," Brenna nodded, sitting and trying to relax, but the thought of her being pregnant was both exciting and terrifying.

"A-Am I?" Brenna asked when she saw Thordia return to the test and lift it carefully.

"Two lines for sure; you're pregnant, Brenna," Thordia smiled. "Now…Gothi mentioned you missed your period last month, right?" Brenna nodded, trying to stay semi-relaxed. "And you missed this one…So that means you're probably…" Thordia paused. "About three weeks away from being three months pregnant, and in the safe-zone from miscarriages!"

"S-So if the baby survives another three weeks…E-Everything will be okay?" Brenna asked, incredibly hopeful now.

Thordia nodded, smiling. "We're still going to watch you like a hawk, though. And no alcohol or flying your dragon. No lifting anything heavy, and stick to water and healthy foods,"

"That's…That's fine!" Brenna said, happy as she ever could be. "I-I have to tell Hiccup!" she got up and hurried out to find her husband.

 _ **(Berk; The Village)**_

Once outside, Brenna scanned around the area. How hard could it be to find a skinny Viking with a Night Fury? Not that hard. Brenna spotted Hiccup near the Great Hall. Being careful, Hiccup moseyed over to him and dragged him aside with her.

"What the-Bren, what are you doing?" Hiccup said quickly.

"Come with me for a sec," Brenna urged, trying to pull him still.

"B-But I have a meeting, Milady," Hiccup protested.

"Hiccup, just shut up and come with me for five minutes! Please? It's important…" Brenna begged. Hiccup sighed as he nodded.

"Kro! Reschedule for after lunch. The wife needs me for something," Hiccup sighed.

"Got it, Chief," Krogan nodded, heading into the Great Hall to deliver the message. Brenna brought Hiccup with her across the way and into their house.

 _ **(Berk; Haddock Hut)**_

"Okay, so what's up, babe? This is a meeting about fishing, hunting, and farming for the Summer months…It's not something I should be pushing back," Hiccup stated.

Brenna grinned almost, holding Hiccup's hands in hers. "I'm pregnant,"

Hiccup froze, staring at her. "Wh-What?" he asked to check that he heard right.

"I'm pregnant, Hiccup," Brenna repeated, still smiling.

"A-Are you…Sure? Ho-How do you know?" Hiccup inquired.

"Well, I've been sick for a while now, on and off, with some days worse than others. I decided to see Gothi on Tyrsdagr, and she thought I might be pregnant because I missed my bleeding week last month. However, she said to come back today because I was due for another cycle yesterday and missed it again. So I went there this morning, and Thordia had some…Modern test for pregnant. It came back that I am!" Brenna explained the best she could while trying to stay calm for Hiccup to process everything.

"S-So you…Definitely are pregnant?!" Hiccup questioned. Brenna nodded her head up and down quickly. "This is…Amazing! Oh, my Gods!" Hiccup hugged her quickly, being careful and not spinning her around, but still showing his excitement.

"And this isn't even the best part," Brenna continued.

"Yeah?" Hiccup blinked, curious.

"Thordia says that if the baby makes it another three weeks…I'll be three months along and safe from miscarriages!" Brenna informed.

"Re-Really?! That's…That's fantastic! Trust and do whatever that woman says; she's an amazing doctor. I have her training under Gothi to be the next elder," Hiccup chuckled.

"I know, I know; she told me when I saw her there. I must have gotten pregnant when you became Chief; we were doing it a lot that week," Brenna giggled, blushing.

"I realized you might be fertile that week. But this is great! We should tell everyone tonight at dinner, and send word to your parents," Hiccup mentioned.

"Wait…Should we? Last time we were gonna tell everyone, I…" Brenna got nervous.

"Hey, hey…Relax. It's okay. I know, babe. But this is different; you're already much farther along than those other times, and I feel like this is the one. Everything is settled and right as it should be…I think this is the one I told you we'd get when things were right…Don't panic or stress out. It's going to be okay; I promise…" Hiccup assured, holding her close. Brenna returned the embrace.

"Okay…Okay…Let's tell everyone tonight," Brenna nodded. Hiccup kissed her deeply; this was the one. He felt that strongly, this would be the baby that survived and started their family.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Dusk)  
(Berk; The Great Hall)**_

The day went on was Brenna and Hiccup both kept quiet about the pregnancy. Only Gothi and Thordia knew besides the expecting parents, so it would be a surprise to everyone. Hiccup worked hard to finish his tasks on time to join Brenna for lunch at the house; that way they could discuss tonight and how to do it. Since Hiccup gave the announcements; Brenna suggested that he make it known before the meal began. Hiccup agreed, and that's where they were now; it the Great Hall for dinner. When everyone arrived, Hiccup knew it was time; he signaled for the doors to be closed as he stood.

"Alright. Everyone settle down now…" Hiccup tried. No good. Hiccup rolled his eyes as Brenna closed her ears and Hiccup let out the whistle, which got everyone to hush. "Now that I have your attention; I do have one quick announcement to make before we eat," he started.

"What's up, Chief?" Gobber asked.

Hiccup chuckled as he pulled Brenna up beside him, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I'm pleased to announce that my wife is pregnant with the next Berk Heir!" there were gasps and then an uproar or cheering and clapping. Hiccup held Brenna in his arms, leaning in and kissing her deeply.


	36. Chapter 36

**The Shield Between**

Rated; M  
Pairing; Hiccup X Brenna(OC)  
Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon

36.

 _ **=Hiccup's POV=  
(Lauguardgr, Gormandur; Dawn)  
(Berk; Haddock Hut)**_

I sent word by Terror Mail to each island, informing them of the news that Brenna was pregnant the next morning after telling the Hooligans the amazing news that my wife was pregnant with the next Heir. Of course, there was the worry that she would lose the baby as the few before, but it didn't happen. Brenna made it to three months and thanks to some modern technology to monitor things; she was doing perfectly in the pregnancy. Brenna started showing around four and a half months, and everything was going great. Thordia and Gothi kept an eye on Brenna once a month until she was about six along, then every two weeks until she was seven months. Now, Brenna was eight months into the pregnancy and would be seen once a week until the end.

I tried to be there for her as much as possible, especially days she got severely sick. And when she was resting; I worked on my gift to Brenna, and the baby, which was a cradle to keep in our room. My friends surprised us with a nursery for the baby in the room right across the hall from mine and Brenna's. Oh, but my parents and Gobber also donated a crib they built, so now we had two. No harm in having extra things. Maybe we'd put it downstairs so Brenna could lay the baby down while she did housework; I wasn't sure. Also, Mildri Grayson and Sigrid had come a week ago, wanting to be present to help Brenna out since I was busy with preparing for the harsh Winter months. Cuyler, Askel, and the other Chieftains with their Heirs would come after the baby was born.

This was a tradition; the new Heir would receive a formal announcement of their name, party, and many gifts. I was truly excited, though. I couldn't wait for this, to be a father; I really couldn't. Every day that passed brought me closer to the big moment. But right now; I had some work to do as Chief. I planned to see Brenna for lunch, but she was sleeping at the moment as she was uncomfortable most of the night. I grabbed Toothless and zipped out of the house to get started.

 _ **=Brenna's POV=**_

I had to admit that I was super nervous up until I saw my belly popping out to show me I had a baby growing in me. It didn't feel real until I saw the belly and felt the movement. Hiccup called me silly but agreed it was a comforting sight. I only had about three weeks to go now. According to Thordia, I was eight months along, but it equaled out to about thirty-seven weeks tomorrow. I don't know how she got so technical, but whatever; it was some reassurance that I was doing great. I had cravings, pains, sickness; there were a lot of times I despised being pregnant, but Hiccup was there for me, doing all he could to help, and I knew things were going to be alright.

I loved having my mom and Sigrid here; they helped me during the day since I was exhausted. Thordia and Gothi insisted I got on light work at seven months, and now I'm on being allowed to move for the bathroom, but otherwise; they want me in the bed or on the couch until the end. I wasn't going to argue with them; I didn't want anything going wrong between now and the birth. Last night was hard to deal with; I couldn't get comfortable at all. I was tossing and turning, a bit sick. I felt bad keeping Hiccup awake; I knew he had work today. Bless his heart for sticking by me despite all that. I guess he had a lot of practice losing sleep and working during the day being Drage Riddari.

This morning, I'm going to be on the couch while mom and Sigrid handled house things for me. I couldn't wait to get back to that; I missed doing all the work. At least it kept me busy through the day; now I just lay around. I should get out of bed and start my day of lounging about; Hiccup would be home for lunch so that I couldn't wait for that. I threw the covers off and rolled myself carefully to a sitting up position; I got to my feet and took a few breaths. The baby was active all night, and it hadn't calmed down. I didn't like how this felt; it was painful. These pains were coming every fifteen minutes since I woke up two hours ago; I didn't understand it. I would be fine; I'm going to take a quick shower, and then make breakfast, and relax on the couch.

 **. . .**

 _ **=Normal POV=  
(Midmorning)  
(Berk; Haddock Hut)**_

Nothing was helping. Mildri and Sigrid stepped out to do a little shopping while Brenna had fallen asleep, but she woke up not long after and was in awful pain that seemed almost constant. _I-I need Hi-Hiccup…_ Brenna thought as she breathed heavy and went to get up, and she felt a wetness gush down her legs. Panicking, and knowing Hiccup would hear her; she took a deep breath. "HICCUP!" Brenna screamed out.

Of course, Hiccup was not far away, thankfully, and it wouldn't have mattered because he had enhanced hearing; Hiccup got worried fast at the sound of his wife screaming for him. "Krogan, you're in charge until I get back!"

"Aye, sir!" Krogan saluted.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called as the Night Fury bounded over. Hiccup jumped on his back, and the two zipped to the hut in seconds flat. Hiccup rushed in to find his wife standing, holding the couch tightly and a puddle under her. "What happened!?"

"I-I don't know! I-It happened when I stood up. I-I was in a lot of pain and wanted to get to you…B-But-," Brenna cried.

"Ssh, ssh…Everything is alright…Easy now…Sit down, and…try not to move a lot. I think you're water broke…And that means the baby is coming," Hiccup informed, trying to stay calm and knowing that him panicking wouldn't help his wife, who was very likely in labor. Hiccup knew all about that thanks to his friends and was surprised Brenna didn't. Or maybe she did and because it's happening early; it didn't process right away. Hiccup got Brenna on the couch and went to the door.

" _Toothless, go get Thordia and Gothi. Now, please,"_ Hiccup asked his friend. Toothless shot off to do as asked, understanding this was serious. Hiccup stayed with Brenna, letting her hold his hand. "Breathe, Milady…Breathe…" Brenna tried, and it helped a little, but not much; the pain was still constant. After ten agonizing minutes, Thordia and Gothi hurried in. Not far behind them was Valka and Mildri; the door shut after that as Krogan was heard outside with Stoick and Gobber, keeping everyone back and returning to work.

Hiccup was worried, why had Brenna gone into labor early; they were right on track for a normal birth. Regardless; it was happening, and his wife needed him now more than ever. "Everything is okay, son. It happens, and at least she's only three weeks away, not two months like I was with you," Valka stated.

"That doesn't erase the fear of being concerned why she's going early, Mom!" Hiccup glared, his eyes changing for a moment.

"We'll take care of delivering the baby; you just stay with Brenna," Thordia informed.

"What if…S-Something is wrong, Hiccup?" Brenna whimpered in pain.

"Don't think that way, Love. Ssh now. Save your strength for delivery of our baby. We've come this far, and we'll continue to move forward together," Hiccup promised.

"I love you," Brenna said.

"I love you too," Hiccup replied, kissing her.

"Alright, we're ready. I can already see the baby's head. Brenna; take a deep breath and push," Thordia instructed. Brenna did so, scared, and tightly holding Hiccup's hand as she started to push. Hiccup didn't know what he could do but stay put, and pray things were alright. After five pushes, a loud cry filled the room.

"And…It's a boy!" Valka announced.

"Congratulations, Chief Hiccup, and Chieftess Brenna," Mildri squealed with excitement as the baby was handed off to Valka to be cleaned. Hiccup kissed Brenna again relieved.

"Oh…Hang on a second…I don't think we're done here," Thordia stated.

"Wait…What?" Hiccup and Brenna both said together, shocked.

"There's another baby in here…" Thordia informed. "Mildri, take your place next to me, please?" Mildri moved instantly. "Brenna; I need you to push again," A little scared still, Brenna took a breath and pushed. This time; it only took three good pushes, and another cry echoed in the Haddock Hut.

"And this one is a girl," Mildri said joyfully. Hiccup and Brenna couldn't believe it; they had twins. A boy and a girl!?

"I guess we know why you went early, Bren. You were having two babies, not one. And most twins are born right around this time, so in fact; you were right on schedule. Both babies look healthy, breathing…Congratulations," Thordia smiled.

"Dear Odin…" Brenna blinked. "Good work, Hiccup…"

"Hey, I…I didn't know! I don't control how many you get out of us having sex! It just happened!" Hiccup defended quickly.

"Doesn't matter; it's a blessing," Valka smiled as she brought over the boy to set in Brenna's arms. Instinctively, Brenna pulled down her shirt a bit and brought the infant closer to start feeding on her left breast. Mildri came over next, placing the girl on Brenna's right side to feed as well with a little help from Hiccup.

"I think we should give the new family some time, and we won't say anything other than healthy delivery," Thordia stated. Hiccup nodded, offering a silent thank you to them. After the four women left, Hiccup admired the twins in his wife's arms.

"So…Two babies…Wow," Brenna sighed softly.

"Right, I guess it is a blessing. We tried so many times and ended up with nothing; the fates decided to give us two on the first pregnancy you make to term. Not sure what to make of it, but I won't question it either," Hiccup revealed.

"It's…Your job to name them as their father, and welcome them into the Tribe as Chief," Brenna smiled.

"I'll handle their initiation into the Tribe during the announcement in a couple of weeks. Krogan will get the word out to the others by Terror Mail; we already discussed this matter since he knows I'll be with you for the next month to help out, more so than before since we have two," Hiccup chuckled. "And I know the perfect names," he added as he kissed his wife.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Manudgr, Gormanudur; Midday)  
(Berk; The Great Hall)**_

It had been two weeks since the birth of Hiccup and Brenna's twins. Of course, no except those present for the birth knew the truth that there were twins. Hiccup and Brenna wanted to keep it a secret, so it was left out what the gender was, and that there were two. Everyone arrived this morning, or the night before and had gotten set up in their stay areas. Hiccup handled a few things that morning, final preparations for the event, but now the moment had come. Everyone was inside the Great Hall for the feast as Brenna and Hiccup prepared outside to enter.

"Ready?" Hiccup asked.

"I am," Brenna nodded. Toothless pushed open the door, and the room hushed almost instantly. Hiccup walked in carrying the son, as Brenna had the daughter. The room gasped in shock, instantly understanding that there were twins. Reaching the front of the room, Hiccup and Brenna stood side by side, smiling.

"Alright, so first; I'd like to welcome everyone back to Berk. Secondly, as you all may have noticed there is more than one baby. As it turns out, Brenna was pregnant with twins, and we did not know until both were born," Hiccup chuckled. "So…It's is my esteemed pleasure as Chief, to welcome both babies, my son, and daughter, into the Hairy Hooligan Tribe. And my honor as their father to announce them to be known from this day forward to all as Arkin Haddock and Rania Haddock, firstborn Heirs of myself and Brenna Haddock,"

The room cheered at the announcement, happy to meet both babies as Hiccup and Brenna turned their arms for everyone to see the newborns. Hiccup and Brenna kissed gently. "I love you, Hiccup," Brenna smiled.

"I love you too, Brenna," Hiccup replied, overjoyed that this is where his life ended up. Hiccup would never have imagined that almost five years ago now, that this would be his life. Chief of the Hooligans, married to an amazing woman, blessed with two healthy children, and his best friend was a dragon. Hiccup loved his life, and all the people and dragons in it. There was finally happiness, and Hiccup vowed that from this day forward; he would always be the shield between peace he created, and those who wished to destroy it.

 _ **~Author's Note;**_ _And so ends The Shield Between everyone. Thank you for the continued support, and I'll have another story out for you soon! It will likely be another Viking story with Hiccup and an OC of mine. But we shall see. Until then, hope you enjoyed and see you again soon! -Nightstar_ _ **.~**_


End file.
